Alicia
by tmnt4life
Summary: Alicia worked for the Purple Dragons. Until a fire killed her family. Now she has to live a life of crime. One night she meets the PD's again and they offer her a job to do. That involves killing the turtles. What will she do when she falls for one geeky turtle? Read to find out. Turtles/Ocs
1. Start of the Deal

**Ok...so I redid this chapter...the people whoshave read it before know what changes I have done. Not a lot but I did some...and the first 3 chapters are a little amature or whatever...but trust me keep reading and it will get better... but please tell me if there are mistakes...**

**Don't own the turtles just Ocs...Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1

As the "City That Never Sleeps" took it's role into the night, two brown eyes stared at the people below. Wondering where she would strike next. The Jewelry Store, no, the nearest Jewelry Store was around 10 to 15 miles away, and she wasn't in the mood for the exercise. The Bank, no to many cameras and alarms. She was trying to keep a low cover.

*After that one time she encountered the Him. She had just finished beating this thief who stole from a convenience store. Although she couldn't steal from an old, little store at the corner of the block, nothing said that she couldn't steal from a punk bastard that did the job she couldn't do. And that is what she did. After that was done, she went to the rooftops to count the loot. She didn't feel right. She felt as if someone or something was watching her. While counting the money, she was a little disappointed at what she came up with. 125 dollars and 65 cents. That was half the stuff she would get in one night!

"Now, now, now. I was just about to beat that bastard. But it looks like I'm going to have to something I will probably regret for two whole minutes, to you."

"Shit!" she said, she looked to see who had caught her. The Nightwatcher. The vigalante that went around beating the bad guys to a bloody pulp. Then, hanging them for the police to find.

"You gonna give that to me Sweety. Or are we going to have to do this that hard way." he said as a chain with a ball at the end of it suddenly appeared, as if out of thin air.

This payed for her little apartment that she lived in near by. Although her jod at Carlos's pizza was ok pay, but it just wasn't enough. So, she got had to steal in order to live.

"Ooohhh, chains, nice. You going to chain me to the wall and have your way with me." she said, trying to do what ever she can to get her way out of this. And she got her way a lot.

"Hun, I don't think that you want to do anything my way." he said, coming closer. The closer she got the more she saw of him. He was covered in metal. His helmet wat shaped like a biker's. She heard that he had a bike, so that could probably explain the helmet. He had some scratches on him. Probably from other criminals. What was she thinking, although she did steal she wouldn't consider herself a criminal. After all it was to pay off her apartment, and that money goes to the government, or something. Right?

"Wanna bet?", she playfully said, dangling the bag of money and twirling it around.

"Nah, I don't gamble." he said. In a flash the chain went flying grabbed the bad full of cash, and before she could blink, he had her prey in his hands. She growled. She launched at him with a kick and he easily blocked it. He chuckled "Careful princess, a little thing like you could hurt something.". Ok , now he is pissing her off. She went to punch him, but he he grabbed her arm in a flash. She couldn't see what was on the other side of the helmet, but she knew he was staring at her. She could feel it. He let go of her then pushed her to the ground. "I got what I needed, but now you need to be handled with."

She shook her head, "Nope. I have plans.", she stood up and dash away. Cursing herself for retreating, and not having the money.*

Growling at the flashback, she heard a scream in the distance. She went into attack mode. Hearing the sream over and over again, she finally made it to where it led to. A young woman being attack by a man in an ally way. This man had a tatoo of a dragon on his arm. Purple Dragons!

She pounce on the man, he hit the ground hard. He stood to see her, he snarled, "I'll let that one slide if you piss off and let me do my work.", he spat

She said nothing, and launched, he did the same. Dodging hits, swerving around the guy, she punched and kicked, and when she did that she did it with all her might. Another hit in the nose and the guy was out like a light. "Ha!" she said. Before she could celebrate, she was thrown against the wall. "What the fuck!" she yelled. She looked to see who was the one who had thrown her. It was the woman who she was trying to save! "What the hell lady! I'm trying to save you!", she yelled as she got up from the wall. Getting up, she saw a fist coming towards her. She ducked and punched the lady right in tstomach. What was going on? See what you get when you try being nice! With one last kick to the chest, the woman hit her head on the brick wall and was out. "Jesus, I do one nice thing! What was that about?" she asked, shaking her wrist.

"Good to see you Alicia." a voice said as she heard the rustling of feet behind her. Alicia turned around to find a pack of Purple Dragons standing in front of her. She saw a man with the same tatoo as the man she just knocked out. Except, his tatoo was on his face.

"Dragon Face? What are you doing here? No, wait, you know what? I really don't give a rat's ass on why you're hear! Just-"

"We are hear to talk with you. Now you can let me talk. Or we can take you down and you can talk to the boss when you wake up. Now if I were you I'd go with option number one." he said interrupting her, as he patted the base ball bat that was in his hand. Wait how did they know she was here? She kept on thinking when it came to her.

"You set this up didn't you?" she said as wind came through the ally and blew he brown curly hair back.

"It was the only way we could get to talk to you. Now enough with the questions, the boss would like to do some buisness with you. He said that there will be a great fortune if you do it right." Dragon Face told Alicia.

"Why should I trust you? After what the Purple Dragons did to my family? Why do you expect me to come crawling back to your little 'gang'?" Alicia said. Trying to hold back hathe tears that weld up in her eyes. Her family had been cought in a house fire. After that, Alicia quit the Purple Dragons, although there was no evidence that show it had been them the ones who started the fire, she knew. And they did too.

"The boss doesn't expect you to do anything. He is just offering a job. You don't have to join us again, just do the job right this time and nothing will happen, like last time. You gonna listen now?" Dragon Face said

"Fine." Alicia said sternly. "What does Hun want this time?" She asked.

"We have a little, pest problem. If you can exterminate them or tell us where they are, you'll get your money.", he said.

"What kind of pest problem?" Alicia asked, confused on why Hun wanted her to do this kinda job.

"Well," Dragon Face started, "four...um..big...green..mutant turtles actually.". She chuckle. Really? Turtles? "Don't laugh these freaks are real. We've ran into them a couple time already, and they're pissing me off! I guess the boss has ran even more time with them. He just can't stand the fact that they are still breathing!" he continued. Alicia chuckled.

"Well, I shouldn't be surprise. It is New York after all anything could happen. So tell me, why does Hun want ME to do this job?" Alicia asked.

"Becuase, he know how much you need the money. He also know that you would kill, just for money. You are the most...umm...were the most skilled full out of all of the Purple Dragons, and these freaks, they're fast is all I can say." he said. She laughed at the irony. Turtles were supposed to be really slow, but these turtles were really fast?

Alicia was still a little ify on this job he was offering. "After I tell you where these... um...turtles live, what will happen to me? Will you forget this ever happen, will the Purple Dragons forget about me?" she asked.

Dragon Face sighed, getting irritated by all the questions. "If that's what you want then yes, we will forget about you. Even me." he said, a little sad. Dragon face and Alicia used to be very close. Like brother and sister almost. Til' the fire happened, that is.

Alicia's eye widen after that last sentence. Her head dropped and she sighed "I'll do it. Just where exactly am I going to find these... Turtles?" she asked.

"Well actually, they haven't been outside in a while. But the one named Rapheal, we know he is the Nightwatcher." Alicia's eyes widen. What? A turtle was the Nightwatcher? Wait how did they know this? "How do you know this? Not even I could find this out!" she asked.

"Hon, don't you know? We have ways that arn't allowed to be spoken about." he said with a smirk. He continued, "We were thinking that you do something to save the Nightwatcher so he will take you back to where ever the fuck he lives. Maybe take a bullet for him?" , he said.

"Woah, woah woah! I would kill for money but, I get killed, for it!" she yell. Alicia was just about to ditch these Fuckers.

"You're not going to die My friend Mohawk here, is a good aim. He'll aim for the arm or leg area. So you in?" he asked as Mohawk stepped up from the bunch and waved at her.

"How you doin'?" he asked with a smirk while his eyes were looking up and down her curvy body. Alicia put on a sarcastic smile and rolled her eyes.

Alicia nodded. "I'll do it, but how much money are we talking about here?" she asked. She would do this, kill someone for money, she done it before. But getting shot for it, she knew it was stupid but for the right price, she would do it to.

"Forty Grand." Dragon Face said. He smiled a bit at Alicia's reaction.

Alicia let out a low whistle,she answered. "Shit, that's...that's a lot. Ok. I'll do it then. But how is this going to happen?" she asked.

"Well, we will have to do something to you to get his attention. " he explained, "We could act like we're attacking you, then he'll come and we'll shoot you." he explainedm.

"Well shit, hella sraight forward." Alicia joked.

Dragon Face chuckled, "You got it?" he said. Alicia nodded. "Good, then meet us here, 8 sharp, ya hear?" Alicia nodded.

She dropped her head and when she brought it back up, no one was there. "Shit, when did these guys get all ninja like?" she asked herself. She came out from the ally way and took note on where she is going be tomorrow at 8 sharp. Corner of 22nd and 21st. Sighing she walked down the street and headed home.

Walking up the stairs to her apartment, she unlocked her door and opened it. Once inside she was greeted to the sound of nails coming down her hallway and the thumping sound of a tail hitting the wall. "Hey boy, hows my little Conan?", Conan smiled and wagged his tail.

"Sorry, I was out so long. I had a run in with the Purple Dragons. The asked if I could do a job for them for money. So I accepted." she said. As if Conan were actually listening, his tail stopped wagging and he no longer smiled. "Oh don't look at me like that! We need the money, unless you wanna eat the couch like you did when I first got you." she said with a smile. She found Conan, her loyal and very cute pit bull/mastiff, looking for food in a trash bin, while she was taking out the trash. Ever since, they've been like two peas in a pod.

She walked over to his water bowl and put more water in it, noticing that he was right behind her. "They are offering me forty grand. That will keep us living here for about five months or more. I know I should stop stealing, but that little pizza place is not going to keep us living here for very long." Conan whined and laid back down. Although he was a dog, Alicia new that he was disappointed.

She sighed and patted his head. "They said I have to get these big mutant turtles. Weird Right?" Conan smiled and wagged his tail. "I guess I have to gain their trust or something, I have to get hurt real bad for them to take me to where they live. So that means I won't be here for a while. Ms. Fayer is going to have to check up on you while I'm gone." Conan's smile went away again. "I know you don't like her, but you need to hold on for while. Come on, for me, what do you say?" Conan licked her nose, Alicia laughed. "That's my barbarian."

She went into her room. Taking of the outfit she had on and hanging it up in the closet,she notice Conan going into the corner with his slumped down. 'What is wrong with him' she thought. She went to her drawer and pulled out her pink plad pj's. Going back to the closet she looked down and saw her nice high heels, that she barley wore, were covered in saliva. "Maldito Perro." she yelled in Spanish "Conan you butt!" 'Ehh, I didn't even use them anyways.' she thought.

She put those shoes out side of her bedroom, and got in to her bed. She stared at the ceiling wondering what these 'turtles' were like. And soon she would find out.


	2. Along With the Plan

**Hey guys sry this took forever...I have been busy...freshman year high school and such...just in case if you were wondering this is my first fic so go easy with the comments...this is a turtles/Ocs kind story... Hope you like this chapter... My Ocs by the way...Iwon nothing but my Ocs...enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Raph, I'm in charge of this team and what I say goes. And I say NO! You can't go out!".

"Donnie, if ya haven't noticed, there is no team! Which means I'm going out!", and with that Raphael was gone.

Donatello sighed. "He is such a hothead.". He walked over to his desk, to finished what he had started. Fixing that darn toaster again. "Mikey if you keep sticking a fork in this toaster, I think I'm going to have to put it out of it's misery.".

It'll live. Maybe if it wouldn't burn my toast I wouldn't have to stab it.", Mikey said, as his eye widen at whathe had just said.

"What? Is this why the fork was sticking out of the toaster?" , Don chuckled, "Oh , Mikey.".

Michelangelo, who was sitting on the couch, turned himself around to face his geeky brother. "Why don't we get a new toaster. I mean we have the money. Now with our new jobs and all.", he suggested.

Donatello chuckled. "Yeah Mikey, I don't think that they would sell a mutant turtle a toaster."

"Well, why not ask April and Casey? We'll give them the money, and they'll get the toaster."

"Okay, Mikey. I'll ask April once this poor thing really does die. Although by the looks of it, I don't think it will have much time before it gone." ,Donatello said with a smile.

"Awsome.", Mikey said. He turned back to the t.v. and kept clicking though the channels. Donnie chuckled , going back to work on the toaster. An awkward silence fill their home. Ever since Leonardo, their older brother, left to South America to go learn how to be a better leader, ( even though Donatello thought he was already a good leader ), Donatello had been put as 'temporary leader'. Which put a lot of pressure on Donatello, it was so unexpected. Master Splinter had told the three boys that they were not allowed to go out and fight. But Raphael goes against his order and goes out anyways. But is he fighting? Only god knows.

"Hey Donnie." Mikey said.

"Ya Mikey, what's up?", Donnie asked , still working on the toaster.

"Do you...ever think that...umm we'll find, you know, that special someone?" Donnie put everything down and leaned back in his chair. "Why are you asking me this?" Donnie asked.

"Well, Master Splinter watches his shows all the time and it always shows this couple, it get me thinking it would be cool if , you know, if we had something like that." he said. His baby blue eyes sparkling with happiness. Donnie realized, there is a posability that his family won't find love. At least not in this life time. "Well,", he started, "I ...I'm not really sure Mike. I really doubt that a girl would want to be with us. I mean, we live in the sewers. What girl would want to commute from up there to down here?" he said. Althought it sounded harsh, it was probably the truth.

"Well she doesn't have to live down here. We can always see her up there.", Mikey said pointing up.

"That's an idea. But what if someone see's us. What do we do then?" Donnie asked.

"Well, we are ninjas dude. What are the possibilities of that happening?" Mikey said as he got up and walked to the fridge.

"Well it is doubtful that someone might actually see us. But what about social life, they have to accept the fact they can not see us in daylight, or go out on date or go shopping."

"Well Don, me, truly I think that IF we find that someone, that she..." he stopped and smiled and looked at Donatello "or he.". He raised an eye ridge.

Donnie nearly fell out of he seat. His face was burning. "She, Mikey. I'm not gay."

"Hey, gay or straight, you're still my bro man. I don't judge." Mikey smiled.

"Straight Mikey! Staright as a line!" Donnie was getting irritated.

Mikey held his hands up and chuckled. "You like whatchu' like.", he said making Donnie grunt. "Anyways, as I was saying, If we meet that someone, SHE will like us inside and out, flaws and all."

"Ok Mike, you stick to what you believe. I, on the other hand, will keep trying to fix this toaster that you broke.", Donnie said going back to the toaster. Michelangelo shrugged, " Never say never Don." he said and with that he went back to the couch with a soda in on hand and a cold pizza in the other. Donnie chuckled.

While Donnie kept working on the toaster. But his baby brother's words still stung his mind. 'SHE will love us inside and out'. Donnie pushed this thought away. Will they find love? Will she , an definetly a she, love them 'flaws and all'. Again Donnie pushed these thoughts away. Trying to focused on the dang toaster. He looked up at the clock. 'Hmm...7:45. Where the heck is Raph?'

* * *

Alicia finished putting enough food and water for Conan to last him, a day. But with his appetite, this will last an hour. Though, after a long talk with Ms. Fayer filled with lies, the old lady that always looks like she's mad all the time finally agreed to feed Conan for only 4 days. Why she picked 4 days, Alicia might never know.

Dressed in her least favorite clothes, a simple black T-shirt that she never wore, black sweat pants, and a dark purple hoddie. Although is was just turning 8 o'clock, it was November and that means darkness comes early. She was like a ninja, thinking since it was dark, and she was wearing super dark clothes that no one would probably see her.

Seeing that Conan was behind her she knelt down just to see that his eyes looked like he was full of sorrow and sadness. It was Conan's job to protect his mistress, but ho could he do that when she wants to be hurt and defenseless. "Look boy, I know you are sad," she was stupid, why would she do this almost kill herself for money. How can you get what you earned if you're dead? "but I'm doing this for me and you. I love you. And no matter what, I will come back. You hear?" she hugged her loyal companion, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time she feels his head on her shoulder. "Stay stong you hear? Like Demi Lovato." she smiled as Conan's tail started to wag across the floor. She got up and started for the door. Turning around and saying "I love you." to her furry friend. Then closed the door and started for her destination.

Thinking, was this really worth it? She might not come back. She might die. After all she was getting shot. She could just turn around and walk back home. Everything will be forgotten. But she needed the money. It would last her a LONG time. She look at the street she was on. 20th and 21st street. A couple more blocks and she'll get shot. If you didn't put to much thought into it, it was kinda funny.

"Alicia! Over here!" a voice was heard just as Alicia hit an alley way. She turned to see Dragon Face and Mohawk. Gosh time does fly by when you are walking to you death.

Alicia's eyes widen. "Woah, woah woah! A BAT! What the fuck is the bat for?!" , she yelled. Dragon Face was holding a bat in his hands. "You didn't say anything about a bat!"

"Keep it down. You are not supposed to scream yet." Dragon Face said.

"Yet? Wh...wh...what is this yet?" she was just starting to get pissed.

"Well, if we just shoot he'll probably know something is up right? So we'll have to beat you a little first." Dragon Face shrugged.

"Putting 'a little' in front of something huge, doesn't calm me down."

"Listen, it'll all be over before you know it.", although he was speaking in a hush tone, Alicia knew he was lying. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Jumping over roof tops the Nightwatcher was looking for punks. He was not in the mood and needed to get his anger out. It was a quiet night. Nothing was happening, and word was finally spreading that the Nightwatcher was in town and staying.

Although everyone, or almost everyone including Mikey, thought he was an alien, but at least the didn't think he was a bad guy. I mean kicking punks' butts every night, this was an easy job. The pay? Hearing the guys plead for him to leave them be, or hearing their heads bashing against the pavement or brick wall. It might be wrong or fucked up, but he took that as a compliment. Yeah, that was easy.

But hiding this secret from his family. That wasn't as easy as he thought it would be, like that one time where he got really hurt and his bike, was busted. He got a good beating, he was ambushed for pete's sake. He sprained his ankle and was out of the job fora week. But boy when that week was over, he made all his work up. Donnie told him not to go out again. But he never listened to him. If he didn't listen to Leo, he didn't know what made Donnie think that he was going to was going to listen to hm.

He heard a high pitch scream not far from where he was.

"It's about time." he said before he sprang into action. Heading towards the screaming.

* * *

Nothing made Alicia from holding back her scream of pain. The first hit was to the right arm which was un expected. Then he hit her legs which made he fall the ground screaming in pain. Ater that he just kept on beating he while Mohawk would wait, an smile. The asshole! A smile? Not even, a smirk was on his face. Once this Nightwatcher comes, she is so kicking Mohawk's ass! That is, of she has enough strengths.

This Nightwatcher better come quick. Or else, she might get beaten to death.

God, the pain was un bearable! She want it all to be over. She didn't care who came, just as long someone came to help her and stop the pain. Hit after hit she would scream "Stop! STOP!" but he kept doing what he was doing. Pain was all she knew right now and there was nothing she could do.

Right when she felt a hit, she screamed. Then she was preparing herself for another painful blow. But when she heard a grunt and a crash, she looked up. There was Dragon Face on the floor with his eyes closed. Next two him, MOHAWK! Shit! Now who is going to shoot her?

There the Nightwatcher stood, then he was coming towards her. 'Oh please god let him not recognize me.' she pleaded. Then thought, that god would not do anything to a thief, killer, and liar. He was to busy to help her.

"You ok?", he asked, his Brooklyn accent voice gentle. Not like the last time they encountered, maybe because that time she was stealing. Yeah, that was probably it.

She shook her head. "Everything hurts!". She winced when she felt him picking her up from the floor.

"Let me take ya to the hospital. You'll be find there." he said picking her up in his arms.

"No!" she cried out making him freeze. "I mean don't pick me up. I don't like that. Especially when I'm hurt." she lied, that was about the fastest lie she had ever told. Without even thinking or hesitation.

He nodded. "Let's go to the hospital then.", well this plan is obviously not going to work. Something caught her eye something moved. She looked and saw that Dragon Face getting the gun that Mohawk had. She nearly gasped. "You fucking asshole! This wasn't your fight! But whatever now, I can just kill both of you!" he yelled. He cocked the gun, as the Nightwatcher turned around. Alicia took a deep breath, then went for it. She pushed the Nightwatcher out of the way. That's when she heard the loud bang.

The pain was so overwhelming, that when she hit the ground she hit it unconscious.

"Damnit!" the Nightwatcher yelled. He went over to Dragon Face and punched him, knocking him out and the gun hitting the floor. "Oh shit, shit, shit!" he went over to Alicia and picked her up, whether she liked it or not. He checked her pulse, and let a breath out that he was holding when he felt a faint but was there heart beat. "Crap! Donnie is going to kill me for this." he said before he got on his bike with Alicia still in his arms and sped off.

* * *

Donnie had just finished the toaster an was ready to get into bed for some shut eye. He walk to go turn off the t.v. when he notice that his baby brother what just fallen asleep on the couch with the television on. Again. Donnie chuckled. He shut the t.v. off the started walking up the stairs.

"Donnie! Help! I need you!" Raphael came running through the door covered in blood. He was carrying a girl also covered in blood.

Donnie's eyes widen. "Jesus, Raph where were you? And what happened? Are you hurt? Who is this girl?"

"Donnie please, just help her! She was shot! Just help please!", plead and worry was in haifa eyes.

Donnie notice that this girl must have done something for Raphael, his brother, and a hothead, to bring her home and ask Donnie to help. Donnie nodded. "Put here in the lab. I'll see what I can do. But hurry, it looks like she lost a lot a blood."

"Hey guys, can you please shut up! I need my beauty sleep." Mikey shouted from the couch. "Guys?", nobody was there. Mikey shrugged and went back to sleep.

Raphael put the girl on a table. Donnie went to take off her hoddie. "Where was she shot?"

Rapheal thought a moment. "Umm, I think one of her arms."

Donnie looked at each arm. The right one was the one that had the wound. "Ok, I need cold water to wash out the wound get me that and I'll use a wedging knife to get piceses of the bullet out. Now!" he yelled at Raph. Raphael nodded and left.

Donnie looked back at the girl. She was very pretty. What was a girl like this doing at night, all alone? Even with blood on her face, she was still very beautiful. What is her name? What was she like? Her voice, her eyes, what were they like? 'I bet she has a boyfriend already.' Donnie thought. Wait, who cares if she has a boyfriend or not? Not Donnie that's for sure. What was wrong with him? And why is he asking so many questions?

"Here Donnie! Hurry and help her now!", Raphael said coming into the lab, making Donnie push his thoughts away.

"Raph, what exsactly did she do for you to bring her here?" Donnie asked, getting to work on her right arm.

"She saved me from gettin' shot Don. The least I could do was bring her here." , he said with a sincere tone to his voice.

"I suppose so." Donnie said.

With Donnie taking care of her, her arm was stitched and wrapped in clean bandages in no time. After everything was done, he was ready to put her coat back on, but something cought his eye. Something on her left arm. It looked like a tatoo of some sort. When he looked closer he realize what it was. His eyes widen. "Raph! Get in here! Now!" , he finally new what this girl was.

"Donnie what is it I was trying ta sleep." , Raph came in, still sleep in his voice.

"How many time do I have to yell at you guys before I can finally get some shut eye!?", Michelangelo said coming into the lab. "Hey, who's the pretty lady?".

"The 'pretty lady' Mikey, is a Purple Dragon!", Don yelled.

" What!?", both Michelangelo and Raphael said in union.

"Yes, there is a tatoo of a purple dragon on he left arm! Go check yourselves!" he said with anger in his voice.

They both went to check. "Damnit!", Raph said.

"Wait, Raph brought this chick into our home? Nice going Raph." Michelangelo said. Raph replying with a slap to the back of his baby brother's head. "Ouch!"

"Well now what!? What is Master Splinter going to once he finds out about this girl!?" , Donnie yelled.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know she was a Purple Dragon? If she is, then why were the Purple Dragons beatin' the snot outta her?" Raph said.

"I don't know Raph, but one thing is for sure Splinter is not going to be happy about this?"

"About what Donatello?" a wise voice came from outside the lab. Slowly entering Master Splinter, he looked around, he voice was calm when he ask "Who is this young lady?"

"A girl that raph brought here, master. She is very pretty, huh?" Mikey said.

"I suppose. Donatello, is she a danger to this family?" he asked.

"I am not sure master Splinter. All I know is Raph brought in a girl who saved him, she got shot, and there is a possibility of her being a Purple Dragon. But that doesn't explain why she was getting nearly beatin to death BY the Purple Dragons.", Donnie explained.

"When she wakes up we will find out, yes?" Master Splinter said.

"Yes Master.", all three turtle said together.

"Very well then, I shall rest and wait til she wakes." and with that he left. Ever sence Leonardo left, Master Splinter does not come out of his room often. He just meditates. He has changed sence Leo left.

Donnie sighed. "Raph you could have just stop the Purple Dragons, and left her at the hospital?"

"Well, I'm sorry Donnie if I wasn't thinking. Here I was, with this girl in my arms, who had just taken a shot for someone she didn't even know. The only doctor that I thought of at that moment was you! So I rushed over here. Sorry I should have just left here in front of the hospital for her to take care of herself. Next time, I'll do that, ok?" Raphael said as he stormed out of the lab.

"You know, sometimes, that guy has a point." Mikey said p, making Donnie chuckle.

"Yeah, it feels weird to know he's right."

"So... Now what are we going todo with this lady?" Mikey asked.

I truly don't know Mikey, for once, I don't know what to do. I guess we have to wait right?"

"Yeah I guess so. When she wakes up, Imma make her my scambled eggs. I'll bet she'll love them." Mikey had a dreamy look in his eyes. "Hey Donnie?"

"Yeah Mike."

"I told you never say never.", Mikey said before leaving the lab.

Donnie hated when he did that. Make sence. It wasn't like Mikey at all to make sence. But what he just said, made Donnie think, could this really happen, her falling in love with one of them. No, who would? They were freaks of nature. An accident. An experiment gone wrong. And even if she were to fall in love, no one falls in love with a freak. They don't live happily ever after. But, do they? Can they?

Donnie bent over to the woman's ear. "I don't know if you can hear me," he whispered, "but I have to protect this family, and even if it's through you, I will protect them. Just don't be who we all think you are?"

Donnie gabbed a chair and pulled up next to her. If she was going to wake up, he was going to be ready

* * *

'I have to protect this family...just don't be who we all think you are.'. Who was this voice that Alicia was hearing. Where was she? Why can she move?

Alicia was in nothin but darkness. Nothing for her to do. No way to fight it. It was just there an it took all of her power away from her. She was weak. And for the first time in her life, she could not fight.

Who ever this voice was, she hope that the plan had worked and it was one of the turtles. They were awfully nice for them to help her. If that as them of course. Nothing she could do now but to relax, wait, and be patient.

She was ready. She was prepared to face who ever it was, when she woke up.


	3. New Meetings

**Hiya...you still reading?...I'm flattered...here is the third chapter...remember I'm not a perfessional writer...I'm in high** **school...and there are some stuff I have to do...this chapter might be a little quick read it and you will understand...she changed her name in this one...you'll find out why later...**

**I DON'T OWN THE TURTLES...but I do own my Ocs no touchy ...Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3

Her eyes fluttered open. She looked around. Nothing that she recognized. Although her vision was blury. She couldn't see anything. What the hell? Where was she? 'Before anybody notices I'm awake, let me get up first' she thought. She lifted up her up her head just to look around some more. No pain. She lifted up her lower body, and fell right back down with a loud thud and a small scream.

It wasn't so much pericing pain. It's was mostly soreness. She couldn't take soreness. "Damnit.", she muttered. Hearing a sound coming from next to here she looked and saw nothing but a big, green and orange blob.

"Finally! You're awake!" the blob said. She blinked to focus her vision. Once her vision was focused, her eyes went wide and she jumped to the siting position. " Ow! Dios mio! You're...you...you're a..."

"A turtle?" it asked, he pointed at him. She nodded, mouth hanging open. She notice he had three fingers. "Yup, I get that reaction a lot. I guess it's just in my nature. Name's Michelangelo, but please call me Mikey. You gotta name?"

"Umm...my...my name?", she was in shock. She was talking to a real walking talking turtle. Wouldn't you be in shock? Mikey nodded. "My name is...Alicia...bu...but call me...Alex."

"Ok...Alex...here," , he handed her a trey with a plate filled with food and juice on it. "you have been out for a long time. And my brother is going to come in here to interview you. So, you need to gain a little strength before you do anything."

Alicia- or Alex- nodded. "Thank you.". She picked up the spoon to put in her mouth, but a sharp pain coursed through her right arm which made her drop the spoon back onto the trey. "Ouch, what the...?" she looked at where her pain started and saw the bandges. 'Oh right, I am so going to kill Dragon Face as soon as I get out of here'. "Yeah, you might want to eat with the other hand. That one is kinda, sore. Donnie said its going to be like that for a while."

"Wh...who's Donnie?", Alex asked. She was still a little shocked.

"Donnie's my bro. We're really close. He's not my only brother.", Mikey said.

"Wait, there's more of you...you,"

"Turtles, things, freaks. Yeah, I've heard all of those words. They don't hurt though.".

"I was going to say 'guys'. You've been called those words. That...that sucks.", Alex said, an apologetic tone was in her voice.

Mikey shrugged. "Yeah, but I wouldn't blame them. Have you seen us?"

Alex was starting to feel comfortable with these turtles. They were so nice. Why would anyone want to hurt these...guys. Or even hate them. They are so...so...lovable really. Alex managed to make the smallest of smiles, "Yes I have seen you. But, you, helping a girl you don't even know, makes you even more human than any person I've met."

Mikey smiled. "Aww, shucks. You are really nice ya know that?"

She chuckeled, "Actually, I'm not. I am really mean."

Mikey's smile widen, making his eyes sparkle. Alex was stunned to see his eyes, so big, so blue. They were very beautiful. Just like him. "You know, my friend always told me, its not the person on the outside, it's what's on the inside that counts.", Alex quoted her friend.

"Oh really, your friend. She sounds nice. She is a she right?" Mikey asked.

Alex laughed. "Yes, Angelina is a she. She is the most caring, loveing, and understanding girl I have ever know. Along with her friend Esmerelda. I love them both." her smiled widen as she remembered both her friends. They have been friends ever since high school. But when she moved to New York with her family, all she could do is wait till they came to New York from Califronia. It had always been Angelina's dream to come to NYU. Esmerelda wanted to be huge in the singing buisness. Oh how she missed them dearly.

"I can see you are close to them.", Mikey said, sitting down on a chair. He could see this girl was getting comfortable with him. He didn't mind. The only girl he ever truly spoke to was April.

Alex nodded, her smile never fading. "I haven't talked to them in a long time though. They have been busy. So have I.", yeah with stealing. She was a criminal, and her best friends in the whole entire world, don't even know it yet. God, this made her feel like a total...BITCH!

"So tell me about you, hurry before I start rambling again."

Mikey laughed. "It's really ok. You should really talk to her, ya know? They might be waiting for you to call you know?".

She chuckled. "I'll think about it. Now, for you?".

"Me, if you want to know about me, i'm the youngest of my brothers. The oldest is Leo. Raph is the second oldest, then Donnie, then me." , Mikey showed off all of his purely whites. Making Alex nearly spit out a mouth full of juice. "Umm...I love pizza, but then again, who doesn't. I am a turtle. But you already knew that. Umm...my father is a rat."

"What...a rat. Umm...your dad is a rat...and your mom.." , Alex blushed.

Mikey's eyes widen and he threw his head back let out a loud laugh. "No," he chuckled out. "Our dad, or sensei, found us where we were, ya know, before this. We never knew our mom."

"Oh my god. That's embarrassing.", Alex blushed deepened and turned into a light scarlet.

Mikey chuckled."Wow, you are really funny."

"Thanks. I think. I try.", Alex was starting to like this guy. But she can't get to close. If she does, it will hurt to...wait, could she go through this. Could she put these guys in jeperdy for money. Damnit! "Umm...so how were you guys made. Or whatever." , she asked quickly, trying to pushing that thought out of her head.

"Well, I think that is a super long story that master Splinter should tell you. But don't worry. I doubt that that'll be a long time." Mikey smiled.

Alex nodded. She noticed that whenever Mikey smiled he seemed to light up anybody who saw his smile, or he would light up a room with just a flash of that amazing smile of his. "Mikey?", he nodded. "I like it when you smile. Might sound weird, but I don't care. Your smile it's...nice.", she said, her blush returning.

Mikey blushed also. "Don't make me blush. Oh wait, to late.", Mikey said. Both Alex and Mikey began laughing. This was a start of a good friendship.

* * *

"Yeah. Thanks April. I just don't think it's going to live anymore. Yeah, Mikey put it out of its misery today. Yup. Kay. Thanks. What? Oh, yeah. I don't know for sure if she is but I will find out when she wakes up. Which I think is right now. Kay April, ok. Bye.", Donnie closed his shell cell and walked to his lab.

Hearing a woman's voice and then some laughter, he assumed that, a voice like that could not be a the Purple Dragons. It was so nice, so beautiful, so angelic. Donnie turned the door knob and braced himself for what he was about to see.

When he oped the door he was greeted with Mikey's smiling face and a beautiful woman laughing with him.

"Oh, hey bro!" , Mikey said. "This is Alicia, but call her Alex. She is really nice. And funny." he got up and went to take the trey away from Alex. "Hope you liked the eggs."

"No, I didn't like them." , she said making Mikey frown. "I loved them. You, mister are a good cook.", Mikey blushed and walked away, as he walked by Donnie and whispered "Told you."

"I can see my brother likes you.", Donnie said. He turned to the girl and his breath got caught in his throat. The girl was starring directly at him. Her eyes, they were beautiful. Her voice matched her face. Everything just belonged to her. Like she was a puzzle and everything fit into place.

"Good, he's a nice guy. Kind and sweet. I like him too.", Alex said. Still staring at Donnie. Something was different about him. He wasn't like Mikey. He was, just different. She could feel by the their body language. Mikey was more layed back. Donnie, he was more straight, more serious, less, layed back."I suppose you want to ask me some questions?", Alex said,a still staring. Donnie raised an eye ridge. "Mikey told me you would. I really wouldn't mind."

"Good. But even if you did mind, I would have still asked.", Donnie crossed his arms.

Uh-oh. "Kay, I guess I wouldn't blame you for the attitude. A strage person is brought to your home. I would have the same reaction.", Alex understood, kinda.

"It's not just that. It the fact that the stranger in my home could be a Purple Dragon. Which is also one of my family's greatest enemy.".

Shit. Let this go down in the books for the worlds most awful first inpersion. Alex sighed. "Ok you caught me. Nothing I could do about that. But that's in my past."

"Your past?", Donnie leaned against the wall behind him, arms still crossed.

"Yes, I was a Purple Dragon. That is until I lost my family. Everything I had. Gone. Now that I have no family to help me with my life, I look to my friends. They are they only family I have.", although it hurt talking about it, she used her little strength to hold back the tears.

Donnie cleared his throat. Boy does he feel good about himself. "I'm so sorry. I didn't really mean to...bring up a bad memory.", Donnie said, rubbing the back of his head.

"No, it's really ok. Now that I'm not with them anymore. They find me and give me offers or else...whatever the hell that means.", she lied, kind of.

"Well do you accept them?".

"No, I'm done with them trust me.", LIE! Stupid bitch, just tell them the truth already.

"Why should I?", Donnie said crossing his arms again.

"Well, that's is a choice that I can't make. It's up to you whether or not t trust me. If you don't, I'll understand.", she looked up at him and stared into his eyes, making them both freeze. Wow his eyes were beautiful, like his brother's. And her eyes were breathe taking. Donnie felt as if they were staring into his soul. Might sound cliché, but he felt like he could stare into them for a life time.

An awkward silence filled the lab. "Umm...I have to change your bandages. You mind?", he said pointing to her bicep. Alex nodded. He went over and started to unwrapp her injured arm. She looked at the wound, and she thought she was going to puke. "Ugh! That's disgusting and un attractive!", she exclaimed.

Donnie chuckled. "It's just a bullet wound. My brother, Raphael has gotten that before. Not something I want to go through again."

"Why, you didn't get shot.". 'I think I'm going to be sick.' , she thought.

"Well who do you think had to take the bullet out and stitch him up. My hotheaded brother may be tough but he doesn't take well to pain.", he said, making Alex chuckle.

"I can relate to the hotheadedness. My friend is a hot head to. Sometimes, I just want to slap her and tell her to stop bitching, but I realize that once I do that she will either say 'thank you' or she'd kick my ass. I know, she's done it before.", she explained. She realized she was rambling and stopped talking.

Donnie chuckled. He was starting to like this girl's personality. "She sounds like Raph.", Donnie finished wrapping her bicep and put a tender hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Alex laughed. "No need. I have known her for so long now, I'm used to it now.", her smile faded from her face when she realized something. "Umm...How long was here? How long was I out I mean?".

"Well you we're out the whole time you were here which would be about two, three days maybe."

Alex eyes widen. "Shit, shit, shit, shit! I gotta go."

"No, you were out for along time. Your weak and if you get up from this bed there is a posibility that you could faint." , Donnie stopped her.

Alex rolled her eyes. "No! I have to go! ¡Me voy para mi Casa!", Donnie's eyes widen. He knew she looked latin. Alex got off from where she was sitting and felt woozy. Donnie was right behind her getting ready to catch her. She shook her head and began to walk. She turned and told Donnie, "See I'm fine. I'm strong for my age."

"Which would be...?" , Mikey said as he saw Alex coming out of the lab.

"Now now Mikey. Hasn't anyone ever told you. It's not polite to ask a girl her age...but if you must know I'm 21.", she said to Mikey with a smile.

"No far you're old than me by a year. I have lost interest in you a little.", Mikey said walking to the coach.

"Well, that's not really what I'm worried about right now. Nice place you got here. Now, can i go home? I just want to go home. Please take me home.", her voice had a pleading/whine tone to it.

Donnie nodded. "Oh, but before we go." he left back into his lab and came back out with a little brown, thing in his hand. "Here." he handed what looked like a tiny shell in here hand.

"What's this?".

"It's a shell cell. Like a cell phone,you can text and call, but you can only contact one of us. Or anyone who has one of these. I'm planning on making more. You told me that the Purple Dragons kept contacting you. Well if they do that again, just press this button and we will be there in no time.", Donnie explained.

"Oh no no. That's really not necessary."

"Dudette, it's really no biggy. And when you need us, that will give you and excuse for me to come see you.", Mikey said. He could tell he won by the sigh Alex gave. He smiled

"Yes, well that's on way to use it. And now that you know of us, we will keep in touch. Especially in a state of emergency. I kept this extra on just in case one of us lost the one we already have. Guess I made my choice in trusting you.", Donnie said shyly, looking at the ground.

Alex felt jumpy. She smiled. "Kay, fine. Let's just go. NOW.", Alex was starting to be come frantic.

"Ok, ok. Jeez, what's so wrong Dudette.", Mikey said jumping up from the coach.

"My baby is at my house and I need to see him. That bitch better have fed him because if she didn't so help me god I'll rip her head right off that little...-".

"WHAT!?", both Mikey and Donnie said in union, interrupting Alex. "You left a baby at your house!", Donnie yelled.

"Kinda, he's my baby though. Let's go NOW!" , she yelled.

"Hey! What's with all the yellin'. Some people sleep ya know.", a Brooklyn accent was heard from above. There, was and angry, sleepy looking Raphael. But that changed when he saw Alex. "Hey, she's up.", he jumped from the higher balcony and walked to Alex. "How ya feelin'.", he asked. Donnie looked at Mikey, his eyes wide. He pointed to His older brother, Mikey's answer was just a shrug.

"Feeling, fine. Which one are you?", Alex felt awkward.

"Name's Raphael. I saved you from the Purple Dragons. Didn't know ya were one though.", he said.

"Was, not anymore. I'm sorry but I really have to go see my baby.", she said, "Where's the door?"

"Follow me.", Mikey said, getting up and walking up the stairs. Alex nodded and followed.

"Did she just say, baby?", Raph whispered to Donnie.

"I know.", Donnie wishpered right back.

* * *

~ Purple Dragon Headquaters ~

Dragon Face walked into his office.

"Is it done?", a big, deep voice said.

"Yes, sir. She fell for it and is with the turtles now.", Dragon Face said.

"Good. Now that my plan is in place. I could get those damn turtles, and that damn bitch for betraying the Purple Dragons.", the voice said. "She will tell you where they are, we will attack them. Then she will be mine. Anyone that stands in my way will be taken care of by me. Personally.".

Dragon Face sighed. "Yes sir.".

"You and her have had something in the past. But she betrayed you. She betrayed your family. Us. She no longer loves you.".

"I understand boss. I loved her, she never loved me. I was like a brother to her. She was something more to me. Nothing I could...nor can do.", Dragon Face let his head hung.

"Yes. Nothing anybody can do. It is her fate. And the fate of the turtles. Feeling can not and will not be tolerating when terminating a victim. Know that and soon you will take my place.".

"Yes, sir. I understand.", Dragon Face bowed and walked out of Hun's office.

"So?", Mohawk said waiting outside of his office.

"So what? He's going with this plan. He's killin' them...all of them.".

"But, I thought you loved Alicia.", Mohawk said.

"I DO!", Dragon Face sighed, "I still do. But it's his disision, not mine.".

Mohawk thought for a second. "But, if you really loved her, you would have fought.".

Dragon Face stopped in his tracks. She didn't know, but he really did love her. She had told him that he was like a big brother to him. His heart sank that moment, knowing that the woman you love does love you back can hurt. He thought for a moment then turned around and went right back into Hun's office.

Mohawk smiled, and continued walking.

* * *

~ At Alex's Studio Apartment ~

"I never though I would ever do that. EVER! I never thought I would jump from roof to roof like that." she said coming down the fire escape.

"You'll get used to it. I know we have. Besides, it took forever to convince you to get on Donnie's back.", Mikey said, following Alex. "So how old is this baby of yours?".

"Well, I found him looking for food in a trash bin. Poor thing.", all three guys looked shocked. "I happen to love animals and took him in. He is three years old now. Cutest thing.", she explained. "Ah, here it is, my apartment. Not much but, it's still home. I never leave this window locked.".

"Ummm, animal...? You call your baby an animal.", Donnie said.

"Well its what he is right?", she opened her window and stepped ing before stopping the guy. "Wait, let me put on his leash, he might...umm...bite.".

"What kinda kid do you have?", Raph said.

"Just wait!", and with that she was gone. A minute passed, til the guys heard her say, "Ok, come in. But one at a time.".

The guys all turned to look at each other. Mikey went first. He entered, and saw Alex holding a leash. He let out a sigh when he saw what was on the end of the leash. A big, black, dog! Good he thought it would have been a kid. A smiled spred over his face, "Wow, who is this guy?".

"My baby. Make a fist, and hold it out in front of him. Let him smell your hand first. Don't be scared he'll take advantage of that. Trust me.", she instructed him. He did as he was told. Soon the dog started smelling Mikey's hand and started wagging his tail. Thats when mikey knew he could kneel and start rubbing behind the dog's ears. Mikey's smile grew once he saw the dog's smile. "What's his name?".

"Conan.", Alex answered.

"Hey, as in O'Brien?", Mikey asked, still petting Conan.

Alex motioned for the other guys to come in. "Ehh, more like the barbarian.".

"So, where is this kid, you've been talkin' about...Holy Crap that dog is huge!", Raph yelled.

"Don't yell. You could scare him, and I don't have the strength of pulling him off you. And once you get used to his size, he is not that big." , Alex said.

"Has he ever attacked anybody before?", Donnie said as Mikey instructed Raph to do the same as he did.

"No, but he has wanted to. Conan. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir? No jumping on people.", she said tapping him on his head. Conan, never onced did his tail stopped wagging, nor did his smile fade.

Raph chuckled. "I didn't know you could speak Spanish.".

"Yeah, I am Nicaraguan.", she said petting Conan.

"What now?", Mikey said.

"Mikey, she's Nicaraguan. Meaning she comes from Nicaragua. Which is in Central America. It's very tropical.", Donnie explained, rewarded with an 'Oh' from Mikey.

"Yes, it is. And right now, that it's almost winter. It's almost summer over there. Although it always feels like summer there. My family is originally from there, but me I was born in California.", Alex said.

"Oh, so you're like one of those valley girls right?", Raph said with a smirk.

"No, I am absolutely not. Although I do go, 'like' sometimes. But that doesn't mean anything. Don't make me take Conan off his leash.", she threatened. Donnie and Raph laughed.

Donnie cleared his throat. "Umm...maybe we should get going. It's almost drak outside. Master Splinter will be worried. Oh right, he said he was going to talk to you when you woke up. I have to tell him you had to see someone...important."

"Ha, more than you know mister. When do I get to meet him?", Alex asked.

"I'll text you when we are free.", Donnie said.

"You have plans?", Alex raised an eye brow.

"Nope, we have work. Hard to believe but we will give you the details later.", Mikey said standing up from the floor. Conan notice that he was leaving and jumped on him. Making Mikey let out a big 'Oof'.

"Aww, that means 'Don't go'.", Alex smiled.

"So now you speak dog?", Raphael said sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha! Very funny! No, he does that to me when I go to...umm work.", she said with hesitation.

"Well then, I think we should go now.", Donnie started walking towards the window, the guys right behind him.

"Wait!", Alex said . "I need t give you a thank you gift.".

"No, Dudette that's not necessary. Really.", Mikey said.

"Non sence, plus I think that you will like these.", she said as she walked closer to Raph and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for saving me.", he nodded and left out the window. She went over to Mikey and kissed him on the cheek. "And thank you for being sweet when I woke up.", Mikey blushed and nodded and followed Raph out the window. She turned to Donnie, he held up his hands "No need I am just going to go now.".

"Uh-uh mister. You helped me when I was about to die. Whether you mind or not I'm going to give you your gift.", she told him. He turned to leave, but she grabbed him, turned him around and went for it. But she accidentally missed his cheek and kissed him on the lips. He was in shock for a moment, but then he slowly started to close his eyes.

She realized what she was doing was wrong, but didn't care. It almost felt...right to kiss him. Like she was supposed to kiss him. She opened her eyes and pulled away. "Sorry. I missed.".

"Its ok...really. That...that was...I ...I got to go.", he said nevously.

"Yeah, text me when your free though. So I can meet your dad.", she said almost in a whisper.

He nodded, and went out the window. Alex closed the window and turned to fine Conan sitting on the floor wagging his tail and smiling. "Oh what are you looking at." she said.

* * *

Donnie walked up the fire escape to find his brothers waiting for him with smirks on their faces. Donnie rolled his eyes. "Not a word.".

Raph held his hand up in defeat and Mikey just chuckled. "Sure bro, it your business. At least now I know. You like girls.", Mikey snickered.

"Yeah,", Raph said, "Your girlfriend, your business.".

Donnie rolled his eyes. 'Here we go.'

* * *

**Eh...eh...I told you it might have been to fast...I just thought...idk...reviews and all that hupla...k wait till nxt chapter**


	4. New Friends

**Well this chapter is kinda long...and stuff but ya basically the guys meet everyone else ...you tell me whether or not it is boring...and out of 209 views only like 3 reviews...shame on you guys who don't review...I may want to become a writer when I'm older...I need your guys' expert oppinion...please...can't do this without you...**

**REMINDER:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCS...Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4

'RING RING'

A cell phone rang in a studio apartment at 7:30 in the morning. A petite black haired girl groaned. "No one's home. Go away.", sleep was still in her voice.

Someone moved under the covers next to her. "Answer it. Get it over with. It could be your boyfriend. And if it is, I am so kicking his ass.", a young female voice said.

The black haired girl rolled her eyes, rolled over to her night stand next to her bed and picked up the phone. "Hello? Yeah, this is she? Who's - Alex?", the girl was fully awake now. Apon hearing her friend on the other line, it brighten her mood as quickly as can be. The girl under the covers now lost all sleep. "Alex!? Gimme the phone.", she made an attempt to grab the phone, but the black haired girl got up and walked away. "So, how you been. Good. Me, I'm doing great. Angelina, same old same old. Huh? Sure. Why are you even asking?You are always welcomed. Ya don't even have to ask. Yup. Umm...Sure... 10:30 got it. Kay, okay bye.".

"Is she coming?", the brunette ask, kneeling on the only bed in the apartment. The black haired girl nodded. "Cool beans! Then I'm going to take a shower! Esmerelda, remind me to take her to the club tonight, you don't work on Saturdays, so maybe we can just party.", she jumped out of bed grabbed a few clothes and went in the bathroom.

Esmerelda chuckeled just standing there. Smiling, and ecstatic as she could be. It's probably been 6 months since she had seen her good friend Alex. Ever since she got a job to sing the club. She was gone a night, and at school during the day. Her friend/sister, Angelina, would either be at her job, at a big restaurant that Esmerelda never learned the name of, or at school. They have been busy...no time for fun. But now hopefully everything will change.

* * *

~Alex's apartment~

Alex sighed and leaned back in her bed. Today was the day she would tell her friends the truth. Today, she would tell them everything. Mikey's words echoed in her mind all night. 'You should call them.'. Curse that lovable turtle.

That's not the only thing that she thought about all night. She also thought about that kiss. It was never ment to happen, but it felt like it was ment to happen. Like she ment to do it. Never had she once ever thought like that. When she had a boyfriend in high school, sure, she would kiss them. But something was different about this one kiss. It made her heart jump. Skip a beat almost. And that never happened before. But, whatever. Along with the plan. But thats the other problem. Can she go with this plan? Will she? She needs the money. But at what cost? What will she gain?

She heard vibrating coming from her jacket, from the other night. "What the hell?". She got up and looked for her jacket. When she found it, she searched where the vibrating came from. She took out the thing that Donnie gave her. 'Oh.'. She opened it and It showed Mikey's name and a text that said, 'How you feeling Dudette? :)'. Alex smiled.

"Sore but better then yesterday. How's everybody.".

She tucked the, what was it, oh ya, the shell cell in pajama pocket and waited. She got up and got Conan some dog food. She would always feed him first before she ate. She got him water, but nearly dropped it when the shell cell vibrated. She took it out.

"Well, Raph, same old grumpy Raph. Me, I'm happy with just sitting here on the couch with pizza and tv. But...Don...he's happier then usual. ;)".

Alex blushed. "Can't imagine why. =/". She put the phone down, on the conter this time, and went to pet Conan. "My big boy. You big sleepy head. Did you like those people that came yesterday? Those were the turtles. They are nice huh?", Conan lifted his head and wagged his tail. Alex smiled. She went to the counter.

"Do u like him?".

Alex rolled her eyes. "I just met him. That kiss was an accident. I like him but not like that. But who knows...maybe in the future...;)".

"Oh God! Why did I send that!?", she walked to her closet to get some clothes. Thought a minute then went back to the counter. "Woah... I won't tell him...".

Alex chuckled. "Tonto...hey ask Donnie if I can take a shower.".

"With him? Dude u move fast. And what's a tonto?".

"Dumbass... I mean with this thing on my arm... Fuck it I'll just go do it...".

She went to the closet and took out some clothes, and a towel. She went to her drawer took out some underwear. She went in her bathroom, and looked in the mirror. "Ugh, no wounded why those guys didn't want me to kiss them.". Here hair was matted, she had a little dry blood on her chest. And the way she smelt...Gross. She got undressed and un-wrapped her wound, them went into the shower.

When the water hit her, she shivered. It felt like she hadn't taken a shower in years. A little over exaggerating, but it's how she felt. The warm water washing her dirt filled skin. All that pain and soreness just sorta...wash down the drain with the water. She winced a little when the water hit her wound. It stung, but all it needed was water. She washed her hair and body, then rinced.

She got out of the shower and dressed herself. She walked out of the bathroom, went to the counter and smiled. 4 text messages and not from the same person. Two were from Mikey.

"Don said ya u can take a shower. And now I know that your mean...:P".

"What no come-back...did I piss you off...sry...".

She smiled and texted back. "No I'm not mad...I play like that...I was in the shower :P right back at cha".

The next text was from Raph.

"Hey valley girl...u want to take a shower with my bro? Damn u move fast!".

Alex rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to Mikey...hes a loud mouth sometimes...and don't call me valley girl...pendejo...".

Last text was from Donnie, she prepared her self. When she finds Mikey she is so going to slap him.

"U wanna take a shower with me?".

Alex blushed. Damnit Mikey. "No...Mikey is an idiot...when I see him I'll slap him silly...sry for last night...didn't think I'd kiss you there...forgive and forget?".

She waited. She remembered something...she looked at the clock...9:30. Shit...where did the time go? She better get going...nothing wrong with getting there early. Plus she could pass time walking there. After all Esmerelda's and Angelina's was a couple blocks away.

Vibration again. She looked down. 3 text messages. Damn these guys don't knw when to quit. They were all nice but one made her smile from ear to ear, and blush.

"Forgiven, but not forgotten :)".

* * *

~Esmerelda's and Angelina's~

There was a knock at the door. "ESMERELDA SHE'S HERE!"

Esmerelda came running from the kitchen, finishing what she was cooking. She got her apron off and fixed her hair in the mirror. "Oh, come on your hair is fine.", Angelina said opening the door. When she saw her friend, she couldn't help but scream! She hugged Alex and didn't let go until she heard a bark. She let go of her friend and kneeled down to pet Conan. "Hey big guy. Did you miss me? You get bigger and bigger every time I see you."

Alex went inside to hug Esmerelda. Both were so happy. Angelina came inside, with Conan, and closed the door behind her. Everybody was happy. "God, long time no see. Where we're you all these months?", Angelina asked, her smile never fading.

"I have been busy. Work and all that.", she said...lying.

"Well, I should kick your ass for not having time for us. Nah I won't. Right now I love you too much.", Angelina hugged her friend again.

"Yup. Sit down. I made some Sopa De Cola. Come sit.", Esmerelda led Alex into the kitchen and sat her at the dining table.

"Girl you gotta tell me what's been going on. You gotta life? You gotta a boy toy? Tell me what's he like. Tell me everything.", Angelina said as she sat next to Alex as Esmerelda finished the soup.

Alex chuckled. "That's kinda why I'm here. To tell you guys, everything.".

"Umm...ok getting a little weird here. Not that that's bad.", Esmerelda said stirring the soup.

"I haven't been honest with you guys.", Alex sighed. "I want to be honest now.".

"Ok, Sweety your scaring me a little.", Esmerelda stopped stiring her soup and went to sit with the others.

"Well, you know that gang everybody is scared of?".

"Yeah.", both girls said together.

"I was a part of it.", Alex said, playing with her hands. Doing that was a sign of being nervous.

"WHAT!?", both girls said again in union.

"Yeah. But listen! I quiet them. I dont work for them anymore. That's why I stopped coming here. So that they wouldn't hurt you in anyway.", Alex said.

Angelina got up and sat on the sofa. Staring into space.

"So, what now? They are after us?! They are going to kill us!? Have you killed anybody!?", Esmerelda asked in panic.

Alex opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Angelina. "You know, if you have that would mean you and I have another thing in common.".

"Wait, Angel, you've killed someone before?", Esmerelda asked her. She was turning pail.

"No, but I'm about to!", she launched at Alex, but Alex got up fast and ran around the apartment, Angelina right behind her. "You are putting us in danger! DAMN BITCH! Come back here and take this beating like a fucking woman!", Angelina was pissed.

"No! Listen to the rest! Stop!", Alex tryed to stop her but she kept running. Her running was making her wound on her arm stretch. She could feel pain and blood running down her arm but ignored it. Her friend's beatings were much worse. She would know by experience.

"ANGELINA SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP NOW!", Esmerelda yelled. Making everybody look at her and stop in their tracks. Esmerelda's eyes widen and she went white as a sheet of paper. "OIMYGOD! Alex! Your bleeding!", all eyes were on Alex blood was dripping down her arm and little droplets hit the ground. "I didn't touch her! I swear on my life I didn't touch her!", Angelina said. Now she was starting to panic.

"Oh, yeah. I kinda...got shot a little.", Alex said. Esmerelda sat her on the sofa and lifted up her the sleeve of her shirt seeing a bullet wound now open and bleeding. Alex winced.

"Ewww...gross!", Angelina said. Esmerelda glared at her. Her eyes filled with anger. Her eyes were the kinda eyes that could make the toughest man, weep with fear. As the saying goes 'If looks could kill.'. "What? Just saying the truth.".

"Oh shut up and go get the First Aid Kit. And hurry.", Angelina did as she said. Esmerelda looked back at Alex, "Who did this?", her voice demanding an answer.

"Them,", Alex said. Esmerelda sighed. "You have to do a lot before we can trust you again. Just answer me this question. Have you ever killed anybody?".

"Yes, I have. But not anybody who hasn't deserved it. Please, don't leave me. You're the only family I've got.".

"Here is the Kit.", Angelina said as she came from the bathroom.

"Thanks," said Esmerelda. She sighed, and looked at Alex with loving eyes, "Alicia, you know I would never do that.", Alex knew she was telling the truth because she used Alicia instead of Alex.

Alex smiled and looked at Angelina. "Alex, stop looking at me like that. You might be a pain in my ass, but you know as much as I do. I would NEVER leave you or any of my friends. EVER!" she said, making Alex smile.

"Now listen," Esmerelda started. "this thing needs to be stitched back up. If not it will just keep bleeding.", she started cleaning the wound. Nothing but blood kept coming out. "Damnit, Angel, get me some paper towels.", she nodded and went to the kitchen.

"There's more though.", Alex sat up right now. Esmerelda raised and eye brow. "More?". Alex nodded. "There are theese guys." ,she started.

"I heard guys! Who are they and are they single?", Angelina said, coming back with a whole role of paper towels. She have them to Esmerelda and she un whined them and pressed them against Alex's wound.

Alex chuckled. "Yes, they are. They are about our ages. But these guys are special.".

Angelina smirked, "You've tryed all of them?".

"No you idiot. Haven't even wanted to."

"Yet. So why are these guys so special?", Angelina said getting confertable, when it came to a subject about guys, she was all ears.

"Well...they are not...really guys. More like turtles...", she said sheepishly.

Angelina chuckled. "Wait your serious?".

Esmerelda just laughed. "And what are their names?".

"Guys, I'm serious! They are turtles! I can have them come here and meet you guys!".

Esmerelda let out a frustrating sigh. "Listen, this has to be stitched. Let's take you to the hospital.".

"Perfect. Hold on.", Alex dug in her pocket and took out the shell cell. She dialed Donnie's number and put the phone to her ear.

"Who are you calling? That's a weird looking phone you have there.", Angelina said. She was still confused about the whole thing that just happened. First, Alex said she was a Purple Dragon. Then she said she got shot. Now, turtles! This is the oddest day she had ever had.

"Hey Don, it Alex. I need you to stitch me up again. Wait hold on.", Alex pressed a bottom the the cell and Donnie was now on speaker phone.

"What happened?! Why do you need me to stitch you?! What did you do?!", he yelled theough the phone.

"Who is this dude and why is he yellin'!", Agelina yelled. She always thought a man should respect a woman. All her boyfriends have cheated on her. Although she had three, she still knew that it's probably going to happen to her again and again. So now she made sure all her other friends didn't go through what she went through.

"Umm...who was that?", Don asked.

"That's my friend Angelina. Remember? I talked about her.".

"Oh yeah, the hothead. Now I remember.".

"Hey buddy I am not a hothead. That much. Wait are you the turtle Alex won't shut up about?", Angelina said.

"What? You told!?".

"Wait, he is a turtle?", Esmerelda asked, still applying pressure to Alex's wound.

"See, maybe next time you'll believe me.", Alex said. "So Donnie can come patch me up again but at my friends house this time. Please...I promise not to say anything any more to any one. Do you want me to bleed out?".

Donnie sighed making Alex roll her eyes. "God Alex, your unbelievable. You know that?".

"Yes, I know. But stop complaining. You know you love me!".

Even though she couldn't see him, Donnie was blushing. "Fine. I'll be there just give me the-".

A loud crash was heard then a voice came through. "Hi Alex!"

"Mikey? What happened to Donnie?".

"He's picking himself from the floor,but that's not important. So...how's everything?".

"Mikey! Give me that!".

"No! Let me talk to her!".

"Give me the phone!"

"Hold on! I gotta say bye. Your boyfriend here is having-".

There was a muff voice and then another loud crash. "Hello?"

"Donnie?", Alex was a little lost.

"Ummm...yeah just give my the address. I'll be there. No Mikey I mean me! Not you!", Alex laughed. She saw her friends and they were still confused. Well so was she, a little.

"Ok, what is happening?", Esmerelda said.

"The address is...302 East 7th street...now hurry I'm dizzy.".

"Kay, I'll be there. And Alex...no gifts this time...although I don't mind them... We wouldn't want your friends to get the wrong impression.".

Alex blushed. "No problem... Now if only they didn't hear that. Bye Don.".

Donnie sighed. "Bye."

Alex closed the shell cell and looked at her friends. "And those were the turtles.".

"I like them. How about you Angel?", Esmerelda said looking at Angelina. Her eye were wide. "Angelina?".

"Oh I'm sorry what? I was just thinking on how to get away with murder!", she looked at Alex. Anger was in her eyes. But then again, they were always like that.

"What? I said I was sorry.".

"Yeah, but now we have a weird turtle coming here! What if he eats us!?".

Esmerelda and Alex rolled their eyes.

"What?", Angelina said she sucked her teeth,"Bitches.".

* * *

~ The Lair ~

Donatello sighed. This girl was really something. And yes that was one thing about her that he liked. As a friend that is. Anymore would just be...weird.

"Donnie, why can't I go? I wanna go!", Mikey said.

Donnie got out his medical kit and sighed. "Because, I have to go to her friends' house. And I think one turtle is enough.".

"Going back for seconds huh?", Mikey said with a smirk.

"No Mikey. Don't be stupid. I don't like her like that.", he said. He got up and started for the door.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. I like her, she's nice... Sometimes. She's really cool though.".

"Yup she is...something. I have to go without distractions though. I need to stitch her wound again.", Donnie said.

"I won't distract, I promise! Please let me go.", Mikey said. His bid blue eyes turning even bigger.

"Oh no! Not the face Mikey!", Donnie sighed. "Fine, come on.".

"Yes! Hey where is Raph?".

"Where do you think? He's been sleeping all day. I think something's wrong with that guy.", Donnie said walking up the stairs.

"You just found that out?", Mikey said. Donnie chuckled.

* * *

~ Esmerelda and Angelina's place ~

"Damn you are using up a lot of these paper towels Alex.", Esmerelda said. "Angelina, do me a favor and turn off the stove. The soup is going to burn.", Angelina nodded and went to the kitchen. There was a tap on the window. "Must be the turtles.". She went to the window and saw two big turtles. "HOLY SHIT!".

"Yup that's them.", Alex said. She was really starting to get woozy.

"Do I let them in?", Angelina asked.

"No don't let them in that's why I called them, to watch your kitchen from the window.", Alex rolled her eyes.

Angelina opened the window. Donnie came in first. "Where is she." Angelina just pointed to the living room, mouth wide open. "Hi, I'm Mikey!", Mikey waved. With her moth still open she waved back. Mikey stepped in and was greeted by Conan who jumped on him. "Hey boy! I missed ya!", he dropped to his knees and rubbed the back of Conan's ear. Conan wagged his tail and smiled.

"Hi there. I'm Donatello.", Donnie held out his hand to Esmerelda. Esmerelda looked at Alex, as if to ask for permission. Alex nodded at her. Esmerelda hesitated, but then grabbed Donnie's hand and shook it. "Woah...you have three fingers! That's cool!".

Donnie chuckled and looked at Alex. He sighed. "Now, here let me see what you did.", Esmerelda let go of the paper towels to let Donnie see Alex's wound. "Well good news is you're getting stitches.".

"Bad news?", Alex said.

"There will be pain.", Donnie said. He put his madical kit on the table that was in front of the couch, and took out the stuff he needed to stitch Alex back up. "Just take a deep breath on the count of three Kay?", Alex nodded. She grabbed Esmerelda's hand in fear. She never liked needles or anything point that will be inserted into a body. "Ready?", again she nodded. "Kay 1...2...3!", she took a deep breath but that never works. As soon as that needle went in, she let a shout and squeezed Esmerelda's hand, which made her shout. "Ow! I will punch you!", Donnie laughed. "No you won't.".

"Hey Alex, does it hurt?", Angelina said with a smile from the kitchen. Alex let go of Esmerelda's hand, and flipped Angelina off. Esmerelda and Donnie chuckled. "Ah, I see you learned the american sign language. I love you to sister.", she laughed. Mikey chuckled "Is it always like this?".

Esmerelda turned and nodded, "Pretty much." She turned back to Alex."Alex look at me don't look at your arm.", Esmerelda said, as Alex grabbed her hand again.

"Kay, Hun , yeah. That doesn't work!", she yelled. "Just make a conversation with me. So how's life.".

"I am happy. And your crushing my hand.".

"Well it hurts! You can't seem to hold a conversation can you. How is it Chance is with you.", she said through gritted teeth.

"He is happy I'm so quiet. Says I'm a good listener. We are happy.".

"This long distance relationship is really working out for you huh?", Alex was finally getting distracted.

"Yes, he calls a lot. Even though he's not here, which hurts me, I am still keeping this relationship together. Ow! My hand!".

"Stop reminding me about your stupid hand. Donnie, please stop hurting me!", Alex pleaded.

"I'm only here to help. Why did you call me then? Why didn't you go to the hospital?", Donnie said. A few more stitches and he'd be done.

"I told her to. But she is so stubbern.", Esmerelda said.

"Oh shut up! And because Donnie, you were the only doctor I could think of at the moment. Plus no bills in the end.".

"I don't know whether to find that sweet or kinda rude.", Donnie said.

"I told ya she was mean dude.", Mikey said getting up from the floor. "What smells good?".

"Oh that's my soup. Angelina, make yourself useful, feed him some please.", Esmerelda said in a gentle voice. Mikey smiled at her. "You read my mind miss.", she smiled back. "Esmerelda please.". Mikey nodded.

"Make myself useful? How 'bout kiss my ass. How 'bout that.", Angelina said to herself.

"What was that Angelina?", Esmerelda said.

"Oh nothing...nothing at all mother.", Angelina said. She went to the cabinet and pulled a bowl out. Se went to the pot and pulled the top off. Her stomach growled as the smell of the soup fill her nose. She went back to the cabinet and pulled out another bowl. Putting the soup into the bowls, she brought one over to Mikey. "Thanks, what kinda soup is this?, he asked her. She smiled and said, "Ox tail soup. But don't worry, it sounds gross but, don't knock it til you tryed it.". Mikey hesitated before bringing the spoon to his mouth. Once it entered his mouth, he smiled and began eating the soup.

"I'm guessing you liked it.", Esmerelda said.

"You guessed right.", Mikey said before slurping another spoonful of soup. "How do I eat this big meat thing?".

"Pick it up with your fingers. Though I would wash yours, you touched Conan and he stinks.", Angelina said.

"My boy does not stink.", Alex said. She thought for a moment, "That much.".

Mikey nodded and pit his bowl on the counter. He went to the sink and washed his hands.

"Hey, Esmerelda. Remember in freshman year, I asked Chance how big was it?", Angelina said, smiling at the memory.

Esmerelda laughed. "Yup.".

"Wait no one ever told me this!", Alex said.

Donnie chuckled. "Ok Alex, all done now.". He wrapped her arm in a bandage and stood up. He closed his medical kit. "We should be going now.".

"Uh-uh mister. You come, you sit, and you eat! You hear!", Angelina said.

Donnie chuckled."You are not freaked out of me are you?".

"Why would I be?", Angelina said, her mouth full of food.

"Now now, its not lady like to talk with your mouth full of food.", Esmerelda told her tall brunette friend.

"Now, who said I was a lady? So why would I be scared or whatever?".

Donnie chuckle. "Well, I'm not exsactly like you."

Angelina put her bowl down on the counter. She walked up to Don. "That's where you are wrong. Look, you have two arms, I have two arms. You have two legs, I have two legs. Now I suppose everything else is normal right? Same vital organs and such.".

"You would be correct.", Donnie said.

"Donatello is it?", he nodded. "Well Donatello, listen to me. Although it took me a couple moments to get used to your green skin and shell, we are very much similar. And I see you like I see my friends. I see a normal person.".

Everybody was stunned. Angelina was...nice! She was actually nice. And she used big words. Words that were not in her vocabulary. She was studying to be a doctor, but she never speaked like that to anyone before. She was very nice to Donnie. She made doonie feel happy and human. "Thank you, you are very kind.".

She turned back to the counter and grabbed her bowl. "Don't get used to it buddy. Every time I'm nice something bad happens to me. I'm only nice to my friends.".

"Good thing we're your friends huh?", Mikey said grabbing his bowl and beginning to eat.

Angelina tilted her head to the side, and smiled. "Yes, I suppose. We are friends.".

"That still doesn't help. She mean to all of us.", Esmerelda said. Alex nodded. Angelina just stuck her tounge out at them. "Hey, I meant to ask you guys,", Angelina started. "What up with the masks?".

"Well, we are ninjas. And these are our ninja masks.", Mikey said.

"So you wear them, to hide your identities? Ok, that makes sence. It's not like your giant green turtles right?", Donnie smiled. 'It was good while it lasted.'.

"You know sometimes this girl, makes sence. It kinda scares me.", Alex said getting up. Esmerelda helped her get up.

"Umm..I wouldn't do that. You could get dizzy and pass out.", Donnie said. "You've been sitting down way to long. Get up and you'll go right back down. Out cold.".

"Otra ves con tu babosadas!", Alex said. She got up and walked to the counter. Angelina just stared, still eating her food. Alex glared at her, "Thanks for the help."

"No problemo sis.".

Donnie was surprised at how strong this girl was. No matter what he told her, she still wouldn't listen. Her friend, Esmerelda, was right. Alex, is one stubborn kid. "So Donnie, those weapons, they are ninja weapons?", Angelina said, interrupting Donnie's thoughts. Donnie nodded. "Well, arn't you gonna tell us how you, happened?", Donnie chuckled. "I suppose better get it out now then have to tell you later, huh?", all the girls nodded. "Well, it happened like this...".

* * *

**Soo..what do ya think...my friends liked it but...they are not you...reviews please...please...REVIEWS PEOPLE! If anything is wrong tell me and I'll make sure it won't happen...remember I'm in high school and this is my frist fic...k bye**


	5. Heart to Heart

**Well, this chapter ever thing just happens fast. I read it over and notices that. It tells where Leo is for the people who are wondering. Reviews are nice...more please. Remember turtles/Ocs . I am not a professional writer. So ya**

**WARNING, I DONT OWN THE TURTLES...JUST MY OCS NO TOUCHY...Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5

Two days later...

Walking through the sewers, Alex scrunched up her nose. "God it smells in here!"

Mikey laughed. "You'll get use to it.".

"I don't think I ever will.", Mikey was leading Alex to the guys' home. She was about to meet Master Splinter. After the story's she has heard about him, she was really nervous. He was very wise and she knew that she could not lie about anything. But she couldn't tell the truth and ruin the plan. Wait what was the plan? Tell they Purple Dragons where the guys live? Why? They are so sweet. Especially Mikey. Wait weren't there 4 turtles? "Hey, where is your other brother? I only met you, Donnie, and Raph.".

Mikey tensed. Leo leaving hurt him. He missed his big brother. When he found out his brother was leaving, he used up all his strength not to break down in front of his family. It's been two or three months sence Leonardo's departure, and Mikey feels like its been several years. "Umm, he's gone somewhere. He's been gone for three months now. But I don't like to talk about it.".

"Ok then. I just made the moment awkward.", once she heard Mikey chuckle, she thought fast. "So, tell me again why I have a blind fold on?".

Mikey chuckled again. "So Dudette, you won't see the special code for our house.", he went behind her and grabbed her shoulders, leading her the way. Alex laughed. "Special code? Your kidding right?".

"What's with all the questions? Just relax. And...be patient.", Mikey wishpered in her ear.

Alex flinched and nearly swatted his face. "Dude, really? I shouldn't have left Conan at the dog walkers, he would so attack you. I'm hungry too.".

Mikey threw his head back and laughed. "Wait and I'll give you some pizza when we get there.".

"Hmmm, what kind?".

"Depends.", Mikey let go of her shoulders and grabbed her hand. "We're here.".

"Finally, stinks in here.", she heard something speak and then what sounded like a bunch of bricks being dragged across then floor. "Can I take this thing off now?". Mikey chuckled and took them off for her. She blinked a couple times to focus her vision. "You know, I'm still wondering, why your house is bigger than mine.".

"Don is the real genius here. He's the whole reason why we live like we do. Very fancey and what not.", Mikey led her down the stares. Alex looked around. She never really noticed how big the place looked. Nice tv, she didn't even have a tv. Ever thing just seemed nice at their place. "Nice.".

Upon hearing her voice, Donatello stopped everything and came out of his lab to great his friend. "Hey Alex, how's life?".

"Oh, hi Donnie. Life is fine. My girls said hi to you guys. And Angelina wants to meet everybody else. Esmerelda has just been busy with her signing.", Alex said.

"Hey, they can hang out here. Just call and I can go get Esmerelda.", Mikey said sitting down.

Alex looked at Mikey. "And Angelina."

"Huh? Oh right and Angelina.", Mikey said.

"So, where's Raph?", Alex said. Donnie grunted and went back into his lab. "I'm taking something happened between them?".

Mikey shrugged. "Raph wanted to go out, but Don said 'No'. Raph wasn't going to listen, and Donnie wasn't going to let Raph walk all over him. So they got into it a little.".

Alex shook her head. She clapped her hands, "Ok, where's Master Splinter? I really want to meet him.".

Mikey jumped to his feet and put an arm around Alex's shoulders. He started walking towards the dojo. "So, he's in the dojo. Here are some tips. When you great him, bow. Be polite. And be SUPER honest. Get it. Got it. Good.", Mikey sighed. "Good luck.".

"Wait! You think he'll like me?", Alex said. She was really worried about this whole situation.

Mikey shrugged. "Can't really say. You were a Purple Dragon.".

"Were. I was.", she was starting to freaking out. Mikey started to push her into the dojo. She was pushing back. Arguing back and forth with him.

"Welcome.", they both froze. She turned around and went pale. She was going to talk to a large rat. And she wasn't going to scream. Even though she really wanted to. Oh how she hated rats. Although she already knew he was a rat, she still did not prepare for...this! "Please, come in and sit.". Alex looked at Mikey. Worry was in her eyes. But all that went away when Mikey nodded and smiled that great smile of his. She smiled and nodded. She turned and walked towards Master Splinter. She sat down, and waited. 'Maybe it isn't to late to just walk away and reschedule.', she turned to find Mikey gone. 'Damnit'. "Please, do not be afraid. I only wish to talk.", his voice sounded wise. Alex nodded. "I know that you are a part of the group that has been an enemy to my sons and I for many years now."

Alex sighed. "I was. But not anymore.".

"I see.", Master Splinter opened his eyes and looked into Alex's. His eyes were conferting. Almost like Alex's father was. They were the eyes of a father. It almost felt as if they were staring right through her eyes and looking into her soul. "Are you dangerous to my family.".

"I really hope not.", be honest. Honest at first, you'll gain his trust faster. "I...I...I'm not going to lie. I'm a little nevous.".

Splinter smiled. "There is no need to be. Please tell me about you. I can see you were hurt in your past. Care to tell me.".

"How did you know?", Alex asked.

"Your eyes show anger and pain.", Splinter said, a calm tone in his voice.

Alex let her head drop. "Yes, but it's in the past now and I try not to remember the past anymore. I just hurts to much.".

"I understand. You have lost someone dear to you. I share your pain.", he said.

"You've lost someone?", Alex raised her head.

"Yes, before I became what you see now, I was merely a pet of my Master Yoshi. Someone that was envious and filled with hate took him and his beautiful wife away from me.".

"But who would do that?", Alex wondered, how could someone feel what she felt?

"Someone who is cold hearted. Has no soul, no honor. Yes, it does hurt to talk about it. But it feels good to let my feeling go. If you keep them inside, one day they will come out, but not in the way you want them to. You could hurt people in the process.", he explained.

Alex sighed, "Ok. I will tell you my story.", she prepared herself for what she was about to say. "I was 18 at the time. I was in the Purple Dragons. I was the best fighter. The best everything. Until one day I got a notice to kill this guy that quit the gang. But he quit because he was scared. Because he didn't know that being in the gang means you had to get your hands dirty. They thought he was going to tell the cops where our hide out and everything was. So my group went to kill him. When we found his home we attacked. One of my members handed me a gun. 'Do it!' he said. 'Finish him so we can get out of here.'.".

"I looked at the boy. And I realized, he was just a boy. He had to be 14 or 15 years old. He had his whole life ahead of him. He told me not to kill him. That he wouldn't say anything. Tears were streaming down his face. I will not lie, I have killed people before. But...but they were all killers and rapist. They didn't diserve to see the light of day. But this boy, he never did anything, he was just a little boy. A teenager. He was innocent. I couldn't. So I didn't.".

"We left him there and forgot about him. I got yelled at. I was threatened and beaten. After that, I went home. I needed my mother or someone to comfort me. When I got home, it was in flames. I was so scared. I found out that my family died in that fire. My family's was just... gone." tear fell from her eyes. "I knew that the Purple Dragons caused that fire. But no evidence was found to prove it. Now all I have are my friends. They are my family. But I always think that if I hadn't joined the Purple Dragons...maybe...my family would be alive. It was all my fault.".

Master Splinter got up and walked over to her. He sat next to her and put a conferting hand on her back. "Child, losing your family has caused you so much pain. And living a life a crime will not help them or you move on.".

Alex wiped her eyes and looked at Master Splinter. "I...I...how do you know I do that?".

Master Splinter smiled. "Your eyes say it all. You story is sad, but you can not make your past choose your future. You are honest with every word you have told me. With the honor you have lost you can gain. You just need a little love and care to help guide you through the right path. You are a beautiful person.".

Alex sniffeled, and smiled. "How? I am a simple young woman try to survive in this cruel world that we all live in.".

Splinter chuckled. "There is beauty in simplicity.".

Alex smile widen. "Thank you. I love talking to you.".

"When you are in need, my ears are always listening. I will be here for you.".

Alex gave into his kindness and hugged Splinter. Splinter returned the hug, and smiled. "You are so nice to a person you've just met. Why?".

"There is nothing wrong with being nice. You are a kind person. And my sons have taken a liking into you. Especially Michelangelo.".

Alex smiled and wiped the rest of her tears away. "Yeah...Master Splinter, where is your other son? Leonardo."

Splinter's whole attitude changed. His smiled turned into a face with no emotion. He sighed, "My son has gone of on a training trip. He will come back when he is ready. But for now we wait.".

Alex noticed that nobody wanted to talk about where Leo was. All she could do was nod. "Thank you so much.", she told Splinter, and kissed his cheek. Splinter smiled. He helped her up, and she hugged him again. "It was a pleasure meeting you Master Splinter.

"The feeling is the same. But just one thing. Now that we have revealed us to you, you can not speak a word to anybody up on the surface world.".

"I guess you know about my friends huh?", Splinter nodded. "Don't worry. I won't say a word. I promise.".

"Please Alicia, do not make a promise you can not keep.".

"No Master Splinter. I only make promises I can keep.".

He nodded and smiled. "Very well then. I shall return to meditating. Good day to you Miss.". He went back to his seat, sat down and closed his eyes. Alex smiled and went out of the dojo. When she was out, she was greeted to a huge bear hug from Mikey. She was surprised at frist, but then realized why he was hugging her. "I take it you heard the conversation."., her answer was him hugging her tighter. "Mikey, I know you sad for me, but you are going to be even more sad when I suffocate.".

Mikey chuckled and let go of her. "You never told me you lost everybody.", his eyes were sympathetic.

"That is where you mister are wrong. I have Esmerelda and Angelina. We are family. And now I've made some new friends. They're very kind and sweet. One is the nicest out of the whole bunch.".

Mikey raised an eye ridge. "Oh really...is he handsome?"

"Mmhmm. Very.".

"How about adorable?", Mikey batted his eyes.

"No, he's adorkable. Just like his brother.".

"So he has a brother huh? So this friend of yours is he strong? Powerful? The most coolest guy you have ever know in the history of coolness of the cools?".

"Umm...sure. Mikey let's go with that.", Alex walked to the couch and sat down. "Where is Raphael's room? I need to talk to him about something.".

"Yeah, That might not be such a cool idea.", Mikey sat next to Alex.

"Why? Is he pissed?".

"Probably, I mean, if he doesn't go out, he stays in his room or goes into the dojo to work out.", Mikey shrugged. 'Oh god they work out...that's ...that's hot.', Alex blushed at the thought. "Nope. He better suck it up because I'm going to talk to him. What room is it?".

"Um, up the stairs, door three.", Mikey instructed. Alex nodded. Started walking towards the stairs. She passed Donnie's lab and noticed he seemed frustrated, stressed. She felt bad. She knew she might have not been the cause of his stress but, she couldn't help think that she was. Raph was going to hear about this. She made her way to the stairs, and found a hallway like area. 'Damn these turtles have a huge home. I never knew the sewers was this huge.'. She made her way to the third door and braced herself. She knocked. "Go away.".

She smiled. That's sounded like when her brother got in trouble and she would go and comfort him. "I don't think that's a nice way to talk to guests.". She waited and the door opened. Raphael peaked through the door. "Hey grumpy, we need to talk.".

"About what? I didnt do nothin' to you.", she could tell he was aggravated.

"No you didn't,", she pushed the door cam in and sat on his bed. She noticed that his room was in between of being messy and clean. Just like a teenager. "I know something. Something about you. Would you like to talk about it?".

Raphael closed the door, turned to look at her and crossed his arms, "What are you talkin' about?".

"Raph, you know exsactly what I'm talking about. You are the Nightwatcher. Yes?", she sat up straight. He face said 'Don't lie to me' only this one had a smile on it. It kind of creeped Raph out.

He swallowed. He thought she forgot. Damnit. "How did you find out?".

"Well it wasn't hard. I remember it was the Nightwatcher I took a bullet for. Not you. But then I wake up here, and your brothers are telling me that you brought me here. So I just put the pieces together.", she explained.

"So what, now you're gonna snitch on me?".

She smiled again. Her face was smiling, but her eyes weren't. Her eyes were serious. No emotion in them but seriousness. "No, Raph. I won't. I'll keep my mouth shut.". Raph was stunned actually. He didn't know what to say. "Why?", he asked.

"Because, what you're doing isn't wrong. There are some people who just won't quit and need a good kick in the pants to make them quit.".

Raph chuckled. "Kick in the pants? Ok then.".

Alex got up. "Oh, my friends said hi.".

"Your friends don't know me thou'.".

"Yes, but that doesn't mean they can't be nice right. I now someone who wants to meet you. My friend Angelina. I think you'll like her.".

"Don't get your hopes up. I don't think she's my type.".

Alex raised a brow. "You have a type? She is a nice, sexy hothead. What's not to like. Hey, get this, she a dancer. Now you tell me that's not your type.".

"Dancer huh?", Raph raised a eye ridge.

"No, not like that you pervert. She dances like salsa, ballet, samba. Shit like that.".

"Hmm, when can I meet her?", Raph smirked.

"Whenever. She has no life.".

Raph laughed. "Hey, how's that arm of yours?".

"Fine, I'll live. Thanks to you.", she said.

"No, thanks to you I have a life. You saved it. Ya took a bullet for me. You have to have some real balls to do that for someone who you barley even know.", Raph said.

"Yeah, well having balls runs in my family. And don't get used to it. I am never getting shot ever in my life, again, for nobody.", she walk towards the door. She turned to Raph, "Hey, listen. I know you might be the tough guy in the family, but Donnie is really stressed. I know this is non of my beez wax, but take it easy on the guy. You're probably gonna say 'But out valley girl',", she imitated his voice. "But, dude, I don't know. I just feel like Donnie is getting driven to a point where he is going to explode. Please, for me?".

Raph frowned. "I'll think about it.", Alex nodded and walked out. Raph closed the door behind her. Alex sighed. That kind of worked. In a way. She left the hallway wand went down the stairs. She passed Donnie's lab again. She knocked. "Um...hi.". Donnie let out a smile. But she could tell it was a fake. "I was just wondering, why you're in here alone.". Donnie shrugged. "Um...you wanna talk. I can see you have a lot on your chest right now.".

"Talk? About what?", he sounded irritated. She new something was going on in his brain, she closed the door.

"Well, you look stress. You sound irritated. And you just got into it with Raph.", Donnie look down at the table in front of him. When she got no answer she continued. "Umm...look Donnie. I know I'm new here, but that doesn't mean I can't just be a listener.", she went to sit on a chair that was right across from where he was sitting. "Come on, just talk. I won't say nothing to nobody. When we talk, it's like Vegas. What happens here, stays here.". Donnie chuckled. He looked at her and shook his head. After that, no answer. This was starting to get awkward. 'Not going to speak... Fine, I will'. "You know, when my mom was alive, she would always ask me, 'Whats wrong?'. And I would say in spanish, 'Nada'. She would tell me, 'El que no nada, se ahogan.'. I would always laugh until I realized what it ment. If you don't say what you are feeling, then you are just going to drown in your emotions. The only way to not drown, it to spill them. In a way, my mother was right.".

Donnie looked at her. "Your mother, died?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, your father made me spill my guts. Which is what you should be doing right now, to me. We are alone right?", Donnie nodded. "Well, this is just between you and me. When we are alone, we can say anything we want to each other. A secret we want to get off our chest. An oppinion, like 'God, you are very stubbern'. Or just plain anything. Deal?".

Donnie chuckled. "You talk a lot huh?".

Alex leaned back in her chair. "I only talk a lot, because you don't talk at all.", she waited.

Donnie sighed, "Fine. I'll speak.". He took a deep breath as Alex crossed her legs and looked at him, just waiting. "Um, ever sence my brother Leo, has gone off to South America for some training mission, I have been stuck with being the leader around here. It was sudden, and I wasn't prepared. Being the leader, never my thing. The genius, that's me. Leo said that this was going to help me. With what, I don't know. It's stressful, frustrating, and with Raph's anger, I can see why Leo wanted someone else to be the leader. He need some time off. I frankly, don't blame him.".

Alex just sat there listening to Donnie. How one event led to another. How Raphael's attitude was just annoying. And how he was Mr. Fix-It in the family. But Alex noticed one thing. He was lonely. Although he never said it, she could see it, hear it, sence it. He just wanted someone to talk to. He was very smart. Great personality. Everything about Donnie made her smile. He was amazing. Nothing more to say. One event would lead him talking about how he made this one thing. And that would lead to another event, which would be a stressful sounding event. He would explain to her how things are made, and how he loved science. Just everything that he wanted to say, he said it. She understood him in every way and she listen to him with every word he spoke.

The talked for what seemed like minutes. But really turned out to be a couple hours, maybe. Alex was surprised at the end. He was so happy. It looked like the world had just been lifted off his shoulders. Although he was a strong guy, ( she could tell by the muscles ), he still could not handle that kind of pressure.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you now. I always do that.", Donnie said.

"Of course not! You are so...interesting. How you are just saying these things like they are in everybody's normal day. You are filled with life. One of the things I like about you.", she said making Donnie smile.

He blushed. "Oh, Mikey's right you are nice. What are the other things you like about me might I ask?".

"Well, your personality is great. You're just wonderful to talk to. Everything about you just make me wanna do...science.", Alex said.

Donnie chuckled. "Really? I'm a big turtle. How can I be wonderful.".

Alex got up, and walked close to Donnie, "Listen, I don't know but, I think Angelina has told you this before, you are more human than anyone I have ever met.", she told him. "I may not know what its like to be you, but I do now what's its like to be left out. The odd one out. Anything you can call, I was that, still am though.".

"You're something you know that?", Donnie looked at her and smiled.

"Yes and so are you Donatello. Now come on let's get out of this lab. I feel like I need to get air.".

Donnie got up. "Claustrophobic?".

"No... I'm starting to though.", they walked out to find Michelangelo smirking. "Mike, turn around.", Alex said. She turned to Donnie, "You think the girls can come down here and hang out?. Mikey turned and smiled. Alex could tell he was happy to see them. They really bonded last time. Donnie thought, was this a good idea? Yes, no, maybe so. Sure it was. He nodded and she smiled. He loved her smile. "Awesome! Let me call them.", she took out the shell cell but then realized, not with this phone. "Do you have a phone I could use?". Donnie pointed to the kitchen and Alex smiled and walked off.

"You know dude, I can totally see you're into her.", Mikey said.

"I am not.", Donnie rolled his eyes.

Mikey smirked, "Well then why were you checking her out when she left to call her friends, huh?".

Donnie blushed. "I wasn't...doing that...".

"You totally were!", Mikey jumped up.

"Shhh! Shut up. She going to hear you!", Donnie wishpered.

"Ah-ha! So it's ture. You like her.", Mikey said.

"I never said that. I just said she was going to hear you screaming.".

"Oh ya, whatever. You like her. I can tell. So, when did you start?", Mikey smiled.

"I don't!".

"You don't what, Donnie?", Alex said coming out of the kitchen.

"I...umm...I...Mikey-".

"I was just asking him if he had something. He said he didn't and I called him a lair.", Mikey said, covering Donnie. "I still think he has it though.", Donnie glared at Mikey. Mikey stuck his tounge out at his brother. "That was a quick phone call.

"Oh, well, I had to make it quick. I heard some yelling in the background. Apparently Esmerelda is haveing so boyfriend trouble.", Alex said.

"Oh, right Chase.", Mikey said.

"Chance, actually.", Alex corrected.

"Oh, whatever.", Mikey said and then laughed and looked away. Alex raised a brow, tilted her head and smiled a confused smile. "Well, I should go get them then. They I told them where to meet us.".

"Us?", Donnie asked.

"Well yes, no offense Donnie. I think me and Mike are just going to get them. You should stay. It will comfort them more.", Alex said. Donnie nodded.

"Awesome, well then let's go.", Mikey said. He grabbed Alex's hand and ran up the stairs and was out in a flash.

Donnie chuckled. He jumped when he heard a voice, "Where are they going?". He turned and saw Raph behind him. "Jesus Raph, you scared the crap out of me.", Donnie said as he put a hand to his heart. Raph rubbed the back of his bald, green head. "Ya, sorry.".

Donnie's eyes widen. "Sorry? Raph are you okay?".

"Ya Don, I'm fine. Just...just wanted to tell ya sorry. For my blow up a while ago.".

Donnie put a hand to Raph's head. "Hmm, you feel fine. Are you sure you are fine?".

Raph rolled his eyes, and pushed Donnie's hand away. "Donnie, I'm fine. I just realized I was a total jerk. I just...I don't know...sorry.".

"It's okay...I think. Raph I think we are all used to your hotheadedness. You really think that I was upset about that?".

"Ya, kinda. Alex said you were stressed.", Raph said, rubbing his arm.

"Alex?", Donnie sighed. "Jeez that girl is something.".

"It's why you like her right?", Raph said with a smile.

Donnie growled. "I DON'T LIKE HER...like that...!"

"Donnie, we all know you do. I think she likes ya to, Bro.".

"Really? I mean...I...that's...damnit.", Donnie hung his head and blushed.

"Gotcha.", Raph said with a smirk.

* * *

~ In the Sewers ~

"Shit! It smells like shit down here!".

"Yeah!".

"I know. Keep your voice down you two.", Alex shouted at her two bestfriends.

"I don't like this blindfold thing. I feel like I'm going to walk into a wa-Oof!", Esmerelda said as she ran into something hard.

"That wasn't a wall that was me.", Mikey chuckled out.

Esmerelda lifted her blindfold revealing her eye. "Oh, sorry.".

"No problem, Esmerelda.", Mikey said with a wave.

"Esmy.", Esmerelda said.

Mikey chuckled, "Ok, Esmy. Put your blindfold back on.", he grabbed her hand, "I will lead you the way.". Esmerelda blushed. "Ooo, what a gentlemen.".

"Oh, I can be as gentle as you want.", Mikey said and kissed her hand, Esmerelda's blush deepened.

"Oh barf, that was a load of crap that smells worse then down here.", Angelina said.

"Cállate! Imbécil!", Alex shouted and slapped her friend in the back of the head. "Ow! Ala gran puta! Yo si te voy a pegar, tonta!", Angelina yelled as she hit her friend in a not so comfortable place. Alex yelped and returned the hit, but with a kick to the gut. Angelina hit the wall, the air was knocked out of her but she still got up, took her blindfold off and punched Alex in the back. This turned into a real fight, real quick.

Esmerelda took off the blind fold and ran to grab Alex. She could handel her, not Angelina. "Hey stop it you two!", Esmerelda couldn't hold Alex if Angelina was still punching her. "Mikey grab Angelina. NOW!", Mikey nodded and grabbed Angelina by the arms. He twirled her so that she could face him. He spoke in a calmly tone, "Hey, calm down. It's ok. Calm down.", Mikey smiled and Angelina was calmed and no longer struggled. "You ok now?", he asked, still smiling. Angelina nodded. "Ok now where's your blindfold?". Angelina looked around and found he blindfold on the floor in the dirty sewer water. Mikey sighed. "Ok, fine here.", he took off his bandana and tied it around Angelina's head. "Ok don't take it off now. Ok?", Angelina nodded. "Here, grab my arm, and I'll lead you.", Angelina did so and walked with Michelangelo.

Esmerelda helped her friend and check her. "How are you? You ok?".

Alex nodded. "I'm fine.".

"How's your arm? Are you bleeding?", she lifted up Alex's shirt to see the wound was crusted. Meaning its healing. She let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. "Ok, you're good. Now put on your blindfold. You have some bumps and bruses. Maybe the guys have ice you can put on them.", Alex nodded. "Mikey let me grab onto you, so you can lead us.", Mikey nodded and grabbed Esmerelda's hand. She looked into his eyes, his baby blue eyes. Wow, they were amazing. Without his bandana, he was just...wow. He smiled, she blushed and smiled. She put on her blindfold and held onto Mikey's hand. They waked in silence.

When they made it to the lair, Mikey pulled the lever and the wall slid to the side. Once that happened, the girls took off their blindfold. Angelina took off the bandana and gave it back to Mikey. Mikey put it on and led the girls down the steps. "Well, this is our home. You guys can just hang out here whenever and do whatever.".

"Wow, it awesome.", Angelina spoke.

Donnie heard their voice and came out from where his was. "Hey guys, woah...what happened?", Donnie looked worried.

"Donnie, do you have any ice? If you do, just put some in a bag or a towel. These to missies, got in to a fight in the sewers. Alex here got most of the hits.", Donnie nodded and went to the kitchen. Esmerelda led Alex to the sofa. She sat her next to Angelina. "Of course she got the most hits. Who do you think thought her to fight like that?", Angelina smart mouthed.

"I didn't have a bad teacher, that's for sure.", Alex said.

"Aww, you mean it?", Angelina tilted her head and batted her eyes.

"Yes I do. You are a good teacher. And an awesome friend.", Alex said tapping her friends leg.

Mikey shook his head. "What is happening? She just beat the tar out of you and you're calling her a good friend!?".

"Well ya, this always happens.", Angelina said.

"Well its the last time it's going to happen. If it happens again, both of you are getting a whooping from me. The way Angelina's mom does it. Got it!?", Esmerelda yelled.

"Yes mom.", both girls said in union.

"Wait your mom hits you?", Mikey asked.

"Used to. But I have to get to know you WAY better before I tell you that story.".

"Listen here you two.", Esmerelda said. "You need to learn how to be nicer.", she pointed to Alex. "And you, you need to learn how to control that temper young lady!", she pointed to Angelina.

"Doesn't that sound familiar.", Mikey said walking to the kitchen.

"Does it ever.", Donnie said, coming out of the kitchen with the big bags full of ice. He went over and put the ice bag on Alex's face. Alex looked at Donnie and smiled. "Ahem, hey ya, I was in the fight to. Where's my guy with a bag full of ice that he can put on my face and I can stare into his eyes dreamily?", Angelina complained. Donnie blushed and handed Alex the bag or ice to her. Alex blushed also and grabbed the bag and stared at the ground.

Raphael came down once her heard unfamiliar voices. He was thinking on what Angelina looked like. Why was he nervous? He took a breath and let it out. He cleared his throat. "Who are these people?", he asked.

Alex turned around and saw Raphael. She smiled. "There you are I was wondering where you were. Come here and meet my friends.".

"Woah, what happened to you?", Raph said.

"Me is what happened. Might I ask, who is you?", Angelina said getting up and facing Raphael.

"I _is_ Raphael. Who is you?".

"I am Angelina. How doya do?", Angelina held out her hand.

Raph avoided her hand and looked at Alex. "This is the sexy hothead you were talking about? Boy, were you wrong.". Alex's mouth hung open. So did everyone else's.

"What!?", Angelina asked through gritted teeth.

"Raph! That was insanely rude!", Donatello said.

"What I can't speak my mind in my own home?", Raphael yelled. " All I said was Alex way miss judged you. Sexy? Psshh ya ok.", Raph laughed, and turned to walk away. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen buddy, I'm a guest. And I should be treated like one.", Angelina said.

"Well, Angelina, this is my home. Meaning, I can do what I want to whoever is in it.", Raph shrugged her hand off, chuckle and walked away.

"At least I don't carry forks around.", Angelina said to herself.

Raph stopped and turned. "What was that? Loud mouth.".

"Loud mouth!? Why you slimy little pet shop lizard!", she yelled.

"Turtle, babe. Imma turtle.".

"Babe!?", Angelina clenched her fists. "Go fuck yourself! Because that's basically the only action you'll ever get in your life!", she yelled. Alex and Esmerelda covered their mouths to stop the 'oohh' sound from coming out.

"Listen her little girl, why don't you go back to your little family in California. I'm sure they want you there more than here!".

"Hey Donnie, do you have any knives I could borrow?", Angelina asked.

"No Angel!", Esmerelda said getting up.

"Oh, what you going to stab me. You can try. But you ain't gonna succeed.", Raph shouted, his accent becoming thinker.

"Wanna a bet?", Angelina said she smiled an evil smile. "How about this. You bend over and you let me see how far I can fit my foot up your ass?".

"Donnie stop your brother. Angelina will do it she's not kidding!", Esmerelda said as she held Donatello's arm. He nodded. "Raph, stop this. Now!".

"Shut up Donnie. This is between me and this bitch!", Raph yelled at Donnie.

"Bitch!? Asshole! Fuck You!".

"Raph, cut it out! It is not funny!", Alex said getting up. What the hell was going on?

"Why don't ya tell her to shut up! What she can't take a challenge?", Raph yelled.

"Kiss my ass! I might be ugly, but at least I know that. And I'm proud of it. So you can just call me whatever you want. But I'm going home. Esmerelda! Let's go!", Angelina said. She walked up the stairs. The walls moved by them selves. It took her a second to take in what just happened. Esmerelda followed her, and grabbed her arm. She wishpered, "Come on hold it, and let's stay.". Angelina closed her eyes and just shook her head. "Walk.", was the only thing she said. It scared Esmerelda to hear that her friend's voice went from loud with a spunk to it's tone, to a low, demoned possessed like voice. Esmerelda nodded and walked foward. Angelina turned. "By the way, I'm fabulous!", she snapped her fingers and our the door she went. It closed behind her.

Alex turned to Raph. "What the hell just happened? Why would you say that?".

Raph just stood there quiet, he turned and jumped all the way to his room and shut the door behind him. There was a loud crash in Raph's room. Donnie just shook his head. Alex ran up the stairs after her friends. Donnie ran after her, leaving Mikey behind.

Mikey looked up at Raph's room. He walked up the stairs and knocked on Raph's door. "Leave me the hell alone." Raph said. Mikey knocked again. "Go away!". Mikey was getting irritated. He knocked again, but this time he only needed one knock.

Mikey kicked the door down and stumbled in to find Raph's drawer on the floor. Mikey glared at Raph, who was sitting on his bed. "Please tell me what the hell was that!?".

"No."

"Ok, let me rephrase it then. What the hell was that!? You don't just tell a girl she's ugly.".

"I didn't say she was ugly I just said she wasn't sexy. Difference Mike.", Raph turned to face the wall.

"There is no difference. Raph, you're a rude guy. But that was a girl you just met. At least wait three months to fight with her.".

"Mikey just drop it ok.".

"What!? A girl that came her to hang out, has just fought with you and left our house, almost in tears, and you want me to drop it! Are you mental!?", Mikey yelled.

"She wasn't in tears.", Raph turned back to face Mikey.

"Raph you probably didn't see it but I did! She had tears in her eyes.".

"Well if I didn't see it, I don't believe it.", Raph turned to face the wall.

"God, you are such an asshole! Talk to me when you're ready to apologize to Angel.", Mikey slammed the door and left Raph alone, again, in his room. 'God, Leo. Where are you when we need you the most.', Mikey thought.

* * *

~Esmerelda and Angelina's place ~

Alex knocked on the door to the girl's place. Esmerelda sung the door open. Her eyes red with anger. "Well that was a good plan!". She pulled Alex in. Alex saw Angelina on the couch with silent tears falling down from her eyes. Alex felt horrible. Like this was all her fault. She went to the window, opened it to let Donnie in. "Where is she?", Donnie imedietly asked.

"Living room couch.", Alex said as she followed him to where Angelina was. Donnie kneeled and put a comforting hand in her lap. She looked at him, her eye filled with anger, and tears. Donnie sighed. "I am so sorry you were hurt. This happened so fast.", he stood and sat next to her. "Raph is just like that. And sometimes he just goes to far.", Donnie placesed his hand on her face and wiped her tears. "I'm so very sorry.", Donnie said, his eyes looking into hers.

Angelina nodded, but said nothing. Esmerelda came and put a hand on Donnie's shell. "She's not going to talk to you right now.".

"Why?".

"Because she stutters when she's pissed. And when she stutters, she loses breath and can't breathe.", Alex cut in. Donnie looked at Angelina, and nodded.

"I...I...I...I'm...s...s...sorry...I..le...left...like...th...tha..that.", Angelina stuttered.

Donnie shushed her, and smiled. "I would have done the samething.". Angelina nodded.

Alex rubbed her friends leg. "Angel I am so sorry. I didn't know he was going to do that. I didn't know he was like that.", Alex head hung. Angelina looked at her friend and hugged her. "You still love me?".

"Never gonna stop.", Angelina said. Alex smiled and hugged her tighter. Donnie and Esmerelda smiled with them.

* * *

**See...everything just went by super fast...at one point I was like what the hell am I writing... reviews please...thx love you guys bye**


	6. Apologies and Reminders

**Hey guys...sry this took a long time...I been stressed over school cuz of some butthole who keeps pissing me off. Do you know how hard it is to be nice to someone who you just want to right hook in the face? GOD! Anyways... If the last chapter didn't answer some people's question on where's Leo...remember the 2007 movie...he went somewhere for a year...yeah, that's where he is now. And it's been two to three months...but I try to rush the time thingy a bit...thx for reviews and stuff...loving all of them...keep them coming...**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...BUT MY OCS...Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 6

The next night at the girls' place...

Esmerelda came in the door from work. It was about 11:50 at night. She went to the nightstand and put her keys and her cell phone down. She noticed that Angelina was not in bed. She went to the kitchen and saw her friend was on the couch watching t.v., "Hey, what are you doing up, don't you have work in the morning?".

"No I called in sick. I do over time anyways. This is the frist time I'm calling in.", Angelina answered, here eyes never leaving the television.

"Oh, okay. How was school?", Esmerelda ask sitting next to her friend.

"Same as always, boring.", she laid her head on her hand.

"You ok?", Esmerelda said rubbing Angelina's head.

"Why wouldn't I be?", Angelina said, pushing Esmerelda's hand away.

"Well you're, distant. You have been ever sense yesterday.".

"I'm fine. I just want to be alone.", Angelina got up and went to the window, opened it and went up the fire escape. Esmerelda sighed, and went to get something to eat. She heard her cell phone ring. She ran to it and pressed speaker phone. "Yellow?".

"Esmy?", a voice was heard.

"Mikey? How'd you get my number?".

"Alex gave me it. Is Angelina awake?".

"Yes, but I don't think she gonna talk to you right now. She's been...different lately.".

"Different? How?".

"Well, she just is quiet. Distant. She didn't go to work today, and she's not going tomorrow.".

"Well, we feel bad about what happened. But I just came to tell you he's coming soon. Leave your window unlocked.".

"What? Who is...", Esmerelda's eyes widen. "Oh no he can't come here. Angel is going to shit bricks. You do realize that if he comes here, I won't be able to hold her back?".

"You don't have to, he deserves every bit of it. He's said he felt really bad. I don't believe him.".

"Well he deserves guilt. He did a horrible thing. When I see him, I'll slap him silly.".

Mikey chuckled. "Good, I almost did. So how's you and Chase?".

"Chance. And not so good. He wants me to see him, but he doesn't realize I have no money to.".

"You really like him huh?".

"Well, ya. He's my first boyfriend. I love him. But he's just stubborn.".

"Really, first? Why? Who wouldn't want to date you?".

"A lot of people I guess.", there was a knock on the window. "Oh, that must be him. Talk to you later Mikey. I have to get my hand ready.".

Mikey chuckled. "Give him hell.", there was a click and Esmerelda put her phone back on the nightstand. She got up and went to the window. She opened it and sure enough, there was Raphael. "Where is she?".

"Why, so you can tell her she's fat now?", Esmerelda said, a hand on her hip and attitude in her voice.

"No, I want to say sorry. I really feel bad.", Raph said. He actually sounded ashamed.

"Well she's not here. She on the roof.", Esmerelda said.

"Why is she there?", Raphael asked.

"She goes there when she's pissed. If you piss her off again, your going home without a body part. You here?", Esmerelda said. Raph nodded and started for the roof. "Oh wait, come here.", Raph turned and face Esmerelda. Esmerelda smiled, and slapped Raphael. "Ok now you can go.", she closed the window and left.

Raph rubbed his face. "Ow.", he said to himself. He turned and walked up the stairs.

When he got to the roof he looked for Angelina. He found no one there. He sighed. Now what? He heard something behind him. Something like a faint voice. He walked over to the voice but still found no one. Where was this sound coming from? He kept walking. The more he walked, the louder the voice grew. It was a voice that was singing. It was singing. He hoped it was Angelina. He hoped it was her voice. He really was sorry. He crossed a corner, and there was Angelina, looking out at the city. And signing. He decided to let her finish.

_And I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears_

_So done with wishing you were still here_

_And I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_

_So why can't turn off the radio_

_Gotta fix that calendar I had that's mark July 15th_

_Because since there's no more you there's no more anniversary _

_I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you and your memorizes_

_And now every song reminds me of what used to be, that's the reason_

_I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears_

_So done with wishing you were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow _

_So why can't I turn off the radio _

Raphael was stunned. This girl could dance and sing. And but by the bumps on Alex from the other night, she could whoop some ass. Once she was finished, he cleared his throat. Angelina nearly fell from the rooftops. She turned and saw Raph there just watching. She put a hand to her heart, "Oh shit, scared me.", he scared face went from scared to anger. "What do you want?", she turned and face the city again.

"To tell you I'm sorry." Raph said.

Angelina chuckled. "Ya sure.".

"No, I really am. I just thought you were going to be..."

"Pretty.", she turned and faced him. "Ya, I know. I'm not what you expected.".

"Ya you weren't. I just thought I was going to meet some I could...", Raph sighed. "Look I know you don't want me here. So can you just say 'ok' so that I can go.".

"Fine, you're forgiven. Now leave.", Angelina said through gritted teeth.

"Fine.", Raph turned. He stopped in his tracks. He couldn't just leave her there. He turned, "You know you have a nice voice.".

"You know, you didn't have to apologize. I would have forgotten. Tomorrow I would have been fine.", Angelina said, wind blowing through he brown hair.

"I know, but I felt like I need to apologize.", Raph said, getting even closer.

"Well, next time, to save you the trouble, just shut up.", she said.

Raph sighed. He deserved the cold shoulder. "Ya, I have trouble doing that.", he rubbed the back of his head.

Angelina chuckled. "I'm sorry too.".

Raph was still. What? "What?".

"I'm sorry.", she faced him. "I said some messed up things to.".

"No, I deserved it. I didn't mean to call you a bitch.".

"Well, I already knew that to. I have been called that by everybody. Nothing new.", Angelina leaned against the wall.

"Well, you're not. And, you're beautiful.", Raphael said.

Angelina chuckled. "I know. But thanks for reminding me.", she flipped her hair and smiled.

Raphael chuckled. "You're funny.".

"I also know that. I have been making my friends laugh ever since High School.", Angelina said.

Raph chuckled. "Alex told me you dance.".

"Oh she did, did she?".

"Yup, said you were pretty damn good.".

"Well I don't wanna toot my own horn but,", she wiped her nails on her shirt, "I am pretty damn good.".

"I bet.", Raph said. "Well I better get back.".

"Ya, thanks for apologizing.".

"No problem.".

"One more thing. Come here. I need to show you something.", Angelina said. Raph smiled. He thought if she was like Alex, he was going to like what she was going to show. She smiled and got closer. Raph was prepared. He closed his eyes. Then Angelina slapped the side of his head. "There now you can go.".

"Ow, I'm getting slapped a lot today.", Raph said.

"Nice knowing you Raphael. Next time I won't be so forgiving.".

"Oh there won't be a next time. I'm sorry. You are really beautiful. Sexy, if you want.", Raph said.

Angelina smiled and blushed. "Oh shut up and go already.".

Raph turned and jumped off the building. While jumping back home, he couldn't help but think, 'She looked cute blushing like that.'. He smiled at the thought.

* * *

~ Alex's house ~

There was a knock at the door. Conan growled. "Shush!", Alex said. She went to the door, in her pjs and looked through the peep hole. No one. She opened the door, her eyes widen at who was at the door. "Dragon Face. What do you want?".

Dragon Face smiled, "Oh Alicia, not happy seeing your old friends?".

"Alex, and No. What do you want?".

"Ok Alex, would it be weird if I said you?", he came inside.

"No it would be just plain creepy. What are you really here for?", Alex closed the door. Dragon Face stumbled in. Conan growling and bearing his teeth. Dragon face turned and smirked. "Nice pjs.".

"Thanks, now why are you here?", Alex crossed her arms.

"Woah, what's with the attitude. I come in peace. I just come to see if your duty is done.".

"No it's not. And I don't think it will be done either.", Alex said.

"What? You do realize, the boss won't like that.".

"Well he's going to have to suck it up. They don't deserve any of this.", Alex went into the kitchen, and started with the dishes. She could feel Dragon Face's eyes looking her up and down. It made her sick to her stomach.

Dragon Face smirked. "Wow, you look sexier then ever.".

"What the fuck is wrong with you?".

He got closer, his smirk turned into an devilish smile. "Nothing, why you feelin good.". The closer he got the more she could smell the booze. She hated alcohol. When Angelina would drink it, she would stay as far away from her. She hated alcohol, and couldn't stand drunk people. Although they were kind funny, like Angelina.

"Ugh, gross! Your drunk! No wonder why you're acting like a psycho. Get out!", he dropped her dishes, and pointed the door. Conan got up, but stood still.

"I'm not drunk. Sure I had a few drinks on the way here, but I ain't drunk.".

"God you are stupid. Get out! Out now!", she pushed him towards the door.

He smiled. "Playing hard to get?".

"What? No! Gross. You're testing me. I will get Conan to bite your ass.", Conan growled, showing his teeth. "Wait, not yet boy.".

"That mut won't do shit!".

"Wanna find out? Get out, deals off.", she finally pushed him out, she closed the door, but he stopped it with his foot.

"Listen, if I go tell the boss that this is you're answer, your precious dog and the people you care about will be gone. And this time, you'll go with them.", his face more serious then usual.

"How do I know your not plotting already to kill me? What if this is a set up? How can I trust you?".

Dragon Face sighed, "Again with this crap! If we were going to kill me you'd be dead.", he burped in Alex's face. She nearly punched him for that. "This is the only deal that will get you out of the danger zone with the Purple Dragons.".

"The fuck is the danger zone?", Alex was very sick of this fucker at her door.

"It's a place that you're in. Once the boss hears you quit, he is not going to be happy. He's going to give you a beating worse than the one I did.".

"You shot me. What's worse than that.".

"This will be your last beating. Meaning,", he drew an imaginary line across his neck. Alex sighed and nodded. "So we back on?".

"I guess. I still don't know where they live though. One of them puts a blindfold on me when he walks me to his house. And I still don't think they deserve any of this.".

"That's because you didn't fight them. They hurt our men for nothing. They could be walking in the streets, they would pop out of nowhere and smash their heads in.".

Alex sighed. "Well they're really sweet and kind. Even with me, a person they don't even know.", she hugged herself, "They are just so, normal. I love being with them. I don't think I can do this...it's to hard.".

"Get over them. You've done it before with other people.", he put his forearm on the wall, he's drunk so his balance was horrible.

"Ya, I know but...they're different. Innocent. I feel weird when I'm with them. I don't know. It's hard to explain.".

"They are not innocent. Just do it. Kay? You're strong.", he rubbed her cheek.

"This doesn't make me any stronger. I feel dirty. I don't like it. I...I..".

"No, this makes you stronger. These are freaks. Abominations. They shouldn't be on this earth.".

Alex glared at him, and pushed his hand away. "They are not! They are just like you and me. The breath our air, and talk and walk like we do. They are people.".

"No they're not!", he yelled, making Conan walk over and growl at him. They hair on Conan's back standing up. His teeth showing. Alex patted his head. "I got this boy.".

"He doesn't understand you. He's a dog.".

"Conan, go lay down over at your spot. I call you when I need you. Go on.", Conan glared at Dragon face, then walked over and sat at the corner of the small room. Also known as 'Conan's spot'. Dragon Face was speechless. "Animals understand and listen more than humans do, Dragon Face. People say they don't understand, but they do. Conan is not just a 'dog'. He's family. I think you should go.".

"Fine, deal is on or not?".

"I...don't...", she sighed. "Yes. It's still on.".

Dragon Face smiled. "Good. Sleep tight Alicia.".

She closed the door, and felt horrible. She went to the bathroom and emptied out her stomach, or what was in it, in to the toilet. God, what had she done? Why could she tell him "No, deals off."? Because she was scared? Yes, that was it. But the only problem was, what was she scared of. She didn't know the answer. She just sat there, clod sweat dripping down her face. The floor underneath her felt so cold. Everything was cold. She hugged her knees, and shivered against the wall behind her. Small tears formed at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Conan whined and came in the bathroom. He sat next to his friend. She stared into Conan's sad full eyes. She hugged Conan, and finally let her tears fall. Her loving companion, laid his head on her shoulder.

"I am so confused Conan. I am so frustrated. Worst part is, I can't tell anyone but you.", her tears fell on Conan's back, leaving a trail of matted fur which looked a shade darker then his regular black fur. Alex pulled back. "I...can't...". Conan whined and lick her nose. She managed a small laugh. She hugged Conan again. "I love you, so much.". Conan wagged his tail. She wiped the rest of her tears away. "Thank you for always being there. Although, you really had no choice.", she rested her head on Conan's shoulder and sighed. Conan licked Alex's face again, making her giggle and smile.

* * *

~ Outside ~

Dragon Face walk out of the apartment, feeling drunk. But mostly he felt shameful. Although he tried talking to Hun about reconsidering killing Alex, it didn't work. Huns mind was set and shut like a steel trap. Nothing would ever change his mind.

Tricking Alex was the last thing Dragon Face would want to do. He loved her. He truly did. And doing this was breaking his heart. Nothing good could come of this.

He stumbled out onto the streets. He was feeling sick. Probably the booze. Nothing made sense. Nothing. He never knew this could happen to him. Being love struck by the one who has no interest in you whatsoever. He knew it by the look in Alex's eye. She was disgusted by him. All he ever was, was nice to the girl. All he ever wanted was her. Her and her to love him back. But, nothing was going his way now.

He kept stumbling into walls. Tripping over air. God, was he really this drunk. Everything was double vision. Everything had a twin. This couple walked by smiling and holding each other. He stared. "Ugh...I need another beer.". He felt tired and nauseous. God, what is wrong with him.

Although it worked most of the time, beating up assholes never worked when he was thinking of Alex. Nothing. All he ever think about is her. Her dark brown hair. How it flows over her shoulder like nothing. Her strength, he admired. Her eyes, so beautiful. Everything was perfect about Alex. God how he wished she was his. He would stop anyone from getting in the way with her. He would win her if it killed him. Or anybody else.

Especially those damn turtles.

* * *

**Ehh...ehh..what do ya think...please tell me...p.s when I was writing this, I always seemed to see, that everything passes by real quick...maybe it's just me but you be the judge...Reviews please! Thank you...adios**


	7. Movin' In

**hi! I am so frustrated. I do this on my iPad and it keeps freezing. And it's pissing me off! But anyways this chapter is LONG...but I thought it was cute. I did this while listening to romantic music and watching Forrest Gump...**

**MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**I DON'T OWN THE TURTLES...wish I did though...Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

~ Alex's place ~

"Thank you guys for coming, I have just been so stressed lately.", Alex told her friends.

"No prob sis. We are always her for you.", Angelina said. Esmerelda nodded.

Alex smiled. It always touched her heart to hear her friends say that. "I kinda called you to ask for a favor.".

"What kind of favor?", Esmerelda said raising an eye brow.

"Well, my job is just a pizza place. Not that much pay. And I got a notice from the bank. No money, more bills. So I was wondering if-".

"Oh, I see. You want to live with us huh?", Angelina said interrupting Alex. Alex smiled a pleading smile and nodded.

"Hmm, we kinda have no space. Me and Angelina share a bed. You are gonna have to sleep on the couch. But I wouldn't have you do that.", Esmerelda said.

"I can sleep on the couch. Done it millions of times here.".

"Dude, you have no couch.", Angelina said, going to the fridge.

"Not the point. The point is I want to live with you guys. I mean money is good for you guys, right?".

"We live in New York. The hell do you think?", Angelina said, taking a soda out and sitting in a chair putting her feet on the pushed her feet off, "She eats her you know.", Angelina stuck her tongue at her friend. Esmerelda rolled her eyes and turned to Alex, she leaned back in her chair. "It's not that money is not a problem, it always is. It's just that, we have no space. We are still getting money from our parents for college, but that's only for college. Bills, we have to work to pay those off.".

Alex sighed. "Well, you know, who doesn't. But again, not the point.".

"What is the fucking point then? You want to live with us, yeah I get that. But you sleeping on that awkward couch, can't have you do it. It's to brutal.", Angelina said sitting straight up.

"I might not have to sleep on the couch though. We can move my bed to your house. It's a twin not a queen like your bed. So it'll fit fine next to it. Please guys. I'll pitch in with the bills. I am broke and you guys are the only family I have. I can't live with anyone else." Alex pleaded.

"What about the guys?", Esmerelda suggested.

"Hey, yeah, they like you. They can give you a room. I mean they must have plenty of rooms, their place is huge. They will be happy to let you live with them. Especially Donnie.", Angelina said, taking a sip of her soda.

"No no no no no no no!", Alex said waving her arms.

"Why? What happened?", Esmerelda said. Her voice changing from a friendly tone, to a one that a worrying mother would have.

"Nothing.", she sighed, disappointed in herself as she told her friends yet another lie. "I just met them. Plus they're guys and I don't just ask people to move in with them.", Alex crossed her arms.

"You just asked us to if you could move in! And so what if they're guys. It not like they are going to rape you or anything.", Angelina said. Alex blushed and Esmerelda just shook her head. "Why do you always assume, the worst case scenarios is going to happen?", Esmerelda asked. Angelina just shrugged, "I didn't say it would happen, I just said they are probably not going to do that. They are WAY to sweet to be an inconsiderate asshole, like the ones on the street.", Angelina said.

"It's not that I think they are going to do anything. I just met them like two weeks ago or something. I am not asking them for shit.", Alex said with a pout.

"Ah, independent little girl. Your are a stubborn girl. A stupid, stubborn girl.", Angelina said grabbing her hand and and rubbing her thumb over her knuckles.

Alex chuckled. "You always know how to make me laugh.", Angelina shrugged. "I think that me, asking the guys to move in would be a mess. I'd have to talk to Splinter, and then move my stuff, and plus...what about Conan? He has to go through this sewer thing just to get home.".

"Splinter? Their father? They live with their father?", Angelina asked.

"Well its not like they have a choice.", Esmerelda told Angelina.

Angelina leaned forward, "Why don't you just ask?".

"No.".

"Why?".

"I told you why.".

"That's not the reason. Although no one else can tell, I can tell if your lying or not. Now, what is the freaking reason?", Angelina asked.

Alex sighed. "Ok, fine.", Alex took a breath, then sighed again. "I can't live with the turtles, because...I made a deal with the...".

"Purple Dragons?", Angelina asked. Alex nodded. "Son of a bitch. Alex, are you kidding me?".

"No, but that's the reason I don't want to ask. I don't want to do the deal.".

"What is the deal exactly?", Esmerelda asked.

"I have to tell the Purple Dragons where they live. Apparently the Purple Dragons have some beef with the guys. So they want me to tell them where they live, so the Purple Dragons can kill them.", Alex explained.

Both Angelina and Esmerelda were silent. A light bulb popped up over Angelina's head, "Listen, ask them. The Purple Dragons do not know where the guys live right?", Alex nodded, "So if you move in and are with them at all times, the Purple Dragons won't find you. So you can move in with the guys and then be like 'Fuck you Purple Dragons, I ain't doing your shit!' at the same time." she explained.

Esmerelda looked at at Angelina. "Nice plan. Just one little thing. Ummm...what is she going to do with work?".

"Oh, right. Damnit and here I was feeling like a genius.", Angelina said crossing her arms.

"Look guys, please. I just met the team. I don't want to move in with them and that's final!".

Again, the girls were silent. Esmerelda sighed. "We'll see what we can do. By tomorrow we could have you shit move in with ours.".

Alex took Esmerelda's hand into hers,"Hey look, thanks. If things get to hectic then I call the guys. Ok?", Esmerelda smiled and nodded.

"Hey can we at least get the guys to move your big stuff. I may be strong...but I don't wanna lift anything. To lazy.", Angelina said. The girl chuckled together.

"Why do you want to see the guys so bad?", Esmerelda asked.

"No reason.", Angelina sipped her soda to hide the hit of red on her cheeks.

"Hmm, you lying girl. I see it.", Alex said.

"I have no telling. When I lie, no one could tell.", Angelina said.

"I can tell if you blush. Hmm, why do you want to see the guys so much huh?", Alex raised a brow.

"I don't. It was a fucking suggestion. Get out of my space jeez!", Angelina sunk in her chair and took another sip of her soda.

"You have been wanting to see them ever sense Raph apologized like, two days ago. What did you two do?", Esmerelda asked.

"Nothing! The fuck you talking about?", Angelina said. She was practically gulping her soda down to hide her very red face.

"Aww, you got a little crush on Raphael?", Alex said.

"I don't have crushes. If I like a boy, I like a boy. No crushing. What is this high school!?", Angelina said crossing her legs and arms.

"So you like him?", Esmerelda asked.

"What? I didn't say that.".

"But you just said you don't have a crush on Raph. You like him.", Alex said.

Angelina blushed even more. "I don't even know the guy. And you should talk.", she pointed at Alex.

"What do you mean?", Alex said, her head slightly to the side.

"Oh you know what I mean. You and Donatello. You two are totally digging each other.".

Alex blushed, "What? You're dumb.".

"No, I am a professional when it come to couples. Remember when I beat your ass. Esmy here, told Donnie to get some ice. When he came you two looked into each others' eyes. Total connection.", Angelina explained.

"You are crazy.", Alex said.

"No she's not. Your into him, and he is so into you!", Esmerelda said.

Alex's face was a on fire. "I...don't see it.", she tucked a strain of her curly hair behind he ear

"Because you stupid!", Angelina said. "Call him out on it.".

"No. That will just make things awkward. Plus I met him like two weeks ago.".

"So when some people go out, they just met. It normal.", Esmerelda said.

"But it not normal.".

"Why? Because he's a turtle? Listen, that doesn't matter. I think I have told you all what really matters.", Angelina said, as she got up and threw away he can of soda and leaned on the kitchen counter.

Alex rolled her eyes. "That doesn't matter to me. With him being a turtle, or having...that. I just don't think that he's gonna wanna date me.".

"You know I should slap you.", Esmerelda said. Alex and Angelina both looked shocked. "I think that he will die, just to be with you. I also think, sense he is animal...he probably does have that.".

"You think?", Alex asked. Both girls nodded.

"Yeah, you know, I heard that they keep it in their tails.", Angelina said.

"That's a weird place to keep it.", Alex sounded curious.

"If you want I can interview him and we can find out.", Angelina suggested with a wink.

"No! You interviewed Armando before and that made us all awkward. You asked him if his dick was big.", Alex said.

"Well that's important." Alex shook her head. "Yes it is. You want something that will bring you pleasure right?".

"It's not the size that counts its what you do with it.", Esmerelda said.

"Aw, was I wrong, is Chance's small? Poor girl." , Angelina said as she patted her friend on the shoulder.

"Um, no its not small, he's the biggest I've ever had.", Esmerelda blushed.

"He's the only one you had.", Alex said.

"So.", she blushed more. "Can we please not talk about this!?".

Angelina held up her arms surrendering. "Fine. Hey, Alex, where's that cell phone Donnie gave you.".

"I have it. Why?", Alex said.

"Let me see it. I wanna know how to use it.".

"Ok, fine.", Alex took the cell out of her back pocket and tossed it to Angelina. Angelina then walked over to Alex's bed and started pressing random buttons just to see what would pop up. She pressed one button that led her to the contacts list. "Now we're getting somewhere.". The first contact on the screen was Donatello. She pressed on a bottom and out popped an options list that said 'Text' 'Call' and 'Fax'. "Who the fuck faxes anybody through cell phones?". She pressed text, and started typing.

'Hey Don, it's Angelina... I'm curious about somethings, wanna answer them for me?'.

She then pressed 'Send', and turned down the volume. She looked over at Alex, just making sure she wasn't looking, then sighed. "Good."

* * *

Donatello was just working on one of his inventions just to get a certain someone out of his mind. Although it kind of worked, she was still there in his mind.

A vibration was heard from his cell. He took it out and saw a text. Angelina had sent him a text. He smiled and texted back.

'That depends. What kind of question?'.

He put his cell down and leaned back in his chair. He sighed and rubbed his face. He was tired. He hasn't been able to sleep in almost two days. Coffee was to blame partially. But then again, the other part was...Alex.

He just couldn't get her out of his mind. Her smile, her laugh, her chocolate brown hair. Her eyes, the way they were brown and a shade of bronze at the same time. Everything about her made his heart beat faster. It an amazing feeling.

Vibrating again was heard. He looked.

'Question about u, ur kind (meaning turtle), and u and Alex. You mind?'

Uh-oh. He gulped. Now what to do, or say?

'What about...her?'

He pressed send. Why was she asking this, now! And on the shell cell Donnie gave Alex. She could see the history, and then think that he was stalking her. Or obsessed with her.

God, he should just ignore her. He looked again.

'Well, why haven't u made a move yet?'

'What?'

'Make a freakin move already...she's into u too'

'Really? Is she there?'

'Yeah, but she is going to find out im txtng u. Come over my house, she living there now =)'

'Why?'

'Bills'

'Ah, I see. I'm am not the type of guy to just...make the first move, ya know?', well ignoring Angelina's texts was obviously not working. He might as well keep talking to her. Maybe he should make another shell cell for Angelina and Esmerelda. He looked at his cell again.

'I know, trust me, I know...but she's not going to make the first move...just...kiss her unexpectedly, u'll win her, trust me'

'I have to do it this time...last time she kinda did it'

* * *

Angelina sprung of Alex's bed. "Last time!". She walked over to the kitchen and faced Alex. "You kissed Donnie!?".

Esmerelda faced Alex, her eyes full of shock, "What!?".

Alex got up and held out her hand. "Give me the phone! Now!".

Angelina back away. "You kissed Donnie! You like him! And now he knows! He's coming to ask you out now!".

"What did you do!", Alex yelled her hands on her hip.

"I told him you like him! Now he coming to make a move!".

"You what!" both Alex and Esmerelda said. Esmerelda stood up from her seat, her face red with anger.

"I told him you like him! But it's all alright because he like you too!", Angelina clapped her hands together.

Alex blushed and smiled. "Really?".

Esmerelda hit Alex on her arm, "She bitch! I told you! But you have something stuck in your ear that keeps you from listening!".

"I know, sorry.", Alex said rubbing her arm.

"Um..guys I'm still texting him.", Angelina said waving the shell cell around. Alex ran over and looked at the screen. The more she read, the more her blush deepen and her smile grew. "What should I say? He's waiting.".

"Don't tell him I know! Just tell him...that...um...something! Tell him something!", Alex shouted. Angelina nodded and started typing. Esmerelda grew curious and went over with her friends and wait. Angelina pressed send and they waited. God, it was agonizing. Those two minutes. Once the vibrating was heard Alex nearly screamed of excitement. Angelina read it and chuckled. She began typing again and pressed send and waited again.

Alex waved her hands at her friend. "Hello! What did you type?".

"Oh, I told him 'Wow, that's awesome, you're one step ahead'. Then he asked me what to do. I told him just come over our house tonight and he'll find out.", just then the cell vibrated again. Angelina looked down and smiled. "He said that he'll try but there is no plan.", Angelina said.

Esmerelda snapped her fingers, "Tell him to bring the guys, but over here. She is moving right? We need the muscle. And Raph.", Esmerelda smiled and raised her brow, causing Angelina to blushed. Alex began texting and pressed send. Gosh this waiting was painful. When the cell vibrated again she looked and smiled. She then held it up to Alex and she smiled. Esmerelda nudged Alex at the text.

'Ok then, we will be there at 6pm, don't tell Alex it's a date =)'

* * *

~ Alex's apartment ~

Donnie prepared himself to knock on the window. To know Alex liked him made him almost cry out with excitement. He let a breath out and knocked on the window. Mikey put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "You can do this bro. At least she likes you.", Donnie nodded.

"Yeah, just calm down Donnie. Everything will go fine.", Raph said leaning against the brick wall. Esmerelda came to the window and open it. She smiled, "Hi guys, you here to move this girl's stuff.", the guys nodded. "Well come in. But first I have to say 'hi' like we do in my house.", the guys looked at each other in confusion, then nodded. She motion for them to come in and hugged and gave them all a kiss on the cheek. At first the were all stunned, but they brushed it off and followed her to the living room where they found Alex and Angelina putting stuff in boxes. Conan went over to greet the guys. Mikey patted the dog and smiled as his tail hit the wall causing a loud noise.

"Guys! You're here. Great! Ok move the kitchen stuff into those boxes at the corner right over there ok?", Alex instructed. She smiled at Donnie and blushed. She went back to packing to hide it. God he could just jump up and kiss her right there. He went to the kitchen and started grabbing plates and cups.

"Um, Alex, where does Conan's bed go?", Angelina asked, holding up the old worn out dog bed. "God this stinks.".

"Um, put it in...you know I'm going to take it out to the garbage. He hasn't used it sense he was a little pup. Leave it by the door.", Alex instructed.

"Got it. You should really clean that dog. He stinks!", Angelina said.

Alex threw a small pillow at Angelina, "Don't make fun of my baby! And I clean him. ".

"Yeah, once every year.", Angelina said throwing the pillow back at Alex. Alex turned and smiled and stuck her tongue out. Angelina just flashed her middle finger, making everybody chuckle. "You have such a small apartment, why is there s much stuff.".

"Some of it was from my family, before the accident. The rest I thought it looked cool in the store, bought it and never used it again.", Alex explain.

"Oh, do that all the time.", Angelina said.

"Yeah and I'm just about ready to kick you out for it.", Esmerelda said, packing some clothes in a box.

"You wouldn't. You love me to much.", Angelina said.

"Yup, that I can't deny.", Esmerelda sad with a smile. "Mikey, sweetie, can you help me with these boxes. Just put them by the door, I'll get them later.", Mikey smiled and nodded. "Alicia, you need to throw out this stuff. It's useless.".

"I know, but...I don't know. It complicated.", Alex said carrying a heavy box, nearly falling. Donatello noticed she was having trouble, and rushed over to her side. He lifted the box and took it from her hands. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. Her eyes were so inviting. "Thanks.", she said, a small hint of red covered her cheeks.

"No problem, really.", Donnie said, blushing as well, although it was hard to tell with all the green skin. He cleared his throat, "Where should I put this?".

"Um...over there...by the...Esmerelda.", Alex said. Donnie chuckled and smiled.

"The Esmerelda? I like that name.", Esmerelda said.

Mikey chuckled, "So do I, but your name is just as beautiful as you.", Esmerelda blushed.

Raphael and Angelina chuckled. "Smooth.", Angelina said, as she patted his shell.

"Here let me take this out now before I forget.", Alex said as she grabbed Conan's bed. "It stinks!".

"Told you but you don't listen!", Angelina said rolling her eyes.

"So I've been told. Be back in a sec.", Alex said as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Angelina looked at Donnie as Sony as the door closed. "Go!", she dropped the box that was in her hand and went over to Donnie. "You'll never win her if you play 'Mr. Shy Guy' all the time. Go after her!", she started pushing Donnie towards the door. Donnie became nervous and protested. "What do I say? I don't know what to do!", he shouted.

"Don't raise your voice at me mister! Go out there and be you! That's who she likes. You. Just be that, and you'll win her. Go!", Michelangelo opened the door as Angelina pushed out Donnie. "Just be you!", she said as she closed the door. Donnie sighed and just stood there for a minute. Then he turned and walked in the direction Alex walked in.

Angelina sighed. "Puchica.", she rubbed her forehead. "Men.", she went back to where she dropped the box and continued packing.

Mikey just stood there. "Um, can I ask a question?".

Angelina turned and smiled. "You just did but yes.".

Mikey smiled. "Do all of you girls speak...Spanish?".

"Yup.", Esmerelda said. "Although we are not all Mexican. I am Salvadorian and Mexican. Angelina here is white and Nicaraguan. Alicia, is full Nicaraguan.".

"Yeah, the lucky bitch.", Angelina said with a smile.

Raph chuckled. "Why do ya call her Alicia? Or why does she want to be called Alex?".

Esmerelda looked at Angelina. "It sounds better if you told the story.", Angelina rolled her eyes, "Gee, I wonder why you're telling me this.", she looked at Raph, and cleared her throat, "In high school, there was this other girl named Alicia. And she HATED me without even knowing me. She hated me and anyone who hung out with me. During sophomore year, Alex came to our school. I was going to make her hang out with me, Esmerelda and a whole bunch of our friends. New girl deserves a lot of friends. But Alicia got to her first. I didn't like Alex, nor did I not like her. I had a few classes with Alex yeah. We talked. But never really talked. You with me still?", she said. Raph nodded.

She continued, "So, one day Alex comes with me to lunch after 4th period, hanging out with me turned out to be awesome! That whole day she hangs out with me and our group. She automatically becomes one of us. I liked her now. The next day she hangs out with Alicia and realizes something. Her exact words were 'This bitch, bitches a lot, and it's fucking annoying.'. She started becoming more and more distant from Alicia, and like bitches do, they bitch. And Alicia bitched about how Alex was a trader. Alex says, fuck my name is the same as hers now what? She get this idea, her middle name is Alexandra, so she shortened it, made it Alex. And now she is the Alex we all know and love.", Angelina explained.

"Oh, I think I get it now.", Mikey said.

"Yeah, she has been with us sense High School. Speaking of high school. A certain someone has called.", Esmerelda said.

"Who?", Angelina thought and then grunted, "Really? Him? Why?".

"Honey I don't know. He kept saying until now he realized his feeling for you.".

"Well, I don't give a fuck. He realized to late. Plus why would he say that when he hates me.".

"Hated apparently. Now he loves you!".

"Who?", Raph said.

"Eww gross! He's...disgusting." Angelina scrunched her nose.

"Who!", Raph said coming from the kitchen.

Angelina felt her insides warm up with success. "Luke. A.k.a Esmy's boyfriend's best friend. He um...well apparently he's in love with me. But I mean come on, I don't blame him. I am lovable...once you...get used to me.", she smiled.

Raph chuckled, "Yeah.", he went back to the kitchen.

Angelina smiled and continued packing. "Hey, I wonder how's it's going with the love birds.".

* * *

~ Behind the building ~

Alex walked to the dumpster. Humming a toon to get her mind of the smell. She lifted the lid to the dumpster and put the dog bed in it. She held her breath and felt a weird sensation on her left hand, the hand that was holding the dumpster lid open. She looked at her hand and saw eight fuzzy legs crawling on her arm. She screamed and threw the spider to the ground and fell to the ground herself.

Donatello came from no where, and saw Alex on the floor. "Alex, what's wrong.", he said helping her up. She got up an nearly jumped on Donnie's shell, screaming. "Alex, what happened?", worry was in his eyes and voice.

"The spawn of Satan was crawling on my arm! Kill it!", Alex yelled, nearly leaving Donnie deaf.

"Where is it then?", she pointed to the floor but Donnie saw nothing. "I don't see it. Was it a spider?".

"No! It was the devil himself! Just get rid of it!".

"I will, when I find it.", he looked, where ever but found nothing. "I can't find it. It probably ran away when you screamed. It's was just a scared as you were, you know?".

"I don't care. It was on me and I wanted it off. I can still feel it on me.", she got off of Donnie and checked herself. "Ok its not on me. I think. Can you look at my back to make sure its to there?", she turned so that Donnie could check her. Although she couldn't see it, she could feel him staring, but not at her back. Donnie cleared his throat, "No, nothing bad.". She turned and smiled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move, causing something, like a can of some sort, to fall and hit the ground. Her eyes grew wide and she ran towards Donnie. She jumped and hung on to him. He stood there and chuckled. "What?".

"It's back. Don't drop me!", she clung to him even tighter and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"Don't worry I won't.", he smiled. He looked to where the can fell and smiled when he found what caused it to fall. He tapped Alex and she raised her head. "Look, it was just a little cat.", she looked and saw the big green eyes on a little white kitten. The kitten was odd, one ear looked chopped off. It was white with a big black patch on its right eye. It was small, and cute and dirty. It's white fur was a shade a very light brown. Alex let go of Donnie and went over to the kitten. She made a sound that sounded like water shooting out from somewhere. The kitten seemed to respond to the sound and came closer to Alex. Alex held out her hands and the kitten came to her. She grabbed the small animal and smiled. "Ay que bonito.", she mewed.

Donnie heart warmed. He smiled, "You sure are great with animals.".

"Well, when I went with Angelina to visit her family in Nicaragua, her family had all kinds of animals. I love animals.", she said as she held the kitten like a small baby.

"Which means you're a vegetarian?", Donnie asked.

"What are you crazy? No I eat meat. I eat meat like there will be none for the rest of my life.", she said walking back to the entrance of the building complex. Donnie follow right behind. She smiled and stared at the kitten. "Thank you by the way.".

"For what?", Donnie asked.

She stopped and turned, "Well, if it was a real life or death situation involving that creature, I'm glad to see you were going to save me.", she smiled and continued walking.

Donnie couldn't believe himself. In all his years of being alive he never experienced what he had just realized. He had just met Alex almost three weeks now and he was finally giving into his feelings. He finally realized, he was in love with her. "Alex.".

"Yeah, Donnie?", Alex said, she didn't stop walking though.

"I...have to...um...admit something.", he nervously said.

She turned,"Well, what is it?", she knew what it was.

Donnie opened his mouth to say what he wanted to say, but then the door swung open and Angelina came out with a box. She put the box down, and saw the little kitten. "Aw, who is this sweet little girl.", she leaned and looked. "I am assuming that is a penis. Hi little boy.", she took the kitten into her arms. "God your dirty.", she went back into the apartment and shut the door. Alex looked at Donnie and they both chuckled. Alex opened the door and went in. She followed Angelina in to the bathroom.

Donnie came in and saw Mikey first. He smiled and held out his thumb as if confirming on what he probably was thinking. Donnie just shook his head. Mikey came up to him and asked, "What happened?".

"I chickened out.", he truly was just scared. Scared of rejection.

"Let go of the damn cat Alex let me wash him!", Angelina's voice was heard in the bathroom.

"Looks like we are just going to have to wait a little longer." Donnie said, and sighed.

* * *

**So what do ya think? REVIEW REVIEWS PEOPLE...oh and by the way I can take suggestions to...just put an idea and I will look it over okay...that's that thanks for reading**


	8. Two Become One

**Well this chapter took longer than I thought it would but whatever...it's here...thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them...shame on the people who don't review...I need your advise...I might want to write when I'm older...as like a writer or something..anybody watch the walking dead...I almost cried when Lori died...and Rick just crying...god my heart stopped for a moment...**

**I DONT OWN THE TURTLES JUST MY OCS...Enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Three days later...

Alex sat on the couch at her new (to her anyways), apartment. Her mind was in different places all at once. She was just staring into space. Sitting on the couch, staring into space, while petting a small little kitten on her lap. Yes, she decided to keep the little critter. It made her feel bad to just leave him at the pound, not knowing who was going to pick him up.

Not even the small kitten was helping her get her mind together. She hadn't spoken to Donnie in three days. She was a little worried. She wondered what was going through Donnie's head right now. Knowing that she liked him, what would he say?

After the packing was done, she just gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. But that was just her way of saying 'Thank you'. Last time she felt something like this for someone it was in High School. But she felt as if it was to early to feel like this for someone. She wouldn't call it, love. Love happened later on. When a couple finally realizes, they want each other. They think about them all the time. She thinks about him all the time. But, would she call it love? No, just liking someone...a lot.

Her mind was also on the Purple Dragons. They don't know where in the hell she is right now. Which means they won't come to ask her questions or force her to do thing she didn't want to do. Or did they know? This freaking plan. Why bother doing it now? Nothing to spend the money on. No home she couldn't handle paying off. She lived with two of her closest friends. Why even do this stupid plan? Why did she even agree to do this plan? What the hell was wrong with her? "God I'm so stupid!". Next time she saw Dragon Face, she was going to say the deals off. This time for sure no matter what happened. As long as the guys won't get hurt. Especially Donatello.

God, what is happening to her? All this talk about getting together with him, it was being a real pain. Hell would freeze over is she ever made the first move. She wouldn't text him nor call. Why bother? He was probably avoiding her anyways. All think thinking and wondering made her head feel like its two miles wide, filled with thoughts. It hurt. Her head hurt.

She gently pushed the kitten off, got up and went into the kitchen. For a studio apartment, Esmerelda's and Angelina's home was big. Nice and roomy. Enough for three, four people even. She opened a cabinet to see if there were any pills she could take. Nothing just cups. She searched for any pills in all the cabinets. Just dishes, no pills. "Jesus, how many cups do these girls need?". Last cabinet was the one with all the pills needed. "Finally.". She took two aspirins without any water. The pills dissolved immediately when they hit her tongue. She gaged and swallowed.

She went to her bed and sat. She sighed and laid he back onto the bad, her feet hanging off. She stared at the ceiling wondering, as her head ache slowly went away. What was going to happen now? She looked at the night stand that was right by her bed and saw the shell cell. She stared a it for a while. 'He'll never text me.', she thought, 'Might as well stop thinking about it.'. Her focus was on the ceiling again. She was alone right now, which was better then having Angelina screaming at you. Like she always did.

Angelina was at her work and Esmerelda was at school. Alex was alone, and preferred to be alone. With all this thinking, she needed some quiet.

Conan was in the corner of the room like always, quiet and snoring. Weird, until Conan came into Alex's life, she never knew dogs could snore. She smiled when she heard Conan.

There was a sound of jingling keys, and then the door opened. Esmerelda came through the door. "Honey, I'm home.". Conan wagged his tail but never even bothered to get up. "Don't worry boy, keep sleeping you lazy butt.".

Alex chuckled and sat up, "How was school?".

"Fine. Boring. But something happened that was making me hope Angelina would be here.", Esmerelda said with excitement.

"What did you do?".

"Nothing, just set her up on a date.", Esmerelda's smile grew.

"Oh god. I can just she Angel now. 'Why did you do that! You dumb bitch blah blah blah'.", Alex said, making her hand into a puppet and mimicking Angelina.

"Yeah, I figured she'd do that. But the guy is supposed to be real nice.".

"Supposed? You don't know him?".

"No. It's a blind date.".

"Hello blind date means you set her up with a guy you know.", Alex explained.

"Yes I know. I thought it might be different. I have this guy friend who's very nice. We had a conversation about Angelina. I mentioned how lonely she is and -".

"Angelina's lonely?", Alex said.

"Yes. It doesn't look like it, but she is. Anyways, I mentioned how lonely she is and he said he had a cousin that just broke up with his girlfriend, would make Angelina drool. So to speak. So now she has a date tonight.", Esmerelda explained.

"Tonight?".

Esmerelda nodded, "Yes, tonight. Angelina always has nice clothes and you know her. She'll probably go in jeans and a t-shirt.".

"Yes, that does sound like her.", Alex said. She sighed, and looked back at the night stand. Her face showed disappointment.

"Honey, you ok? Did he text yet?", Esmerelda said, her voice was soft. Alex shook her head. "Does he know you've been acting like this?", Alex shook her head. Esmerelda sighed, "Why don't you call him.".

Alex shot her a look, "Why? I am not pushing him to do anything. I want it to happen naturally.".

"Well it won't happen naturally if you don't do anything. Just sitting there is not going to do anything. Text him, or better yet call him.", Esmerelda held her roommate's hand.

Alex shook her head. "I don't want him to think I'm stalking him.".

Esmerelda sucked her teeth and started for the cell. "Ay niña. I have to do everything." , she picked up the cell, pressed send twice and put the phone to her ear. Alex's eyes widen and she ran after Esmerelda. Esmerelda just dodged Alex's attempt to grave the phone. Donnie's voice came from the other line. "Hello?".

"Donnie, hi this is Esmy. I was just wondering. Where the hell are you?".

"Huh?".

"Esmerelda give me the phone.", Alex whined.

"Oh yeah, like you're going to talk to him. So Donnie where are you?".

"I'm home. Why?".

"Why you being a butt?", Esmerelda said.

"Excuse me?".

"Esmerelda. Give me the phone now! Please.", Alex begged, trying to grab the phone.

Esmerelda just dodged Alex's hands, "Well, we've not heard from you in three days.".

Esmerelda could hear Donatello chuckle, "I've been busy lately. I apologize.", his voice was clam.

Esmerelda blinked. "Busy? With what?".

"Work, mostly.".

"You work?".

"Yes. And so does Mikey.".

"Oh...I wasn't expecting that. Well okay then just making sure.".

"Is there something wrong.", he sounded a little worried.

"Oh no no. Nothing is wrong. Jut wondering where you were. Um...I was actually thinking we could hang out. You, me and... Alex..", Esmerelda smiled.

Donatello cleared his throat, "Um...I...sure...I...okay. When?".

"How about tonight? Angelina won't be coming, she has a date.".

"A date you say? Ok then. What time?".

"When ever Angelina leaves. We'll call you. Is that good?".

"Um, yeah. That's great. See you then.", Donnie said.

Esmerelda hung up on Donnie and gave Alex the 'I told you so' look. "See. Just finding out what's up never hurt anybody.".

Alex rolled her eyes. "I hate you.".

* * *

~At the lair~

Donnie sighed and leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his face. He was exhausted. Something was on his mind that didn't let him sleep. He couldn't put his finger on it. But he would put his exhaustion away if Alex was coming. Nothing really mattered if she was coming. He really needed to talk to her. Funny thing was that he was in love with her, and yet he knew nothing about her. But that would change when she came over.

Hopefully.

Hopefully, he wouldn't chicken out this time.

Donnie got up and went to the kitchen. The lair was quiet. Like always. Mikey was at work, Raphael was sleeping, and Splinter was meditating. Everything was quiet. It has been sense Leo departure.

Donatello always thought about his older brother. At first, he hated him and was extremely mad at Leo for leaving so soon and leaving Donnie in charge so suddenly. That's why Leonard was the leader. Because he knew how to lead. He had experience. Donatello understood why he was picked to be leader, Mikey and Raph needed to mature more. But still Donnie, being the genius that he is, doesn't know how to be a leader. All he knew was that being a leader meant you had to be patient, organized, things that leaders should have. But being a leader also meant you had to deal with making big decisions. That can be a stressful job.

Donnie started the coffee maker. He needed a boost. Maybe he needed a quick rest. He leaned against the counter and closed his eyes. He was tired. Sleepless nights were a pain. Just a minute to close the eyes.

Which was another thing. Normally he would sleep and wake up relaxed. Just a dreamless sleep. But now, whenever he closes his eyes, he dreams. Most of them are just dreams. One frequent dream of his is him walking amongst the humans and they don't scream. They don't look at him as if he was a monstrosity. They just walk by. Some even smile and say "Hello". He is one of them, only he's not. He's still a turtle. He is not alone though, he is walking with someone. A faceless woman. Weird really, he never really thought much of the woman. Except the fact that this woman had very beautiful brown hair. Slowly the face would appear. The chocolate brown eyes. The perfect round nose. Full lips. Beautiful cheek bones. He would then realize the woman was Alex. He'd look down and she would be holding his hand. He'd look up and she'd smile and kiss his cheek.

The coffee maker rang and Donnie's eye shot open. He shook his head and poured his coffee, and yawned. He took his cell and sat on the recliner. He'd rest for a little and when Alex called he'd wake up. He took a sip of his coffee and laid back. "Nothing wrong with a little shut eye.". He closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

~Jack's Diner (Angelina's work)~

Three hours later...

Angelina hung up her apron, grabbed her coat and sighed. Another day, another dollar. She made her way through the kitchen, said bye to people she passed, punched her card out and left her work.

"Wait, Angel!", a worker yelled.

Angelina turned around and saw her co-worker, Jessica. She smiled, "What's up Jess?"

"Before you leave, the boss wants to see you. He said its urgent.", she said.

Angelina whined, "I just punched out though.", Jessica just shrugged. "Fine.", Angelina said. She walk towards the kitchen were a big, fat man was cooking. Jack, the boss. Angelina sat down at the bar and smiled at him, "What do you need, Jack?".

Jack continued to cook. "You have been working a lot lately Angel. Made me lots and lots of money. Thank you for that.".

"Oh, so you're just thanking me. Well ok, your welcome. Bye.", Angelina got up.

Jack chuckled, "Woah there girl. That's not it.", Angelina whined and sat back down. "Now because of your hard work, you have just been promoted to manager. Which means you get a raise. Congrats.".

Angelina grinned. "Really? This is great thank you! Thank you! Thank- wait, isn't Scooter manager?".

"Yes, but now he's not. I'll tell him that it's just not working out. I bet he will understand.", he smiled.

"I don't know. He's a stubborn bastard.", Angelina said. "I have to go home now to celebrate. See you Monday Jack.".

"Bye, have a nice weekend.", Jack yelled. Angelina waved behind her, put her jacket in and walked out of the restaurant. It was that fancy. But it was big. She walked down the block and out her hands in her pocket.

She walked down the block, and pressed the bottom to cross the street. She felt as of she was being followed. Sh turned back to look but nothing but a dark street. "Hmph.". She shrugged and turned back around. The light turned green and she crossed the street. There were barley anybody out and it was about 5:30 or so. She couldn't blame them. It was the middle of November and freezing cold. Next month it would snow, and she would wait and watch. Sense she lived in California, it never snowed. And her parents were always too busy to take to Tahoe or anywhere with snow close by. She always wanted to see snow.

She heard foot steps behind her, she didn't dare look back. She sped up. The foot steeps walked right behind her at the same speed. Someone was behind her. She turned a corner and increased her speed even more. She was getting home without anyone telling her anything. Her heart was being fast and it was so loud she could swear people were looking at her because they could hear it.

"Hey you!", she heard. She stopped in her tracks. "Yeah, you.", her heart beat faster. "Turn around girl. I wanna see your pretty face.", she wrinkled her noise in disgust. She continued to walk. "Where you goin'. I only want to talk to you about your friend. Alicia.", she stopped completely and turned. "Ya, I know your friend. She's a cutie. And so are you. But let's save that till the end shall we.".

"What do you want?", Angelina asked.

The man just waved his hands, "Let's not talk here, toots. Follow me.".

"My name is Angelina. Not toots. Now, what do you want.", Angelina snarled.

"Ok, ok. Angelina, wanna follow me? So we can...talk", he said.

"No. I rather there have be witnesses.", Angelina said.

He chuckled. "I understand that. But this is more of a private matter.".

"Well then. I'll talk to ya, in about, never again. Piss off.", Angelina yelled and turned and kept walking.

"Well, it looks like this is going the hard way. Boys.", the man motioned towards the alleyway. Two men came out and grabbed Angelina. She tried to scream, but one of the men covered her mouth. They dragged her into the alleyway, and pinned her against the wall. She struggled but it wasn't enough for the two men to let go of her. The more she struggled the tighter their grip got. The man stood in front of her, and shook his head, "I was hoping it wouldn't come down to this. But you are stubborn. Anyways, you might be wondering what my name is. You can call me, Mohawk.".

Angelina bit down on the man that was covering her mouth. "How 'bout I call you asshole!".

"No, just Mohawk. Now I think Alicia has told you what she needs to do. I just need you to tell her that this plan taking to long. The boss is not patient.", Mohawk explained.

"Fuck your plan! She's not doing shit for you! Fucking Pendejo!", Angelina yelled, she still was struggling. One of the men's hand lashed at her face. She cried out in pain.

"Now now toots. Be nice, and watch your language. We don't want to hurt that pretty face now do we?", he grinned. His eyes showed no emotion. "Well, now that has been said. I want to tell ya, you're not that bad to look at.", his eyes were looking at her waist. She nearly turned green.

"Don't you dare!", Angelina shouted. "Don't you fucking touch me!".

"Who said I was going to? Just looking never hurt nobody. Listen hon, you are really hot but, I don't want to do that now. We just met.", his grin widen, it scared Angelina the most.

"Not now, not ever. Piece of shit!", Angelina yelled. Mohawk looked at one of the men, and shrugged. That man slapped Angelina again, cause he to cry out again in pain. Angelina could feel her lip swell. She could swear it was cut. "Let me go!".

"Listen hon, this won't get any easier of you fight. Stop fighting and it will be over before you know it.", Mohawk smiled.

"No I won't stop. I will fight until I collapse. Let me go!", Angelina yelled, then stomped on one of the guy's toe. He cried out and let go of her. She then punched the other man that was holding her, in the nose. They both let go of her and she attacked them. Not thinking with her mind, but with her body. She lashed out on both of the guys till they were rolling on the floor crying in agony. She turned to Mohawk. He smiled. She launched out to him and he dodged her. She hit the wall. Mohawk grabbed her hair, and pinned her on the ground. He held a small pocket knife to her neck and smiled. "Now ya scared, huh? You gonna cry and beg for mercy?".

Angelina felt tear making their way into her eyes, but held on to them. 'Do not show weakness! Do not show weakness!', she repeated in her head. "I never begged for my life before, and I am not going to start now!", she kneed him in the groin. He shouted and rolled over. She got up and wiped the dirt off her shoulders. "One for no reproducing. And one for just pissing me off.", she kicked him again in the gut this time. He cried out again. "Don't fuck with me asshole!". She turned around and made her way out of the alleyway. She looked to see if anybody was out there.

No one.

She smiled and skipped along home. Not knowing she was being watched. Up on the rooftops, the Nightwatcher crouched down in awe. "Wow.".

* * *

~Guy's lair~

Two and a half hours later...

Michelangelo sat with Esmerelda playing one of his video games.

"You cheater!".

"I am not!".

"Stop cheating! That's not fair Mikey!".

"I'm not cheating hon, I'm just that good.", Mikey smiled.

Esmerelda pouted when she lost racing against Mikey in a game of Mario Kart. "I hate this game.".

"Don't hate me because I'm just that good babe.", Mikey stuck her tongue out at Mikey. He smiled and put an arm around her and gave her a one arm hug. She twirled her head and tried not to smile. "Come on smile for me. Let me see your purty face.". Esmerelda laughed and turned her head. "There you go. Now, you still hate me.".

"No. I never did. But, I still think you cheated.", Esmerelda said.

Mikey stood up. "How did I cheat! It's Mario Kart! You can't cheat at Mario Kart!", he shouted.

"I don't know. You cheated though.".

"Oh so I cheated because you didn't win?".

"Yes!", Esmerelda got up and went to the kitchen. "You butt!".

"Oh I'm the butt? You are a butt!", Mikey smiled.

"No you are!", Esmerelda bent over and opened the fridge.

Mikey came from behind, "No, you're the bu-". Mikey found Esmerelda bent over looking for something in the fridge. "Do you have soda in here?", she asked. He was frozen and his eyes were pinned on her butt. He couldn't say anything. He was just standing there. Eyes on butt.

"Mikey there are some stuff in here that you should really throw away.", Esmerelda said, swaying from side to side. Mikey blushed. "Here, soda.", she came out of the fridge and closed it. "Root bear. It'll have to do.". She looked at Michelangelo. She tilted her head to the side, "Mikey why are you so red?".

Michelangelo locked eyes with Esmerelda's. A drop of sweat came from his brow. "You don't look so good.", Esmerelda said.

"I...feel...dizzy...", Mikey said.

Esmerelda grabbed his arm and led him the the table. "Here sit down.", she felt his forehead, "You don't feel hot. What's wrong.", she kneeled down in front of him. He avoided eye contact.

"Nothing. Just need some air. Imma go to the bathroom.", he got up and raced to the bathroom.

Esmerelda sat down and opened her soda. She took a sip, "Weird.". Esmerelda took another sip and wondered. Where is everyone? Alex went somewhere with Donnie. Doing god knows what. Probably walking Conan. Angelina is on a date. Where is Raphael?

In time she would know. She went to the couch and sat. She took another sip and just relaxed. It was quiet. She heard a sliding door, then a tap along the floor. She turned to see who it was.

No one.

Okay then. That's weird too. She turned back to the paused game. And again the tapping along the floor. She turned and saw nobody. "What the hell?". Wait didn't the turtles have a dad. That's a rat. She suspected it was him. She turned back and saw a big rat right in front of her. She screamed and jumped to where she stood on the couch. "Hello there. What is your name young one?".

"You...talk. Of course you can talk!", Esmerelda still stood on the couch. "My name...Esmerelda. But please call me Esmy.".

"Esmy? Well then. Are you one of Alex's friends?", he asked. Esmerelda nodded. "Welcome to our home then, uh, Esmy.", he said with a smile.

"Thank you. But it's not the first time I have been here.", Esmerelda sat down.

"Oh, is that so?".

"Yes. Although the first time, wasn't really as long as this. It was rather, short.", Esmerelda didn't feel like telling the story to him. To trouble him and Raphael over something that happened 5 days ago.

"No wonder why I missed you then.", his eyes squinted and they looked into her eyes. Esmerelda back up a little. "You are worried. May I ask, why?".

Esmerelda blinked, "What? I'm fine.", she said hugging a nearby pillow.

"You are worried. About what, I do not know. My ears are open. You may use them if you'd like.", he say down next two her.

Esmerelda back away and face him, sitting at the arm of the chair. "Sir, I can assure you, I am not worried at all.".

"You deny what you feel. Do not lie to yourself child."., when he got no answer he continued. "When truth is replaced by silence, the silence is a lie.".

"I'm not lying.", Esmerelda said. She looked at the rat and his head tilted. "Ok, fine. I'm a little, tiny bit worried.", he smiled and she continued. "My friend, Angelina. She came home today with a cut lip. I asked her what happened, she just told me not to worry. It was taken care of. I don't what she was talking about. I told her I set her up with a date, but it was fine if she didn't want to go. She just smiled and hugged me and said it was fine. I told her where she was going to meet the guy...and she left. I just can't stop wondering, what she meant by, it was taken care off.", Esmerelda explained.

Splinter rubbed his chin. "Sounds like your friend is a strong being. She is independent and worries more about you then herself.".

"How can you tell?".

"When she said to you, to not worry, she didn't want you to make you worried. She didn't want you to be like you are. She was worried that you were going to get worried.".

"Um...I get you. I think.", Esmerelda smiled.

"She is fine. And what happens to her, she will tell you in time.", Splinter smiled. Esmerelda nodded. "As I told Alex, I am here if you want to talk.", he stood.

"Thank you.", Esmerelda said. Splinter nodded and left to his room. Esmerelda smiled, "I just got a consoling session by a rat.", she took a sip of her soda. "Weird.".

* * *

~In the sewers~

"Come on Conan. Go already you've been sniffing for fifteen minutes already!", Alex whined, the freezing cold weather was getting to her. "I am so stupid. Why didn't I bring a jacket.".

Donatello, who was walking beside her, chuckled. "Your not stupid. Forgetful, maybe. But not stupid.".

"Thanks. How are you not cold?", Alex asked.

"Cold blooded.".

"Oh. Right.", Alex said as she shivered.

Donnie smiled, "Here,", he said as he put one arm around her and pulled her in a one arm hug. "All better?".

"Getting better.", she smiled and rested her head on Donnie's arm. She sighed

He blushed. His insides warmed to her sigh. "So...how are things?".

Alex closed her eyes, "Fine. You?".

"Quiet mostly. I've been busy with work. But with stuff also.".

"Stuff? What kind of stuff? Of you don't mind me asking.", Alex said, holding onto Conan's leash as he led them to where ever he was going.

"Of course I don't mind. Anything for you.", he looked at her, see looked back. The both were red. Donnie rubbed the back of his bald head. "Um...I have been thinking, that maybe I should make a shell cell for Angelina and Esmerelda.".

"I don't want you to go through the troubles of making two new cell phones. Although I believe you could do it, it just must be exhausting.", Alex said.

He chuckled, "You wouldn't believe. Although I try sleeping it off. Something is always on my mind that I can't get off, that doesn't allow me to sleep.".

"What is it?", Alex asked as she looked at Donnie.

It was her. "I...I don't really know. It's been bothering me for some time now.".

"Don't worry. You'll figure it out sooner or later.", Alex said, her head rested again on his arm.

"Hopefully sooner.", Donnie walked with Alex until Conan came to a stop and looked back. He whined. "Um, Donnie. Turn around.", Alex instructed.

"Why?".

"He won't go if we look.", Alex grabbed Donnie's arm and turned him around. Once that was that they headed home. "You sure you now the way back to the lair?", Alex asked.

"Of course. I know the sewers like the back of my hand. We'll get there. Don't worry.", Donnie said. Hugging her again.

She smiled. "I'm not.", Alex hugged Donnie's arm and blushed. "Hey Donnie. I was just wondering something. Have you ever wondered about getting a girlfriend?".

Donnie's heart started beating faster. "Um...not really. Why?".

"No reason. Just wondering is all. I would understand why though. The fact that your a turtle, it kind lowers your standards. But that doesn't matter to me.", Alex said, hugging Donnie's arm tighter.

Donnie's heart sounded like humming in his ears. "Huh?", he choked out.

"I don't care about what you look like. I like you for you.", Alex blush deepened in color.

"You...what?", Donnie was sweating.

"I said I like you. Donatello, you going deaf?", Alex looked at him and notices the blush under his mask. She giggled. Her hand slowly slid into his. She felt him go tense and smiled. She stopped and stood on her toes, and kissed his cheek. His blushed grew across his face.

"Deaf?..heh heh...I'm not.", Donnie choked.

Alex chuckled. "You're cute when you're nervous.", she laced her fingers through his. Although it was hard at first, she managed.

"I am?", he said, his voice almost sounded as if he was in awe.

She giggled, "Of course you are. What, you didn't know?".

"Well, no. I always knew I was...different from my brothers. Never good looking though.", Donnie said.

"Well you are. Just thought you should know. Donnie, do you like me?", she already knew but she was just making sure.

Donnie's heart began to slow down. He relaxed and took a deep breath, "Are you kidding?".

Alex eyes widen, "Huh? I...".

"Of course I like you Alicia.", his voice was calm. He smiled, "You honestly think you were going to come into my life, without there be any connection between us.".

Alex smiled. And her heart beat faster. "Really?", her grip on Donnie's arm and hand loosened.

"Definitely. What's not there to like? You are beautiful, and your funny. You as you, is just perfect. I know it sounds geeky or cheesy, but its how I feel. I guess.", he rubbed the back of his head.

"No. It's fine. Even if you're a mutant. I could care less. I want to make it official.", Alex said.

Donnie thought about it. What would master Splinter say? He would find out then. "So do I.".

"So does this mean I can call you my boyfriend?", Alex said, her smile grew from ear to ear.

"Hmm, why not?", Donnie said. He let out and "Oof", when Alex jumped on him and her arms raped around his neck. He stood there with her clinging to him, and slowly his arms draped around her waist and her smiled.

Finally he had someone. Finally someone to love. Someone to hold. Someone that understood him and cared for him. Finally he could call her his. He finally had the girl he wanted.

Finally.

* * *

**Awww...yay they are together...my friend was happy when she read this...so was I when I was writing...anyways...REVIEW PLEASE...and thanks for reading love ya...bye**


	9. First Kiss

**Hi guys...been working on this and reading some inspiring stuff...this is kinda short but cute...I noticed that people read the first chapter...bu then get bored when they read the rest of this story...I can't help it...but just wait it'll get better...Please Review peoples...please...I'm also thinking about changing the story title..Any suggestions? Please leave some and I'll pick the one I find the most fitting for this story...**

**I DON'T OWN THE TURTLES JUST MY**** OCS... Enjoy**

* * *

** Chapter 9**

~Purple Dragon Headquarters~

Hun slammed his fist on his desk in frustration. No sign of Alex. And with out her, this plan won't go the way he wanted it to go. Nothing is working! He had sent Mohawk and a couple men to see Alex's little friend. Only to have him come back battered and bruised, cursing that that bitch would pay one way or another.

Hun was pissed. He wanted her dead. He wanted to watch her breathe her last breath. He wanted her dead! And nothing was going to stand in his way. Those who did, would be removed from the gang. Permanently.

He threw the papers that were on his desk to the floor. Stumbled to the door and shouted, "Dragon Face! Get your ass in here! Now!". He walk back to his desk and sat, waiting. Soon Dragon Face appeared in his office. Hun smirked at the scared expression on Dragon Face's face. "Do you mind telling me, what the fuck is taking so long? I wanna know where those turtles live! And I want that bitch found and taken care of.".

Dragon Face went white, "Kill her, sir? Um...sir...I thought-".

Hun leaned forward, "You thought what!? That some time she'd turn around and say that she loves you!? She doesn't! And she won't! She never will! Get that through your thick fucking head damnit! I want her dead! I don't want her to see the light of day! And as for the freaks, I still am not hearing a word from you saying where they are.".

"Umm, sir. Without Alex we can't find out where the turtles live. She is the main priority to this plan. If you want it to pan out, she needs to be alive.", Dragon Face argued.

Hun stood up, "Don't stick up for her! Unless you want the same fate as hers, you shut up and agree with what I say. You got that!?", Dragon Face nodded, Hun sat back down, "Good. Now, I want you to turn around, walk out that door and find where the hell she is. Understand?".

"Yes sir.", Dragon Face did a small bow, turned and walked out the door. He clench his jaw and squeezed his hands until his knuckles went white. He did not want Alex to die. He loved her. Hun was a bastard. He was just jealous. He never loved anybody but himself. No one has ever shown him any love. So he takes it out on his men. Always, no emotion. Never show any sign of emotion.

No love.

That is what Dragon Face followed until Alex came along. All those romantic movies, the ones he said were fake and only in movies not in real life, those movies were real. And those feeling he never thought he would ever have, he had them. The minute he laid eyes on Alex. The moment she spoke to him for the first time, he knew. He knew he loved her. He was in love with her. He can't and won't kill her. She is his. And will always be his, in his heart.

The 'No Emotion' rule, was broken several times by him. He would have her. And no one, not even Hun or the turtles, would take her away from him. Ever.

He walked onto the street and made his way to the bar. There he thought of his own plan.

* * *

~The Girl's Apartment~

Angelina groaned in annoyance to Alex's uncontrollable giggling. "Alex, shut the hell up!".

Alex giggled and sat up, "Ask nicely silly.".

"Ok. Please, shut the hell up! It's really hard to do this homework with you giggling over there.", Angelina said.

"I can't help it. Donnie is just to adorable.", Alex said, laying back down on her bed. She had been texting Donnie ever sense the other day.

"Well tell him to stop. I'll never be a scientist with you over there. Now be quiet!", Angelina said. She went back to doing he work when a knock was heard from the door. Angelina groaned, "Fuck! I can't do anything in this house!", she went to the door and opened it. "What the hell do you want?".

"Ahh, good old Angelina. Some things never change.", a young man said. He was well muscled, his hair almost as brown as his eyes. His cheeks a small shade of red. A very handsome man.

Angelina smiled and her eyes went wide. She jumped on the man, "Chance! OHMIGOD!", she broke free from the hug and looked at the young man. "How you been? Come in!".

"I have been good. Where's Esmy? I have something I want to tell her.", Chance said, picking up a bags and walked inside the medium sized apartment.

"She's at the store. She'll be here any minute now. Alex! Look who's here!", Angelina said, her smile never fading.

Alex sat up and jumped, "Chance! Hi!", she went to hug the man. He smiled and hugged her back. "Oh gosh. I feel like we haven't talked sense High School.".

"I know,", Chance chuckled. "It has been along time. I have been saving my money just to come see Esmerelda. I forgot she had a life.", he smiled.

"Oh no she doesn't. She is just busy a lot. You know with work and all. Where you staying?", Angelina asked.

"A hotel a couple blocks away from here. Why?", Chance looked puzzled.

"Because. Your girlfriend is Esmerelda. Once she sees you, it rated 'XXX' from there on out.", Angelina explained. Chance blushed.

Alex laughed, "Yeah. How did you know where we live?".

"Well, I asked Angelina.", Chance turned and face Angelina, his smile the same, never changed.

"Oh that's why you asked. Should have told me why. But whatever your here now. That's all that matters.", Angelina smiled and hugged Chance again. Another knock was heard at the door.

"That must be my boy. Chance, stay here. He's gonna wanna meet you.", Alex said she went to the door where a woman greeted her. "Hello Amanda, how was he today."

Amanda was beautiful woman. Blonde hair, perfect teeth, perfecbodies. Alex always wondered how she was never offered a modeling job. "Fine, he was very good. Up until he saw a very lovely poodle. Oh he went bananas.", she said, her English accent following through. "So this week, that would be 45 dollars please.".

"No problem.", Alex took out her wallet and gave her the money. She waved goodbye and took Conan. Once inside, Conan noticed a strange man in his territory. He barked, which startled Alex. "Calm down boy, he's fine.".

Chance squatted and held out his hand, "Hi there. What's your name?". Conan bared his teeth, and a low growl came from his throat. "Woah, there big guy.", Chance snapped back up and backed away. "Looks like he doesn't like me.".

Alex pulled on Conan's leash, "Woah there. Conan! Stop!", she yanked on his leash and Conan jerked backwards. "He not like this. This is not him.", she pulled him aside and kneeled, "Conan, stop. Go to your corner and stay there. Get out of it, and you'll get it. Ok!?".

"I don't think he'll understand. He's just an animal.", Chance said, hiding behind Angelina.

Angelina chuckled, "You'd be surprise.". Conan huffed and walked over to the corner of the room. He sat and stared at Chance, his eyes black with anger.

"Well that's not like him. Not like him at all.", Alex felt vibrating in her back pocket. She took out her cell and saw that Donnie was calling. "Um...hold on.", she walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"What's up with her?", Chance asked, pointing at the bathroom.

"She...she...she...,", Angelina shrugged. "Stuff.".

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Alex answered her cell. "Hello.", she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey you.", Donnie's voice was heard on the other line.

"Hi, what's up?".

"Nothing. I'm on a break from work. I thought I'd call you. I wanted to hear your voice instead of reading your text.".

Alex smiled, "Aw, you make me blush.".

Alex could sense Donnie's smile, "I try. So how is everything over there?".

"Fine. I kinda I have a guest right now.", Alex put the toilet seat down and sat.

"Oh, sorry about that. You wanna talk later.".

"Oh no, honey. I'll always have time for you.".

"You sure? I don't want to intrude. She is a guest, right?".

"You're not. It's a guys by the way.".

"A guy?", Donnie chuckled, "A guy as in a-man?".

"Yes Donnie, he is a man.", Alex didn't want to assume that Donnie was jealous. Although it did sound like it. "Donnie, are you jealous?".

"Of course-I'm not jealous. I am the complete opposite of jealous. I'm..un...jealous.".

Alex smiled, he was jealous. "Don't you worry you pretty little face Donatello. I am with you. I will never look at another man as long as I'm with you.".

"It's just...you deserve more. Much more.".

"No I don't.", Alex thought for a second, "Here let's put it this way, I am probably the only woman in the world who is dating a turtle. So that makes me the luckiest woman alive. Right?".

Donatello sighed, "Right. Now you make me blush.".

Alex smiled, "I try. Now I have to go, but as soon as this guy leaves, I'm calling you.".

"Ok.".

"Ok then. Bye sweetie.".

"Bye.".

"I lo...", Alex stopped her self. She swallowed, staying silent and waiting for Donnie's response.

"I'm sorry?".

"Nothing. Forget it. Bye.", she hung up immediately and cliched her cell to her chest. She mentally slapped herself and walked out of the bathroom.

Angelina noticed Alex and stopped talking to Chance, "What's wrong girl? You look pale.".

Alex, still clutching her cell, managed a small smile, "I'm fine.".

* * *

~Alex's work~

Alex stood in her orange uniform, her hair up in a pony tail, her face had a smile that could light up the room. "Hello welcome to Carlos's Pizza, how can I help you?".

"Hi, can I get a two pizzas with everything on it. But no anchovies please.", a young familiar voice said. His face was hidden from sight.

Alex nodded and wrote down the order. "That'll be eight dollars and forty-five cents.".

He gave her a ten dollar bill, "Keep the change.".

Alex nodded and gave him the receipt, "You are order number thirteen. Your order will be with you in just a moment sir.".

He took the receipt and nodded, "Thanks dudette.".

Alex smiled, "I knew someone was hiding underneath that hat.".

"I-I don't know-".

"Mikey its ok. It me Alex. What you didn't recognize me?".

Mikey smiled, "Oh hey. No I didn't recognize you with your hair up.".

"Yeah we'll it's part of the uniform. I didn't know you come to this pizza shop.".

"Yup I do.".

"I thought I'd seen a creepy guy with a trench coat and a hat walk in here once.", Alex teased.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm not that creepy.", Mikey argued.

Alex laughed, she looked behind Mikey and noticed that no one was behind him. "Hey, after you, I'm am out of here. So maybe that means it could be me you and the pizzas.", Alex said, almost pleading.

"Why not? I could bring you back to the lair.", Mikey suggested, "So you can see your lover boy.".

Alex blushed, "Woah there tiger.".

Mikey held up his hands in defeat, "Just saying.".

They small talked until Mikey's order was ready. She punched her card out and let her boss know she was going. She took her coat and things and left with Mikey. He held his arm out for her and said, "My lady.". Alex laughed and took his arm. While they were walking, Alex took out he iPod and put on one of her favorite Spanish songs. Mikey notice and grew curious, "Whatcha listening to?".

Alex smiled, "One of my favorite songs. My mom used to listen to it with me. And we would dance around. It's Spanish, but I understand every word.".

"Can I listen to part of it?", Mikey asked.

"Yeah, hold on, the chores is coming up.", she pause the music and handed Mikey the earphone. He looked at her, "I don't know where to put it.", she said, he laughed. Mikey put it close to his ear and listen to a part that came up.

_Lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras_

_Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión_

_Después de todo estás_

_rompiendo nuestros lazos_

_Y dejas en pedazos éste corazón_

_Mi piel también la dejaría,_

_mi nombre, mi fuerza_

_Hasta mi propia vida_

Although he didn't understand it, it sounded beautiful. "What's it about?".

"Well, a man and a woman separated. So the man is telling her that he would give up everything for her to stay. His past, his religion, his name, even his strength. All the way up to his life. He would do anything just to get that woman to stay with him.", Alex explained. She sighed, "All I wanted ever want to hear in my life are those words. And someone to tell me that they love me and mean it.".

"Has there been anyone else? You know, before Donnie.", Mikey asked.

"Just one. I thought he actually love me. He would tell me all the time that he did. But turns out he only wanted just one thing. The thing every man wants. I told him I wanted to wait and he just left. He hurt me. But now, I think I'm healed. I don't know yet.", Alex said.

Mikey shook his head, "What an ass. Do the girls know?".

Alex shook her head, "I haven't told them exactly what happened. Angel warned me about him. I told them that we just weren't feeling it anymore and that it wasn't working out.".

"Oh.", Mikey fell silent.

"Yeah. My life is hard huh?", Alex laughed.

"Well you seem happy. You don't really care do you?".

"Nah, it in the past. I tend not to go there often. Only if it's good memories. Like me and my mother dancing to this song.", her face lit up.

Mikey smiled, "How was your mother?".

"She was amazing. A very understandable woman. Independent, beautiful inside and out. Honorable, strong. God she was everything. And I miss her so.", Alex's smile seem to fade away slowly.

"Well you resemble her. Everything you just said about your mother, you are.", Mikey said.

"I'm not even close to her. She was so much more. So full of life.".

"To me your are. And I know to Donnie, you're way more.", Mikey said.

"You think?".

"Hell ya! He won't stop talking about you. He is crazy about you. Even though you've known each other for about three weeks, he feels like he's known you all his life.", Mikey explained.

Alex smiled, "I'm glad. That's what I was aiming for.". They came to the manhole and they walked down together. Alex stopped Mikey, "What about my blindfold?", Alex asked.

"I think you'll be fine without it. I trust you completely.", Mikey smiled. He took off his hat and went into the sewers. Alex managed a smile and went after Mikey. Mikey pizza boxes still in his hands, grabbed Alex and led her to the lair. Once there she looked and found no one in sight. Mikey noticed her looking around and chuckled, "He's in his lab. I can get him for you.".

Alex shook her head, "No thanks, let me do it.", she walked over to Donnie's lab and smiled. He was on his laptop looking a blueprints of something. He had goggles on that made his soft eyes look huge. He had something in his hands that he seemed to be working on. He would look up at his laptop and then down at his hands and fix whatever was in it. He was so concentrated, she almost didn't want to bother him. She took her ear phones out and stood there and watched. Figuring that eventually, he wound notice her.

He didn't. He was to busy working on making another shell cell. He had to make three now. Two for the girls, one extra. Just in case. You never know when someone might be clumsy and lose his cell during a fight. Michelangelo.

"Pizza's here.", Alex said with a smile. Donnie looked at her. She laughed at his big eyes. "Hey there mister bug eyes.".

Donnie quickly took the goggles off and smiled, "Hey, when did you get here?", he got up to hug her.

She hugged him and kissed his cheek, "Just now. Mikey came and ordered some pizza at my work. Thought I'd drop by and say hi.".

He smiled and looked at her, his strong arms around her waist, "Well hi. I like your hair.".

"Really? I'll leave it up more offen if you like it so much.", she smiled, her arms around his neck.

His smile was elegant, "Aww, you'd do that for me?".

Alex smirked, "I'd do anything for you.", she drew him closer and whispered, "Anything.".

Donnie gulped, "Heh...", was all he could say.

Alex giggled, "God you're cute when you're nervous.", she kissed his cheek again.

"Th-thanks. By the way, you sorta missed.", he chuckled.

"Missed what?", Alex asked.

His voice low, "This.", Donnie placed a light kiss on Alex's lips. His eyes close. He pulled away and found Alex's eyes open and wide. Donnie's smile faded away and became a frown, "What? Was it to soon?".

Alex shook her head, "No. To short.", she pulled him in for another kiss. This one was more passionate and deeper than the last one. Her eyes closed along with his. He hugged her tighter, and she pulled him closer, which deepen the kiss even more. Once they pulled away, they both smiled. "How was that?", Alex murmured.

"Awesome.", he kissed her again and sighed into the kiss.

"Aww, my bro's first kiss. How cute.", Mikey was heard from behind.

Donnie shot his brother a look, "Have anything better to do?".

"No.", Michelangelo said, his hands on his face, elbows supporting his head.

Alex laughed , grabbed Donnie's hand and turned, she opened her mouth to say something, but the air got caught in her throat when she saw Splinter standing behind Michelangelo. "Um, hi Master Splinter.".

Michelangelo turned around, "Uh-oh.".

Alex felt Donnie's grip on her hand tighten. "Hello, Master.".

Splinter looked puzzled, "Care to explain my son?".

Alex looked at Donatello, he looked at her, his eyes soft. "Yes, master. Alex and I are together.".

"Together, as in, in love with one another?", Splinter asked.

Alex was still looking up at Donatello, he looked at Splinter, "Somewhat, yes.". Alex was surprised, she turned to see Splinters reaction.

His face was easy and his voice clam, he looked at Alex, "Do you agree with my son, Alicia?". Alex nodded, "You understand the consequences and responsibilities that come with being with him?".

"Yes sir.", Alex said quickly.

"My sons goes into battle. They fight and put their lives in danger. If you are with Donatello, you will put your life in danger as well. Are you willing to go through that?", his head was slightly to the side.

All eyes were on Alex, even Donnie looked worried to what she was going to say. She never thought about this. Never thought about putting her lives in danger. She could put Angelina and Esmerelda in danger. Was she actually ready for this kind of commitment? She could tell that Donnie was getting even more worried by the time she had been taking to answer. She took a deep breath and sighed, "Master Splinter, I-I...I wouldn't be with Donatello if I wasn't willing to do anything for him.", she was still holding Donnie's hand.

Splinter smiled, "Well then, I congratulate both of you for finding each others hearts.". Alex and Donatello nodded. Splinter chuckled, "Now, I came out here because I smelt pizza. Shall we eat?".

Everyone laughed and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Aww...nice chapie huh? Anybody wonder why Conan was acting the way he did towards Chance? Please please please review peeps...hope you enjoyes this chapter...love ya guys bye**


	10. Angelina's Other Side

**Hey guys. Please forgive me for the wait. This chapter took a while. I had my friends read it so that there were no mistakes made. They liked it. As did I.** **Im Thinking about changing the title. Any suggestions? Please put them down. I'll choose the one i like the most.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE TURTLES...Just my Ocs...Enjoy**

Chapter 10

A month later

~Lair~

Michelangelo sat on the couch, clicking through the channels, looking for something interesting to watch. There never was. But now, with Christmas coming its way, he could alway watch the ABC's 25 day of Christmas marathon. He smiled at the brunette snuggling into his shoulder and yawning. He arched an eye ridge, "You tired sis?", he asked, smirking.

Alex yawned and shifted into the couch, "Naw, I'm just bored. I came for Donnie, but apparently he has a lot of work."

Michelangelo gave a small chuckle and wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulders and pulled her close, "Well, a lot of people need help putting stuff together for Christmas. Sometimes I ask my self why can't they all just read the instructions."

Alex smiled, and yawned again. Her relationship with Donatello had been going well. He was and excellent kisser. But she wanted to talk to him about going all the way. She was a virgin, though her friends thought she wasn't. She would play along whenever Angelina would talk about her sex life. Act as if she knew what she was talking about. Whenever she would try to talk to Donnie about that, he was always busy. Like today, busy with work. And Alex understood completely. She wouldn't complain or say "Pay more attention to me.", or "What's more important me or your job?". No, she would never say that. She knew, people had to work to eat. But still, she needed to talk to Donnie about sex. She couldn't pretend it wasn't going to happen between them. Maybe not now, but soon it would happen. She knew it would. And she knew it would be wonderful. She stood, "Maybe, I can talk to him real quick."

"NO I'M NOT PLAYING HARD TO GET! I'M TELLING YOU SIR, IT'S NOT THAT KIND OF PHONE LINE!", Donatello's voice was heard from his station.

Alex sat back down, "Or maybe not.", she sighed.

Michelangelo laughed and put his arm around Alex again, "Don't worry sis, in time, he'll come out of his turtle cave and talk to ya."

Alex sucked her teeth, "It better be soon. I have something important that I need to tell him and I am not a patient woman.", she made herself comfortable next to Mikey, then laid her head on his shoulder.

Michelangelo smirked, "And what exactly is so important?"

Alex's face was straight. She stared at the television, in hopes that her face would stop burning, "Something that is between me and him and it has nothing to do with you."

Michelangelo shrugged, "Say no more. I understand completely."

Alex smiled. Her face, slowly cooling down, "Do you now?", she felt Michelangelo's shoulders move. He shrugged. She chuckled and her focus was back on the t.v. Soon her stomach was growling for some food, but she ignored it. She would rather go hungry and become fat. Her stomach growled again, begging for some sort of meal. She felt as if the more she ignored it the louder it became. Michelangelo smiled, "You going to answer that stomach of yours? It seems to want something.", he joked.

Alex shook her head, "Rather not. It has to get used to this diet I'm on."

Mikey gave a small laugh, "Since when are you a diet?", he chuckled out.

"Since now. I'm not hungry.", Alex crossed her arms and gave a small pout.

Michelangelo hugged her tighter, "You are funny. Come on, let me make you some food.", he stood and offered his hand. She slapped it away and he shrugged, "Suit yourself. I make a mean lasagna", Mikey teased.

Alex stood up, "No no no no. If anyone is going to cook its gonna be me. Come on, please let me cook some Indio Viejo. My mom showed me how to cook it.", Alex told Mikey grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the kitchen.

"In-what now?", Mikey said, smiling the whole time.

"Indio Viejo. Its a Nicaraguan dish. It's like meat soup, only you can't really see it because it's orange.", Alex said. Once she was in the kitchen she opened the fridge and started looking for the ingredients. "Ok, you have anything besides rotten food.", she said holding a bag of moldy cheese.

Michelangelo rubbed the back of his head, "We...haven't really cooked anything in a long time. We usually eat pizza or cereal or whatever we have.", he smiled, "I thought you weren't hungry."

"I'm not. I-I just thought you would like to try some food but, I guess not.", she put the moldy cheese into the garbage and went back into the fridge.

"Now, I didn't say that. You can still cook.", Mikey insisted.

Alex laughed and opened the freezer. What she found made her wonder, "What the hell are all these?", she pointed at the freezer that showed many things wrapped in tin foil. Her hand was on her hip.

Again, Mikey rubbed the back of his bald head, "Well, those are cakes."

"Cakes? And these cakes are for...?", Alex asked.

"Well I bring them here for...Sensei.", Mikey sheepishly.

Alex tried not to smile, "Ok...and how did you get these cakes for Sensei?"

"I bring them from work. The moms always give me cake. It's a way to say 'I'm sorry for the beating the kids gave you.'.", Michelangelo smiled.

"And why are they all here?"

"Because last time I gave Master Splinter his cholesterol test, it was through the roof. Way to high, so...I'm the one that takes them from Mikey and leaves them there.", Donatello said, coming into the kitchen. His one arm grabbed Alex's waist. "Hey you.", he gave her a light kiss, then pulled her closer.

"Hi. ¿Por fin terminaste con tu trabajo?", Alex asked, in Spanish.

Donnie smiled, and kissed her again, "Sadly, no.", Alex frowned. "Sorry honey, but some people need help putting stuff together just in time for the holidays, you know.", Donnie said, trying to make Alex smile again.

Alex kept her frown, "I know, but I need to talk to you. It's really important. But I can't because you're always too busy.", she whined.

Donnie looked at her in confusion, "What about?"

"Another thing, the subject, is to be discussed in private.", Alex crossed her arms and stared at Michelangelo. Mikey smirked and held his hands up in defeat.

Donatello looked at his brother and blushed, "Ok, I understand now.", he looked back at Alex and grinned. He kissed her again, more deeply then before. Alex gently pushed him away, he looked at her, "What?".

"Si me besas así, voy a querer más.", she said, rather huskily.

Donnie smirked and a small hint of blush rushed to his face. For a second they stared into each others eyes, Michelangelo just stood there, wishing that he should have taken the chance to learn Spanish. "Um, not to break up a special moment, but can anybody tell me what you said."

Alex broke free from Donnie's arm and grabbed his and Michelangelo's hand and scooted them out of the kitchen, "I said, get out of the kitchen so I can cook.", she laughed, "But tell me this, where in the hell is Raph?"

Donatello shrugged, he looked at Mikey. He snapped his fingers, "He said he went out before you got here. Told me he was going out. Had on his trench coat and everything. He didn't look mad. Probably just needed to get some air.".

"Oh. I feel like I haven't seen him sensed I moved apartments.", Alex said, she moved back into the kitchen and started to cook.

* * *

~Streets~

Raphael did actually want to go out. He just wanted to get some air for once. One night without being the Nightwatcher won't hurt. Will it? Nah, he will be fine. Just some air. Being cooped up in the sewers. He could swear that he was starting to get claustrophobic. The fact that he and his brothers were not allowed to do their nightly patrols anymore, he couldn't handle that. He needed to bust some heads. It was in his nature. He was mad that he couldn't do that, even more mad because f the reason why he couldn't. Leonardo. His older brother always thought of himself. Never of his other brothers. He loved his brother, really he did. But the fact that he left so sudden, it hurt Raph. But he's to stubborn to admit it.

Leonardo had always been Raph's idle. He always wanted to be like him. He always wanted to be leader, wanted to lead. Not be led. Being better than Leo, was his goal. All he wanted to do was prove that he was better. And it pissed him off whenever people said that he wasn't. Now that Leo's gone, he was better off gone. Now that he's out off the picture, Raphael was the better Ninja, better fighter, better everything. He hoped that Leo wouldn't come back. If he did, god knows what would happen.

A cold breeze blew on Raphael's coat and entered his jacket. He lifted the collar and lowered his fedora to hide his face even more. He slid his hand in his jacket pocket and felt a wrinkly feeling in it. He pulled out what was in it and found a crumpled up piece of paper. "What the hell?". He unfolded the paper and found it to be a flyer. A flyer of a 1920's themed dance show not to far from where he was. He smiled and read.

Welcome, to the HOTTEST show in New York!

Free drinks and some of the most BEAUTIFUL Women in town!

Girls dressed up as 1920 show girls...

While singing to the SEXIEST songs ever made!

Men, if your single, come on down and enjoy a show!

Entry: 10 dollars. Maximum drinks: 15

Open everyday of the week! Come one, come all!

He remember how it got there. He was walking one night, before Leo left and saw it. He took it, but forgot about it.

Raphael smirked. "Why not?". He shrugged and walked off to where the Dance show took place. He sneaked to the place and stared, 'Holy crap! This place must be good. Look at the line.'. The line was big. Too big. Even though his face was well hidden, he could still get spotted if he stood there for to long. He snuck behind the building to see if the was a back door. Once he found it, he headed for it. Suddenly the door was kicked open, the sounds of music and cheering poured out of the door. Two body guards and a young girl, came out of the club. The two guards were holding a man that looked like he was arguing with the girl. Raphael stayed to the shadows and lowered his hat. He watched as the guards threw the man outside and ordered him not to come back. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Next time you touch me, I'll knock your ass right out!", a young and familiar voice echoed through the alley behind the place. Raphael lifted his head to see the girl and was stunned at how beautiful she looked. She was in costume. The cascade of curly dark brown hair of her shoulders looked perfect with it. She had long black pants on with red stiletto heals. The pants were being held by the suspenders around her shoulders. She had a white collared sleeveless shirt with a black, small, tie. Her face was hidden by the fedora hat she had on that was tilted to the side. Similar to Raphael's, but dark black. Raph could only see her bright red lips. She was a sight to see.

The man yelled back at the girl, but the she was gone, along with the guards. The man cursed the girl to himself and took out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one, puffed out a cloud of smoke and headed out of the alley. Raphael took his chance and walked to the door. He picked the lock with his sai and unlocked the door. Was he really this desperate to see half naked girls dance around? Yes. Well, kind of. He entered the club and walked casually to the main room, there were a lot of tables. Tables for one, for two, even for more. There was a bar way in the back. It was packed.

Raphael lowered his hat even more and searched for an empty table. Preferably one in the back. He found one at the corner of the room and sat. He waited and made himself comfortable. 'Might as well have a drink.', Raph motioned for a drink and a red-headed waitress came over to him, "Hello sir, what would you like?", she asked.

"Nothin' to alcoholic. Something that won't get me drunk quick.", he ordered.

She wrote the order, then said, "Is there anything in particular that you wanted?"

Raph smiled, "Surprise me toots."

She grinned and nodded, "I'll be back with your order.", Raphael nodded and waited again. He turned to the huge stage in front of him. The lights were dimmed and it looked abandoned. Speakers were at the side, and people looked anticipated to see the show. It must be good. The young woman came back with a medium size beer and smiled. Raph chuckled, "Thanks.".

"No problem sir. You new here?", she asked.

Raphael kept his face hidden, and he knew that the waitress couldn't see his smile, "Ya. Found a flyer. Thought I'd drop by and see what the commotion was about."

"Yeah, we're pretty big. But not that big yet. Almost everybody in this place has been to this show at least once before.", she explained.

"Oh. Well, if I like this show, I'll come back again.", he lifted his head just enough to see the waitress's name tag. "Maggie."

"Well I hope you like the show then...", she paused, wanting for him to give her his name.

"Raphael."

"Well, Raphael. Enjoy the show. See you next time you come back.", she said.

"You're so sure I will."

She leaned in, Raphael scooted over to avoid any eye contact, "They always do. Wave if you need anything.", she waved bye, then skipped back behind the bar. Her red ponytail waving from side to side behind her. Raph smiled and gave a small laugh. The lights went dark and the announcer came on. His voice deep and exciting, "Ladies and Gentlemen...mostly Gentlemen.", the audience laughed, "Ladies hold on to your men, because here come your starter girls.", the music started and six girls came out in short skimpy dresses. The all formed two lines and started dancing. The audience cheered and shouted all kinds of names. Raphael just sat and watched. He lifted his head just a little to study every feature of every girl. Each one was unique in their own way. One had amazing hair. Another had large breasts. Everyone had something different then the other. They moved like professionals. Like dance was a common thing to them. They were all very beautiful.

The music stopped and the girls all did a pose. The audience clapped, and the girls smiled and skipped of the stage. Raphael sat there with his hands cross, making sure they we're hidden from sight. He shrugged, 'Eh, there was no singing. I've seen better', he thought. He took another sip of his beer and sighed. The lights went dim again, and the curtains opened. Cheers from men came from all around the room, as the same girl from the alley came in the same costume. Her hand was on her hat, tilting it downwards to cover her face. Her bright red lips curled into a smile, as the crowd went wild. She bit her lip, and walked to the front of the stage. The spot light was on her, as she walked. The lights went off, behind her. If someone dropped a pin, everybody could hear it. The place was silent.

Raph was at the edge of his seat, watching and waiting for this girl to sing. She was the only one there. The light brought her to life. It bounced of her skin, making her shine. She was more beautiful then when Raphael saw her in the alley. She looked out at the audience and her smile grew even more. Her teeth shined, but not because of the light, because of the lip stick. She looked like one of those models that model lipstick. God, she was amazing. She walked back, and a loud beat came on. She paused, and looked back. The lights went on and dancers were behind her. She spun around and the beat came again. She looked at the audience as they cheered. The dancers went around her, covering her. She began to sing, the dancers moved and she was in a different costume. A bright red top, one that was so tight it showed off her curves. The black leggings that went up to her thigh, we're hung on by garter belts. Her heels, and hat, still on as she sang and danced along to the music.

At almost the end, she held a high note, and everybody cheered. Raphael couldn't help but laugh at how amazing this girl could sing. He could swear he's heard her before. He was surprised that she wasn't a model or a singer. 'She should be', he thought. The bartender the waitresses all stopped and danced as this young woman sang. By the end of the song, she threw her hat into the crowd, and Raphael's jaw hung open. He was speechless at this girl. This girl was gorgeous. This girl was beautiful. This girl...

Was Angelina.

* * *

~Lair~

Alex smiled as Donatello, Michelangelo, and Splinter all ate what she made. All of them smiled and complimented on how good it tasted.

"Wow girl,", Michelangelo said, "Your cooking is awesome! Donnie you are one lucky turtle."

Master Splinter nodded, "This is quite delicious."

Donatello smiled and leaned over to kiss Alex's check, "Very good.", his voice was low, and almost considered to be a whisper. "What is it called again?", he asked, kissing her again.

Alex smiled, "Indio Viejo. My mom thought me to make it. If anyone should get credit, it's her."

Donnie blinked, "Funky name for a food."

"What is it?", Mikey asked, still wishing he knew Spanish.

"Old Indian.", Alex and Donnie said together.

Master Splinter and Mikey both blinked to, "That is funky. Why is it called that?", Michelangelo asked, Splinter nodded.

Alex shrugged, "Beats me. I asked my mother why it's called that. She told me that because an old crazy Indian guy made this dish when his family was going poor. He had a cow and some other animals, killed them and cooked them to make this orangey soup kinda food. I knew that wasn't true. Never found out why though.", she explained.

"Oh, that's a story I'm going to remember every time I eat this. What's in it?", Mikey said, as he put another spoonful into his mouth.

Alex shook her head, "Not allowed to say. Secrets have to be kept."

Michelangelo slumped in his chair, "Aw. How do I know I'm not eating poison of something?"

Alex laughed, "Because, if it was poisoned, you'd be dead by now. This is your second bowl, silly."

"Oh, yeah. Right. Why aren't eating anything?", Mikey said.

"I already told you."

"Told him what", Donnie asked.

Alex sighed, "I'm kinda on a diet."

"Since when?"

"Since an hour ago. It's not a big thing. Finish your food.", Alex ordered.

Donatello dropped his spoon and pushed his plate away. He crossed his arms, "Not until you eat something."

"Donnie, eat."

"No. You know not eating is not dieting."

Alex glared at Donatello, she got up and stomped to the kitchen, "Fine. I'll eat, but you're stuck with me if I get fat."

"You're not going to get fat.", Donatello got up and walked to Alex. He saw her get a little tiny bowl and scooped one spoon into it. "Uh-uh. Hon you're eating more.", he took the bowl and and poured it into an even bitter bowl. He started to pour until the bowl was full. He gave the bowl to her, "Here. Eat."

Alex looked at the bowl and then at Donnie, "I am not going to eat all of that!"

"Oh yes you are!", he pushed the bowl to her and she pushed it back. "Eat this.", his voice was assertive.

"¡No me gritas!", Alex yelled.

"I'm not yelling!"

"Now you are."

"Kids.", Mater Splinter chuckled.

"Tell me about it.", Mikey said, as the two argued in the kitchen. "Hey guys, come and eat."

"Stay out of this!", both yelled from the kitchen. They both turned and continued arguing, "I am not eating that!"

"Yes! You are!"

"You know you're really cute yelling like that!", Alex yelled.

"Yes and so are you!", Donnie yelled back. "Wanna call it even!"

"Ok!", Alex yelled. She held up her hand and Donnie slapped it. He held on to it and they walked out of the kitchen hand in hand. Alex had the large bowl in her other hand, she sat next to Donatello and began eating her food.

Michelangelo had his spoon in mid-air when he blinked, "What just happen?", he asked, he put the spoon in his mouth and continued to eat.

Alex shrugged, and did the same as Mikey, "I think that was our first fight.", she said.

Donatello chuckled and wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulders, "First fight I ever heard, that ended in a high five.", he laughed.

"Although it was odd,", Splinter cut in, "It was slightly amusing.", his smile was warm and endearing.

Everyone laughed, "I guess it was, wasn't it?", Alex asked, she stared at Donatello. He heart did flips in her chest when he looked up at her. His smile was cool almost to say, 'Love you too'. But did he?

He did. But one thing he also knew that it was very early for him to tell her. It didn't matter if she didn't love him now. She'd later tell him and they'll both be happy in each others arms. Donatello was patient, he could wait. If it were forever, he would wait. He cared about her deeply, and would do anything for her. Only if she'd do the same for him.

* * *

Raphael's forced his jaw close. Angelina? What the hell was she doing here? Well obviously she was working here. And by the looks of it she is huge! Everybody seemed to love her singing and dancing. Lightening would strike him down if he said he didn't like it either. She was so radiant, so alive, hell, she was shining on that stage. Her smile, that was the same smile he saw when he apologized to her on the roof. It wasn't fake, it was real. Her hair was more beautiful then ever. Her pale skin, shined in the bright light. She looked happy. But why? Why this job? It was too showy. She was half naked singing in front of a bunch of horny men.

Why did Raph care? Oh god, why did he care? She was happy. He was happy that she was happy just, why this job? It was so degrading towards her. And she was much better then that. Even though they've know each other for a month and a half now, still he couldn't act like he didn't care just a tiny little bit. He did. He wouldn't lie. He hated lying. It was just dirty to him. But, maybe he did care. He cared a lot. Too much to let her do this. He took out the crumpled piece of paper and looked at the flyer. It was Sunday so the show would end at 8:30. He looked around to find a clock. Her looked behind the bar, and sure enough, there was a clock. "Shit.", he swore to himself. It was 8 o'clock. He couldn't watch for another half hour. He waved at the other waitress. She whispered something towards a woman next to her and smiled at Raph. She walked toward him and her smile grew, "Hello again.", she said, almost as of she were flirting.

Raphael turned his body, "Yeah, that girl that just came on. What's the story about her?", he pointed towards the stage.

Maggie looked to where he was pointing and frowned, "Oh, Angelina. I don't know her personally, but we have said some words to each other. All made me think she is a major bitch. I don't like her."

Raphael would understand, she didn't really make a good first impression on him either, but forgiven and forgotten. After that she was really cool and sweet. And mostly that first impression, was his fault. He bit back a yell, "Huh...anything else?".

Maggie nodded, "Uh-huh. A lot. I have heard that after the shows she takes a man back to her room and prostitutes herself. I don't know all the ugly details, but all I know is she's a whore."

Raph's heart began to race with anger, "What?", he snarled.

Maggie backed her head up in shock, "You know her?"

As much as he hated doing it, "No.", he forced out a lie. He lowered his hat down and his head hung.

Maggie leaned in again, "Well, I bet if you're interested, you can just walk right on in. She wouldn't say a word. She'd smiled and invite you in. Literally", she laughed.

Raphael didn't laugh, he lifted his head when he remembered something, "Wait, when I came here, I saw these guys throwin' out this one dude, and she was yelling at him to not touch her again or somethin' like that."

Maggie nodded, "He was probably drunk. As you can see this a 24/7 bar. For some stupid reason it's that. The girls come on and go for about an hour. Not really good pay, but maybe that's why Angelina does what she does. I can't really say."

"How much an hour?"

"Eh, about 20 bucks an hour. I get the same because I'm out when these girls finish. Which by my watch will be in about 10 minutes.", Maggie explained.

"Wait, I that clock said-"

Maggie waved her hand and shook her head, "That clock is 20 something minutes behind. Right now it's 8:21."

"Ok. Does Angelina come back on?", Raphael asked, he needed to talk to her right away.

Maggie shook her head again, her red ponytail wavering from side to side, "Not anymore. You wanna talk to her? Maybe even more?", she lifted an eyebrow, "Just act like you're going to the bathroom, go in for like five minutes, come out then go back stage. Her dressing room has her name on it.", she instructed.

Raphael nodded, "Thanks."

Maggie sighed, "You know you don't look like the type of guy that goes looking for whores.", her voice sounded disappointed.

"I'm not."

"Well then why do you want to see her?"

"Just business.", he lied again. All this was for Angelina. It was...kinda worth it. Plus he didn't want t make a sene and get caught.

Maggie's smile returned, "Oh...you with Sergio?", she asked.

Who was this Sergio? Raphael's anger escalated, "Sure. I know the guy."

"Well take it easy on the girl. She's been through a lot. Don't hit her too hard this time.", Maggie grinned this time.

HIT! Who the hell would hit Angelina and get away with it. He didn't smile, he got up and excused himself, "Excuse me. I need to use the bathroom."

Maggie's grin grew, "Sure, ok then. See you next time Raphael.", she yelled at him. His anger was so much, he swore steam was coming out of his ears. He entered the bathroom and paced. Fuck time! He wasn't going to waste ten minutes, when Angelina could be getting the snot beaten out of her. Who the fuck was Sergio? Why the fuck would he beat her? Why would she stoop so low, and resort to prostituting herself? It broke Raphael's heart just thinking about it. It always did. Whenever he would go out on patrol, and find a low life trying to rape a helpless woman, it wasn't hard for Raphael to handle the asshole. But he'd be sympathetic for the woman who ever she was. And he knew Angelina, so this is twice the sympathy.

And Maggie, that little bitch. Actually encouraging Raph to not hit Angelina 'too hard'. To hell with her. Was she flirting with him? He didn't know nor care. He just want to talk to Angelina. Next time he'd come back, he'd make sure that no one would touch Angelina. Of course he cared. That was his brother's girlfriend's best friend. A long title, but it didn't matter.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked furious. He turned on the faucet water, and splashed some on his face. He was sweating. But not out of nervousness out of anger. Was that even possible? Didn't matter. He wait for what seemed like an eternity. He opened the bathroom door. He looked way out to the bar and didn't see Maggie. He look out onto the floor Maggie wasn't there either. He walked out and headed for back stage. He looked for her dressing room, once he found it he was hesitant to knock. Now he was nervous. He knocked.

"Just a minute.", her voice was heard from the other side of the door. He waited then heard, "It's open.", he opened the door slowly. He saw her in a robe, taking off her make up. She looked at him through the mirror, "Can I help you?", her attitude was noticeable. He nodded. When she received no answer from him she spoke, "What are you here for?".

"Talk.", he said.

Her eyebrow arched, "Ok? Close the door behind you.", she continued to remove her make up. Once she was finished, she turned. Her face looked more natural. It looked more beautiful then with make up on, believe it or not. Her hair was still in flawless curls that covered her shoulders, and her robe, barley tied. She crossed her arms and leaned against the counter behind her. The way she crossed her arms lifted her breasts. "What do you want?".

Raphael lowered his head and hid his hands in his pocket, "Why are you doing this show?", his voice low, trying to change the tone.

"Who are you and why the hell do you care?", she asked, crossing her legs.

"I'm...a friend.", he said. He didn't trust his eyes. Angelina was attractive, but when she was standing in front or him with just a robe on, he knew he couldn't control anything.

Angelina managed a small smile, "A friend,", she pushed herself off the counter and walked slowly up to him, "What kind of friend?".

Raphael backed up a little, his hands still in his pocket, "Not the kind ya think, babe. Care to answer my question.", it wasn't a question, but more of a command.

Angelina's smile grew into a flirtatious grin, "Why do ya want to know so much? And don't call me babe."

Raphael smiled, her personality never seemed to fade away, "Ok, I want to know, because you don't need to do what you do. Out there, or in here.", he said.

Angelina's smile never faded, "Tell me honey, what do you want for Christmas?", she went closer to him, fixing his collar. He grabbed her hand and squeezed, "Hey bud, don't be to hard on me.", she cried out.

"Recognize me now?", he said through gritted teeth. He held up her hand, she stared at and saw the three, large, green fingers. Her eyes went wide and her face lost its color.

"Raph? What are you doing here?", her voice sounded as if she were scared and her hand still in his.

"I could ask you the same. What the hell are you doing?", he asked bitterly.

She pulled her hand away in an angry fashion, "I'm doing what I have to do to live.", she went back to the counter and slammed her fists down, "Why the hell do you care!", she yelled. She wasn't mad at Raphael, she just didn't want to be judge.

Raphael's voice was calm, "Like it or not I do care. I know you and what yer' doing to yourself, its not right Angel. It's not."

Angelina had tears in her eyes, "I go through hell. Every time I come here, I go through hell!", she turned, a small tear running down her cheek, "You don't know what I have to do. To live here. I do this for Esmerelda and Alex and everybody I have to do it for. You don't know!"

"You don't have to. You have yer' whole life ahead of you. Doing this!"

She walked up to him and grabbed his coat, "I do. What I have to.", her teeth clenched.

He grabbed her hands, "You don't need to do this. There are other ways of getting by."

She let go, another tear rolling down her cheek, "I do. I have to do this. It's the only way.", she backed away from him, "It's the on-only w-way.", she stuttered.

Raphael walked forward, thinking of this girl was even worth the breath, "No, it's not. You can do anything else, but this.", she shook her head. Raphael walked even more closer, Angelina was hyperventilating, hugging her self and rocking back and forth against the counter, tears running down her face. Raphael new, there was more to this. "Angel, I know about Sergio.", she looked up, "Who is he, and more importantly, what did he do?", he was truly concerned for Angelina. She shook her head, and continued to rock back and forth. "No, Angelina. You have to tell me. You need to. Tell me."

"No!", she yelled.

"Yes, you have to tell me."

"No! I want him out of my memory!", she closed her eyes, clutched her hair and repeated, "I want him out. I want him out. I want him out. Please get out. Please.", she felled to the ground, "I-I w..want him...him...o..out", she stuttered.

Raphael crouched down, he felt sympathy for her. Poor girl was breaking down in front of him. But he didn't know why. He needed to know. He remembered something, something that Donnie said when he came back from the girls' place when Raph first met Angelina. His eyes widen, "Just breath Angel. Just breath...", he soothed, rubbing her back. "He's gone, just tell me what happen."

She looked up, her eyes red and puffy, his voice was so calm that, her breathing slowly calmed, she lay her head on Raphael's chest, and sobbed. He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry.", she sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

Raphael chuckled, he lay his chin on her head, "Why are you sorry. You did nothing wrong."

"I don't like crying. Shows weakness. I don't like being weak.", she looked up at him, "I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone."

"Don't worry. I won't."

She nodded, and laid her head back on his chest, "Sergio,", she sighed, "is a loan shark. Someone told me about him so I went to him. Asking for money."

"How much?"

"Not much.", she sniffed. "Two hundred dollars. He told me that if I didn't payed him back in two months, something bad will happen. I thought of Esmeralda and Alex right there."

"What did you need the money?"

"It was a hard time. We were behind on our bills for the apartment. We needed the money. So I took a chance. Well fast forward two months, he comes here and asks if I have the money. I say no but he'll get it. That night he beat me. After that, he told me that every time I miss a pay roll it increased by twenty five bucks", she explained.

"What did you make it to?"

"Around four hundred."

Raphael shook his head, "Jesus."

"Yeah. Every time I'd see him, he'd either beat me or rape me. And there was nothing I could do.", tears came to her eyes again, and ran down her cheeks. "After I payed him, I still needed money so I resorted to prostituting myself. Something I thought I'd never do.", she said, as she buried her head back into Raphael's chest and sobbed.

Raphael felt bad for the girl. So everything was true. Sadly, all that Maggie said was true. It hurt Raphael to see women cry. He was surprise that she would just come right out and tell him this. But mostly he was surprised at how calm he was. What had gotten into him? Why was he so, so...nice? It wasn't like him. But it didn't matter why, he was getting what he needed and right when she was ready to leave, he was going to make her quit. That's for sure.

He rubbed the back of her head, shushing her while she wept. "S'ok.", he lifted her chin with one finger, revealing her face full of tears, "Hey,", he smiled, "You are the strongest girl I've ever known. Some women that had this happen to them, go crazy. And I wouldn't blame them,", he wiped her tears, "that should have never happen to anyone."

She smiled, gave a small laugh, and pushed him away, "Why are you being so nice? Got over the big 'Hothead' act."

He chuckled, "He's still here. But for some reason, you brought the cuddly side in me. Now come on, get dressed and lets go quit this freakin' shit hole.", he stood up and she grabbed his arm. Her eyes were pleading.

"I want to keep working here.", she said.

"What!? Are you insane!?", he yelled.

She stood up, fixing her robe and her eyes changed, "I won't go prostituting. Not anymore. But I want to sing and dance here. I love to dance."

"No I'm not going to let you stay here.", he said as he walked to the door.

She stomped and crossed her arms, "I want to stay!"

Raphael turned and looked at her, he grabbed the door knob and turned it, "You are leaving. You can work at another dance show, but you're leaving this place. Now get dress.", he ordered.

"Ugh! Why do I listen to you!", she said, as he went out the door. He laughed and shut the door. He leaned against the wall in front of the door and waited. He crossed his arms and hung his head.

"Hey there.", his head shot up and he saw Maggie. She turned and saw Angelina's dressing room. She smirked, "Get what you wanted? I heard she wasn't even good.".

Raphael hid his fists in his jacket, "Yeah, I got what I needed. And she's leaving.", he snarled.

"Leaving. Why? She finally had to close the shop because no costumers what to buy anything.", she said, her smile was nasty.

Raphael opened his mouth to tell her off and send her on her way, but someone beat him to it. "Listen, Maggie. The only reason why I did all of this, was because they actually wanted to. Because I don't look like a dumb bitch. Now next time you and your friends want to talk about me, say it to my face.", Angelina said, coming out in tight skinny jeans and a t-shirt. "Now Raph here, he knows me. And right now I think that just like me, he doesn't want to see your ugly mug anymore.", she walked out and pushed her out of the way.

Maggie turned red with anger, "And what is he? Your little boyfriend."

Raphael coughed and again was about to say something to her, but...Angelina hooked her arm with his, "As a matter a fact yes he is. Jealous? Come on let's bale.", she led Raphael out of the club, but not before turning around and yelling, "Tell the boss, I QUIT!".

They walked out in silence. Well, that is until Angelina let got of his arm and started dancing and laughing. "What's up with ya?" Raphael asked, smiling.

She stopped dancing and continued to laugh, "Well I always wanted to tell that Bitch off! God I feel so alive!", she danced around more and stopped, "Oh Dois! I forgot a jacket."

"No need.", he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She smiled.

"You know I usually take a taxi home."

"Well then we'll walk right?", Raph smirked.

"I guess.", Angelina giggled. They walked again in silence, each other observing their surroundings. "You know I've been here for about two years now, and I haven't been sight seeing. Have you been here all your life?", she asked.

"Pretty much. Not like I have anywhere else to go.", Raphael laughed.

"Yeah.", an uncomfortable silence came between them.

"Hey...um...wanna tell me about yourself?", Raphael asked.

"You want to know everything?", Raphael nodded. Angelina let out a big breath, "Well, where do I start? I live with my mom and dad all through my life. That is until they got a divorce when I was a sophomore in high school."

"Why?", Raphael was truly interested.

"They had weird differences. My mom digs young guys now. My dad has his blind girlfriend.", she explained.

"She blind?"

"No. But she's going out with my dad. I mean what do girls see in that guy.", Raphael chuckled, she continued, "I only wish and hope that none of my relationships end like that."

"You know what I say. Its all about sticking it out. And trying to fell young forever, ya know?"

Angelina nodded, "Yeah. Anyways, after I graduated high school, me and Esmy moved here. We kept in touch with Alex, but then got so caught in school and work we sorta drifted apart."

"You keep in touch with your family?"

She shook her head, "No, don't have a phone to tell them what the number is. But I'm saving enough money to buy a lap top so that I could talk to my mother. God I miss her. She is my life, man. She's the only one that truly gets me. I get my looks from her and everything. I wanna talk to her so bad.", her eyes sparkled when she spoke, "Can't wait to go back and see her for the holidays."

"You're gonna see her?"

"Yeah, she buys me the ticket every year. I knew she missed me. She's really hard headed to. Every year me and Esmerelda go see our families. Once our vacation days our over we go back."

"How does your mom know when to buy the tickets?"

"Esmerelda's cell. She calls her mom for like ten minutes, her mom tells my mom and that's it. Hey Raph, before, back there, when I asked you what did you want for Christmas, what do you want?", she asked.

Raphael thought, he never really thought about getting presents for Christmas. He barley did and when he did he was so great full. But he never put much thought into it. "Um, good question. I-I don't really know."

"I'm with ya buddy. I got nothing. But I will get that laptop. I haven't check my Facebook since High School.", they shared a laugh and walked all the way to Angelina's apartment. Once there, she turned and thank Raphael for walking her. "We should do this more offten. Just hang out. You and me. I wish there was a way i could contact you."

"You will soon. Donnie is making cells for you and yer' friend. I'll be a call, or text, away.", he explained.

She nodded, and smiled, "But i would rather prefer to talk to in person then to wait for your response."

"Hey like I said, I'm just a call or text away."

She chuckled, "Yeah, ok. And thanks for not judging me when you saw me, ya know...the way you did."

He waved his hands, "No problem. I don't judge anyone. Who am I to?", he pointed at himself, "Look at me."

She tilted her head to the side, her smile never fading, "I am Raph. You are a beautiful person. Plus you're the only guy I can be myself with."

"Naw shucks. Thanks.", he smiled.

Her smiled seemed to grow, but her eyes were smiling also. She stepped closer to Raphael and kissed his cheek. " Thank you.", she said before she kissed his cheek again. She gave him a hug, and waited till she could feel Raphael's strong arms wrap around her waist. She backed away, only to find a blushing turtle. She gave a small laugh, "Good night Raphael.", she said before she turned and went into the building and closed the door behind her.

"Um...Night.", Raphael said. Then he turned and walked home.

* * *

Angelina walked to her home and opened the door. She was greeted by two huge paws hitting her stomach and a tail thumping against the walls. "Hey there big boy. How are you today?", she lowered her head for Conan to lick her nose. Then she pushed him off, and walk to her bed and dropped her stuff.

"Hey there sweetie.", Esmeralda said, coming out of the kitchen. "You're home early. Boss let you go early?", she asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?", Angelina whined as she laid on her bed, exhausted.

"They said I needed a small break so I took it. What's your problem?", Esmeralda said, frowning. "What happened today?"

Angelina lifted her head when she didn't hear another voice greeting her, "Where's Alex?", she asked.

"She with the guys. I think she is sleeping there. She said she really need to talk to Donnie about something ", Esmeralda said. She came over to Angelina and laid next to her. She laid her head on Angelina's chest. Angelina smiled and sighed. Her hand slowly came up and laid on Esmeralda's dark brown hair. They were always been so close. "What's the matter, sweetie?", she asked.

"When Alex comes, I'll tell you. You both need to hear this.", Angelina said, her breathing lowly becoming even, her eyes slowly closing as she drifted into a long deep sleep, with her friend slowly doing the same.

Conan came up onto the bed and laid beside the girls. A small mew came from the window, Conan lifted up his head and went to the window. His tail wagged and whined when he saw the small cat that Alex found. He jumped up and nudged the window with his snout, he opened it a little and the kitten slid into the home. Conan sniffed the cat, licked it then opened his huge powerful mouth and grabbed the cat. He made his way to the bed, jumped up and again laid beside the girls. He then dropped the kitten and watched as he mewed and made himself comfortable. The kitten laid down with him and slept. As did Conan.

* * *

**So...Whatchu think...please do tell...Review please! And Title Suggestions...Next Chapter will be a Christmas one...OK BYE LOVE YA!**

"¿Por fin terminaste  
con tu trabajo?"-Finally finished your work?

Si me besas así, voy a querer más.-If you kiss me like that, I'll want more.

¡No me gritas!- Don't yell at me!


	11. Christmas

**Hi guys...again its me...just a note real quick...thanks to the faithfull people who read and review my chapters... Every one of my chapters, I understand that it's a little amiture but..I try...but anyways here's the chapter...**

**I DON'T OWN ANY TURTLES...just my Ocs...Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 11

~PD Headquarters~

Dragon Face ran to Huns's office, with a piece of paper in his hand. He slammed to door open, entered the office, then kicked the door shut. Hun stood up, "What the hell is your problem? You are gonna buy me a new door.", he said.

Dragon Face gave him the slip of paper. Hun snatched it out of his hands, and read it. A smile slowly crept to his face. Dragon face pointed to the paper, "That's where she is. She lives there now. With her two friends, Angelina Ramirez and Esmeralda Varela. She visits the turtles constantly."

Hun looked up, "Why?"

Dragon Face shrugged, "I have no Idea, sir."

"Who gave you is information?"

Dragon Face sat in the chair in front of Hun's desk. He lifted his feet and put them on him desk, his hands behind his head, "The one that's called Esmeralda. Yeah, Mohawk jumped her boyfriend. Squeaked like rat. Told us everything. Where she lived, who she lived with. The whole story. He just wanted to live so he snitched her out.", he explained.

Hun smiled and laughed, "Wait, Angelina. Wasn't that the bitch that-"

"Beat the shit outta Mohawk.", Dragon Face finished, "Yeah. I got some juicy information on her to. She's a strong bitch. Very strong. But she has a weakness. You know Sergio?".

"Yeah, he's the leader in the Long Island department right? The loan shark?", Hun answered.

"Yup. Angelina here has barrowed some money from him. Didn't pay him back til' like 6 months later or something. Looks like he had some fun with her for a while. Fucked her up pretty good.", Dragon Face explained, leaning back in his chair so it would stand on only the back legs. "She also was a whore. Would fuck you for a couple bucks. Surprise she doesn't have any illness."

Hun shrugged, "No illness yeah, but she's loose. She's a whore. And when we get them we'll use that against her. Anything for this Esmeralda chick?"

Dragon Face planted the chair and thought, "No not really. This chick is perfect. She's fine, nothing wrong with her."

Hun's smile grew into an evil grin, "Perfect. We can fuck this one up real good."

Dragon Face stood up, "So are we going in for the kill boss?", he asked.

Hun laughed, he walked over to his seat and sat, crossed his legs and laced his fingers, "No."

Dragon Face was disappointed, but shocked, "What? Why?"

"I want all four turtles. We have three. Until the other one comes back, then we'll kill 'em all. And when I say all, I mean all. The bitches go to. Plus it gives me enough time to come up with a plan to get rid of them. And, I celebrate the holidays to ya know.", he smiled.

Dragon Face sighed and slowly nodded his head, he would need a drink after this. "I understand, sir." , he turned and and walked out of the office. His plan was to take and go. When the Purple Dragons were killing the turtles, he'd grab Alicia and run away. With her in his arms and stay that way forever. He had to face the truth, he was madly in love with her. Her beauty, her personality, her, period. He just wanted her.

He walked to his normal bar, ordered his regular drink, and prepared to get out of his mind drunk. "Merry Christmas to me.", he said as he raised his drink and toasted to himself. He chugged his drink down, and waved for another.

* * *

~Girls Apartment~

Christmas Day

Alex danced around to the song on the radio, 'Run Run Rudolph', alone in the apartment. Angelina and Esmeralda had left for California to join their families for Christmas. Alex had chosen to stay because of Conan, but mostly to have time to herself. She would always want to be alone because, for the holidays, she was always alone so she grew used to it.

Once the song ended she laughed and crouched down to where Conan was laying, "Merry Christmas, my little barbarian. I got you something, I was waiting till tonight to give you but, why wait right?", she went to the closet near her bed and took out a bone the was the size of her forearm with a little purple bow attached to it. She turned and showed it to Conan, he shot up and his tail waved from side to side. "I thought you'd like it. This will probably last you a week.", she unwrapped the bone and smiled when he took it and went to the corner of the room.

She sighed, and turned only to see a small kitten look up at her with big pleading eyes, meowing. Alex smiled, "Oh I didn't forget you honey.", she went back to the closet and brought out a small cat toy shaped as a mouse. "Wait, and watch.", she put it on the ground and touched its back. It started to move forward, then back, then forward, then back. As if teasing. The cat lunged at the toy a whacked it with his little paw. Alex chuckled, at her pets enjoying their gifts.

Over on the kitchen counter, she heard her cell vibrating. She ran to it then hit the speaker button. "Hello?", she said.

"Alex. Feliz Navidad. How's it going'.", Angelina's voice was heard.

Alex smiled, "Enjoying your new phone I see?", Donatello had given them their cells before they left.

"It's ight'. It's confusing. Why does your number have the letter 'j' in it?", she said.

"Girl, I don't even know. I'll remember to ask Donnie that when I see him."

"You ain't hanging out with him today?", Angelina asked.

"No. His family is having like a huge party. I told him I didn't want to intrude so I stayed home.", she explained. "We talked for like two hours going back and forth. He told me he wanted to introduce me to his friends and family. I just told him to have fun."

Angelina sighed, "God damnit, you're stupid. But that not why I called."

"Ok why did you call me then?"

"Ok, I don't know how I'm going to say this but, um...Chance broke up with Esmy."

Alex was shocked, "What, why, when? And when can I kick his ass?", now she was pissed.

"When ever I'm done kicking his ass. I ment to call you earlier but it was out of the blue. She called him letting her know that she's in town, and he split it like a monkey eating a banana. It happened like, the day after we got here. She's heart broken and so am I. You know I hate seeing her like this.", she said, her voice was sincere.

"Like what?"

"Well, she depressed. And she tries not to show it but it does. She's with her mom now, but she's just messed up. She won't eat, she won't sleep. Her mom says that when she does,", she sighed, ", she starts screaming 'Don't Leave Me! Don't Leave Me!', from the top of her lungs. She looks drained and old, but sad the most."

Alex rubbed her temple, "God he fucked her up real bad, didn't he?"

"Yeah...Alex?", Angelina's voice had a tone, that was new to Alex.

"Yeah Hon?"

"Hold on.", Alex waited till she heard what sounded like a door shut, "Ok. That's better. Alex, I'm...I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of Esmy, she's like my sister. She is more than that if possible, and you know how she was during high school. I think she might resort back to that."

"Oh shush!", Alex snapped, "You know as much as I do that she is way smarter than that and is passed that. You know that she won't resort to doing that to herself. When I get the chance...no, better yet after I'm done talking to you I'll call her and make sure she's ok. Got it."

Angelina laughed, "Good luck! I have been trying to call her all day now. She won't answer. I'm just about ready to go to her house and find out what she's doing.", there was a pause, "Alex, if and when you call her, right after, go be with Donnie. It's Christmas day and I think you should be with the guy you love."

Alex sighed, "So what are you doing today?", she said. Noticing that Angelina used the 'L' word, she avoided her statement.

"Uh-uh girl. Here's what's going to happen. You call Esmy and if she doesn't pick up, you text her whatever you were going to say. Then, you go to the closet pull out that nice little light green dress that I have but never wear. Get your hair done, put on a little bit of make up, call that lover of yours and you go to that damn party. If he wants to introduce you to people, he can, you will be happy and you will go. I'm calling R-Donnie in an hour.", another pause, then a click. Alex looked at the phone, Angelina was still there, she smiled, "I'm a little busy. Get out! Oh I will make you, you little-" a rustling sound was heard then a door slam. "God my sister never grows up."

"You were gonna say Raph.", Alex smirked.

"What? No I wasn't. I said Donnie.", Angelina argued.

"You did, but you were gonna say, 'I'm calling, Raph.'", Alex laughed.

"Ok are we gonna play this game again. Anyways, I'm going to call DONNIE, in an hour. If he tells me that you never called, so help me lady I will grow wings and fly over there just to beat your ass."

Alex laughed, "Fine. I'll call you when I'm leaving to go home."

"Oh, I don't think you will.", Alex could feel that 'Angelina smirk' through the phone.

"Don't get your hopes up honey. If I don't, we are only sleeping."

"Yeah, sleeping. Sure, you can call it that. It's not sleeping its call getting exercise.", a loud noise came from the other line, "Jennifer! Damnit! Out you stupid little...Alex I'm going to have to put you in hold."

"No need, I'll just hang up."

"Good. Bye. Jennifer! Don't run! You dumb-", a click was heard and Alex chuckled. She then searched through her phone and found Esmeralda'a number. Although she never really payed attention to it, Angelina was right. There were letters in her number. She shrugged and dialed her number. She heard a ring, and waited. A gloomy voice came through the other line, "Hello?"

"Esmeralda. I heard.", Alex said.

"Ok. What do you want, a medel? Congrats you can gossip. Now leave me alone."

Alex was shocked, Esmeralda never talked like this. She was always nice, and happy no matter what happened. "Ok. You're in pain. I understand."

"I'm not in pain. I just want to be alone."

"You are in pain. And your denying the fact that you are. Listen, you need to cheer up. Its Christmas. Be happy, you're with your family"

"I don't need to do anything! You, on the other hand, need to leave me alone! I am fine. And when I come back there.", a long pause, then a sigh. "Maybe...I won't come back."

"WHAT! You can't say that! Don't say that!", Alex shouted in disbelief.

"Well I am! No one cares anyways."

"We care. Me, Angelina, your family. We all care for you. You should have heard Angelina, just a minute ago. She told me you were like her sister. More than that. And she loves you, I love, we all do. You need to come back. Your life is here. You belong here. Your school is here. Angelina told me she was scared."

"Of what?"

"You! She thinks you'll resort back to killing yourself.", when Alex recieved no answer she continued, "You need to understand that he's stupid. And he doesn't know what he's misssing. Realize that. And come home. When you're ready, come home. And start a new life without him.", Alex said.

Esmeralda sighed, "I'll think about it."

"There's nothing to-"

"I said I'll think about it!", Esmeralda shouted and hung up.

Alex looked at her phone, and sighed. She rubbed her head, felt a headache approaching, so she went to the medicien cabinet, and drank two arsprin. She went to Conan and slightly patted his huge head, "Gosh, this Christmas is not turning out so good. Huh?", he licked her hand and wagged his tale in reponce. She smiled, and went to the closet. She looked for the light green dress Angelina had told her to wear. When she found it she was in awe. "This must have cost a fortune. It's simple, but beautiful.", she was right it was simple. Nothing more than a large dress that would outline her curves perfectly. It was only one color, light green. No sash that goes across, just a simple long dress. She went to try it on and smiled at her reflection.

Like she thought, it outlined her curves beautifully. And though it looked long, it stopped at her ankles. She did a twirl, and giggled. She turned, "You like Conan?", he barked, she laughed, "So do I.", she went to her phone and dialed Donatello's number. She smiled when he answered so happy.

"Alex! Sweetie, what's up?"

"What time should I be there?", she said, he smile never faded.

Donnie chuckled, "You finally decided to come and join the party huh?"

"Yes, but I will change my mind if you won't pick me up soon.", she teased.

"Well, sweetheart, I kinda don't have a choice. I can't pick you up. But I can send one of my good friends to pick you up."

Alex pouted, "Aww, I have a really cute dress on and I wanted to see your reaction when you saw me."

"Don't worry, honey. You're always cute to me. No matter what you look like, or have on.", Alex blushed. "So my friend Casey will pick you up in a couple of minutes. Almost everyone is here already. You'll have fun. I promise."

"I have no doubts. I'll be waiting."

"Ok, bye love."

"Bye...", Alex said slowly, then hung up. She walked, to the bathroom and started doing her hair. She put it in a neat bun, and let some strans of hair fall at her face. She looked in the mirror and felt happy for herself. She was very beautiful. No wonder why she had more guy friends in high school then girl friends. She never needed make up. She looked at her shoulder and sighed at the scar that was now left there. By the gunshot that Dragon Face made...so that she could find the turtles and...

She shook the thoughts out of her head, and looked for Angelina's make up. Once she did, she put on a shade of lip stick that was a shade brighter than her own lips. She added a hint of blush and smiled. She looked perfect. The brown curls at her face, made it look like some big hair stylist did it. Her make up, was enough. Her mother always said, "Clowns use a whole bunch of make up. Unless you are hiding your beauty, don't use to much."

She smiled as her mothers voice echoed in her head. She walked out and looked in the full body mirror. She twirled once more and laughed, "Oh jesus, I feel like I'm going to the prom. I feel like such a girl.", she went to her bed, sat and waited for this 'Casey' fellow. She thought about Donatello. He said love. She blushed at the thought. Now she knew that he loved her. But she would wait till he said it first. Maybe.

She felt a small nudge at her knees. She looked up and smiled, "What's up boy?", she sat up, "What's the matter?". Conan whined, and went to the kitchen. Alex got up, and followed. Once she saw what Conan had in his mouth, she smiled, "You hungry, huh?", Conan wagged his tail. Alex took the bowl out of Conan's mouth, filled it with wet dog food, and gave it to Conan. He wagged his tail, and began eating. She chuckled, "God, you are so smart. And to think you learned it all by yourself."

She returned to her bed and rubbed her neck. 'Must have slept wrong.', she thought. She thought about her poor friend. Esmeralda. She has never seen her like this. So mad, angry. And at what? She didn't know. What a horrible Christmas she must be having. Alex growled, "I hope Chance gets thrown in a well.", she saw Conan come out, licking his nose. "You had the right to growl at him. Hurting Esmy like that. Next time you see him I give you permission to attack. You hear me?", Conan's eyes grew black and he barked in response. "Good boy. Oh shit! I forgot, who's gonna watch you? God I'm stupid.", Conan whined. "Now what am I going to do? Can't call Amanda. It's Christmas.", she thought out loud, "I don't think I can bring you. To many people.", she began to pace, and think, "Can you be a good boy for me until I get back? And I will come back.", Conan smiled. "Good boy. Jeez I love ya. Always there for me.", she crouched down and hugged her fury friend.

A knock was heard at the door. Conan barked, "Shush!", Alex said. She went for the door, "Who is it?", she asked.

"It's Casey. Donnie's pal. I'm here to pick ya up.", he said. Alex opened the door, "Woah. So you're Donnie's girlfriend. Excuse me for lookin', but uh...Donnie's really lucky.", he said with a smile.

Alex smiled. She studied Casey. His dark black hair, had such a shine that it almost looked blue in a perfect lighting. His eyes were the deepest pool of brown. Almost like Donnie's. 'Almost', Alex thought. "Thank you. Please come in, I just have to get something, then we can go."

"No offense lady, but, I heard a bark. You gotta dog?", he asked, she nodded. "I think I'll prefer to stay, uh, out here."

"Oh, don't be scared.", she took his hand, "Come on in. Conan is very nice. Just don't be scared, he will know.", she led him to Conan. He hesitated at first but then saw Conan's eyes. His eyes were big, and playfull. He wagged his tail and jumped on Casey.

"Woah, there big fella.", he exclaimed.

"That means he likes you. Conan senses people's personalities. If they're bad he will bare his teeth and his fur on his back would stand up. But if they're good, he'll do what he's doing now.", Alex explained.

Casey rubbed Conan's ears, "I can see that. I like his eyes."

"Yeah, I have always saw that he has one big ring of brown, one tiny ring of yellow, and the last ring is dark brown.", she said, as she went to the kitchen and got he phone from the counter. Then she went back to the closet and got out some with sliver high heel shoes. They went nice with her dress. She also grabbed a small white tiny jacket that covered her scar, and put that on, as well.

"Yeah, he is one big guy. Look at that head. It's huge.", he laughed.

Alex giggled, "Yes. Ok so, let's go."

Conan slipped off of Casey. Casey turned, "You're just gonna leave him here."

Alex nodded, then waved her hands, "Don't worry, I'm coming home right after the party.", she said as she made her way to the door, "Bye sweetie.", she said to Conan. Casey followed her out the door. She closed it, and they made their way to Casey's...car? "Wait. We're riding that?", Alex said as she pointed at his motorcycle.

"Yeah, is there any other way?", he smiled, and tossed her a helmet.

She scrunched up her nose. 'This is going to mess up my hair', she thought. She shrugged and put the helmet on. She hopped on the back, and grabbed Casey's waist, "Ready.", she said.

Casey smiled, "Have you done this before?", he asked, as he started the bike.

"Well, yes. Over in Nicaragua, I have gone on a bike with my friend Angelina, and her uncle.", Alex explained.

"All three of you?",

"Yes. I have seen people with more. Nicaragua is more crazy than this place.", she said.

"Sounds like it. Hold on.", he said. He sped of into the street. Her dress flowing as he sped. With one hand she grabbed her dress with another she held on to Casey.

Alex blinked her eyes, trying to focus them because the cars were a blur. Noticing the tiny bit of white covering the streets and the cars passing by. "Can't we just walk there?", she yelled.

"Well yeah, if you want it to be forever. Sure. But I'll just stop at the closest manhole so we'll be right where we want to be.", he shouted. They sped off, passing cars, seeing people fly by. She held on tight against him. He chuckled, "You scared?", he asked.

"No. Maybe. Well if you're driving this fast, Yes!", she said, holding on tighter.

He laughed, the bike came to a stop. Alex opened her eyes, took of the helmet and blinked, "Where are we?"

"Well we're at an abandon warehouse. The sewer is right her, we walk a little, and bingo. We're home.", he walked to the side of the warehouse and lifted a manhole, that was covered by bushes. He held out his hand, "My lady."

Alex's smile was polite, and her voice was gracious, "Thanks, but I really don't think I could walk in sewer water. Not in these shoes."

Casey thought, "Let me carry you then.", he insisted.

"I'm sorry.", her smiling face turned into a serious one, and her eyes did the same. "¿Estás loco?

He walked up to her, "Listen, if you're not going to walk, nor climb on my back, how are we going to do this then?"

Alex sighed, "Fine. I'll walk. I just hope no one smells my feet."

Casey laughed, "Who will?", he followed her down the sewer and told her which directions she would go in. She got to the wall and pulled the lever that opened the door. She adjusted her eyes to the brightness, and saw a house full of people. Lights that shined over her head, and a tree that was nicely trimmed and decorated right in the middle of the room, glistened as people around it smiled and laughed.

She turned pale, she was never really good at...meeting people. "Oh god."

"Come on, my girl, April, wants to...uh, talk to you.", Casey said. He grabbed her hand and led her down the steps. She was greeted with smiling faces, all but one. The only one she truly wanted to see smile on Christmas.

Michelangelo.

She looked for him, and just thought that he went out. She shrugged it off. "Hey!", she turned to see Donatello coming towards her. His eyes went wide when she turned and face him. "Wow." he grabbed her hand, and brushed a kiss over her knuckles. "You look...wow. I thought you looked good before. But now,", he pulled her close, "I'm starting to think you're to good for me.", his voice almost above a whisper. Alex smiled and opened her mouth to thank her beloved terrapin, but he stopped her from talking, by covering her mouth with his. She sighed. "You're beautiful.", he muttered against her lips. She giggled, "What?", Donnie chuckled.

She pushed him away. "You're tickling me.", she laughed.

He laughed with her. "Hey, there are some people I want you to meet. But first, can you tell me why Angelina called me a minute ago, asking me if you called, then hanging up?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "She's just...too much."

He laughed and led her to the first person. Her eyes went wide, "Alicia, this is Leather head."

Leather head turned, and smiled. Alex felt clam consume her when she saw how soft his eyes were, and how greeting his smile was, "Ah, so you are Alicia. I have heard many things about you. It is nice to meet you, finally.", he held out his hand. Alex, her face blankly staring into his eyes, took his hand and shook it. "Any normal person would have screamed and ran from me by now.", he said, his smile staying the same.

Alex shook her head, "Sorry. I never considered myself to be normal."

"I am happy to here that. Donatello did not lie. You are very beautiful.", Leather head said.

Alex blushed, "Oh, well thank you. I have been getting called that a lot lately.", she put a strand of hair behind her ear. Donnie grabbed her hand and motioned away from Leather head. She nodded, "Well it was very nice meeting you. I really hope we can talk more later. Merry Christmas."

He nodded, "I can say the same. Goodbye.", he waved to her as Donnie led her to one person and than another, and another. Half way through the party she was dreadfully tired. Her feet hurt. She never really liked high heels, now she remembered why. She finally felt bad that she hasn't seen any of the other turtles, nor Splinter. She ducked away to the kitchen, where a elegant woman was making dinner. Her hair yellow in the lighting. Alex noticed that her waist was very small. 'Lucky woman.', she thought. She turned and smiled at her. The smile was odd. It was a smile that said 'Nice to meet you' and 'Who the hell are you' at the same time. Alex stood there admiring this woman and how she seemed to glow. Her skin was slightly tanned and her choice of clothing made Alex feel like she was trying to hard with her dress.

"You must be Alicia. Am I right?", she asked, her odd smile stayed the same, as she stared into Alex's brown eyes.

Alex stood, for a while, she said nothing. She just wanted to stare at this woman for however long she could. She was quite beautiful, "Um...yes. But please, call me Alex.", she finally said.

"Ok then Alex. I'm April. A close friend of the guys.", she held out her, and Alex shook it. "I have been wanting to talk to you. Donnie has talked about you a lot. Seems to me like he's into you.", she leaned against the counter behind her.

Alex grew comfortable, but didn't let her guard down. She needed to get to know this girl before any trusting happened. "Yes. I'm into his also. Problem?"

April's smile seem to grow into a grin, "Not one. But Donatello has told me you worked for the -"

"Purple Dragons. Yes I did. But not anymore.", Alex said, a little annoyed that she mentioned the Purple Dragons.

April crossed her arms, probably detecting Alex's annoyed attitude. "Ok. Well, listen. I'm going to talk to you, truthfully.", she walked towards Alex, "I love Donnie. He's like a little brother to me. Hurt him in anyway, and trust me honey, I'll hurt you."

Alex smiled, but in her mind, she was cursing the living daylight out of her. "I understand your protectiveness, and admire it. I hope you know, that I am willing to take you up on that offer. If I hurt him in anyway, you have my permission to beat me to a bloody pulp.", she said, "I also hope you know that I don't plan on doing that any time soon."

April back up a bit, she eyed her suspiciously, "Promise. Not to fight or anything that might hurt him, just a little."

Alex smile was easy, her voice calm, "Now now, not all relationships are perfect. Sure there will be some bumps on the road, but you'll get over them. Do you fight with your boyfriend?"

April smiled, she chuckled, "You gotta point. I like you kid. Standing your ground. You seem strong."

Alex gave a small laugh, "Yes well, I try."

"Wanna help me cook?"

"I'm sorry to make you disappoint in anyway, but I'm looking for Mikey. Know where he is?", she asked.

April nodded, "Yes.", she said slowly, "But I don't think he'll want to see you right now. He's in his room, been in there all day."

"Oh, ok. And Raph."

"On the couch. Been on his cell all day. Seems like everybody's busy today.", April joked, "Well, nice talking to you."

"Same.", Alex turned and walked out and look for Mikey's room. She liked April, but, to hell with what she just said. She would fine Michelangelo and talk to him. Why was he in his room? Poor thing must be bored out of his mind. She came to the hallway again and knocked on the first door she saw. When she received no answer she opened it. She walked into a fairly large room. This room was neat. The bed was made. The floor was clear. She turned to see a desk. The desk, she noticed, was probably the only thing that was messy in the room. Papers were scattered all over it. Papers with equations and figurines drawn onto them. To the side of the papers, was a small mug. Inside, she could tell it was a shade darker that white. 'Coffee mug', she thought. She scrambled through the papers as if she were looking for something that made sense, but nothing came to her. "This must be Donnie's room.", she said.

She found one graphing paper that seem to have caught her eye. There was a diagram of some sort of engineering type thing. It looked like a motor for a car. One one side it had a list of 'Upgrades' for it. On the other side listed what problem it had, and how it was to be fixed. She smiled at the hard work Donnie seemed to have put into the drawing. She notice that on the list of problems, at the end, it looked like he had gotten bored with writing, and just started scribbling words down. Dots around the paper indicated that he was tapping the pencil. At the bottom left corner, she noticed a little drawing. A heart. And in the heart it had the letters 'A+D'. She smiled, "Aww, he really does love me."

She stacked all the pages and left that one page on top. She organized the desk and left a little message on a sticky note at the top of the pile of papers. She smiled, and left the room. She went to the door right next to his and knocked. No answer. She opened it and closed it when she saw that no one was inside. She saw that it was the same size as Donnie's and very clean. She skipped the room next to it, because she knew it was Raphael's room. We was at the last door. "Now it's time for door number four.", she knocked.

"Please, go away.", she heard Mikey say.

"Michelangelo,", her voice soothing, "It's me sweetie. May I please come in?", she received no answer. "Fine.", she opened the door and saw Michelangelo sitting up, drawing. A notebook on his knees, and a pencil in his hand. She saw how concentrated he was and knew that he liked to draw. "What's the matter?", she asked.

"Nothing. Just drawing.", he said. Their eyes never meeting.

"Well, why are you in here then out there where all the people are?", he shrugged. Alex walked over to his bed and sat next to him. She looked at the picture and was stunned to see a well drawn picture of a turtle, covered by trees. His blue mask and golden eyes were the only things you could see. "This is really good. Is that your brother?", he nodded slowly. She now knew what was wrong, "Its your first Christmas without him, huh?"

The pencil stopped moving, he looked at her. His big blue eyes seemed to be red. As if he were crying, "I miss him. A lot.", his voice cracked and his bottom lip quivered.

Alex saw how broken he was, "Oh Mikey." She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him sob onto her shoulder. "You poor thing. It's alright." She rubbed his head, shushing him. "I understand completely.", she told him. "I understand. I know how you feel."

"You do?", he said, tears slipped under his mask and fell down his face. Some fell onto Alex's shoulder.

Alex pulled away, wiped his tears and smiled, "Yes, every Christmas I'm always sad. 'Cause Esmeralda and Angelina get to go home to their families. I stay home alone. But over the years, I've gotten used to it. I always miss them. But that just reminds me of something my mother used to say to me."

Michelangelo sniffed, "What?", tears still fell.

Alex smiled, "She used to say, 'Honey when I'm gone, you'll never be alone. As long as you have me in your heart, you won't be alone'. I'm never alone. And although your brother's not here, he sorta is, if he's in your heart.", she tapped his heart.

Michelangelo wiped his eyes, he smiled, "Thanks. Alex?"

"Yes honey."

"I love you.", Alex blinked, "You're like the sister I never had. Just...thanks.", he sniffed.

Alex smiled, "Michelangelo, I came her for Donnie, but some part of me came here for you.", Mikey's smile slowly faded into a confused look. "This Christmas I thought I'd see you happy and smiling. So I came to see your smile. But seeing you alone in your room, crying, it breaks my heart."

"It's nice to know Donnie found someone as awesome as you. Thanks. For being...just you.", Mikey hugged Alex.

Alex slowly wrapped her arms around Michelangelo. She sighed and smiled, her head rested on Michelangelo's shoulder, "I love you too Mikey. Now come,", she took his hand and moved all of his stuff aside, ", everybody is down stairs, and we're about to eat."

"Well, let's not keep them waiting shall we.", Mikey jokes. Alex laughed and led him down stairs. There everyone greeted Michelangelo as if he had just came back from a long trip. Alex smiled and searched for the next turtle.

She went towards the sofa and saw a Raphael with his head down and his hands moving. She narrowed her eyes to see what it was, sure enough, April was right, he was on his phone. But what was he doing? Or who was he talking to? She went over but got stopped by Casey, "Hey, enjoying the party?", Alex noticed he was holding a beer bottle in his hand.

Alex smiled, "Uh...yeah. I just talked to Michelangelo."

"You got him out of his room? Did he tell you why he was in there?", he asked.

"Yeah, he's just a little...He's..he's just...tired.", she lied, thinking that Mike didn't want his business out in the open. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Raphael smile, get up and put the phone to his ear. He walked all the way into his room and closed the door. Funny, he walked right pass her but didn't seem to notice she was even there.

"Oh, we'll that's good. I thought he was you know, depressed or something."

Alex slightly smiled, "Now why would you think that?"

"Well with Leo being gone and all, he hasn't been that happy turtle he's always been, ya know. Not him.", Casey said, quietly.

She titled her head. Leo? Leo? Leonardo! That was his name. She nearly forgot, sense she notice nobody liked to talk about him, she just dropped it. "Yeah...I have noticed that he is missing him."

"Yeah, well we all do. In time, you'll get to know him", Casey sighed. From the kitchen, April yelled out to Casey to help her with the food. "Uh-oh. Got to go, lady needs me.", he smiled then walked away. Alex sighed then walked toward Raphael's room. She could hear him laugh and talk to someone. But she only heard his voice. She gently turned the knob on the door and opened the door slightly. She saw him laying down in his bed, looking at the ceiling. He would chuckle, then speak. He was on his phone, holding it to his ear.

"We're havin' a party. A lot of people came. Not really my thing... No its fine, we can talk. I ducked out a couple seconds ago. I'm in my room... What about you? Got anything special planed?... Well that's nice, I think...", Alex listened on their conversation, who was on the other line? She opened the door more, and peaked inside. Raphael looked happy. He actually looked happy. There was a long pause, then he laughed, "Who was that?... Your sister, huh? You got a sister and a brother. Big family huh?", brother and sister. 'Think Alex think'. Who was he talking to? Another long pause, then, he chuckled, "Yes, I am your sister's friend...Raphael and yours... Jennifer, nice name kid.", Jennifer! He was talking to Angelina! Alex nearly jumped.

He laughed again, and sat up, "How old are you kid?... 8 wow your old... I'm 24...", he chuckled, "No I'm not. She wouldn't want to date me... Let's just say, I'm different...", Alex saw Raphael blush a little, she smirked, "Um...maybe, a little.", he rubbed the back of his head. "But you can't say anythin', can I trust you, kid... Great, can I talk to your sis now?"

Alex smiled, she knew Angelina ment to say she was going to call Raphael. He must have been texting her. She slowly closed the door then backed away. She then went to it and knocked. "Yup!", she heard him say. We entered and he smiled, "Hey Alex, I didn't know you were here.", he got up to hug her. She noticed that he no longer had the phone in his hands. He hugged her, she hugged back then kissed his cheek.

"Well you we're so busy you hardly noticed I was all over the place.", she teased.

Raph stared at her with a sorry expression, "I was busy. Sorry 'bout that. But hey, that didn't stop you from comin' really...how can I say this without it being weird.", he spun her, "Hot!"

"Nope there wasn't a way you could have said that and not freaked me out.", she advised him. "Now come on foods waiting.", she turned and left thinking that he was right behind her but noticed she was alone. She faced him, "Well, aren't you coming."

He nodded, "I will be down in a second. I just need to lay down.", he said as he sat back on to the bed.

She went back into the room. A evil idea popped into her head, "Aww you poor thing.", she felt his forehead, "You don't seem to have any fever.", she sat next to him, she could see the discomfort in his expression. It was hard not to smile and laugh. "What else are you feeling?"

"Um... I'm dizzy. A little bit. I'm just going to lay down. I'll be down when I feel better.", he laid down onto his bed, Alex finally smiled.

"Sneaky little turtle. Be down when you're off the phone.", she left him with his eyes wide open. She laughed and headed down stairs where everybody was preparing for Christmas dinner. She smiled at all the people talking and laughing at stories the were telling each other. Her family always was like that. Everyone laughing at each other. All around a big table, while the women would prepare the food. The men would sit and wait. Her dad would always help her mom while she cooked. Just like Casey was helping April. She smiled at the memory the couple put in her head.

She jumped when she felt two big arms wrap around her waist. She turned only to find it was Donnie. "You scared me.", she said, hitting him playfully on his shoulder.

He smiled, "Didn't mean to. Where have you been?", he asked.

"Around.", her eye lids were half open, as she slid her arms slowly around his neck. His smile soon turned into a smirk and his eyes turned a shade darker then his normal soft eyes. Alex blinked in bewilderment. His eyes. They change! It was strange, and yet it was oddly attractive. She forced a smile. Her hand cupped his face, "You have the most amazing eyes."

His eyes slowly changed back to those soft brown pools he had. He took her hand and sighed, "I think we really need to have that talk. You know? The special one."

Alex laughed, "What were you thinking about that made you bring this up Donatello?" Donnie let go of her and rubbed the back of his head, but said nothing. He backed away slowly, his head down as if he were ashamed. Alex moved foreword, her smile fading into a worried frown, "Donnie, you know we were going to have these feelings. All you have to do, is tell me what they are so that I can understand why you're acting this way", she went to him and rubbed his arms. She chuckled at the his facial expression, "You are acting silly.", her arms went around his neck again.

Donnie sighed, "It's a little hard being a 23 year old virgin, when you have this amazingly beautiful girlfriend with you, ya know.", he smirked again.

Alex blushed and rolled her eyes, "Trust me honey, I know what it's like.", she cupped his face, "Now if you don't wanna tell me, then don't. I'm fine with that. But I can't stay to talk to you. I need to go home. I left Conan alone. I feel bad about that as it is."

He looked up at her, "You mean you're a-", she nodded, "Well that makes everything better.", his sarcasm was noticed.

Alex sucked her teeth, "Ok lets not have this conversation right here and now. Let's go sit because it looks like foods ready.", her eyes looked at the kitchen where piles and piles of food were being set on delicate plate.

Donatello turned and chuckled, he looked back at her, "You know, I'm extremely lucky to have you. Just saying that."

Alex's eyes widen as she realized something, a feeling she didn't recognize or felt in a long time. She rubbed her thumb against his cheek and smiled. "Donnie, I'm extremely lucky to be with you.", she kissed his cheek. "Is there anyway you could come with me to my place tonight.", Donnie raised an eye ridge. "Don't take it the wrong way!"

He laughed, "We'll see. There might be a way I can seek out."

"I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

He grabbed her by the waist and shook his head, "Don't worry love, I think everybody will understand.", he kissed her cheek, but wanted more. His finger slowly moved her chin towards his face. His eyes slowly changed to a from a soft brown to a dark coffee brown. He smirked, "God, you're beautiful.", then he passionately kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. She parted her lips and closed her eyes. When she felt his tongue explore her mouth, she let out a small moan. With every breath she took, he deepened the kiss. He cupped her face as she pressed up against his plastron. Everything about her made him go wild. Her scent shot thought him and he wanted her. And he wanted her NOW.

To bad everybody was watching, "Guys, people want to eat, not puke. Seriously get a room.", Raphael's iterated voice was heard.

Alex pulled away and giggled at Donnie's protesting whine. She kissed his nose, "We will gladly do that. But right now, I'm hungry.", she clapped her hands, "Where's the food?"

Donatello chuckled and led her to the table where they sat next to each other, "The food will come. We'll eat as soon as everybody is here.", he pulled her chair out and pushed it in when she sat. He sat next to her and took her hand in his.

She looked at him with curious eyes, "Who's missing."

"Sensei.", he replied. He frowned, "He's been meditating all day. Only came out to say hi to everybody. He's sad.", he said quietly, "It's our first time celebrating the holidays without Leo."

Alex rubbed his knuckles with her thumbs, "I know sweetie. I know."

Once the food was brought to the tables, everyone waited for Master Splinter. When he came out, the room went dead silent. He noticed all eyes on him and sighed. He smiled, but Alex could see the sorrow in his eyes. "Shall we eat?" No one said a word, and began eating. All throughout dinner, a very uncomfortable silence filled the air. Alex hated these silent moments.

When she was little, no matter how sad, mad or any other emotion everyone was feeling, throughout dinner everyone would tell jokes and laugh. No one was ever quiet. She was happy being with people during Christmas, but deep in her heart, she wanted to be with her family. Understandable, really. Giving that the fact, she hasn't seen them in what felt like a life time. She missed them so. Now she had no family. And in that room full of people, the more she thought about it, the more she felt alone.

Dinner was soon over and everyone patted their bellies and said their goodbyes. Alex was so tired and full, that all she wanted to do was just drop on the sofa and sleep for ever. Once everyone was gone, she took off her shoes and sighed, "I can't stand these freaking shoes. I need to go home, and just drop.", she said.

Michelangelo laughed, "It's kinda late. Why don't you stay here?", he put his hand over his mouth and whispered, "You can sleep in Donnie's room.", he smirked at her, then winked.

Alex smiled, "I would do that, but my boy is at home. I can't just leave him there all night.", she grunted, "Why did I even take these off!?", she put her shoes back on and hissed, "Ow! I got blisters on my feet. Fuck, I hate my life."

Donatello came at her side, "Don't say that. I'll walk you."

Alex looked up at him, "Yeah to the nearest manhole. Then I'll walk all the way to my house, which god know where that is, and then I have to walk Conan, and I'm just too lazy.", she whined. Donnie went silent.

"Why does he have to walk you just there? Why can't he walk you to your house?", Mikey asked.

"Because, then he'd get in trouble if he'd come home late and I don't want that to happen 'cause of me.", she threw her self on the sofa and sighed. Rubbing her forehead, she said "Ay Dois dame paciencia."

Mikey turned to face Donnie, "Bro, me and Raph will cover for you. Be with your girlfriend. This is our Christmas present from us to you. Right Raph?", Mikey turned to see his brother on his phone, so concentrated. "Raph?"

Raphael, for a moment, looked up, "Huh? Oh right yeah, go do...whatever.", he said as he turned back to his phone.

Donnie smiled, "Alex, I'll be right down.", he headed for his room.

She looked up and laid back down. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and waited for Donnie. Michelangelo stood behind the couch, smiling at her, "You tired?", he asked as he dropped to his knees and lay his head on the back of the sofa. Alex slowly nodded. "Don't sleep now, you're about to go home.", he poked at her and she swatted his finger away. He chuckled, "You're pissy when you're tired huh?", again she nodded.

Alex slowly began to let herself be consume by darkness. Her eyelids felt heavy and she was soon asleep. Donnie was at her side. She could feel it. But he felt weird. She didn't feel his smooth skin. She felt fabric rubbing against her arms. She opened her eyes slowly, only to see his white smiled and those brown pools he had for eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and she managed a small smile, "You're wearing clothes.", he nodded, "Time to go?", she asked, he voice had a sleepy tone to it.

"Time to go. Want a piggy back ride?", he asked, his finger rubbing her cheek. She slowly nodded as she felt her eyelids begin to close again. He lifted her onto his back, where she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. She lay her head on the crook of his neck and wrapped her legs around him. Her dress almost didn't allow her to do any of that stuff. He felt him walking up the stairs, but not before turning and waving goodbye to his brothers.

He held her as they walked to her apartment. During the walk he hid his face with the hood from the hoodie he was wearing. Once at her apartment, he manage to get her to stand up and unlock the door. She turned right after and held out her arms, "Carry me?", she pleaded. He smiled and took her in his arms. He lay her on her bed, then took Conan for a short walk.

When he came back, he sat next to her, "I have a gift for you.", he said, his voice low. He went into the pocket on the hoodie and took out a shinny gold necklace that had the name 'Alicia' attached to it. He put it on her and noticed that she was asleep. He sighed then got up to leave.

He was pulled down toward the bed again. He saw Alex wide awake, "Stay with me. Please stay. Don't leave me."

He smiled and laid her back down, "Don't worry I'm not. I won't.", she scooted over and he lay beside her. He kissed her forehead as she drifted off into a deep sleep. He drew her closer and wrapped his arms around her. Once feeling that her breathing was becoming even, he whispered in her ear, "I'll never leave you. I love you Alex.", he fell asleep soon after that.

* * *

Alex woke up in the middle of the night, just to see if her dream was real. It was. Donnie had fallen asleep with his strong arm around her waist. She looked up at him and saw the smallest of smiles on his face. She smiled. Alex shifted herself so that she would face him. She planted a gentle kiss on his nose. She rested her forehead on his and whispered, "I love you Donatello.", then drifted away again into sleep.

* * *

**KAww...just a info tip here... Alex didn't hear Donnie say I love you...nor Donnie hear Alex say it... But it was still cute right? Anyways..REWVIEW peeps!...thank you bye...love you...peace off!**


	12. New Feelings

**well howdy...this is chapter 12 right here...hope you enjoy it and if you do please review...this chapter I think it's cute...one little thing...after I'm done with this story...I'm thinking about doing two others...one is a horror one with the same girls...second one old movies (And I mean black and white 1930-1950 old) inspired me...doya think I can do it...remember review...**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY THING...but my Ocs...Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 12

~Girls' Apartment~

Alex sighed as she watched the television from the kitchen, where she ate Mac and cheese.

15 minutes till the new years comes.

Every year she would watch the t.v as they dropped the ball in times square. She never knew the name to that big bright ball. 'Was there even a name?', she thought. She shrugged it off. It didn't matter. It never mattered. Not on this day. Nothing mattered. Not one thing. All she knew was that she would spend this year, with no family. Every year it was the same.

She sighed again and went to the fridge. She took out a bottle of champagne, (she always liked it cold), and some grapes. Her mother used to say, "On the coming of the New Year, drink this and eat this. This means, that next year you'll have good luck.", and that's what she did. Every year she would drink and every year would be the same. No good luck, no bad luck. No luck, period.

She popped the core and poured the champagne into a small glass, and ripped of a vine of the grape and began eating and drinking. Normally, she wouldn't drink, but this was different. She didn't know how, or why it was, it just was. On this day, she'd drink till the bottle was empty, then cry herself to sleep. Waking up the next day with a massive hangover and not remembered anything the day before.

She thought about inviting the guys to spend it with her, but why bother. She new she only wanted them there for attention. Sometimes she was an attention whore. It happens to everybody. She knew she would cry in front of them, and then expect them to hug her, and comfort her. No! She would be alone. Get drunk alone. And cry alone.

10 minutes till the new year comes.

"Cheers!", she gulped down her first drink, then poured another glass. She felt the cooling sensation wash all they down her throat through her chest until it came to a halt at her stomach. She ate a grape, then another.

Every year. Every fucking year! Same, same, same, same! Although this year was different. This year had been way different than the rest. She had met someone. She had met Donatello. A man-turtle she had fallen in love with.

She smiled as she remembered Christmas. She had woken up in is arms, so warm and protective. His smile still stayed, as he woke. No sleep at all in his eyes, just so brown and calming. "Morning beautiful.", he told her, his arms tightening around her.

She buried her face in his chest, hiding the bit of blush on her face, "Mmm.", she muttered.

He chuckled and kissed her head, "Mmm?", he kissed her head again, "You know, I really like waking up with you in my arms.", he told her, as he lifted her chin, revealing her face all red. "I also love it when you blush. You are extremely adorable.", he kissed her nose, then placed a gentle, yet possessive on her lips.

She gently pushed away, "Stop it Donnie. I didn't even brush my teeth. I have morning breath."

He pulled her close, then lifted her chin again, "Hey, ", he said, his voice almost above a low whisper, "It doesn't matter.", he smiled then kissed her again, but more hungrily. Making her morning complete.

Alex smiled at the memory. She heard the perky announcer shouting through the t.v, "It 7 minutes till we start a whole new year! I am here at time square where the ball is about to drop and we are about to welcome the new year! It is just amazing out here, all the people and all the commotion it's just amazing!", Alex rolled her eyes. I bet she has a family to celebrate with.

"Stupid bitch. That's what you are a stupid bitch! And for no goddamn reason.", she yelled at the television. On this day she was always pissed. And for no reason. She gulped her second glass then poured another. Then ate two grapes. She downed that glass the put it in the sink. "What the hell?", she grabbed the bottle of champagne, and chugged half of it down. Sense she didn't drink, it was getting to her really fast.

She stumble a little, pulling three grapes and eating them, as she heard the announcer shouting, "5 more minutes John! Everybody here is just ecstatic!"

Alex grunted, "Stop yelling you whore! I bet you slept with this John butt-hole.", she yelled at the television. She swallowed another gulp of champagne then ate all the grapes. She threw the vine away and stumbled to the fridge. Pulling out more grapes and another bottle of champagne. "Mi-aswell get ready.", she slurred. She stumbled to the counter and tired to pop the core. When she did, she pulled back and heard a 'POP'. Her hand hit her eye, sending her back, hitting the counter behind her. She rubbed her eye, "Ow! Fucking-aye!", she knew it would be a black eye. "Shit that hurt!", she stumbled up and finished the first bottle of champagne. She turned to the t.v.

3 more minutes.

She she sipped it at first, then shrugged and tossed it back. She wiped her mouth, "That's cold.", she said. She took another gulp, and smiled, "You know somein' Conan, I never really did talk to Donnie about doin' it. Ssomein' that I alwayss tell mahself todo but never really do it.", her smile widen, "Hehe, doin' wit him must be fun. I wouldn't know 'cause imma virgin but it's worth a try. Dontcha think?", she rambled. She looked at Conan who was fast asleep at the corner of the apartment. She shooed him, "Ehhh! Who needs you!", she said. Another gulp of the wine. She was drunk now. "This shit really gets to me."

She turned to the t.v. Almost time to count down. She started to think about her mom. The woman with the curly brown hair that was soft to the touch. The women who seemed to be getting more beautiful as she got older. The wise woman that never had a gray hair, and never used to much make up. Her idol. Her mother. For no particular reason, she just thought of her. Tears came in her eye. She didn't let them fall. She took another gulp. She turned to the t.v. Another gulp.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

He chugged the whole bottle down and stumbled to the couch. She sat and clutched a nearby pillow. She bit into it, "I miss you mommy.", she said. A tear slowly ran down her cheek. "I miss you so much.", she buried her face into the pillow and sobbed. Same as last year.

Conan awoke once he heard his mistress was in distress. He went to her and whined. Nudging her knee, as she cried. She petted his head, "I wish you could've seen her Conan. I wish she was alive.", she continued to cry. The pillow was soon wet with tears. She heard a small ringing from the kitchen. She looked and got up to see what it was. Her cell. Crap. She stumbled to it and answered, she sniffed, "Hello?"

"Happy New Year honey. I hope you weren't sleeping.", Donatello's voice came through the other line.

Alex wiped her nose with her hand, "No, I was just...", she sniffed as more tears came to her eyes.

"Well, you don't sound happy. What's wrong hon?", he asked.

"I...nothing forget it. It's nothing.", she was fighting the urge to tell him everything. That she was out of her mind drunk and balling her eyes out.

"Well if it's nothing, why are you talking funny and...", there was silence, then he signed, "Alicia, are you drunk?"

"Do I sound drunk?", she said.

"Yes because you never talked to me like this. With attitude. Why are you drunk?", he asked.

"Why are you giving me attitude?"

"Well if you're going to use it, I'm allowed to do the same. Are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Well which one you've asked so many.", she burped. "Look Donnie, it's late I have to go-"

"No. If you leave this conversation, so help me, we will finish it when I get to you're apartment. I'm not that far away you know. Tell me now, or wait till I get there.", he interrupted.

"Why do you even care?"

"Really? Really? You're asking why I car- fine you wanna know. Fine.", a long pause. "Because I love you Alex. And if I wanna know the reason why the woman I love is getting insanely drunk and she won't tell me, well yes I'm going to care! Because that means there is something wrong."

Alex sniffed, "You...you love me?"

"Did you really think other wise? Listen I'm coming over."

"No!", she yelled, "Stay there. I'll tell you.", she took a breath and began. "Every new year ever sense my mom died I have gotten drunk."

"Why?", Donnie's voice sounded worried, "Don't you know you could kill yourself by doing that?"

"Well if it would happen that fast, that's mostly why. Because I don't want to be here, I wanna be with my mom. And my family. The other reason why is because, " she hiccuped. "I go to sleep crying, so in the morning, although I have a huge headache, I don't remember anything. I erase my own memory."

Donatello sighed, "So, you want to kill yourself? It kills me to hear that.", he sighed, "It hurts me so bad to hear you say that you don't want to live anymore."

"I know. I'm sorry.", tears came to her eyes, "It's just hard. I have no family and I have to spend another year, " she let out a shaky breath, "Without one. That just kills me to the point where I just...I want to stop suffering.", she sobbed.

Donatello sighed, "Don't move. I'm coming over."

"No. Stay there. Be with you're family. I'm only getting in the way."

"No, if you are feeling like this I am going to come there and help you. This isn't right Alicia. It isn't right.", Donnie argued.

"I know but please. I don't need you to leave your family for me.", she said as more tears came to her eyes. Although she was telling him to stay, she wanted him to come over. So that she could cling to him and cry.

"Alicia..."

"No Donnie, we'll talk about this tomorrow. But not today. Not right now. I have already caused enough problems as it is. I don't need help-"

"Yes you do. I'm your boyfriend, so, it's my job to help you when you need it. No matter what you say.", he said. Alex rubbed her head, she grabbed the bottle of champagne and took another gulp. "What are you doing? Are you still drinking?"

Alex wiped her mouth, "Goodbye Donatello. Happy fucking New Years.", she hung up, and threw the phone at the wall. She stared at it as it hit the wall and bounced on the floor, completely fine. "Shit, that thing is durable.", she stared regretting what she told Donnie. He had said "I love you", and she didn't say it back. She shrugged and walk to her bed. She clutched the pillow next to her and cried. "I'm sorry Donnie. But I don't need you right now. I love you too. But no. Not now", she said to herself as tears streamed down her face. "I'm so sorry. I can't let you see me like this", she continued to cry for what felt like an eternity. Until she got a weird feeling in her stomach and throat. She cried even more when she realized what it was. "Oh god, I'm gonna puke!"

She dashed for the bathroom and sure enough, vomited into the toilet. She grabbed the rim of the toilet and waited till the sourness taste that coming out of her mouth passed. She heard a sound coming from the kitchen, but ignored it as she spat up the grapes she had just eaten. She spit the rest, then flushed. Tears ran down her face. She felt cold, and dizzy. This was different. She had never puked right after getting drunk. Any person would, but she didn't. The room was spinning around her. She lay her head on her arm that was rested on the toilet seat, unaware that someone had entered the bathroom. She sobbed as she started to gag again. She again threw up and felt her hair being held back. She was to busy to see who was holding it, but she got a clue. Once she heard his calm, "Its ok love. I'm here now.", she couldn't take it anymore.

She finished, then turned to see Donatello standing there frowning. She clung to him and cried, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Donnie's heart ached so much, it made him want to weep. He crouched, "You didn't do anything wrong. You did nothin wrong."

She looked up at him as tears slid down her face, "Why are you still here?", Donnie blinked, "You see me here, the way I am and you still are here, with me? Why?", she asked tears ran down her face.

He wiped her tears away, "Because. You are mine. And I love you.", he said.

She held his hand. More tears came to her eyes, "I may not remember this tomorrow. But you will. I'm sorry you had to spend your new year like this."

Donnie smile was gentle, "If it were for you, I'd spend every minute of my life helping you."

Alex felt peaceful. She felt in love. "Donnie, I-"

"Hey Don, is she ok?", Michelangelo's voice came through the door. Alex turned and saw him. Her eyes widen as she started to gag again. She turned and again, threw up. Michelangelo scrunched up in face, "I'm guessing that's a no?"

Donatello sighed and held her hair. He soothed her by rubbing her back, "S'ok honey. Let it out."

She finished then flushed. She wiped her mouth with her hand, "Something isn't right.", she said. "This is not right."

Donnie went pale, "Wh-what do you mean?"

Alex sniffed, "Well first, everytime I drink, no matter how much, I never puke out my guts. I feel cold. But I'm sweating. I'm dizzy and I just don't feel any good."

Donnie thought, "What'd you eat today?"

Alex shrugged, "I-I don't remember."

"Well try. There has to be something you ate that didn't sit right.", Donatello said, rubbing her arm.

She thought Don a while, then it came to her, "At work today, I was so hungry. I went to the fridge and ate who ever's burrito was in there. "

Mikey laughed, "There you go. You ate a faulty burrito."

Alex held up her hand to her mouth, "I feel nauseous and a picture of a burrito just popped in my head."

Mikey laughed again, "Gosh, you're funny when your drunk."

Donnie glared at his little brother, "Be polite."

Alex touched Donnie's leg, "Hay Dejalo", she said. He looked at her with a 'But he's being rude.' look. She laughed, and stood up, "Ok, so I'm going to bed.", she pointed at Mikey and Donnie, "You two, are going home. But first things first.", she went to the sink and began brushing her teeth. Michelangelo smiled, along with Donnie. Once done she rinsed her mouth then went to her bed. Donatello was soon by her.

"Call me if you need anything.", he said.

Alex smiled, "Listen, I'll call you when I need you.", she winked. "But right now, I need to sleep."

Donatello felt as if she were trying to push him away, "Uh...Maybe I should stay with you."

Alex shook her head, "No mister. You are going home where you can get some peace and quiet, nice and relaxing sleep.", she stopped, "Ok now I'm really tired."

Donnie knelt in front of her, "You sure?", he asked.

"Yup, positive.", she touched his cheek, "I'll be fine. It's only food poisoning. I think."

Donnie chuckled, "Ok. But I'm serious call me and I'll be here in no time."

She kissed his forehead, "Bye hon.", he got up and she held his hand, causing him to stop, "Donnie, I know I won't remember me telling you this, and if I don't I probably won't have the guts to say it later but, I love you. I really do."

He smiled, "I love you too.", he reached down and kissed her cheek. "Good night.", he said as he walked to the window.

"Bye sis. Happy New Year.", Mikey said with that big wonderful smile of his. Alex waved she watched them go. She then got under the covers, closed her eyes, and drifted away.

* * *

Alex awoke the next morning, hungover. Her hair all in one huge knot that was covering her face, her pillow wet with drool, and her head felt as if someone was trying to pop it like a zit. She felt horrible. She groaned when she felt Conan jumped on the bed and lick her face, she waved him away, "Not now boy. Mommy want to sleep until noon.", she turned away from him and opened her eye. She saw those big red numbers on the alarm clock next to her. She whined.

1:06. PM.

She got up and wiped her face, "Some coffee. I need some coffee.", she said. "God, what did I do last night. I feel horrible.", she got up and went to the closet. She put on a purple hoodie and grabbed Conan's leash. "Well, come on then.", she strapped him up and she went out. It was painfully horrible. The way the sun shined on the first day on the new year. The way the people laughed and smiled as they walk. The way everything was perfect. It was truly...horrible. Her head felt horrible. Her stomach felt horrible. Everything. She was just a mess. Once Conan did his duty, she went back to her apartment, and flopped onto the bed. She soon fell again asleep.

Again she was woken up, but by a annoying ringing. She looked at the clock.

3:14.

She groaned. And got up to see what was the ringing. She followed it to the kitchen and saw her phone on the floor. "Why is this here?". It rang and buzz. And it seemed louder as she picked it up. She saw who it was, "Hello.", she answered.

"Well, you don't sound happy.", Donnie's voice said.

Alex walked back to the bed, "I feel like I'm dying. And all I want to do is sleep."

Donnie chuckled, "I wouldn't be surprised. You were sick all night last night."

Alex rubbed her face, "You were here."

"Yeah, I was there."

"Oh god. What happened?"

"You don't remember anything?", Donnie said in disbelief.

"Well no. I only remember that fucking perky-ass news lady with the squeaky voice that pierced my brain. After that everything went black. It's sad really.", Alex laid down, her legs hanging off the bed.

Donnie laughed, "My poor baby. But really, you don't remember anything? Not even our conversation?"

Alex slapped her face, "Oh no. Did I do something wrong?", her eyes widen, "Did we...?"

"No! No no. It was nothing like that.", he said quickly. "I guess we had a fight. I wouldn't call it that. It was more of an altercation."

Alex groaned, "Hay Dois! Did I say something that hurt you?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"What did I say?"

Donnie sighed, "That you didn't really want to live in this world anymore. That you wanted t end you're suffering."

"And then what?"

"Then you hung up. So I went over there. I was over at April's. Spending new years with her and everybody. I came here and found you throwing up."

Alex sighed, "I'm so sorry that I hurt you. And I'm also sorry you had to see me puking my guts out."

Donnie chuckled, "I forgave you the moment you said it. And it was fine, you were the same as always. Beautiful."

Alex smiled, "I love it when you tell me stuff like that."

"And I love you."

Alex's eyes widen, "What?"

"Oh god that's right. You don't remember.", he laughed, "I told you that yesterday. You didn't tell me till like right when I was leaving. You told me you wouldn't remember."

Alex was confused, "I told you. You told me. Yesterday? You...me?"

"Thats a funny little reaction.", he teased. "When you're ready to say it, I'll be here."

Alex calmed her...everything. She breathed in, the out. She smiled, "I love you Donnie."

"I know."

She laughed, "Butt-hole.", she joked.

"Hey! I am offended bye that! I am expecting an apology.", he said, playfully.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, you're a butt-hole."

Donnie gasped, "This is not girlfriend like."

"Oh well then. I guess your girlfriend sucks at being the perfect girlfriend huh?"

"No, you're perfect enough. Screw that you're perfect in every way.", they both laughed, "No, but seriously, I love you."

Alex smiled, "I know." a pause, "Hey how come I haven't heard you swear in like, ever?"

"I choose not to. It seems, improper. And I like being proper." he said.

"Well that's very proper of you.", she said.

"I know."

"Well honey I have to go, take a shower. So I gotta hang up. Unless you want to come over and join me.", she smirked.

"Uh...no that's fine. I'm just going to...come by later.", he said.

Alex laughed, "Oh Donnie, you are funny when you're nervous."

"I know. See you later?"

Alex chuckled, "Ok. bye.", she hung up and went to take a shower. In the shower she remembered something. She had to clean the house. Because in two days, the girls would come. "Aww. Shit!", Alex washed herself quickly then got out, dried herself, and got dressed. She went to the kitchen and drank two aspirins. She check the fridge, barley any food. The house was a mess. Bottles were on the counter, the bathroom stunk as if someone had died in there. Her head still hurt, and the light bothered her eyes but she got a lot of work to do. She forced herself to clean the house. By the time she was done it was about 5 o'clock.

She put on her jacket, covered her wet hair with the hood, and walked her way to the nearest drug store, which was right at the corner. She bought little things. Carton of milk, some fruit and vegetables, and some snacks. While shopping she couldn't help but notice the cashier having a little scuffle with a costumer. She didn't really pay attention to it. She grabbed her stuff and waited till they stopped arguing so that she could pay. The man who seemed to be the one starting this argument, turned and smirked, "You waiting in line for me, or your goodies."

Alex rolled her eyes. Really, this is what they were all down to. Lame pick up lines. If you could call it that. "Can you please hurry up, I need to get home."

He scuffed, "Pathetic Bitch.", he said under his breath.

Alex rolled her eyes. If Angelina were here, this guy would be clutching his crotch, crying in the fetal position. She sighed, noticing how dumb this guy really was. He turned again, scowling at her.

"You got something to said lady?"

Alex smiled, "No, but I would very much like it if you hurried your little conversation. My hands are quite full so I would very much appreciate it if you-"

"Why don't you just shut you little trap. I'll take as long as I want, don't like it, leave.", he turned his back on her. She looked behind the man at the cashier.

She noticed the purple tattoo on his neck. Looked like the tail of a dragon. Same one she had. "I'm going to go.", she said to the old man.

He shook his head, "No, no miss. I'll be right with you.", he said. "Just let me deal with his young man please."

"Yeah, see this 'young man', is being extremely rude to me. I just think its not worth the milk and snacks.", Alex told the cashier.

The elderly man was about to tell her no, but the guy already turned around, "Hey lady if you're gonna talk about me, say it to my face. See I don't care how hot you are, don't think I won't slap the shit outta you right here, right now.", he yelled at her.

The old man grabbed the young man by the shoulders, "Please, don't hurt this woman. I will give you what you want, then you can leave."

The young man shrugged the old mans hand away, "Don't touch me old man. Don't think I won't do the same to you."

Alex dropped her groceries, "I'm just going to go home. This is crazy.", she started for the door, but jolted backward when the young man grabbed her wrist causeing the hood on her jacket to fall off her head.

"I'm not done talkin'", he snarled.

He was rewarded with a right hook to the jaw. He let go of her wrist and rubbed his mouth, "One thing you did wrong, you messed with the wrong bitch.", he looked at her and grabbed her damp hair. His eyes red. She let out a yelp.

"Take a shot at me and I'll take one at you.", he raised his hand...

"Now what's the problem here.", another man came through the door. Hood over his face, jeans and dark shoes. His face was dark and hidden form sight. He looked at Alex, "Alicia?"

Alex immediately knew who is what, she relaxed. "Hey hon, how's it going?"

Donnie turned to the man, "I'll give you five second to let go of my girlfriend, or else."

"Or else wh-"

"Five!", Donnie's fist met the guys gut. He crunched over, trying to catch his breath. Donatello then grabbed his neck and lifted him in the air. "Leave, and if I see you here again, trust me you'll wish I would have punched you there.", he tossed him towards the door. The man scowled at Alex and left. Donnie then picked up Alex's groceries and payed for them. "Just why was he here?", he asked the old man.

"Protection money. I refused to give it to him.", the man said.

Donnie nodded and left the store. Alex at his side. "Have a good night.", he said. He walked home. Alex said nothing. "He was a purple dragon.", it wasn't a question, more of a statement. Alex nodded. "Did he know you?"

"Did it look like he did? Dumbass nearly yanked my hair off. And it's not even dry.", she said.

Donnie chuckled, "You are awesome, you know that?"

Alex looped her arm into Donnie's, "Yes I know. You know the way you took him down, extremely attractive."

Donatello smirked, "Oh really?"

"Mmhmm. It was super sexy. Rather arousing.", she told him.

He eyed her sideways, "Uh-huh."

She lay her neck on his shoulder, "Oh yeah, very.", they walk home together in silence. When they arrived at the home, she took her jacket off. Tossing it aside. She motioned to the kitchen, "Set them on the counter. I'll get to them later.", he nodded and did as she said. She walk towards him, finding him putting away the groceries. She smiled and crept up behind him, he turned and jumped a little. Her arms slid around his neck as she pulled him in for a kiss. He slowly returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He pulled away, "What's that for?"

She shrugged, "Because. Because I love you.", he smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

Three days later...

Angelina stared at the people below her. How everyone seemed busy. She smiled. She was home again. It took her a whole night to get rid of her jet lag. She closed her eyes as she felt a cool wind rush through her. The smoggy smell that the city gave off, made her happy that she was home.

Esmerelda had come with her. It took Angelina forever to convince Esmerelda to join her. Poor little thing. Heart broken and depressed. And it was true what Esmerelda's mother had said. She was screaming in her sleep. And she would wake up like nothing happened. Like she didn't remember anything. Angelina tried helping Esmy on this depression she was in. Nothing seemed to work. Nothing at all.

Angelina sighed, as more cool air seemed to sneak under her shirt and give her goosebumps. She had gone up to the roof to get away from all the stress of Alex asking Esmerelda to open up, and her yelling, "I'm fine. Just drop it." Angelina stayed up there knowing that she would have to sleep with them going back and forth.

She rubbed her head, "Son of a bitch.", she said.

"Angelina.", a voice came from behind her. She jumped and shouted.

"Holy shit, Raph. Stop doing that. I think I shit myself.", she said. She went to him and gave him a hug, "What's up dude? Been a while.", when she received no hug in return she backed away, "What no, welcome back hug for me?"

Raphael smiled, "Well I can't, I have something for you.", he said. Angelina didn't see that he had his hands behind his...shell. He slowly brought them forward and showed her a box. Angelina took it and smiled, the rapping paper was red with polar bears on it. All wrapped in a green bow.

She gasped, "It's so pretty, I can't open it.", she looked up at Raphael, "Can I open it?", he laughed and nodded. She sat and opened the gift. "It's heavy."

"It's like a late Christmas present. I knew you wanted it so much, so I gave a friend the money and he got it for me.", he said while she unwrapped, ever so carefully. "From me to you."

Angelina's eyes grew wide. A hand went to her heart. She looked up at him, "You-you got me a lap top. And it's a new model, it must have cost you a fortune.", she said.

Raphael rubbed his neck, "Well not really. I asked Donnie to make some cool arrangements. I bought the cheapest one, 'cause that's all I could afford. I hope you still like it."

"Like it Raph, I love it!", she put the lap top to the side, stood up, and gave him a hug, "It's the thought that counts.", she kissed his cheek. "God, thank you.", she kissed him again. Raphael wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"Glad you like it.", he kept her there for as long as he could, savoring the moment.

"Like I said I don't like it.", she pulled away, "I love it.", she hugged him again. "I wish I could have gotten you something. I mean it's not like I didn't think about. I just didn't know what to get.", she let go of him and went to the lap top. She turned it on. A bright blue light appeared and the introduction sound came on. "Ooooooo!", she laughed and pointed at the small screen.

"My present was seeing that face. Priceless.", he laughed and sat next to her.

"You maken fun of me?", she teased.

"Not at all toots."

"Angel.", she said.

"Angel. Not at all."

She looked back at the screen and raised and eye brow, "The hell does this mean? Put in password, using finger scanner."

Raphael grabbed her hand, "Like I said, I had Donnie bump it up a little to make it cooler, your password is your finger print.", he gently led her finger the the corner of the lap top and slide it over a tiny bar. The bar then flashed a blue light and the screen said, 'To make this password valid, slide again.' He slid her finger over the bar again and it flashed blue again. The lap top finally went to the desk top and a picture of the band Maroon 5 was in the background.

"OMIGOD! You put my favorite band in the background.", she kissed his cheek, "I love you! God you're awesome!", she went back to the small screen leaving Raph blushing madly. "Ok now what do I do. There is obviously no Internet."

"Um-uh, that's where you're wrong. Internet is already here. Again, Donnie.", he said, his face soon coming back to its normal forest green self.

"Remind me to thank him and give him a peck on the cheek.", she said, hypnotized by the background picture.

Raphael managed a weak smile, "Ok.", 'I won't remind you anything', he thought.

"Look at that Adam. God damn I wanna a piece of that. Shit man. You know he is the only white guy I would be boyfriend and girlfriend with. Nothing wrong with white guys I'm just more into the dark skinned boys.", she said.

"You don't say?", he stared at the lap top and started regretting even putting that picture there.

"Yeah,", she turned to Raph, "Why did you do this? For me.", she asked.

He looked into her dark russet eyes, and smiled, "Well, I figured that sense you wanted one so much, I could just buy you one."

"Again, why are you being so nice? And especially to me."

"Well, that's a good question. I guess it's because I think that you and I have like, somethin' special. You know like a bond.", he said.

Angelina tilted her head, "Aww really?", he nodded, "No but seriously why did you do this? Like do you want something or...", she lifted an eye brow, "You know?"

Raphael threw his head back and laughed, "No. I'm serious. You and me we're like, best friends."

"Awesome. I gots me a new best friend.", she said.

Raphael chuckled, "So how was it with your family?", he was asking, but he actually wanted to know.

Angelina grunted, "It was just one word. Frustrating!" she frowned, "My mom is the most of it. 'When are gonna get married?' 'Do you have a boyfriend?' 'Whats his name?' 'Was is that guy you were talking to?' 'Can I meet him?' 'Whats his name?' 'Are you gonna give me any grand babies?'", she quoted her mother. "Ugh! It's just question after question after question?"

Raphael chuckled, "She heard us talking?"

"Yeah, I mean we were talking for most of the time. Even my annoying little sister got into it. I'm sorry about that by the way."

He held up his hands, "No problemo. She was a cute little thing. Asks a lot of questions. She's just like you."

Angelina blinked, "Oh so you don't like when I ask you shit?", she asked.

He smiled, "Well I don't have a problem now, do I?"

Angelina laughed, "Dude you're awesome. This is an awesome day. Thanks to you.", she turned to her computer, "Now let see that Facebook." Raphael laughed and just stared at her the entire time.

* * *

**Aww looks like Raph has a little crush...or does he? *dramatic music plays* ...ok here's where you tell me about my two story ideas and bout this chapter...have yourself a Happy new years...and Meryl late Christmas...review...and p.s. Ill post my tumblr in my profile...if you have one follow me...just remember...very random...ok bye**


	13. Forever and Always

**I managed to get this chapter in very quick...if you don't like I'm sorry...I thought this makes another side of Michelangelo...but *shruggs* it's watever... Oh and at the end it's a bit...well they're just making out but still don't like don't read...ok read and review please...**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...just my Ocs...Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 13

~Girls Appartment~

Esmerelda sat alone on the couch. The television was on, but she wasn't watching. She just stared blankly into space. She clutched the blanket that covered her legs. 'Why?', she thought. 'Why does everything happen to me?'

Esmerelda clenched her fists, "What the hell if wrong with me?", she thought out loud. "Why can't I just find someone...", she sighed as tears came to here eyes, "All my life nothing good has happen, and its all my fault.", an idea popped in her head. She looked at the scars on her wrists. All those line marks, those used-to-be cuts, were every bad moment that she caused.

She clenched her fists tighter, a tear fell and hit her wrist. "Why, why, why, why?!" She got up and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, and stared at herself. "No wonder why he left you. You're a piece of crap. You're nothing.", she growled and punched the mirror. Leaving it broken, and shrads of glass fell into the sink. Some stayed on her knuckle. It dripped blood.

She hissed, "You stupid son of a bitch. You deserve pain. You don't diserve to live.", used her opposite hand, went in her back pocket and took out the shell cell that Donnie gave her, and texted Angelina.

"I don't deserve to live. I'll miss you. And Alicia. It's not your fault. I-"

She stopped and sobbed. She deleted what she put down. She began again.

"Goodbye."

She press send and went to the kitchen, grabbed a knife. She then opened the window and climb to the roof. "Maybe I can fly."

* * *

Angelina leaned back in her chair. She was on a break at work. Her hands rested above her.

"On a break.", a young, handsome man came in and asked.

"Yeah. Say Jerry, you're single right?", she said. She planted the chair on the floor.

Jerry smirked, he put some coffee in the coffee machine, add water and turned slowly, "Yeah, why?"

Angelina shrugged, "Well, I just thought, I'm single and you're single. Two single people, left in this world. I just thought maybe you and I could-"

You askin' me out?", he asked.

"Well if you don't want to I'd understand that. This is new to me. Asking guys out and all. Fine."

"I never said that.", he slyly smiled, "I'll happyly got on a date. I kinda wanted to ask you out."

Angelina smiled in shock, "Really? But why me?"

"'Cause you make me laugh.", he chcukled.

She leaned back in the chair again, "Yeah, I tend to do that.", The coffee machine beeped and her poured himself a glass.

"You want one?", he asked. Angelina nodded. He poured he a glass and handed it to her. "I don't know how you like it."

"Its fine.", she felt her butt vibrate and jumped. Nearly spilling the drink. "Shit.", she pulled it out and looked. She lifted the coffee and took a sip. Angelina spit her coffee out when she saw that one word text from Esmerelda. She put down her coffee and coughed.

Jerry chuckled, "To black for you.", he asked.

Angelina stood up her face pale. "Uh, I have to go! Tell the boss it was an emergency!", she dashed out the door, and ran her way home.

* * *

~Lair~

Alex cuddled next to Donnie on the couch. She rested her head on his shoulder as they watched whatever was on. He smiled and kissed her head. "I'm glad I called in sick today."

Alex smiled, "Me too.", she lightly kissed his nose. "I love you're eyes. The way they change when you're... in the mood.", she smiled when a hint of red showed in Donnie's cheeks. "So I've been thinking." she said, "Since Feburary is coming up, I thought that Valentines day could be the day that we...you know?"

Donatello tensed, "You mean...sex?" he shifted, "Now I don't wanna push you to do anything you don't want to do. I have waited 23 for sex, I can wait even longer."

"Donnie, I wouldn't have told you this if I weren't ready. I am totally ready.", she said. Donnie looked around to see if anyone was around them. He lowered himself, and wishpered in her ear.

"I-I am not what you think I am."

Alex backed away and blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm a turtle, so I'm...bigger than most men."

"And thats a bad thing because...", Alex said.

Donnie sighed, "Well, since you're...you know a virgin. I don't wanna hurt you.", he said, quietly.

Alex smiled, "Well, since I am a virgin, it bound to hurt, whether you go easy or not. And when we do it, and trust me we are so going to, I think that it will be wonderful.", She cupped his face. "Ok?"

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Its not like I haven't thought about it before. I mean we've been together for, three or four months. People our age already have done something by now.", they were both silent. She let go of his face, and blushed, "Um...where is it by the way?"

Donnie eyed her couriously, "Where is what?", she motioned her eyes downward, "Oh, that. It's in our tails."

'So Angelina was right.', she thought, "Oh. How big is it?", she joked.

Donnie blushed. He laughed, "I don't measure it, but I would say it's pretty big.", he said. They both laughed.

"I love the fact that I can say whatever in front of you.", she kissed his wide mouth ever so gently. "One of the reasons why I love you."

He kiss her, "And the others?"

Alex smiled, "Well I find your nerdieness extremely sexy. And the way you wrap your big strong arms around me. The way you make me feel...safe. Oh my gosh! It makes me just want to jump on you.", she said. He smiled and kissed her chin. Slowly making his way down to her neck.

"Go on.", he said, his voice had a growl to it.

Alex wrapped her arms around him, and closed her eyes. "The way you know when to kiss me, where to kiss me.", he wrapped his arm around her and slowly laid her on her back. She let out a small moan. "Oh god, Donnie why wait till Valentines day.", he laughed. She let a small gasp when she felt his hot breath on her neck, causing little goosebumps to form. He raised his head and saw that in her eyes, she turly ment it. His heart slammed in his chest. He covered her mouth with his, and kissed her deeply. She muttered something against his lips. He broke the kiss.

"What?", he asked.

"I said I love you.", she said breathlessly.

He smiled, "I love you too. So much.", he kissed her again. She jump and yelped into the kiss when she felt her phone vibrate. Donatello whined, backed away, and sat, pouting.

Alex groaned when she saw who it was. She sat up, and pressed speaker phone. She tossed the phone on the table in front of her. "Angelina what the hell do you want? You totally cock-blocked me.", Donnie chuckled beside her.

Angelina sounded frantic, "Alex you have to get home now! Please hurry! Move people! Let me through!", She yelled.

Alex sat back, "What's wrong now? Something special you want to share with us?", she joked.

"This is not a fucking joke! You insensitive bitch!", she yelled.

"Hey!", Donnie yelled, "What gives you the right to call her-"

"Donnie shut up! Alex you don't realize that this is serious! I just got a text from Esmerelda. It just said-FUCKING MOVE PEOPLE! It just said 'Goodbye'", she explained.

Alex jumped up, "What does that mean?", her eyes grew wide. "Aww no! Donnie I need to leave! NOW!"

Donnie shot up, his eye filled with worrieness. "What do you think she meant by that?"

Alex grabbed her jacket, "Only one thing. Angelina, I'm on my way."

"Ok. Please hurry! God damnit! What the fuck are you doing on the streets if you're not going to move! Get out of my way people!", she yelled. "Alex please hurry!"

"I will.", she hung up and started for the stairs. Donnie close behind. The door opened and Michelangelo was on the other side smiling.

"Hey Alex, whats the rush?", he asked. Alex just passed right by him. Not saying a word. He pointed in her direction, "What's wrong with her?"

Donnie sighed, "No time to explain. If you're coming hurry. If not I'll tell you when we get back.", Donnie said in a hurry. He then ran after Alex.

Mikey shrugged and threw his bag on the stairs and ran after the couple.

* * *

Angelina made her way into the apartment building. Running up flights and flights of stairs. "Why the fuck are there so many stairs?" She ran up more flights of stair. Tears of fear ran down her face. She finally came to her door, she kicked the door open and frantically looked for her friend. Her sister.

She screamed her name. "Where are you!?" he phone buzzed. She answered, "Hello!", she said.

"Are you there?!", Alex said on the other line.

"Yes! I'm here but shes not!", she cried, "She's not.", she sunk to the floor. "She's not here!", she shouted.

"What do you mean she's not there? Where could she be?", Alex paused. "Did you check the roof?", Angelina got up and went to the kitchen window was open. It was open. She looked on the counter.

"NO! NO! NO!", she screamed.

"What, what whats wrong? Did you find her.", she said asked frantically. "Hold on, Mike."

"Alex we're missing a knife."

Alex said nothing for a moment, "Are you sure?"

"We only have one stake knife Alex!", she said.

"A sta-. She took a stake knife.", she said. "Oh no, no, no.", she cried. For a moment Angelina could hear the conversation between Donnie and Mikey.

"What, what? What did she say?", Mikey said. "Ok someone really needs to explain to me whats going on."

"Mikey, its Esmerelda.", Donnie said.

"What about her?", he said quickly.

"We don't know. I think she might kill herself.", a slience. "Mikey! Where are you going!" Angelina hung up, and ran up the fire escape. She hurried as fast as she could. When she got up to the roof the sight was almost as if it had been from a thriller movie. Only it was real.

The stake knife hand been thrown on the ground right where Esmerelda stood. Her arms covered in blood. Esmerelda stood on the edge of the roof top. Crying as she looked down. Wind blowing her hair up. Angelina slowly crept up to her. Esmerelda held up her bloody hand. "Stay there.", her voice angry. "If you don't I'll jump.", she almost sounded possessed.

Angelina couldn't breathe. Her voice got caught in her throat. She could only say, "P-please. Please. Don't", tears ran down her face.

"I'm suffering, Angel. Can't you see? Don't you understand? I am supposed to do this. It's my destiny. To die. To not be loved. I realize that now.", she said. "And though it may be sad, but for me." She closed her eyes as a cool breeze came through her. "I'm more scarred, more than my wrist is."

Angelina held out her hand, but stood where she was, "P-please. Why-", she couldn't say anymore.

"Why?", she glared at Angelina. "I am ment to do this. I was never ment to be alive. My parents got divorced because if me. My boyfriend left, because of me. And you and Alex would be happier without me."

"No we wouldn't.", Angelina finally found her voice. "I would die without you. Can't you srealize that."

"No, I suppose I can't. I just think that everyone would be better without me.", she took a deep breath. "Angel. I wish that I could fly. Like a bird. Way up in the sky.", she pause and looked at the people looking up at her.

"Oh my god! I think she gonna jump.", a lady screamed. She drew a crowd, as more and more people stood there, staring up at her.

She chuckled, "Funny really. Right when I'm about to die, people finally notice me.", she looked at Angelina. "I love you. My sister.", she lifted her foot, about to step off.

"NO!", Angelina screamed. But she wasn't the only one. Angelina turned and saw Michelangelo jump and land right in front of her.

He reached for Esmerelda, "Don't do this Esmerelda. Don't do this. This not what you want."

Esmerelda stared at Mikey, as if it were the first time she'd seen him, "Why are you here? Why do you care what I do and don't do? You've only known me for so little time.", she pointed to him, "You're a freak. Just like me. And yet you're brother found love. Why can't I?", she glared at him, "I think that means something. It means I'm supposed to die."

"No you're not!", Mikey yelled, his voice changing into a happy perky one, to a more serious one. Almost sounding like Donnie. "You were not meant to die! You have people here, who care about you. Angel cares about you, I care about you. We all do."

Esmerelda laughed evily, "How could you care about me! You barley know me!", she turned and looked at the people below. "Now my heart is finally open. Just let me die!"

Mikey took a step forward, "I can't! If you die you'll take a part of me with you!"

Esmerelda shot him a look, "You try to fill my head with lies so that I can change what is meant to be done!? Fuck you!"

Angelina gasped. Esmerelda never said that. Never. She walked slowly next to Mikey, "Who are you?", she said quietly. "WHO ARE YOU! The Esmerelda I know would never say that! Never! Who the fuck are you?!", Angelina shouted.

"I am me.", she said. "And I am about to die."

"No Esmerelda!", Alex's voice came from behind. "Don't do this! You have so much ahead of you. Why? Why are you doing all of this?", she asked, as tears fell from her eyes, "For attention? Well look at that crowd, it worked. You have our attention now. What would you like to say?"

Esmerelda scowled, tears steamed down her cheeks as well. "How dare you tell me that!? After ever thing that has happened in my life! You think that it's for attention?", she pointed at her bloody arms, "You think that this, is for attention? You obviously know nothing about me! You were never my friend! A fucking bitch, and a whore for a friend! How great is my life!", she yelled.

Angelina clenched her jaw, "Esmerelda get down from there! We will forget everything that went down here. We will act like nothing. Ever. Happened. Just come down from there."

"That the thing. I don't want to forget. I want everyone to know I'm the freak. I'm the one who you can make fun of. I'm the one that won't ever be love. I'm the girl that can die and no on would even notice.", she faced the edge again. "And that's why, I say goodbye.", she was about to step off.

Michelangelo screamed, "No!", and dashed for her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from the ledge. The people down below let out a gasp, then cheered as the saw that the girl was saved. Michelangelo kept his grip on her steady as she punched and kicked animalisticly. He dropped to his knees and his grip slowly turned into a tight hug. Her punches and kicks slowly became faint. "Please.", he whispered, as his hug was tighter. "Please, my brother is gone, I don't need another person I care about gone in my life."

She cried onto his shoulder, "Let go of me. Let go. Please.", she punched his arm lazily. "Let go of me."

He tighten his grip, "Never."

She realized that he meant it. She slowly wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry.", she cried. He shushed her, not caring if he got her blood on him. He gently rubbed her head.

"It's ok. Its ok. Nobody's mad.", he said calmly.

She backed away and looked into his baby blue eyes, "Did you mean it when you said you cared? For me?"

Mikey nodded his head, "Of course. Why would I make that all up?", he wiped her eyes.

She smiled, "But, you care, like Angelina and Alex does right?", she asked.

He shrugged, "If you can call it that sure.", he hugged her again, "Promise me you'll never scare me like that ever again."

Esmerelda hesitated, "I-I.", she paused, "I promise."

Angelina ran over to Esmerelda'a side. She hugged both of them and cried, "Don't you dare scare me like that ever again. You hear?", Alex soon came by their sides.

Esmerelda looked at the two girls, "Guys, I didn't mean anything. I don't know what came over me. What ever I said, I didn't mean to hurt you guys. I'm so sorry.", she said, as Mikey still cradled her.

Angelina shushed her, "Listen, at least they weren't lies."

Esmerelda shook her head, "No but they were. I should've never brought you into my problems. They were just lies. As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I regretted ever saying them.", he voice cracked.

Mikey began shushing her again, "Come on, let's get you into the house and away from this cold weather.", she nodded and he picked her up, bridle style, and carried her into the house. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and quickly fell asleep. He lay her on her bed and sat next to her. "Do you have anything we could use for her arms? Like a bandage or something?", he asked.

"Already on it.", Angelina's voice came from the bathroom. "Jesus Christ. She broke the mirror! Remind me never to make her mad.", she came out with the first aid kit and knelt in front of Esmerelda body. She then went to the kitchen and brought tons of paper towels. She went back to Esmerelda's side and soaked a paper towel with rubbing alcohol. "I'm glad she's not awake. This would have stung, big time.", she said as she rubbed off some dry and wet blood from Esmerelda's arms. She then wiped her knuckles and wrapped the injured areas in bandages.

Angelina rubbed Esmerelda's cheek. Tears came to her eyes. Her bottom lip shook, "I can't believe she was actually going to do it. I can't believe-", she chocked.

Michelangelo rubbed her back. "Let's not think about that right now. She's here and she's safe."

Angelina managed a weak smiled, "Mikey, do you like Esmy?", at first he said nothing. Then he sighed.

"Yeah, I do. But I didn't have to guts to tell her. When she had a boyfriend at the time that I figured out I liked her. And today since she thought I like her the way you and Alex like her, I just decided let her think that way. At least for right now.", he explained, rubbing Esmerelda's leg.

Angelina got up and went to the sink. She wet another piece of paper towel and went back and sat behind Mikey. "Here let me wash off this blood.", Mikey turned a grabbed her hand, his voice soft.

"No, let me do it.", he said.

"But it's fine, really."

"My neck my rules.", Mikey playfully said.

"Yo lo ago.", she said as she smacked Mikey's hands away.

"Ow.", he said. He simply let her wash off the dry blood from his neck. He jumped when he felt the cooling sensation drip on his neck. Angelina chuckled and wiped.

Alex went to a sofa and sat, as silent tears ran down her cheeks. She covered her face with her hands. Donnie soon came over to he side, his eyes filled with concern. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, "What she said, it was true. I am a bitch. I am. I asked her if it's for attention. Am I stupid or something? I mean, what she said, it wasn't a lie."

Donatello put a comforting hand on her back, "You didn't know. You did everything you could."

"Don't patronize me Donnie. Just admit it I was a bitch. I am one.", she stood.

Donnie stood as well, "I'm not. I am telling you the truth. And if you are one what's wrong with it."

"So I am one.", she said.

"I never said that. I said if you were one. You're not.", Donnie took a step closer. Alex backed away. Donatello sighed, "Stop."

"I just can't help feel like, if I hadn't said what I said, she would have never tried to jump off that building. I can't help feeling like I could have prevented this.", she said.

Donatello shook his head, "I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say. I feel like this was my fault."

"Ok, listen,", Angelina said, "This was none of our faults. If anyone is to blame its Chance. This asshole was the one that put her like this. And if, and I think this goes for everybody, if I ever see him again, I'll shove my foot so far up his ass he's gonna need surgery to get it out."

"Yeah, I'm with you.", Michelangelo said.

"So Alex stop blaming yourself for this. She's safe and sound. This is none of our faults. All we need is a good nights rest. It's", she turned and stared at the clock. "7:30, I need to call Esmerelda's work and say she's not coming. And I need to call my work and explain to my boss why I ran out while I was on break. But first, everybody is out of here.", she said.

Alex stared a her for a second, then looked at Donnie. He gave her a small smile, then held out his arms for a hug. She looked back at Angelina, her eyes black, "I have to go with Donnie. Conan is at the lair. I'll come back when I get him.", she said flat out. Donnie dropped his arms.

Angelina crossed her arms over her chest, "Take all the time you need.", she then whispered to Mikey standing next to her, "I think your brother just got rejected. And I also think she's mad at him."

Michelangelo turned and chuckled, "Dude, I hope relationships are not always like that. Mad at each other all the times."

"It's not always like that. There are some fun parts about love.", she winked at him, and smirked.

Mikey backed away, his face showed shock, but he smiled. "Eww, dude. Gross. I have an image of my bro now.", she laughed and playfully punched his arm then went to the kitchen.

Alex went to the window, "Angelina please call me if she wakes up. I wanna apologize to her."

Angelina rolled her eyes, "Listen, you're not coming home. You are staying with Donnie and working things out. Why are you mad at him now?"

Alex averted her eyes, "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing.", she whispered, "If you are always going to be this moody with him, this relationship is not going to last. You are extremely lucky that he puts up with you.", she rubbed her chin, "So. Have you, you know?"

Alex blinked, "What?"

Angelina coughed, "Have you two had the, you know, intercourse?"

Alex sighed, "We've discussed that. It will happen soon. Like in a month soon."

"Why a month?"

Alex leaned against the wall, "What holiday is next month?"

"There is no holiday."

Alex shook her head, "No you idiot. When is your grandma's birthday?"

"Valentines Da-", a slow smile crept on her face. "I see. Oh girl we got to get you an outfit. And everything.", Angelina said.

"Well right now I just want to go get Conan and come back.", she opened the window and hopped out. Angelina grabbed her jacket and pulled her back.

"You come back here, you'll leave in a body bag.", she warned.

Alex pulled her jacket, "Yeah right.", she went out, and up the fire escape.

Angelina sighed, "Gosh she is stubborn.", she turned to the kitchen sink and started washing her hands. Michelangelo came behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Bye.", he said.

Angelina wiped her cheek, "Eww! I got coodies now! Thanks.", she joked. He laughed and went out the window. She turned off the sink and gave Donatello a hug. She sighed, "God I'm sorry you have a girl like Alicia."

He chuckled, "It's no biggy. She'll get over it."

Angelina kissed his cheek, "My advise. If she explains why she's mad, which only god knows why she is, just shut her up by kissing her. Trust me, she loves it when her boyfriend does that."

He smiled, "Duely noted.", he waved goodbye and went out the window. Angelina watched them go. She grunted when she saw Alex on top of Mikey. Hopping over the buildings.

"Why the hell is she mad? Such a moody bitch.", she said. She went to Esmerelda, laid next to her, and draped an arm over her. She gently kissed her forehead. "You're right, you are my sister. I love you.", she laughed, "No homo.", she slowly closed her eyes and sighed, "Screw my boss and yours. They'll have to wait.", she hugged Esmerelda close and went to sleep.

* * *

Alex walked down the stairs, "Conan come on let's go.", she called to her companion. When he didn't come she sighed. "Conan! Let's go!", she yelled.

Conan slowly came out from Splinter's room. He smiled gently at her, "I hope you don't mind. He kept scratching on my door. And so I let him in. He is very playful.", Splinter told her.

"Oh, no Splinter, it completely fine. I was just wondering where he was, is all.", he took Conan and petted his head. "I hope you were nice to Master Splinter.", Conan wagged his tail.

"Oh yes, he was. This dog is very special. He senses wether a person is evil or good. Very special and wise.", Splinter said, petting the dogs neck. Conan turned and licked his hand.

Alex laughed, "Yes he is. Well Splinter, I have to go. There has been...an incident with Esmerelda. I have to check on her.", she gave him a hug and he hugged her back. She gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

He smiled, "Come back when ever you like. Our home is you're home.", he smiled and made his way back to his room.

Alex turned and saw Donnie right in front of her. She jumped and rolled her eyes. She walked around him. He grabbed her arm, "Why are you mad at me now?"

She didn't look at him, "Please let go of my arm.", she said. No tone at all was in her voice.

"Not until you tell me why you're mad.", he said.

She yanked her arm out of his grip. "You wanna know? Fine. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself."

"Well then why are you acting like this? With me exactly.", he asked. Mikey quickly made his way to his room and shut the door. He figured they needed a bit of privacy right at that moment. "What are you acting this way with me?"

"I don't know.", she rubbed her forehead, and sighed, "I really don't know. Maybe because you are with me, and so...I really don't know! Maybe because I love you way to much.", she said. "I'm not really mad at you anyways. Like I said I'm mad at me. It's complicated."

"You're darn right its complicated.", he made her laughed. "Why are you mad at yourself?"

"I wish I could have seen the signs with Esmerelda. I just wish I could have prevented all this.", she said. "I know it's not my fault but, there has to be something I can do to help her now."

"She's fine tonight. She'll be fine tomorrow. You just have to stop you're worrying.", he said. He thought about what Angelina said. He waited.

"I guess you're right. Maybe if I go now I'll be able to catch her before Angelina goes to sleep.", she sighed, "Gosh I'm just so frustrated about everything it's giving me this major headac-", Donnie took his chance. He quickly, but gently, cupped her face and kissed her deeply. Her eyes widen at first. Then, after a while they began to close. Her arms slowly slid their way to his neck. Donnie pressed her against his plastron. His tongue hesitantly touched her lips, asking for entrance. He sighed when her lips parted as she accepted him. She moaned as theirs tongues dance slowly together. When he broke the kiss, they both breathed heavily on each other. She smiled as she rested her forehead on his and stared into his brown eyes as they changed into a dark chocolate brown. "So where am I sleeping tonight?", she asked

He chuckled and kissed her nose, "My room good enough?", he asked. A playful grin was on his face.

Alex sighed, "Gosh, Donnie. It's really hard for me to resist you right now."

"Then don't. I have no problem with that."

"Conan you sleep out here.", she said. She laughed as Donnie picked her up and carried her to his room. She cried out when he kicked the door open and threw her on his bed, then kicked it shut. She watched him take of his belt and placed his boe staff aside. He then jumped on top of her, his knees keeping most of his weight off of her. He slid both of her hands above her head, with one hand pinned them there. She gave a small laugh. He then, with his free hand, he ran his thumb across her cheek.

"You are so beautiful.", he told her.

"And you, my darling, are the most sexiest turtle in the world.", she said. He stared into here eyes, his heart fluttering in his chest.

"You mean it?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't.", she said. He smiled and placed a small kiss on her lips. He slowly moved down to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses behind. She managed to get one hand out of his grasp and wrap it around his head. Holding it in place as his licked and nipped at her pulse. Which was rapidly increasing. She moaned. "You got another piece of equipment down there, or are you just happy to see me?", she said, rather huskily. Donnie chuckled as he rested his head beside her neck.

"You're killing me.", he mumbled.

Alex laughed, "Care to move a little bit more further?", she asked. Her voice full of euphoria.

He sighed, "I...I can't.", he told her.

Alex blinked, "What? Why?"

"Because Alex.", he dropped next to her. "I...I don't want to hurt you. Plus sometimes I get real nervous and I just freak out and I bale on what I was suppose to do.", he explained.

Alex smiled and rubbed his cheek. "It's cute to see you like this.", she quickly got up and spread her legs. She sat on top on Donnie's waist, his eyes widen. He was not shock, he was surprised, "Fine.", she said, "No sex. But, I still want to taste you.", her hands quickly grabbed the edge of his plastron and pulled him up. With on hand, she held him there, with the other she grabbed his head, and pushed him forward.

Still surprised, Donnie wrapped his arm around her waist. Keeping her in place. His other arm rubbed up and down her back. Going under her shirt, and cupping her buttock. She threw her head back and laughed, "Having fun there, babe?", she said playfully.

He smiled, "More than you know?", he kissed her again. Her hand came behind his head and untied his mask. She pulled away from the kiss. She raised her head, and pulled off his mask with her teeth. He groaned. God, she was such a tease. "Like I said,", he kissed her neck, "You are killing me.", he then sucked on her pulse. A small gasp escaped her lips. He felt a sudden pride fill inside of him, as she moaned and groaned when he kept going at her neck. He pulled away and smiled at the purple hickey he left her. 'That will be there for days.' he thought. He kissed it, "This means you're mine.", he growled.

Alex shut her eyes. "Donnie. Kiss me."

He looked up at her, "Will you still love me in the morning?", he asked.

She lowered herself to face him. What she said next made Donatello's and Alex's hearts flutter together, forming one beat. "Forever and always."

* * *

**I gave he last part to my friend and she told me something...x-rated...hope you liked it...don't worry everybody will be with someone soon...and Leo will be back in a few chapters...**


	14. Lovers

**Hey again...Listen...yeah it might not be good...but...WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT...just giving you a heads up...and i have skipped a month so it goes from January to February during the middle...Hope you like it...**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING..but my ocs...Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 14

~Lair~

Alex awoke the next day more relaxed than ever ever. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stretched her tired muscles. She sat up in the bed, and realized she was alone. She turned and searched for her beloved terrapin. Nothing. She got up and went out of the room. She went to the nearest bathroom, looked everywhere, and just decided to use mouthwash.

She went down stairs, and was greeted by her little companion. "Hi Conan boy.", she petted his head as she went to the kitchen, went to the fridge and took out milk. She poured her self a glass and took a sip. She shrugged, "Whatever, screw mouthwash."

She set down the glass. She decided to look for her beloved. She found him at his little corner, where he works. She giggled at him fighting with another costumer.

"Yes I know that... No sir, you called me... Yes I do know the law... Sir, sir, uh sir...", rolled his eyes and threw himself back in his chair. "Yes, we do... Yup, twenty four hours a day, sir... Well, yes that's why you called isn't it?...", Alex slowly crept up behind him. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. She smirked, "A Trojan virus is very easy to get rid of... Do you have Norton?... Its an anti virus software. You download it onto you're computer but first... Well let me explain, you have to...", he sighed, "Search Norton on Google .. It's a website where you type in anything and suggestions on what you typed comes up, sir.", again Alex giggled. He was very cute when he was irritated. "Ok now search on Google .. Ok typ n.", he spelled. "Yes sir, you have to buy it... I tried to sir but you didn't let me... I don't have an, attitude problem, I am just trying to help you sir but you..." he sighed, "Uh... hello?... hello? Finally you're gone so I can tell you what a big stupid face you are!", he yelled.

Alex swallowed her laughed. She went behind his chair and smiled, "Well you're not happy today, are you?"

He chuckled and looked up at her, "Well some people are just that annoying and stupid. I mean the man didn't even know what google was."

She kissed his forehead, and walked her way to the side of his chair. She gently, then jumped on his lap, "Oh, honey. You are so cute when you're annoyed." His eyes were half closed. Donnie gently rubbed his thumb over the purple mark he left her the other night. She smiled at him, "Admiring your master piece?"

Donnie chuckled, "Have I ever told you, you're an amazing kisser?"

"No.", she raised an eye brow.

"Well you are?", he kissed her cheek.

"Well you are too. And I think if you are that good at kissing, you are definitely good at many other things.", she grinned playfully.

He chuckled, "We'll see.", just then, a ringing sound was heard. Donnie sighed, "Hold on.", he said before answering the call. "Hello IT Tech support, this is Donatello, how can I help you?", Alex giggled at his little introduction. She kissed his hand. "Yes... Um, I think I remember you...", he chuckled, "I'm fine thanks, and you?... Well yes, that was in the middle of October... Um, you have?", Alex was confused. He stared at her, "Well, um, I don't think I... I have been busy. With things... With anything you got, I'm sure I can help...", Alex grabbed his hand. Her thumb rubbing over his big fingers. Who was he talking to? "Well ma'am I'm not fit for that sorta help... I kinda am?... No ma'am I don't think... Ok, Sabrina I'm not...", Donnie's hand dropped to Alex waist, gently squeezing. Alex looked at him.

She mouthed, "What's wrong."

Donatello covered his mic and spoke, "I think this girl is into me. I don't know what she's doing but...here listen.", he took of his head set, and put it on her head. Alex was appalled at what she heard. "She says she can't stop thinking about my voice, and that whenever she does think about it, she does...that."

Alex's mouth dropped, "Is she?", Donnie nodded, "And she has the hots for you?", Donnie shrugged. "Oh hell no this bitch got another thing coming!"

"What?", Alex heard her squeaky voice. Donnie winced.

"You heard me. Listen bitch, call my man again, and we'll see who's gonna be touching who!", she yelled. Donatello tried taking the head phones off, but Alex slapped his hands away.

"Who are you?", the woman asked, her voice more lower.

"Who am I?", she laughed, "I am the man you are masturbating to's, girlfriend. This number is for help, as in technology help. You honey, just need help. Like I said call this number again, and I'll find you."

"Listen, I didn't know he had a girlfriend. But to me that really doesn't matter."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Donnie how do you hang this up?"

"I am not allowed to hang up on costumers. Not unless they are completely satisfied or they hang up.", he explained.

The woman must have heard Donnie. Because the next thing she said, sent Alex over the edge. "Yeah, put him back on the line, so he can.", she hissed, "Satisfy my needs."

Alex jumped up, "You stupid bitch. You just don't get it. How is it that you don't even know my man and you want to do that? Well listen honey, you blonde?"

"Yes why?", she answered.

"I figure much. You know, some blondes are extremely smart, kind, fearless, and will not put out on the first date. But you, you are just like all the whores, and the sluts this world has to offer. And forgive me. Because not all blondes are like you. In fact most blondes are not like you. For you to even to be blonde is an insult to other blondes. Donatello is mine. He will always be mine. And if you think that we will just one day break up.", she laughed again. "It will be a cold day in hell honey, and my butt will turn into Dane Cook and start bursting out jokes. Now hang up the phone, or with this phone single, I will hook it up to the computer, find where you live, shave you're head and beat you to a bloody pulp. So that way, when you go to meet the devil, you'll look like the fucked up version of Britney Spears!", she yelled. Donatello said nothing.

"You're a crazy bitch."

"And you, my sweet, are the worlds most loose bitch!", a click was heard and Alex nodded in victory. She took off the head set and tossed it to Donatello. She started to walk away when Donnie stood up.

"I could get in trouble for that you know? Maybe even fired.", he told her.

She slowly turned. For a moment they stared at each other. Alex's face showed anger. Donnie back up, and prepared himself for the yelling. Alex took a step, then charged for him. She jumped on him, and kissed him deeply. He was stunned for a second, then he started to give in. He held her there for as long as he could. She broke free, "If she calls again, remember what I am going to say to you now.", she put her lips to his ear and whispered. Donnie's face soon felt as if it were burning. What she said made him want her, and made him so... She pulled away, "All that and a whole much more. You hear?", she said.

He stared at her. Eyes wide, face red. He slowly nodded, "Uh-huh...", he said. She let go of him. "But really, how much more can there be?", he asked.

Alex laughed, "Oh you cute little naive turtle.", she then went to the kitchen and drank her milk. Leaving Donnie, speechless and confuse. She smirked and said to herself, "How much more can there be, Ha! Wait till he finds out."

* * *

~Girl's Apartment~

Knocking was heard at the door. "I get it!", Angelina called.

"No need to yell, I'm right here.", Esmeralda joked. Angelina opened the door and found Alex on the other side, with her jacket collar up. Conan went straight inside, and went to his corner.

"Hey Alex. How was you're night?", Angelina asked, she smirked.

Alex came in and sighed. "Oh Angelina, it was wonderful."

"Where were you last night?", Esmeralda asked, "Wait, never mind dumb question."

Alex smiled, "Well, I was with Donnie all night."

Angelina jumped, "Did you fuck him?"

Alex frowned, "No. And if we did its none of you're business.", Angelina rolled her eyes, "We just stood up half the night, kissing, making out. Stuff like that. Oh my god, best kisser ever!", she said. She went to Esmeralda, "How you feeling honey?"

"Better than ever. Happy for you and Donnie.", she said, her smile no longer looked fake nor broken.

Angelina crept behind her. She quickly pulled her collar down, "What's up with the collar?", Esmeralda and Angelina both gasped. "A hickey? You got a hickey?"

Alex backed away and blushed, "No, I...it's nothing."

Esmeralda smiled, "You have a hickey. You have a hickey.", she teased.

Angelina sat at the table, near Esmeralda, "So how did it go?"

Alex slowly sat, "Fine. Good. Amazing. Oh my god, he was just so passionate, so gentle. The way he kissed me. The way he held me. Ugh, it was like I was in a movie. One of those chick flicks. I told him if he wanted to move further. He said he couldn't."

Esmeralda rested her head on her hands, "Well its his first time. He's probably nervous."

"Yeah, that's what he said. I said fine, sat on his waist and we continued our make out session. Oh Jesus, it makes me hot just thinking about it. He left me this. And when he did he told me 'This means you're mine.' But his voice was more deep. It almost sounded like he growled at me.", she explained. "And god it was hot."

Angelina sighed, "It does sound hot. How was you're morning? Same as night?"

Alex sucked her teeth, "Well I found him working. Getting all upset on this costumer. When he hung up, I jumped onto his lap. We said a few sentences. He told me I was a good kisser, I said her was too. Then the phone rang again. Donnie told me to hold on. I did. I sat there." she continued. "He started talking to this girl. Sabrina.", she scowled.

"What happened?", Esmeralda asked. Her face showed a worried expression.

"Well nothing you need to worry about, because I handled it. Donnie just stared at me. I mean he looked scared. He handed me the head set and I heard a girl, saying his name. But she wasn't just saying it. She was moaning it. Donnie told me that she said she was thinking about his voice. And that she is into him."

Angelina slammed her fist down, "That little slut."

Alex nodded, "I was so mad. I never told Donnie that I was the jealous type sometimes. He told me that whenever she thinks about him and his voice, she freaking touches herself."

"That doesn't make any sense what so ever.", Esmeralda said.

"I know, I called her out. I said 'He's my man. And if you think we are going to break up any time soon. Heh, you got another thing coming.' that dumb bitch didn't get it. She said 'Let him satisfy my needs' oh... I lost it. I went and called her, bitch, whore, slut, loose. I was so fucking mad. Donnie's kept flinching every time I would call her some thing. She hung up, and I tossed the head set to him. I walked away, because I need my milk. I heard Donnie say, 'I could get in trouble for that. Maybe even fired.'"

"Aww, shit is about to go down.", Angelina said.

"I turned, and ran to him. I jumped on him and I kissed him. I then whispered in his ear, all the dirty thing I could think of, that I would do to him."

"And they were?", Angelina asked.

Alex blushed, "Well, I said I would... Um..."

Esmeralda laughed, "Yes, don't play the innocent."

Alex shook her leg, "I...I said I would...you know, the usual."

"Which is?", Angelina asked. "Did you say you were gonna blow him?", Alex said nothing, she just turned away. Angelina laughed, "That's it."

"No!", Alex snapped, "I said...other things..."

Esmeralda chuckled, "So the main point is?"

"The main point is, I trust Donnie completely. And every time I see him I just want to jump on him.", she said quickly.

Esmeralda awed, "You're in love."

Alex smiled, "Yup, I guess I am."

"Does he know?", Angelina asked.

"Yes. I have told him time and time again that I love him."

"Well, does he say it back?", Esmeralda said.

"Of course. What kind of man do you think Donnie is? He has told me he loves me. I think we both love each other very much.", Alex seemed happy.

Angelina lost her smiled, "Are you going to tell him about your deal?"

Alex was quite. She sighed, "I don't think I am. I feel like if I tell him, we'll just...", she stopped. "And I love him to much to let him go."

Esmeralda took Alex's hand in hers. Her smiled was easy, "If Donnie loves you, the way you're telling me he does, I think you too will be alright.", Alex smiled. "Just wait till February. You too will prove that love. And it will only get stronger."

Angelina sighed, "Poor Alicia. Probably dying of sexually frustration."

Alex rubbed her neck, "Yeah, guys I have a small confession.", better no than never. Alex had Esmeralda and Angelina's attention. "I'm kind of, a virgin."

Angelina stood up, "What? In what world is that a small confession."

"You lied about loosing your virginity.", Esmeralda said.

"Yes I know. That's horrible but, I thought you would think of me less if I was."

"You really are that stupid.", Angelina said, "I have said it before and I'll say it again, Alicia we'll love you no matter what."

Alex smiled. For a second everybody was silent. Esmeralda stood, "I have a confession to. Remember when I said Chance was really good in bed, and that he was...big"

Angelina smiled, "No."

Alex jumped up, "He's?"

Esmeralda nodded, "He is small, and horrible. And another confession, I cheated on him like three times."

Angelina playfully hit her, "You naughty girl. I would hit you for real, but he was an asshole.", Esmeralda nodded. "Now it's my turn. I don't draw. I trace."

"I think we new that.", Alex said. "I don't know how but, I never believed you when you showed me that drawing of Tarzan."

"Yeah.", Esmeralda agreed.

Angelina pouted, "Bitches.", they all shared a laugh.

~Lair~

Donnie sighed on frustration. He flopped onto the couch, rubbing his neck. "Lot of costumers today?", he heard Raphael say.

Donnie turned, "Yeah, lot of stupid ones."

"What was all that yelling? It woke me up.", Raphael said, as he went to the fridge.

Donnie chuckled, "Oh right, that was Alex."

"Yelling at you?", Raphael got out a bowl, and started to pour cereal.

Donnie rubbed his head, "No, not at me. At a costumer."

"Oh, she sounded pissed."

Donnie chuckled, "She was. The costumer was a girl. A really crazy girl."

Raphael laughed, "Say no more. I think I get it. By what she said, I think I can kinda tell why she was yelling." Donatello nodded. "Hey, Don. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Um, how did you know you liked Alex?"

Donnie blinked, "Well what do you mean?"

"I mean, like, when did you know you wanted to be with Alex?", Raphael asked.

Donnie rubbed his neck. He sat up straight, "Well, I thought she was really beautiful from the beginning. I know we kinda went really fast, but I didn't care. Maybe it was when she was moving to the girls' place. Thats when I knew that I loved her."

Raphael grinned, "Woah, I asked for when you liked her. This is all new information. You love her?"

Donnie had a dreamy smile, "Yeah, more than I thought I would."

"How did you tell her, from the start?"

Donnie blushed, "Um, she made the first mood. I was, a little too shy."

Raphael smiled, "Oh brother."

"Why are you asking?", Donnie smirked.

"Well, I'm kinda into this one girl. We have a lot in common. I guess I have a crush. And she's just as pretty Alex. Maybe even more. We talk a lot. She's funny and really talented. I don't think I love her. And for me to be a turtle, it kind lowers the bar a little.", Raphael told

Donnie went over to his older brother. He patted his shoulder, "Well, maybe this won't be like me and Alex. Maybe this will happen on its own. And I'm sure Angelina likes you to.", Raph's eyes went wide. "Yup I know."

Raphael smiled, "Yeah, laugh it up."

Donnie smiled, "I will."

* * *

~Lair~

Valentines day

Angelina and Esmeralda stood. "Well its about, 7:30. I think we're gonna go. And I'm going to get drunk." she went and gave everyone a hug. She turned to Donnie. "Donnie, Alex went home extremely tired. She told me to tell you that she's super sorry."

Donatello hid his disappointment in a sly smile, "It's no problem what's so ever. Tell her to get some sleep."

Angelina smiled, "Hey, she snuck in a present for you. It's in your room. It's been in there all day. It's for you and only you.", she turned to the boys, "So you no peaky.", she said.

They both held their hands up and shook their heads. Esmeralda went up to Donnie, and whispered, "When you get in you're room. Lock the door."

Donnie chuckled, "What's in there?"

Angelina patted his chest, "Just trust me.", she winked. "Ok then Happy Valentines day. Peace off.", she went up the stairs and out the door.

"Hey girls, wait up.", Michelangelo said. The girls turned and smiled when they saw Raphael and Mikey, walk up the stairs. "Let's walk you to the nearest manhole. Then we'll say good bye, huh?"

Angelina knew Mikey was trying to get close to Esmeralda. She nodded, "That will be awesome. Don't you think Esmeralda?", she turned and saw Esmeralda laughing. "What's so funny?"

Esmeralda laughed, "Mikey said, 'manhole'.", she threw her head back and laughed. She clung to Mikey as he laughed with her. Esmeralda took in a breath and tighten her arms around him. She looked up at him and stared into his baby blue eyes.

Mikey chuckled, "I guess you feel better, huh?", she nodded. Angelina laughed and they all walked out.

Donnie sighed, and headed for his room. He opened the door. His room was darken, his bed neatly made. He closed the door behind him. A small CD was on his bed, with a note that said:

"Happy Valentines Day. This CD has only songs that remind me of you. I love you, so much"

He smiled. He placed the CD in the little radio he had under his desk. The first song that came on was 'End of the Road' by Boy ll Men. He smiled. His heart started beating when he heard the clicking of heels behind him. Arms slowly wrapped his neck. He smiled, and turned. His mouth dropped at what he saw. Alex...in lingerie.

Very short purple, and black mini dress that cupped her breast perfectly. The sides were black, while in the front, was purple. She looked amazing in purple. Black thigh high leggings that were held up by black garter belts. Her heels were purple stilettos. And her hair. Everything about her was just, breath taking. "Hey lover.", her voice low.

He forced his mouth closed. "Hi.", he said. His voice, squeaky.

She laughed, "You are so cute." she led him towards the bed and sat him down. He stared up at her, admiring her beauty. "No remember those things I promised to do.", he swallowed and nodded slowly. "Well, let's started out with the first thing.", she kissed him, immediately shoving her tongue into his mouth. He wrapped one arm around her waist. She stared into his eyes. She broke free, "Don't hold back. Just let loose.", she kissed him one last time, then dropped to her knees. He stared at her, his eyes wide.

"You really don't have to do this.", he said.

Alex snapped back up, "Donnie,", she kissed him again, "Let me. I want to. Now just come on out and play for a while.", her hands gently rubbed his inner thighs. "Please, for me.", her eyes showed nothing but lust. Donnie swallowed again, he nodded, and let himself, well...out. Alex looked down, she didn't realize he was...that big. She looked up at him, and smiled. "Perfect.", she the dropped to her knees again.

Donnie waited, as she teased him. He spread his legs, then, he felt it. Her mouth taking almost every inch of him in. He squeezed his eyes shut and fell back onto his bed, "Oh God.", he exclaimed. Donnie's breaths came in sharp gasps mixed with his deep growls. He sat up and looked down. God, she was beautiful. He loved her so much. He loved her hair, her body, and he loved her tongue. His hand tangled in her silky smooth hair. He growled, as her hand caress the base of his tail. "Jesus...Alex...ah..!", he was being driven to that point. Small beads of sweat formed at his brow. He felt her mouth move away. She was saying something, but his ears were ringing, he couldn't hear her. Her hand still stayed, caressing his tail up and down. "Alex...I'm...I'm...!", he needed to stop her. He had to, but he couldn't. It was to pleasurable to move, let alone stop it. His release hit him hard. He called out her name and fell back onto his bed. Alex soon was at his side. She turned his face. She smiled at him panting. She kiss him. When they broke the kiss, he growled at her. He was quickly on top of her. He pinned her against the bed. "My turn.", he growled.

* * *

Angelina hooked her arms with Raphael's. She smiled at him. "So what did she get Don?", he asked.

Angelina chuckled, "Well, I think right about now, you're brother is becoming a man."

Raphael shuttered, "Gross.", she laughed. Raphael looked down at her, "Would think I'm crazy if I said you are the most prettiest girl I ever saw."

Angelina blushed, "Yes! Have you ever seen Beyoncé?", she played.

Raph laughed, "Yes I have. But she ain't as pretty as you.", he said.

Angelina sucked her teeth, "You are obviously blind. You are a blind turtle.", he laughed again, then patted her hand.

"Yeah ok. I'm sticking to what I said."

"You do that. You know, I'm glad we're this good of friends. I had a lot of guy friends where I could tell them whatever and things never got awkward. Like my best friend Cello. Hey Esmie, remember Cello?", she called for Esmeralda who was walking in front of her and Raph. Hand in hand with Mikey. She turned.

"Of course I remember him. How could I forget?", she turned back to Michelangelo. "He is just the most funniest, most adorable, and most over dramatic person I have ever known.", she told him.

Mikey frowned, "Really? The most adorable person."

Esmeralda smiled, "Well that changed ever since I met you.", she tapped his nose playfully. He smiled.

"You know what sucks?", Mikey said.

Esmeralda slightly tilted her head to the side, "What?"

"Well, we're almost there. Which means that I'll have to say goodbye to you soon.", Mikey said, shyly.

Esmeralda blushed, "You may not see it, because of my skin, but I'm blushing."

Mikey kissed her cheek, which made her blush deepen in color. "No, I can see it perfectly."

Esmeralda laughed nervously, "Well, that's...sweet."

Angelina whispered in Raphael's ear, "Hey, don't you think they'll make a cute couple?", she asked. Raphael nodded and smiled in agreement. "Mikey already admitted that he likes her. Like, likes, her."

"When did he say that?", Raphael asked.

"About a month ago. Uh... Esmeralda was having some...problems, he came rushing in to help her. Basically admiting that he liked her to her.", Angelina explained.

"So are they together?"

"No, she thought that he just likes her as a friend. She had always had this thing where she thinks that boys will only like her as a friend. All her life she had suffered rejection. So Mikey told me, 'Let her think that, at least for now.'"

Raphael nodded, "Poor girl. She is so Mike's type ya know? She's fun, funny, and not bad to look at."

Angelina punched him in his arm, "Watch it buster. I'll knock your ass out."

He smiled, "Like to see you try.", he challenged her.

"Oh you're on. Piss me off anytime, I get to right hook you in the face.", she said, trying to act tough, but her smile was giving it away.

Raphael stuck his tongue out at her, "Whatever."

* * *

Alex arched her back as Donnie assaulted her core with his wide tongue. Music was still playing in the background. She clutched the blankets and yelled his name. Thank God she locked the door. With how loud they were, she knew someone was bound to burst through the door. Alex's hand flew to Donnie's bald head. She cried, "Donnie...please...I'm begging you...", Donatello raised his head. He was proud of himself. He made a girl beg for him. He kissed her lower stomach. He faced her, his eyes dark, filled with passion. Alex felt as if she were flying.

"You mean it?", he asked. Alex nodded very quickly. "When you want to stop, or if you feel any discomfort, please tell me. I will stop.", she nodded, she clung to him waiting. Donnie than slowly slid into her. He stopped when he felt a barrier being broken. She gasped. Donnie held her, "You ok?", he asked.

Alex stroked his bald head, "I'm fine. And I'm not a virgin anymore.", he smiled at her.

"Ok. You ready?", he asked. She kissed his neck. Donnie took that as a yes. "Ok then.", he started thrusting slowly. Alex winced with every thrust. Her arms tighten around his neck, praying that the pain would pass.

Donnie groaned, holding back. Although he wanted to go faster, he knew Alex was in pain. He felt Alex's nails scratch into his back. He stopped, "Alex? Are you ok?", he looked at her. She didn't reply. "Alex? You want me to stop?", she shook her head. "What's the matter?"

Alex looked at him, her eyes full of tears. Donnie began to worry that he'd hurt her. "I am just realizing how much you mean to me. You are my family now. You are my everything. And I love you.", he slowly smiled. Then he kissed her deeply.

"Does it hurt anymore?", he asked once he broke the kiss.

"Not that much."

"Do you want me to go again?"

"Yes, but this time, please don't hold back.", he nodded, and continued making love to his love. HIS. In all his life he would have never, being the genius he was, he would have never guessed that he would be making love, to a girl, that he can call his own.

Alex no longer felt pain. She felt a tight pleasure that made its way through her spine all the way to her brain. Send her off the edge. She moaned, and whimpered as Donnie held her, and increased the speed in his thrusts. Her nails scratched his back, holding on, as if he would leave her there. Donatello wrapped his arm around her waist holding her in place. He groaned, as he increased his speed. Alex whimpered in his ear, "I love you.", she told him. "I love you...so much...!" And as if it were plan, Donnie and Alex both climaxed together.

Donnie never let go of Alex. He fell next to her, as their breathing soon returned to normal. He kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

Alex snuggled into her now known lover. She giggled, "I told you'd be amazing."

Donnie chuckled, "Well, I can't really take all the credit."

Alex giggled again, "What time is it?", Donnie raised his head, his eyes focusing on the little clock that was shown on the little radio. "Almost nine."

Alex smiled, "Well I guess its true. What they say. Time flys by when you're having fun." Donnie grinned playfully. Alex ran her fingers up and down Donnie shell. "About three hours left till the day's over. Wanna keep having fun?", she asked, huskily.

Donnie's eyes changed to the dark chocolate it always did when he was in the mood. He smirked, "You read my mind.", he passionately kissed her. She pulled away.

"Will you still love me in the morning?", she asked. Staring passionately into his eyes.

Donnie smiled, "Forever and always."

* * *

Angelina sipped her beer, as she sat on the roof of the apartment building. She had invited the guys for a drink and a movie, thinking that they didn't want to hear Donnie and Alex. Realizing that she had a point, they agreed and jumped from roof top to roof top. When they finally came to the right roof top, she motioned them inside. They got some chairs, Angelina got her laptop and Conan. Esmeralda got some snacks, and everybody joined up on the roof. Angelina sat next to Raphael, who eventually put his arm around her shoulders. Esmeralda sat next to Michelangelo, chewing on grapes. Angelina was trying to get them closer. Even if it means sitting next to Raphael, who was eyeing her like a fat guy eyeing a sandwich. She turned to him, "Why are you staring?", she chuckled.

Raphael shrugged, "Somethin' about you I can't seem to take my eye off."

Angelina rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Just keep your eyes and that hand of yours where I can see them.", he chuckled and turned to Mikey. Angelina did the same, "Hey guys, how 'bout we watch a scary movie?"

Mikey snapped up, smiling, "I love scary movies."

Raphael grunted, "I don't. Every time you watch one of them, I end up with you in my room every night for a month.", Raph sipped his beer and pointed at Mikey.

Mikey blushed, "Hey, that happened one time. And beside, I actually thought that that crazed lady was gonna come out of our t.v. and kill me. You jumped a couple times to."

Esmeralda giggled, "Aw, you poor thing. What movie did you watch?"

Angelina planted her laptop on her lap, gave Conan a little pet, and began typing, "The Ring, I suppose.", she looked up and smiled at Esmeralda.

Mikey stared at her, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Angelina shrugged, and continued typing, "I have these senses. I know what people are talking about, thinking about. Emotions. Whether they are bluffing, or not. Any other thing, like naming a movie, comes extremely easy to me. Plus you were thinking it.", she explained.

Raphael looked at her, stunned, "You mean you're psychic?"

Angelina laughed, "I don't think I am. Like I said, I have these senses. I know it sounds crazy, but I do."

Esmeralda waved, "Hay niña. You are absolutely crazy."

Angelina shrugged, "I knew you were going to say that. But that's because I've lived with you for two years.", Esmeralda stuck her tongue out. "Real mature. Anyways, how 'bout we watch 'The Devil Inside'."

Mikey clapped his hands, "So sounds scary."

Angelina chuckled, "It is.", she put her laptop in front of everybody. The small screen started playing the movie. Through out the movie, Esmeralda would squeal and hide under Mikey's arms. Raphael was prepared for Angelina to do the same, but Angelina did not move. No emotion was in her face what so ever. Raphael nudged her. She looked at him, "Can I help you?"

Raph shook his head, "Just wanted to see if you were breathing."

Angelina shrugged, "I thought the movie was going to be scary. It's just plain stupid. Unrealistic."

"Huh?", Raph asked.

"You were wondering why I wasn't acting like Esmeralda. Hiding in your arm, squeezing your it so that we could 'cuddle'.", Raph blushed. She was right. "Sorry, I was never really the cuddling type.", she said, her eyes never leaving the screen. "But, on the bright side, you have your arm around me. If you get scared and wanna hide under me, feel free to do it."

Raphael chuckled, "I like you. You're really funny."

Angelina's heart raced, "I know.", her hand dropped to the dog's head. Rubbing her hand over his head, "Don't worry boy. ", she reassured him, "We're still here.", Angelina stood up, "I need another beer. Don't stop the movie. I'll be right back.", she squeezed Raphael's shoulder, motioning to away from Mikey and Esmeralda who were huddled in fear. Raphael nodded.

"I need one too.'', he got up and followed Angelina. They went to the kitchen and he waited for her to come out. "Was this a way to get them to be alone?"

Angelina took out the two beers, opened them and gave one to Raph. "Yes, and no. I truly wanted a beer. But, I really want Esmeralda and Mikey together. She's been lonely ever since...", she stopped. Her fist clenched. "I...I just want her to be happy is all.", she headed up the fire escape to finish the movie.

The movie was over around mid-night. Mikey and Esmeralda were both left with eyes open and shivering together. Holding hands and telling each other that it 'Just a movie.' Raphael was telling himself the same thing. Angelina just took her laptop and sighed, "Well it's late. Shouldn't you boys get back home? I'm sure no one's screaming anymore.", Raphael cringed. As did Michelangelo.

"Gross.", they both said.

Eventually, they said their goodbyes. Angelina gave Raph a kiss on the cheek and a light hug. Esmeralda gave Mikey a kiss on the cheek, and a long hug goodbye. Angelina then kissed Mikey on the cheek and hugged him. As did Esmeralda to Raphael. Angelina eyed Raph suspisiously when she kissed Mike on the cheek. Because when she did, Raphael grunted.

After everything Raphael and Michelangelo, went home. Esmeralda watched them leave. "Hey,", she turned and saw Angelina, "Let go to sleep.", she quitely nodded and followed her back into the apartment.

"Hey, Angel.", she said.

"Mmm?"

"How do you know if you like a...person?", she asked.

Angelina turned and smiled, "It depends on how you feel when you're with that person. Why?"

Esmeralda blushed, "Because...", she paused. "I think I like Michelangelo."

* * *

~Lair~

Raph and Mikey, tip toed into their home. "Shh.", Raphael said, "Master Splinter might be sleeping."

Mikey nodded. They both walked quietly to their room. But when a creaking sound of a door was heard, they both froze in their tracks. They looked to where the noise came from, and were stunned to see Donatello stumble out of his room. The two brothers smirked, "Hey, Donnie. What's it like to finally be a man?", Raphael said.

Donnie took a deep breath and continued walking down stairs. He walked, (or stumbled), to the kitchen and pour himself a glass of water. Raph and Mikey exchanged looks, and followed their brother to the kitchen. "Don, you don't look so good.", Mikey said, worried. Donnie finished his water. His breathing was sharp. He pointed towards his room.

"That girl.", he pointed to himself, "My girl, never gets tired."

Raphael and Michelangelo both chuckled, "Where is she now?", Raph asked.

"She's sleeping. For now. I feel like I've been doing my katas non stop. Like I ran five miles in ten minutes. I am...I just need water.", he pour himself another glass of water, and gulped it down.

Mikey stared into space, "So that's what its like."

Donnie shook his head, "No, the first one, its fine. But after five...you get tired."

Raphael clapped, "Damn bro. Five times."

Donnie shook his head, "Including the first one, six. And keep it down. We don't want to wake her.", Raphael chuckled.

"You scared bro?", he asked.

Donnie shook his head again, "No...Maybe...I don't know. All I know is that, I'm tired. I want to sleep. But I'm scared to wake her.", he took a deep breath, "I'll take my chances.", he went up to his room, close the door and quietly went into bed. Alex turned. She was completely naked under the covers,her eyes wide open. Donnie hid his groan. She smiled.

"Going to sleep, or coming for more?", she asked.

Donnie faked yawn, "Uh...I'm a little tired.", he laid down next to her, his shell to her face. Alex kissed his neck and shoulder. Donnie winced.

Alex laughed, "So you are scared of me, huh?"

Donnie turned, "You heard that?''

Alex nodded, "By the way, I'm tried to. Next time, just tell me hun.", she kissed his neck again. He turned and hugged her close. She snuggled next to him. She sighed, "I love you."

Donnie smiled, "I love you too.", as her breathing soon became even, he slowly faded off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Well there you go...they are going to be together for a long time...Or are they...anyways Review this chapter...i really have nothing else to say but...Thank you...love you guys...peace off...**


	15. Sarrow and Enbarrassment

**ok so before you read this, and start hating me I made this really suspencefull...something bad happens to Alex...a lot of bad things are going to happen...**

**Ok but on the bright side something good happens in the next chapter...something all of you will love...**

**I DON'T OWN ANYNTHING...just my Ocs...Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 15

May

~Girls Apartment~

Angelina dired her hair, and got dressed after a long, cool shower. The tempurater was getting hotter everyday. And as it rose, the clothes soon became shorter. Angelina put on her tang-top and her small shorts. Her hair wrapped in a towl. Esmeralda, who sat on the bed, playing with Angel's laptop, smiled. "Show a little more, why don't you. I can see your buisness from here."

Angelina grunted, "Shut up. Jesus my hair is going to be all tangled because I didn't condition."

Esmeralda laughed, "Well someone had to kick you out of there. Thanks to you the water bill might be through the roof."

"Well Alex has been in there forever too.", she whined.

"Well Alex is giving Conan a bath.", Esmeralda teased.

Angelina sighed. She went to the bathroom, only to see Alex bent over, fussing with Conan, as he fought to get out of the tub. "Conan, stay still!", her hair in a ponytail, her clothes and body all soaking wet. She smacked Conan's behind, "Move again, see what happens.", Conan stood still, "Good boy."

Angelina laughed, "Don't hit the poor boy. He doesn't like the water, is it his fault?"

Alex looked behind her, the way she bent made Angelina rub her neck, "Well if he is not going to listen, I'll make him listen.", she continued to wash Conan. Her short shorts, (or as others would say, booty shorts) and white tang-top were soaking wet. Her arms all soapy and dripping wet.

Angelina leaned against the door frame, "What if Donnie comes by? He won't keep his hands off you."

Alex snorted, "Who says I want him too."

Angelina smirked, "Jesus every since you and Donnie had sex, you never want to get off of him. You're horny twenty-four, seven."

Alex stood, "Only for him, honey."

"Angel!", Esmeralda called from the main room.

"What!?", Angelina said.

"Someone is knocking."

"And?"

"Go get it. I'm busy."

Angelina grunted and went to the door. She looked through the peep hole, "No one is there you dumby."

Esmeralda shrugged, "I heard knocking.", a knock was heard just then. "There it is again.", Angelina rushed to the kitchen, jumping when she saw Donnie wave. "What are the odds.", she opened the window, "Give me a heart attack why don't you. Who's with you?"

Donnie looked back, "Uh, my brothers. Who else would come with me?"

"Well sometimes you come with one, sometimes you come with two. I got to make sure you know."

Donnie smiled, "Nice hair. Where's my Alex?"

Angelina flipped her towel back, "Thanks just got it done. And she is in my bathroom. Washing the pup. Please don't go in there."

Donatello came in, Michelangelo and Raphael close behind, "Why? What's wrong?"

Angelina walked to the bed, but not before saying 'Hi' to Mikey and Raph. She took the towel off her head, and fixed her wet hair. At the corner of her eye she saw Raphael stare at her. She smirked, "Because, she's half naked, and washing the dog. And let me just tell you something, Conan is really fussy when he takes a bath.''

Donnie blushed, "Well I'm sure she's fine. I just want to say 'hello' anyways.", he went to the bathroom, "Hey, Alex, its me.", as soon as Alex turned around, Donnie knew what Angelina was talking about. "You seem to be getting more beautiful day after day.", he told her.

Alex, went to give her beloved a kiss, "Thank you.",splashing was caused by Conan's tail wiggling out of control. Alex's hand was cought in his collar. Conan dashed for Donnie, Alex pulled his collar as hard as she could. But from Conan's fussing around and splashing around, his neck was slippery, and so was the ground. All Alex could say was, "Conan no-", before she pulled his collar. It slid off his neck, and Alex slipped on the wet floor, sending her backwards into the tub. Her head hit the rim of the tub, causing it to bounce and hit again. The force of the hit made her extremely dizzy.

Donatello's eyes widen. He was soon at her side, in the water filled tud. Alex said nothing. He stared at her. "Angelina! Come in here!", his hand held Alex's. He lifted her onto his lap. "Alex,", his voice claming, "Hey Alicia, you awake?"

Alex opened her eyes, she smiled. "Hey Donnie, my head really hurts."

Angelina came in, "Alex you're dog is getting the...Alex, are you ok? Donnie, what happened?", Angelina was in the tub in no time, kneeling besides her friend.

Donnie held Alex's body as it was starting to go limp, "She hit her head. Hard."

Alex attempted to move her arms, "Honey, I'm tired. I think I'm going to sleep."

Donnie's eyes widen, "No Alex, you can't sleep. Stay awake."

Alex whined, "I'm tired. My head hurts really bad.", her words slurred, and her eyes began to close.

Donnie shook her, "Don't Alex. Stay awake!", he yelled. Alex's body went limp in his arms. Donnie looked up at Angelina. "We have to get her out of here. She might have a concussion."

Angelina was frozen, "Was it really that bad?", Donnie lifted her out of the tub. Angelina looked to where she hit her head. Her eyes widen, "Donnie...blood! There's a little of it, but it's there.", Donnie was out the door, Angelina close behind. "Esmeralda off the bed. Call the ambulance. Now!", Angelina ordered.

Esmeralda sat next to Michelangelo. They both sprung up. Esmeralda went pale, "What happened?"

"Just do as I say?", Angelina growled.

Donnie held Alex's hand. He knelt beside her, he was staring at her as if it were the last time he'd see her. Michelangelo placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "She'll be alright."

Donnie looked up, "I know. She's strong. But still, it hurts to see her hurt.", he turned to Angelina, "You said there was blood?". Angelina nodded. ''Ok and it was just a little?'', she nodded again. "Well thats not a good sign but, she'll be alright. Where is that ambulance?"

Esmeralda sat beside Alex, "It's on its way.", Esmeralda glared at Donnie, "How did this happen?"

Donnie was stunned at the look she was giving him, "I came in, Conan got too excited and came at me. Alex pulled his collar and it slipped off. She then slipped, because the floor was wet, and hit her head on the edge or the tub."

Esmeralda scowled, "So this was your fault?"

Angelina gasped, "Esmeralda."

Esmeralda never took her eyes off of Donnie, "Oh shut up Angel. You're thinking it to. If Donnie would have listened to you, and just waited, none of this would have happened.", her eyes went dark, "This is your fault."

Michelangelo stood quietly. He only saw this side of her one time, but some how this was different. "Esmie, please don't say that."

Esmeralda shot Mikey a look, "And why the hell can't I? It's true isn't it?"

Mikey sighed, "No it's not."

"Yes it is.", Donatello stood, "She's right. If I had just stayed out here and waited for her to come out, this wouldn't have happened.", He closed his eyes, "But, I still love her, and I am going to be here with her until the ambulance comes. You are just going to have to accept that."

Esmeralda sniggered, "Some love you showed.", Donnie straighten, surprised.

"Esmeralda. Stop.",Angelina was inturupped by a knocking.

"Paramedics. Open up.", Angelina looked at the door, she then looked back at Donnie. Only he was there. He gently kissed her hand and went where ever his brothers were.

Angelina went to the door, "She's on the bed. She passed out a couple minutes ago. Please hurry."

"We will ma'am. You just need to relax and stay clam.", one paramedic said to her. He put a claming hand on her shoulder. His eyes calmed her the most. They were brown. His skin was a dark brown. Yes, he was African America. He calmed Angelina. His smile was even more calming. Angelina nodded, "Ok, now we are going to do everything we can. All you can do now is be patient. Ok?", she nodded.

Angelina watched as another paramedic lifted Alex onto the gurney and rolled her away. Esmeralda walked along side the gurney, "I know why you can't go. I'll go. I'll call you to let you know what happened.", Angelina nodded. She gave her sister a kiss and closed the door behind.

Angelina turned and went to the kitchen, where the turtles were. There were only two. Raphael stepped up, "Why didn't you go?", he asked.

"I have always been scared of hospitals. Most people are anyways.", Raphael hugged her. Took her a while, but she hugged back. Angelina broke free, she smiled, "Thanks, I needed that. Where's Donnie, I think he needs one.", Raph nodded.

"He's on the roof.", Michelangelo said. "But I think he needs to be alone.", Angelina nodded, and gave them all a hug.

* * *

Donatello watched as the ambulance drive off, with the love of his life in the back. How dare he call he that! He caused her to be on her way to the hospital. But the way things, escalated. It all happened so fast. And it was all his fault. He couldn't cause her any problems. No more problems.

As the ambulance drove off, Donatello sat at the edge of the building, thinking. He remembered that when she fell, she reached out for him. And he just stood there. Like a blind fool. He could've prevented this, but he didn't. "You idiot. You dumb, stupid idiot.", he knew that when she woke up, she would never want to see him. That this was all his fault, and she wouldn't want to be with him anymore. He knew, right then and there, that he had lost her. Forever.

* * *

3 hours later

Angelina sat, waiting desperately for a phone call. Her knees a her chest, leaning against Raphael. His arm around her, rubbing gently with his thumb, her arm. Mikey had asked if he could lay down. Angelina said yes, taking the pillow that had a spot of blood on it. Donatello had not entered. Conan, poor thing, sat in the corner. Angelina had fed him, and as if he knew what happened, he didn't even look at his food. No one said a word. Everyone knew that Alex would be alright, she'd come home and act as if nothing is wrong. But you never know.

Angelina's cell rang. She jumped for the phone and answered quickly, "Esmeralda, Esmeralda is she alright? She's fine?", she heard Esmeralda sob on the other line. "What happened? Why are you crying?...", Raphael stood up. Along with Mikey. Angelina's hand went to her mouth, "What? But that can't be... Yes... Mmhmm... Wait, wait, wait, they found?... It's been there?... So what do they have to do?... Well tell them to do it... I don't care, we are not quitting on her... I don't care, I will ask my parents to send more money. I know you will do the same. Plus the insurance she has might cover most of it. I am not quitting on her damnit... Wait, is it-... Ok, so it won't grow... Good... Just get it done as soon as possible... Ok bye... Yeah... Ok, I will...bye.", she hung up then turned to the boys.

"What's wrong is she ok?", Mikey said.

Angelina sighed, "Before they did anything, they did some x-rays to see if the skull was fractured. When they did, they found something."

Raphael took a step forward, "What exactly did they find?"

Angelina had tears in her eyes. She sighed, "They found a tumor.", Mikey felt his stomach in his throat. Raph's heart shattered. "They said its not cancerous, but they need to operate before anything gets bad. They say that it's hereditary. There is no telling whether her kids will have it or not. She will survive the operation, but it's extremely expansive. I remember her telling me that her dad had that operation. Her insurance, I think covers most of the payments. But the rest, it's our problem.", she turned and stared at the window. "Someone needs to tell him. And I think I'm going to.", she started walking towards the window, when Raphael stopped her.

He turned her around and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry. I really am.", she hugged back. He let her go and watched her go up the fire escape. He turned and saw Mikey smirking, "Shut up."

* * *

Angelina saw Donnie sitting at the edge of the building. She sighed, as a tear came down her cheek, she sniffed and wiped it away. She cleared her throat, Donnie turned around, "How you holding up?", she asked.

Donatello sighed and shook his head, "Not so good."

The air was hot and think. Angelina sat near Donatello, "Donnie, this wasn't your fault."

Donnie's head hung, "Yes, it is. I know it is. And I feel terrible. She could be in a coma."

"But she's not. I knew it would be a mild concussion. And it was. Esmeralda just called, and she told me to tell you she was sorry. Every word that came out, was fake.", no reply. "She also told me that when Alex woke up, after all the questions the doctors asked her, she asked Esmie, 'Where's Donnie? I want to talk to him. Where is he?'", her arm went over his shoulder.

Donnie's head still hung, "She wanted to talk, about leaving me."

Angelina felt sorrow in the pit of her stomach, "No she doesn't. She loves you. You know what she told me.", Donnie looked up, "She said that she loves you way to much to let you go.", a small smile was on Donnie's face. Angelina felt horrible, tears came to her eyes again, "Don, there is a...another thing.", Donnie's smile faded.

"What?", he shifted himself to face her.

A tear fell from her eye. She sniffed, "Donnie the doctors, they found a...tumor."

Right when she said the word, Donatello felt his world shatter. His whole entire world felt as if pieces were breaking off and disappearing into piles of dust. His heart, his chest physically hurt. It was painful to breathe. Ever breath he took felt as if someone had his heart in their grasp and squeezing at it. Tears came in his eyes, "A tumor.", he exhaled, "Is it cancer?"

Angelina shook her head, "Thank god it's not. Its benign. But the doctors say that she has to get surgery before anything happens. It just started so its not serious.", she looked at the pain in his eyes, "Donnie I know, you are hurting more than anyone right now, but you gotta let go. This is not your fault. Things just happen to people, and no one knows why."

Donnie's head hung. Tear after tear fell from his eyes. Angelina grabbed him in a hug and they sobbed together. Donnie looked up, "I love her Angel. More than anything I have ever loved before."

"I know, I know.", she calmly said to him, rubbing his shell.

"I never thought, that I would ever be with such a girl, so full of life. But I can't help feeling that, that life, is being taken away from me.", he sobbed, "She is me. She is my everything. And to see her go through that, I can't even describe what I feel inside. The fact I can't be there at her side. I just want to hold her in my arms. Tell her everything will be alright.", he wiped his tears away. "I can't lose her."

Angelina held his hand, "And you won't. It's a matter of time before she comes through that door, doesn't even say hi to me or anybody else, and jumps into your arms.", her butt started vibrating. She took out her cell. Donnie had his full attention on her. "Hello?...", a long pause, then Angelina smiled. "Of course... Let me put you on speaker, he's right here.", she pressed a button and handed it to Donatello.

A familiar voice came on the other line, "Donnie?"

Donatello's face lit up, "Alicia. I am so glad I can hear your voice."

"I am glad to hear yours to.", Alex said. "Donnie, I have a tumor."

Donnie sighed, "I know sweetie. I know."

"Yeah, and it sucks balls. But I just hope that surgery will be fast so I can run home and jump on you.", a man's voice was heard. "What?... For two months!? Doctor, do you realize how stress I get. I need to relive it some way and that's my way." Donnie felt his eyes water again. He chuckled. "But doctor, I don't think you realize how much I need this man right here... Doctor this ain't funny... Well, poop to you mister." Donatello held the phone in one hand, he covered his eyes with the other. He sobbed. "Donatello, are you crying?"

Donnie sniffed, "Yeah, sweetie. I am. I'm just so glad to hear your voice. And to hear that you still love me.", his voice cracked. "I love you so much. It's killing me."

Alex awed, "I love you too. And what's this about me still loving you. Hey hon, when I said forever I meant forever." they heard Esmeralda aww, "You making fun of me Esmie?"

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always. Now honey, the doctor says I have to hang up, I'll be home tomorrow. I promise.", another muffled sound of a mans voice, "I have to stay two days in here? Oh my gosh, doctor you are making me stressed. Donnie I need you.", she said into the phone.

Donnie chuckled, "I need you too.", he sniffed, "I love you Alex. So much."

Donnie could feel Alex's warm smile through the phone. "I love you more."

"That's impossible. Bye Alex."

"Bye sweetie.", a click was heard, and the line went dead. Donnie handed the phone to Angelina. He covered his face with his hands and cried. Angelina hugged him, shushing him and rubbing the back of his head.

"God, even through the phone, she'll full of life.", he said.

Angelina chuckled, "That's Alex for you.", she pulled away to look at Donnie's face. His mask was a darker purple. She touched it. It was soaking wet. "Alex will be alright. You have to just be strong for her. Ok?", Donnie nodded. "Now come. I don't know 'bout you but I'm cold."

Donnie chuckled and said under his breath, "Now I know why Raph likes you so much."

Angelina smiled, "What?"

"I said... Nothing, just talking to myself.", he smiled and stood. "Let go inside.", they both walked down the fire escape and made their way inside. His brother both gave him tight, loving hugs. Both whispering how sorry they felt. Donnie smiled and thanked them. He turned to Angelina, "Is it alright if we sleep her just for tonight."

"Of course, I know Esmeralda will come back. I will get extra blankets.", she got the extra blankets and set some on the couch. "I hope you don't mind. We obviously have limited space, someone has to sleep on the floor."

"I will.", Donatello said, "Done it before.", Angelina shrugged.

"Raph, you and I on the couch. Mikey, you and Esmeralda on the bed.", she instructed. They all nodded. "Ok, how 'bout we watch some t.v to get this stuff out of our head.", she turned on the t.v and everyone sat and watched. Except Donnie. He sat and stared at the screen, but he wasn't really watching it. Conan slowly got up and sat next to Donnie. Whining and licking his arm. Donnie smiled, petting the poor animal.

"S'ok boy. She'll be back in no time. You'll see.", he soothed. "She'll be back."

* * *

3 days later.

Angelina was alone, at home waiting for her friend to come through the door. She paced through the house, trying to concentrate her mind. Biting her nails, trying to do anything to keep her mind occupied. Conan followed her, back and fourth. They both hadn't eaten anything in two days. Ever since she went to the hospital. Not even Conan ate.

Knock was heard and the jingling of keys was heard. Angelina ran to the door and open it. She found Esmeralda smiling and a very skinny Alex. Her brown hair was cut shoulder length. The wavy hair made her face look more round than it was before. Angelina thought she looked gorgeous. Her head was wrapped on a bandage. Her smile showed no hurt, just happiness. Angelina's lip quivered, "Oh, Alex.", she went to her and gave her a tight hug. Alex gasped.

"Angelina, as much as I love you. Get off.", Alex said.

"I don't wanna.", Alex hugged her friend, a tear fell from Angelina's eye. "Oh my gosh. You are so skinny. And you stink."

"I know thats why I want you to let go.", she slowly came in the room, and dropped to her knees. "Conan, my boy.", Conan whined and ran to his mistress. His tail wagging so hard that his butt moved along with it. He licked her nose and laid his head on her shoulder. She gently ran her fingers through his fur. "I missed you too.", she stumbled back she stood. He knees cracked as she did, "Ok, before anybody comes, I need to take a shower. Esmie, help me with this bandage, plus, I don't trust Angelina seeing me naked anymore."

"Not my fault your boobs are huge.", Angelina said, pouting.

"I know. Now come on Esmie.", Alex grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom. Angelina ran to her cell on the couch. She dialed a number. What she thought was Donnie. A groggy voice answered.

"Hello?

"Raph, I thought I dialed Don's number. But whatever, tell Don to come here. It's extremely important."

"Well, what's wrong?"

"Just tell him to come."

Raphael yawned and sighed, "Ok, I will."

"Were you sleeping?"

"Maybe."

"Sorry I woke you up. I seriously thought I called Donnie.", Angelina said.

"It's no problem. If its for you, I don't got to sleep.", Angelina blushed, "Um...I'll tell Donnie. Bye.", Raphael said quickly. The line went dead. Angelina shrugged and threw the phone on the couch. She could hear Esmeralda and Alex fussing over her bandaged head. Alex smiled.

She went to the bathroom with a towel in her hand. She opened the door and saw Esmeralda yelling at Alex. "Leave them alone. Hay niña. We're getting them off in two weeks."

Alex behind the shower curtain, yelled, "They're ichy."

"Means the wound is healing stop touching it. Let me wash your hair. Give the shampoo.", Angelina chuckled. "I ain't soaping that. You can do that on your own.", Angelina laughed.

"I missed you guys.", she said. Esmeralda turned, "I have a towel, thought you might need it."

Esmeralda nodded, "You're right. I do.", she grabbed the towel and place it on the sink next to the shower. She turned to Alex. Angelina heard a smack. "I said don't touch them."

Alex yelped, "Ow, hurt my hand."

"Well. Sos baga."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, do you want me to give you a shower or not.", Angelina blinked. Esmeralda turned, "Yes that came out wrong." Angelina laughed.

"Is she almost done. Some one is coming over and she better be dressed."

"Who?", Alex and Esmeralda said.

"Someone important, lets hurry.", Angelina said, with a wink. Esmeralda smirked and nodded.

"What ever. I'll take my time.", Alex said. "They'll have to wait."

Angelina shrugged, "Ok. I'll bring your clothes, then you eat.", Angelina walked out of the bathroom and to the dresser in front of the bed. Took out some clothes and set them on the toilet in the bathroom. "Clothes are ready."

Esmeralda nodded, "Thanks. Alex out, and we need to bandage the head again, and change it in two hours. Then you need to eat something. You look super skinny.", Esmeralda helped Alex out the shower, and help dried her off. "Put your damn underwear on."

"I will wait.", Alex fussed with Esmeralda. "Guys, I feel so weak man."

"You barley ate anything for three days. Of course you're weak.", Esmeralda held Alex arm, supporting her as she slowly put in her clothes. "Come on. Let's cook you some food."

Angelina went to answer the knock at the window. She smiled and answered it, "Donnie, stay quiet. She's here, getting dress in the bathroom. She looks at little different. But it's still Alex.", he nodded and entered quietly.

"Come on let's go!", Esmeralda yelled.

"I need to brush my teeth first.", Alex yelled. When Donnie heard her voice, his excitement was hard to contain. His smile grew.

"There, you done?", Esmeralda asked.

He heard Alex spit, "Yes I am. I still feel gross. Imma take a shower, tonight. Again."

"And I'll help you if you can't do it by yourself. Come, food, eat, now.", Esmeralda said.

Alex walked out, fresh new bandage on her head. Her hair wet. Her eyes looked with Donnie's. She smiled, "Donnie.", he felt sudden happiness. Her eyes watered, "Donnie!", she ran to him, jumping in the air. He immediately caught her and held her. "Donnie!", her arms tighten around his neck. He buried his head her neck, she was finally with him. He could hear her crying. "I missed you."

He tighten his arms around her, "I did to.", a tear fell on her shoulder. "So much."

Angelina went over to Esmeralda, "Kodak moment.", she said.

Esmeralda nodded, "Yeah... What's that?"

Angelina shook her head, "I could just a picture. With a Kodak. It's a camera.", she explained.

"Ohh ok.", Esmeralda nodded.

They turned back to the couple in front of them. Donnie looked at Alex, "Your hair."

Alex nodded, "They had to cut it for the surgery. I hope you like it."

Donnie shook his head, "I love it.", he kissed her passionately. "I love you."

Alex sighed. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She really did miss him. She missed everything about him. He held her there. She slowly raised her legs and wrapped it around his waist. Angelina's eyes widen, "I didn't pay for this show."

Donnie laughed. He broke the kiss. "So how are you feeling? You are so skinny."

Alex smiled, "To tell you the truth,", she dropped her feet, "I feel really weak. I didn't eat anything."

Donnie held her waist, which was really small. He brushed his thumb over her cheek, "They didn't give you food."

"They did. It just tastes like the way crap smells. I only ate a couple of bites and that's it.", she explained.

Donnie chuckled, "You need to eat."

"I know. I was about to.", she kissed him again, "Where are the guys?"

"Mikey's working. Raphael stayed home to sleep. He said someone woke him.", He eyed Angelina.

"I thought I dialed you. Apparently I didn't. I said sorry.", Angelina argued.

Donnie held his hand up, "Hey, he told me it was alright."

Angelina smiled, "He told me that to. But still."

Esmeralda stepped up, "Are they coming?"

Donnie nodded, "I texted Mikey. Raph said he'll be right behind me.", a beeping was heard from the bed. Angelina turned.

"It my laptop." she opened it, "Fuck my mom is skyping me.", she answered it. "Hi madre. Why you calling?"

"You told me Alicia was going to be there in two days. So I called in two days. Why, don't want to talk to your own mother?", a woman's voice poured from the speakers.

Donnie chuckled, "Go say hi.", he said.

Alex hugged him, "I don't want to leave you. Just standing here I mean."

He kissed her nose, "Go say hi."

Alex giggled and nodded. She went and sat next to Angelina. "Hi miss Ramirez.", she said.

The camera show Angelina's mom wave, "Hi sweetie. How are you feeling?"

Alex smiled, "Weak."

Angelina smiled, "You should see how skinny she is mom. She's a twig."

"You need to eat honey. Angel cook her some Mac n Cheese.", Angelina's mother said.

Angelina smiled, "I might."

"No you will. Now give me go Esmeralda and you make her the food."

"Mom, not now. I will when we are done talking.", Angelina said. Unaware that Donnie had let Raphael in. He came through and smiled when he saw Alex.

"Hey, Alex. How are ya?", he said.

Angelina mentally slapped him, "You idiot! My mom is on the phone."

Raphael eyes widen. he rubbed his neck, "Oops."

"Angel you have a boy there? Is he your boyfriend? Let me see him.", Angelina's mother said.

"What? No mom, he's not.", Angelina rubbed her forehead. Esmeralda giggled.

"Don't deny you love life. Does he treat you good.", she asked.

Alex hid her laugh, "Mom!", Angelina blushed madly. Raphael did the same.

"Angel, is he good in bed?", she asked.

Angelina fell back on her bed, "Mom!", she yelled. Alex laughed, Esmeralda did the same. Donatello patted Raphael on the back. "Mom you're ruining my life right now."

"Yeah, you're love life.", Miss Ramirez said.

Angelina grunted. Alex took the laptop, "No, Miss Ramirez, Raphael is not her boyfriend.", she winked. "Oh, shit. Esmeralda take this. I'm not allowed to have the computer for two weeks. I don't wanna die.", Esmeralda took the laptop.

"Hi mommy.", she said. Miss Ramirez laughed.

"Esmeralda honey, tell me the truth, is Angel sleeping with that Raphael guy.", Angelina grunted. She grabbed a pillow and shoved it over her face. "And most importantly, is she using protection.", Angelina screamed. Raphael chuckled.

Esmeralda laughed, "Oh my god I love you! But no. Angelina's is single right now."

"Then why is that guy there? And why won't he come to the camera?", Esmeralda looked at Raphael and Donnie.

"Well you guys are fucked.", she looked at the camera, "He is, a little camera shy."

"No que camera shy, ni nada. Ponemelo.", she ordered.

Raphael walked up behind the the laptop, "Uh...hi Miss Ramirez."

"Who's that?"

"It's me, Raphael."

"Why can't I see you?"

"Um...I can't show my face...it's complicated..."

"How would it be complicated?", just then Angelina shot up.

"Jesus mom, you are impossible. Want the truth, fine. If you will drop everything, fine!", Angelina took a breath in and looked at Raph. "Sorry, Raph."

"You gotta do what you gotta do.", he shrugged and stood back. Expecting Angelina to tell her mom, Raph was a turtle.

"Mom, Raphael is my boyfriend. He does treat me right. He is good in bed. And everything you were about to ask, yes to all of those questions! Ok.", she sighed and fell back onto the bed. Raphael was stunned. He blushed again.

"I...uh...Angel.", Raphael said. Donnie, Alex, and Esmeralda were nearly dying of laughter.

Angelina held up her hand, "Save it Raphael.", she sat up, "Just pray she won't say-"

"Prove it.", Miss Ramirez ordered her.

"Mom!", Angelina stood up. "You are impossible to please."

"Why'd you think I left your father?"

Angelina rubbed her forehead, "Jesus Christ mom! I really don't think Raph wants to 'Prove anything!"

"Show me him."

"Mom you said you called for Alex, now you are just making everything awkward!", Angelina yelled.

"I want to see him."

Raphael grunted, "Listen Don, can I just show her mom, me."

Donnie shook his head, "No Raph.", his laughed slowly dying down.

"But Don."

"No. We can't risk it."

"But..."

Angelina slowly said in Spanish, "No se asusten.", her mother nodded. As Donnie and Raph went back and forth, Angelina slowly turned the laptop and pointed the camera at the two turtles.

"Oh my god! ¡Son tortugas!", Miss Ramirez yelled. Raphael, and Donnie looked at the small computer. "Which one is Raphael? They look the same."

Donnie grunted, "Angel."

"I'm Raphael."

"You're my daughter's boyfriend?", she asked. Angelina growled.

"I guess I am."

"Well, I guess imma keep this to myself. Besides, who would believe me anyways.", she said. "Ok then like I said. Prove you are with her."

"Um ma'am, this is sorta un reasonable."

"Well, you are with my daughter's boyfriend-"

Angelina grunted, "Fuck this!", she ran to Raphael and kissed him. Her eyes closed, but Raph had his open the whole time. Wide open. He was stunned. When she broke free, her eyes slowly made their way up, and locked with his. She exhaled, "See mom. Told ya.", she bit her lip. Raphael stood there, his first kiss. He had just had his first kiss. It it was, beyond... awkward.

Angelina went back to the bed and fell back on it. Everybody's mouth had hung wide open. What had just happened? Esmeralda stood, laptop in hand, "Miss Ramirez, this has been an absolutely tiring day. We all have to work tomorrow, we will have to call you later."

"Well ok, have a good nights rest. Especially you Alex. Goodbye everyone. Angel make the Mac n Cheese now! Bye.", her camera went off line. Esmeralda toss the laptop on the bed.

She smiled, "I guess everybody is hungry. How about some Mac n Cheese?", everyone nodded. "Ok then. It is way too quiet in here. Alex put on a little music, just to let the awkwardness flow out of the room.", Alex nodded. The little stereo that the girls had by the t.v, Alex turned on. She picked a station and let the music fill the little apartment. Esmeralda started to boil water. She then after 10 minutes threw in the noodles.

Alex cuddled next to Donnie. He hugged her close. She told him, "Am I yours?", and odd question really to ask. Very random.

He smiled, "As long as I am yours.", he kissed her forehead, as she lay her head on his chest.

Angelina stayed on her bed. A pillow covering her head, as the more she thought about what she did, the more she turned red. Raphael, still in shock, went and laid down next to her. He looked at her and smiled. He then gave a chuckle which turned into a low laugh. Angelina looked at him, "The hell are you laughing about?", she snarled.

Raphael just laughed. His hand slowly came up and cupped her cheek. His thumb rubbed her cheek, "You would do anything just to shut your mother up, huh?"

Angelina smiled, "Yeah. She is just too much to handle sometimes.", her hand held his. Raph's heart raced. "Just don't get any ideas, Kay? I ain't doing that again, anytime soon."

Raphael smiled, he took her hand. He brought it away from her face, and kissed her hand. "Hey, just call me when you want to do that again."

Angelina pushed him away. "You are such a dumbass.", she teased. He laughed, and just stared into her dark brown eyes. His heart never stopped racing as she laughed.

Not realizing that he was thinking out loud he said, "God, you're beautiful.", his eyes widen as soon as the words left his mouth. She stopped laughing, and stared at him, "Uh...sorry was that weird?"

She shook her head, "Nah. Although I already know that, thanks for telling me.", he laughed.

Raphael soon realized that, he really did have feelings for the girl that was staring right at him.

* * *

**Well I wen through this really fast, and I saw a lot of mistakes...s. If you see any please let me know...don't hate me Alex is going to be alive...or will she?...next chapter will make people happy to see that their favorite turtle is back... *winks***

**Review please...thanks to all my faith full readers I truly love everyone of you...I'm serious...no I really love you...I'm not playing...I'm not...**


	16. New Love

**Hey guys... 2nd semester of school... jesus talk about head aches...Any ways this chapter has been anticipated a lot...Why? you may ask. WEll read it**

**I dont own noting...but my ocs...Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 16

Three months later...

~Lair~

Donatello yawned, as he walked to the kitchen. He rubbed his neck, "Gosh, remind me never to work at night. I thought it was a shift, not the whole night.", he leaned against the counter.

Alex giggled. She had come to the lair dropping off some groceries she had bought for the turtles. She went over and kissed his head, "My poor baby. Tell who ever's in charge that you can't do it."

"Well I don't have to. It was only for last night. By the way, I'm really sorry about leaving you...uh...the way you were.", he apologized.

Alex continued to unpack the groceries, putting them in the fridge and throwing away the old, moldy food. "Honey, how many times do you have to apologize? Its fine. Its not like its the first time we've had sex. We can try some other time."

Donnie blushed, "Yeah, I know but still. Since your surgery, you have been filling me with this...", he sighed, "Its complicated to explain."

Alex laughed, "My little Donnie is sexually frustrated, huh?"

Donnie raised an eye ridge, "Yeah, a little."

"I guess it true what Angelina told me.", she shrugged, "Sex does change you.", Donnie chuckled. "Are you on a break?"

"Yeah. Twenty minutes.", Donnie smirked.

Alex stopped unpacking. She faced him, "Oh really? Well then."

Donnie stood up straight. His arm quickly wrapped around her waist. He pulled her close, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Alex smiled, "I think I am.", she kissed his nose, "Do you think we have enough time?"

Donnie smiled, his eyes slowly eyeing her up and down,"We'll only need the first five.", he lifted her onto the counter. She laughed, as he kissed her neck. Her eyes closed as his tongue rubbed over that oh-so sensitive part her neck. He grumbled in response to her small gasp. She placed a searching kiss on his cheek. He turned and captured he lips in a deep, loving kiss. Foot steps were heard from behind.

"Guys get a freaking room. Seriously.", Raphael's voice came from behind.

Donnie sighed, "At any time you could have came in here, you choose now."

Raphael shrugged, "Turtle's gotta have his juice."

Alex giggled and hopped down, "Well you have plenty. I bought you drinks, food. I could have bought the store but, didn't want to be greedy.", she joked.

Raphael chuckled, "Thanks kid."

Alex blinked, "Kid? Where is this 'kid' coming from? I'll have you know mister, Imma woman."

Raphael chuckled, "Yeah, whatever.", he then walked out of the kitchen and headed for him room.

Donnie looked at him as he left, "What's his problem?"

"I think something happened between him and Angel. He said something that pushed her buttons and she just went off on him. I heard her yelling from the couch with the t.v. on all the way. Don't know what she said, don't know what happened. She just came inside and went to bed.", Alex explained.

Donnie huffed, "Well, whatever she said, got to him real good. "

Alex chuckled, "Yeah. Hey babe, I have this idea.", Donnie turned, "Well, Esmeralda told me that her club is letting worker there that on Halloween they are having this big thing where everyone comes in costumes. I know its August, but I though that it would be fun. We can dance, and be in public, have fun."

Donnie smiled, "I'll talk to Sensei about it.", she nodded. Donnie turned his head to the clock above the sink. He sighed, "Man, back to work it is." Alex smiled and gave him a small kiss. She then whispered 'Good Luck' in his ear and went back to unpacking.

* * *

Angelina served the costumers at her work. The more she thought of the other night, the harder she worked. The words still rang in her ears.

_'I think that women ain't meant for workin'. They're meant for the kitchen is all.'_

Angelina growled. That idiot. How dare he say that. And to her! Did he have a death wish? Apparently so.

_'Don't get my words twisted. I only said they're only good for one thing.'_

Angelina grunted. Asshole. And to think that she was starting to... That wasn't important to think about right now. She hated being put down. Women being discriminated, because they're women. Women can cook, clean, work. What the fuck do men do? Sit around and watch t.v. God, it frustrated her!

She moved to the kitchen, "Hey, where are those two number sevens, with an extra order of onion rings?"

Jerry smiled at her, "Hey, tone it down girl. You just ordered them. We can only work so fast."

"Sorry Jerry, just have a lot of thing on my mind right now. I'm trying to distract myself.", Angelina rubbed her head.

Jerry smiled, "Well maybe you can tell me about them, at dinner tonight."

Angelina smiled, "Jerry, you're sweet."

"But?"

"No buts. I accept. How 'bout after work, Sound good?"

Jerry smiled a 'happy child smile', "Great."

"Ok now that we got that done, sevens, onion rings. Now.", she ordered.

Jerry laughed, "You are awesome.", he told her, then yelled to his co-workers, "Hey, come on men lets work faster. Busy day."

Angelina smiled, then walked to a table, where she served some costumers.

* * *

Esmeralda sat alone in the apartment, using Angelina's laptop to talk to her mother. "I don't now mother. He is different. Like, he's nothing like Chance. He's nothing like Chance. He's sweet and cute and kind."

"Mija, you like him?", Esmeralda's mother's Spanish accent was noticeable.

"Yes mom. I like him a lot, but you know, guys just don't like me in that way.", Esmeralda told her mother.

"Ay, niña. Mira, tell him you like him, an' you see what happen."

"Mom, it's not that simple. I can't handle him saying 'no'."

"Mira, dile que le gusta. Y mira lo que pasó entre ustedes dos. ¿Me oyes?", her mother told her.

"Mamá no puedo manejar el rechazo más.", Esmeralda said, rubbing her temple.

"Dile que le gusta. Y mira lo que pasó entre ustedes dos.", her mother repeated. "Hoy."

Esmeralda sighed, "Fine, mom. I'll tell him I like him. Fine."

"Hoy."

"Yes, today. He's at work right now. I'll text him telling him to come here after work.", Esmeralda said "Okay?"

"Okay. Luego me llaman para decirme lo que pasó.", her mother said.

"Kay mom. I love you. Bye.", she closed the laptop, once she saw that her mother had gone off line. "Ok then. Michelangelo, I like you.", she said. She grabbed her cell, and text Michelangelo to come over. She had something important to say.

She smiled when he texted back.

_I'm on my way. =)_

* * *

Alex kissed Donnie's forehead. "Honey you are way too tired. You need to get some rest.", she told him.

Donnie yawned, "But you-"

"But nothing. Get some sleep. Stop reading your magazines and go to sleep. I gotta go home, and cook for the girls. Get some rest honey.", she kissed his head again. "Just sleep, honey."

"But I thought you wanted to...", he yawned again.

Alex giggled, "Honey, go to sleep. Please for me."

Donnie nodded, "Ok..."

Alex kissed him, "Thank you. I'll see you whenever I'll see you.", she kissed him again. "Bye, sweetie."

Donnie yawned, "Bye.", Alex gave him another kiss, "Love you.", she walked out of the lair and went home. Donnie watched her go. Once she was out of his sight, her turned to the t.v and yawned. He shrugged.

"Ten minute nap won't hurt.", he closed his eyes, and dreamed about his future with Alex. A wedding. A child.

Which led him to think, could they he have babies. Could he reproduce. Although he was a turtle, he knew animals could not get humans pregnent. But his DNA was mutated. He is a turtle,but he's also partly human. A humanoid turtle.

He continued to think, but slowly loss his train of thought when he let sleep consume him.

* * *

Esmeralda paced in her apartment. It had been 3 hours since she had texted Michelangelo. He was taking forever.

Conan followed her as she paced. His head going back and forth.

She repeated what she was going to say to him. "Mikey, I like you.", she shook her head. "To forward. Michelangelo, I know we are two different species but...", she shook her head again. "To weird. Oh my gosh Conan, I'm freaking out. What if he rejects me?", her eyes widen. "What of he thinks I'm a freak. Like everybody else.", she rubbed her temple, "I need an aspirin."

She went to the kitchen, and opened the medicine cabinet. She attempted to open the full bottle of pills, he nails going under the cap. "Open!", she slammed the bottle of pills down on the counter. "Are we going to do this the hard way? Or the easy way?", she said to the bottle. She picked up the bottle and threw it at the wall by the t.v. "Fuck. You.", she went to the bottle, which was still closed, and tried to open it. "Open! I command you!" A knock startled her. She yelped and opened the bottle. Sending pills everywhere. She turned to the kitchen and smiled when she saw Michelangelo smiling.

Esmeralda took a deep breath and slowly walked to the window. She set the (now half empty) bottle of pills on the counter. She forced a smile, but really she was nervous. She opened the window, "Hey, Mikey. What's up?", she asked.

Michelangelo came in, "You wanted to tell me somethin', remember? And sorry I took so long, got stuck in work.", he said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Esmeralda blushed,"Yeah, well, I uh... I've been talking to everyone about something important. But I wanted to talk to you about it."

Michelangelo smiled, "Yeah, sure. Anything dudette."

Esmeralda's blush deepened, "Well, Alex said I should just come out and say it.", she grabbed his hand. "Well Mikey, I am not very good at this, but, ever since a couple months ago, maybe more, I have been having these feelings for...you.", when Mikey said nothing, she continued. "And I just want to get these feelings out of the way and tell you. 'Cause they've been bothering me. I totally understand if you don't feel the same way. Completely understand. But I want to just to get these feelings of my chest.", she let go of his hand. "That's it.", she went over to where the pills were, and began picking them up. Michelangelo went to help her. Esmeralda smiled politely, "You really don't have to."

Mikey stared into her brown eyes. He smiled, "I wanna."

Esmeralda shrugged, "Ok, if you want."

He grabbed her hand, "I like you too."

Esmeralda blinked, "So, you're in like with me?", she asked.

Michelangelo chuckled, "Yeah, let's put it that way.", he kissed her hand, "I'm in like with you."

Esmeralda laughed, "Wow, this is awesome! Only one guy has told me this.", with the pills still in her hand, she wrapped her arms around Michelangelo and hugged him tight. "Be my dude?"

Mikey smiled and with one arm, he held her. "Yeah, Dudette. I'll be your dude.", he kissed her cheek.

Esmeralda giggled, "Best day ever.", she whispered.

* * *

Angelina walked out of her work, with Jerry. She turned and thanked him for dinner. "Sorry we had to eat here though."

Jerry waved his hands, "Hey, it's no problem. As long as I had dinner with you, I'm totally fine.", he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Angelina blushed, "Oh, well thank you for listening to my problems to.", she kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome. Like I said, no problem. Maybe next date'll be different. Right?"

Angelina hesitated at first, but then nodded. "Right."

Jerry laughed, "Hey I gotta go. But I'll see you tomorrow, Kay?", he waved goodbye, and started to walk away. Angelina smiled, he was truly a nice gentleman. Angelina thought he was really cute.

She turned, and headed home. Her eyes, for some eerie feeling, shot up to the sky. She felt as if two eyes were watching down on her. But nothing, just big black sky with little white dots here and there. Out of the corner of her eye something moved. At first she thought it was a bird, on a roof top. A crow. Something black. It came to her. She smiled evilly, them headed into an alley way, where she used to go when she had to perform. She smiled when she heard the foot steps on the roof tops, following her. She stopped, "If you want to follow me, don't be weird about it!", she yelled.

A loud thump came behind her. She quickly turned around. Her heart thumped in her chest when she saw a tall, man in a suit that looked like metal. She started think maybe she did the wrong thing on calling this dude out. "Where you going toots?", he asked.

Upon hearing his voice, she rolled her eyes and walked around him. She jolted backwards when he grabbed her wrist. She tried to break free, "I asked ya a question. Gonna answer it?"

Angelina yanked her hand out from his grip. She faced him, "I thought ninjas were supposed to be smart. If you're trying to act like batman Raph, change your voice.", she told him.

He stood there stunned, "I don't know-"

Angelina went toward him, "Don't know, my ass.", she took his helmet off, exposing his large turtle head. His eyes wide. How did she know? "Why are you following me?"

"I wasn't followi-"

"Bullshit you were. Listen, go home and stay home. I don't wanna know anyways.", she shoved his helmet toward him, "And don't act like you care.", she started walking away, when he called.

"Who said I didn't care about you?", he asked.

She turned, her eyes a dark, almost black, brown. "I do. Because if you did care about me you wouldn't have called me all those names. What were they? Oh right, that I was a liar, a whore, slut. So don't say you care, don't act like you care, because you don't. And if you did, you would have said it before.", he voice slowly died down in volume.

Raphael grabbed her shoulders, "I'm sorry. I really am. The words just slipped out."

"They slipped out because you were thinking them. And don't say you weren't, I know you were. I mean, you don't think I feel like that? Do you not know that you hurt people? You...you arrogant bastard.", tears came to her eyes, she wiped them away. "And I don't even know why I'm crying, because crying for you is just, not worth it."

Raphael was speechless. God, did he feel like a major dick. He shook her a little, trying to not to tell her the truth. "H-how can I show you that I care?", she looked up at him. Her brown eyes shining in the moonlight. As if she was pleading, begging for something. Those big, wide, brown eyes. Pools of deep chocolate that made Raph want to just pick her up, throw her against the wall, and kiss her.

As if she were reading his mind, she grabbed his face, and kissed him. A tear rolled down her cheek, when he never kissed back. She let go of him, and backed away. "See.", she said. "You don't care."

Raph held out his hand, "Angelina I-"

"I have to go home.", she ran from him, wiping her wet face.

Raphael attempted to grab her, "Wait, I-", but she had already left. He sighed. His head hung. "But...I-I love you."

* * *

Donnie saw his lovely Alex. She was wearing a beautiful dress that made her look like a princess. Her hair up in a bun, the vale over it. Her smile made him melt. She would make a perfect bride. She was the perfect bride. Everyone of his friends were there. His brothers at his side. He was in a tuxedo. His mask was off. His eyes staring into her's. His wedding day. His future wife. His future.

The picture changed, and he was looking down at a little version of himself. A baby turtle. It looked like him when he was a toddler. Donnie smiled. The baby's eyes were like Alex's. He realized that the baby cooing and looking up at him, was his son. Donnie went to touch him, the baby beat him it. He grabbed his fathers finger, and held on. The baby laughed. Donnie's heart warmed. "Daddee.", he cooed. Donnie nodded.

"Daddy's right here.", he told his son.

The picture changed, he was with Alex. Sitting on the couch. Him and Alex were watching the television. His hand went to her stomach. She smiled at him. Her hand went on top of his. Donnie jumped when he felt a little push on his hand. He looked at her stomach. She nodded, "Daddy's little girl is on the way.", she said. She kissed his cheek. Donnie felt the warmth in his cheek, even though he was sleeping. She faded away. A whisper was heard. Donnie could tell it was her. "I love you.", she said. "Forever and always."

Another picture came through. They were at the farm, with everyone. April, Casey, Angelina, Esmeralda...Leo.

Donnie sat with Alex. In her arms, she cradled a little cooing baby. She soothed it, rocking it back and forth. She sang a song in Spanish. The baby laughed. Donnie's heart raced. She looked beautiful. He heard little foot steps, then his leg was pushed. He looked and saw a, now older baby, reaching up at him. Donnie chuckled and picked up his son. The little boy grabbed his fathers face, "Daddy.", he said.

"Yes.", Donnie said, he kissed his little hands.

"Daddy, can we get a puppy? I wanna puppy.", he asked.

Donnie chuckled, "I'll talk with your mother. We'll see.", the boy smiled, and hugged his father. Donatello felt happy, at peace. He had a son. A daughter. And the most beautiful wife he had ever seen. Then...

Everything went black. He felt as if someone hit him. His eyes shot open. A blurry shade of red and green passed by. He assumed it was Raph. He said something, but Donnie didn't quite make it out. "Raph, what the-", he looked up. His brother, Leo stood over him. He smiled and jumped up. "Leo!", he went to hug his brother. He caught him by the neck, and rubbed his fist over his head. He laughed.

Michelangelo, which Donnie didn't realize was there, fell off of the couch. He stood up and hugged Leo. He was the one who truly missed him, more than anyone. He broke free from the hug. He smiled, "Missed ya, bro.", he said.

"I missed you too Mikey.", Leo told his brother.

Donnie patted his shoulder, "It's nice to see you're here. And alive. How you been?"

Leo smiled, "I should ask you the same thing. What were you dreaming about?"

Donnie blushed. Her cleared his throat, "Oh nothing. I don't remember really."

Mikey grunted, "Hold up, gotta pee.", he dashed for the bathroom.

Leo chuckled, "So how have you been?"

"Oh, the usual. Been here and there. Nothing that new.", he fibbed.

Leo chuckled, "Heard you and Mike got jobs. How did you convince him to do that?", he asked. His arms crossed over his chest.

Donnie shrugged, "Just told him if he wants comics, and to eat, he needed to get a job."

Leonardo patted his brother n his shoulder, "You did a good job, Don. You were a great leader."

Donnie smiled, "Yeah, just don't ever give me that job, ever again."

Leo laughed, "I promise."

Donnie smiled, then walk to the kitchen. "Want anything. We got stocked up just today. We got...well almost everything.", he said.

Leo went over to the kitchen. "Water, will be just fine."

Donnie got out a glass, and poured his older brother some water. "No but really how have you been? It's been a year without me seeing you. How is life for you right now?", he asked.

Leo smiled, "Like any other mutant turtle's life would be. Fighting crime and what not.", he looked at the fridge. "Hey new pictures of April and Case.", he smiled. But it soon faded, "Who's that really, beautiful girl.", he got up and took the picture of a lovely brunette smiling. Her eyes seemed to be real. As if it wasn't a picture, she was looking at directly at him. "Wow, is she from a magazine or something? She looks like she could be a model. She is...", he smiled. He turned the picture, and read. "Love you guys, Alex.", he turned, "Who's Alex?", he asked.

Donnie eyes grew wide, "Um...a friend. A new friend. W-we met her n-not to long before you left us.", he lied. He rubbed his neck, "She is beautiful huh?"

Leo nodded, "Yes, and you're lying."

Donnie swallowed hard, "N-no I'm not."

Leonardo place the picture back on the fridge, "You stutter when you lie. Who is she?"

Donnie sighed, "She's a girl. A girl I know."

Leo smiled, "Yeah, Don she's a girl.", he took a sip of us water, "All right, spill the beans."

Donnie shook his head, "But then I'll have to pick them up. And I'm a little tired.", he faked yawned.

Leo chuckled, "Donnie."

Donnie sighed, "Um, Alex is a good friend of ours. Raph rescued her from a couple purple dragons. We took care of her. She became a really well trusted friend. We started hanging out. Mikey became very fond of her, as did I. And things progressed from there on out."

Leo smirked, "But what do you mean, 'Progressed'?", he asked, his voice had a hint of mischievousness.

"Well, I'm back. What's going on?", Mikey said, as he came in the kitchen.

Leo never took his golden eyes off of his brother, "Hey Mikey, who is that girl on the fridge? Alex, I think, is her name.", his smirk never left his face. Donnie avoided eye contact.

Mikey sucked his teeth, "Oh, Alex. Yeah, she's like my best friend. A real cutie huh?", he went to the picture, "Yeah, she's like the coolest person I know, well, besides Esmie."

Leo looked at Mikey, stunned. "Esmie? There's more girls."

Mikey smiled, "Oh yeah. Well one more, Angelina. She's like Raph. Complete hot head. But she's also a cutie. They all are. But Esmeralda, she's mine.", he had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"What?", Leo and Donnie said.

Mikey snapped awake from his look, "Oh right I forgot to tell you. I gots me a girlfriend.", he said.

Donnie smiled, "Really?", Mikey nodded, "You guys are together? That great Mike. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks dude. I'm happy too."

Leo still stunned, said, "What?"

Mikey turned to Leo. He laughed, "Wait till you meet the girls. Just wait. You'll love them. We all do. I know you do Donnie.", Mikey smirked at Don.

Donnie drew his hand across his neck, shaking his head. Leo turned and faced his little brother, "Oh, so little brothers got a crush on a girl huh?"

Mikey gave Leo a slight shove, "If you can call it that. Donnie here is full on head over heals for-"

"Ok Mike, it's a little late don'tcha think? Why don't we go to bed?", Donnie said, nervously.

Leo smiled, "Don, it's ok if you like a girl. Every guy has his crush sometimes."

Donnie sighed, "Yeah Leo, but this is different."

"How?"

"Because. I don't just 'like' her. I was waiting to tell you this another time but I'm afraid it can't anymore.", Mikey winced. "Well, Alex and I are...together. We have been for almost a year now. And we're in love.", Leo's eyes widen.

"Wow. Well I'm happy for you Don. And by the looks, I can tell you, you are extremely lucky. No offense.", Leonardo said.

Donnie shrugged, "No, I completely agree with you. I am an extremely lucky turtle. I am really lucky."

Leo gulped down his water, "Well, why don't we have ourselves and old nightly patrol tonight, huh?"

"Why? It's really late.", Mikey said.

"I'll tell you why, later. Donnie get Raph, and let's go."

* * *

Angelina shut the door behind her. She felt embarrassed. She told herself to never kiss Raph again. Even though she really wanted to at times. She liked Raph. Really liked him. But now she knew, he didn't. She wiped the rest of her tears and sniffed. Alex startled her when she came out of the kitchen. "Hey Angel. What is up?"

Angelina managed a fake, yet convincing smile. "Nothing. What's up with you?"

Alex shrugged, "Over here cooking. Esmeralda just left for work, with the most wonderful news."

Angelina squinted her eyes, "What?", She grunted

Alex blinked, "Who ate your bowl of sun shine, thundercloud?"

Angelina chuckled, "Gonna tell me the news or not?"

Alex came out of the kitchen with a bowl of...doe? Angelina brushed it off. "She told me that Mikey is now her boyfriend. Isn't that great?", Alex grinned.

Angelina smiled, "Yeah. Now I'm the only one single. Great.", she joked.

"Well, your dating Jerry right? And he's cute, smart, nice. And he can cook. Almost whole package.", Alex smiled.

Angelina smirked, "Almost? Donnie has the whole package?"

Alex had a dreamy look in her face. "Yeah. He has a big package."

Angelina laughed, "Eww. Gross you are like my sister.

Alex began stirring what ever was in the bowl. "But seriously, what's wrong with Jerry? Be with him."

"It's complicated. I don't have feelings for him.", Angelina said quietly. She averted her eyes, making sure that Alex didn't see the redness.

"Then why are you dating him?"

"'Cause. I'm hoping my feelings for another guy goes away.", she snapped.

Alex ignored the attitude. "Well, who's the guy?"

Angelina laid on her bed, her back facing Alex. "I'll give you a hint. He ain't a guy."

Alex blinked, "You finally came out of the closet, huh?"

Angelina turned, "What?"

Alex held her one hand up, "Hey honey, you like girls, you like girls. Just know this, me and Esmeralda, are taken.", she went back into the kitchen.

Angelina sat up, "I'm not a lesbian."

Alex chuckled, "I always knew you were."

Angelina grunted, "God you are just like my mother. Hard to please."

Alex's head was the only thing Angel old see, "Not completely true. Ask Donnie."

"God, shut up!", Angelina shouted.

"But in all seriousness. Are you?"

Angelina shot up from the bed. "God damnit! No! I like Raph! Ok!"

Alex blinked, "What?"

Angelina sighed, "I like Raph. But he doesn't like me. So I've been dating Jerry, to get Raph out of my mind. But it's not working.", she slowly sat on the bed. She rubbed her face, "I saw him today. I kissed him, he didn't kiss back. I really thought he liked me though.", she sat back down, "God, I hate this feeling. I feel like there's nothing in my chest. As cliche as it might sound."

Alex set down the bowl. She went to her friend, "It doesn't."

Angelina stared at Alex for a moment. Her eyes big, "Is it bad I still like him? Is it bad that, even though I know he doesn't feel the same way, I don't care? I..I...", she buried her face in her hands.

Alex rubbed her friend's back, "You love him."

Angelina looked up at her friend. Her eyes watering, "I don't..."

"You do. And if he doesn't love you, it's his loss.", she brushed a strand of hair away from Angelina's face. "We only have one life to live, it's true. But, we have a hundred chances to fall in love."

Angelina let her tears fall. "Jesus Alex your right. I think I do love him. God, I'm fucking stupid."

"You are not stupid. Aggressive, maybe. But not stupid.", Alex soothed. "I know Raph is a big, hot head. But under that thick skin, there is a gooie centre."

"Yeah, he told me that I'm the only one that brings it out in him.", she sniffed. "God, every time I think about him I just..."

Alex smiled, "Honey, I know. Trust me I felt the same way with Donnie."

"But this is different. Don loved you. Raph doesn't love me.", she sighed. "Thanks for helping me out though."

Alex rubbed her cheek, "Any time. I'm here for you. Esmie's here for you. We are all here. You just have to let us know."

Angelina smiled, "Thanks." she frowned, "You can stop touching my cheek now.", Angelina chuckled, when Alex didn't, "Ok stop.", she slapped her hand. "Dude, P Bizz."

"What?"

"P Bizz. Personal Business."

"That doesn't make sense.", Alex got up and went to the kitchen. "So, I talked to Donnie about Halloween, he said he's gonna talk to Master Splinter."

"Awesome. Has Esmie talked to you about this one girl...uh, Grace, I think is her name.", Angelina said, going to the kitchen.

"No. Who's she?"

"Well, she's this strawberry blonde. Very cute. Nice boobs. She's a bar tender at Overload. She's quiet. Apparently, Esmeralda is her only friend. Esmeralda told me that she has this really nasty boyfriend. He's super rude and treats her like crap. I told Esmeralda to invite her for dinner or something, but whenever she brings up dinner, Grace just avoids the subject. I think her boyfriend beats her. But I know she won't come out just like that."

"Poor thing. Why do you bring her up?"

Angelina shrugged, "Well, I feel sad for her. I think we should be friends. Get to know her, and drive her away from that dick."

"Awe. You're sweet. I'll see what we can do with her. Poor sweetie.", Alex truly felt sorry for the young woman Angelina was telling her about. "Why doesn't she leave him?"

She shrugged again, "I don't know.", a silence filled the apartment. "Where's Conan?"

Alex smiled, "He's over at his dog walker's place. Amanda. He loves it there. There is a lot of dogs there. I thought about dropping him off there once in a while, so he won't be so lonely. Plus, he really likes Amanda.", she explained.

Angelina nodded. He face soon had a smirk on it, and her eyes narrowed, "So, what's it like? With Donnie?"

Alex blushed. "You mean sex?", Angelina nodded. "Well, um, he's ok."

"That bad, huh?"

Alex stopped with her cooking, "No Angel. My first time with him I reached that, wonderful place. He's perfect.", she sighed, "He's really good in bed."

Angelina chuckled, "Damn girl. He must be. Look at the way you're blushing. You are in love."

"I thought you already knew that."

"Kinda.", Angelina sighed.

"When's the last time you had sex?", Alex asked.

Angelina straighten up. She swallowed hard. The question brought back bad memories. "Um...it's been a while...I...about, almost a year.", she said, playing with her hands.

Alex smiled, "A year. Wow. Now that I have experienced it, how do you live? Don't you ever...you know?"

"Get horny? Oh yeah. But I ignore the feeling. I distract myself, with other things like work, school. They go away pretty fast."

"Well I don't know how you do it, but whenever I am like that, all I can think about is my Donnie.", her smiled turned into a dreamy grin. "God, I can see me and him together forever. I love him so much, it could just kill me."

Angelina chuckled, "Well good luck. I wish you to the best."

Alex continued to cook, "I know we will last. I know it."

* * *

**So how doya like it? Good no? Yeah me niether...I want to hear what you think...should Alex and Donnie be together...Or is Alex a lying no good for nothing Bitch that doesn't deserve his love...You tell me...I'll see what i can do...+) Love ya...Reviews please..thanks bye**


	17. I Love You

**Well, I have not really that much to say...Almost every turtle is at peace with their women...but will that last forever...**

**I DONT OWN NO TMNT STUFF...only my Oc's...Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 17

~Girls appartment~

Two months later...

Alex walked with Esmeralda and Angelina to the nearest Halloween store. Donatello had told her that Master Splinter had accepted the boys to go with them to the Over Load. Alex wanted to get her costume early, but with Donnie and his frusration, the costume had to wait. A two month long wait.

Alex had met Leonardo, at least a week after he had come home. He was very, kind, very proper. His eyes were the most golden eyes she had ever seen. Angelina had told him more than once that he had very beautiful eyes. He would always smile and thank her. Although he had not been extremely excited to find out that she was once a purple dragon, he had accepted the fact that she was very much in love with his brother. Leonardo was very respectful, very kind, but he seemed to have a little bit more beef with Raphael then all of his brothers. Alex didn't bother to ask, nor did she really care that much.

She walked inside the Halloween shop. She took one step, "This place is packed. I hope they have the costume I want." The girls went to the wall of costume choices, where a huge line was formed. One worker was taking and ordering costumes for the angry moms and dads who yell at other costumers just how long they have been waiting. What they expected in return, Alex didn't know. Same thing happened in California. Moms come with their children, wait in line for five minutes, then complain that they have been waiting for too long. Alex didn't really like that kind of parent, and niether did Angelina nor Esmeralda. She mostly ignored them and continued on.

"Um, I want this one.", Esmeralda said, pointing to a blonde woman wearing a tight dress that had red on the sides and pink in the middle. It almost looked like...

"Bacon? You want to be bacon?", Angelina asked.

Esmeralda shrugged, "Its Halloween. I can be who I want to be. And I want to be bacon."

"Fine. What ever.", Angelina began to look. "OH! I see my costume.", she pointed to a woman in a black jump suit. On the top of her head what these triangular shapped figures that looked as if they were ears. The woman's boots were thigh high, her gloves went to her elbow, and her mask was as dark as night. She was, "Catwoman. Hell yeah."

Alex chuckled, "Ok, if you think you can fit into that."

Angelina glared at Alex, "You calling me fat?", Alex shrugged, "No you're probably right. I should get one in a bigger size." she turned and saw the line, "Ugh. Ok I have to go order number two-fifty-four in a large. Esmie you coming?" "Yup. Hurry up and pick Alex.", Esmeralda gave Alex a light tap on the shoulder, then went with Angelina. Alex nooded and continued to look.

Alex looked for a costume that she wanted, but also that she thought Donnie would like. She knew he would be a little iffy if she wore a costume that showed to much. She found this one picture of a woman in a knee high dress. It was a dark purple dress, with balck lacing. The woman had a fan made out of feathers. "Showgirl.", Alex read. She then read that there was only a couple on sale. But they were probably leaving very fast. She studied the woman very quickley before she went with Angelina and Esmie. She felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Excuse me?", a woman's voice came from behind. Alex turned and saw a woman, about her hight. Very dark blonde hair. Her cheeks were the slightest pink, and her eyes were extremely blue. Her nose was round as were her cheek bones. She had doe shaped eyes. She was very beautiful. "Hi, I'm Grace. Esmeralda's co-worker. Forgive me for being nosy, but I couldn't help but see that you were with her.", she held out her hand. Alex took it. "You are Alicia or Angelina?"

"Alicia. But please call me Alex. Its nice to meet you. Esmeralda has told me a lot about you.", Alex said, "You seem very nice. I was very eager to meet you."

"Oh well, yes. I guess I am. Esmeralda is my...only friend.", her eyes seemed to drift away. "But I hope that, that will change."

Alex remembered Angelina telling her about her boyfriend. She ignored the subject, "Well now you have two. May I ask why are you here?"

"Well maybe for the same reason why Esmeralda is here. I'm here for work. I have to get a costume that is appropriate but that will show my fun side. Although Esmeralda doesn't really have limits to her costume. She sings at the club.", she smiled. Alex noticed that her teeth were white and perfectly straight. This girl was very beautiful inside and out.

Alex nodded, "Well yes she does have talent doesn't she.", Grace nodded. "What are you interested in right now?"

"Oh, well I was interested into this one. Its called, um school girl. Me personaly, I think it looks like that one girl from Grease. Sandy.", she said, pointing to the costume.

Alex nodded, "Yeah. And your hair, I could curl it like that. I have a way with hair."

Grace giggled, "Oh thank you really, but I am fine. I can learn on my own.", she said.

Alex touched her arm, "No its really ok. Since you are Esmie's friend, you are ours, you are welcome whenever you like."

Grace smiled gently, "Thank you so much. Um...this mught be a very odd question, but are you seeing anybody?"

Alex smiled, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Grace shrugged, "Well you have a lovely personality, I'm not surprised if you do. He is very lucky you know."

"Well thank you, I count myself lucky too. You are very nice you know. Don't you have one?"

Her eyes drifted away again. She was looking at Alex, but she wasn't looking at her, more like through her. "Yes, I do. We live together actually. He is, one of a kind."

Alex smiled, "Well he is the lucky one. You can be with who ever you want. You know that, right?"

Grace smiled, "Yes I know, but I choose to be with him, for various reasons.", she said

Alex chuckled, "Esmeralda is with Angelina who are in line If you want to go and say hi."

"Oh you read my mind, I was just about to ask you. It was nice meeting you. I suppose I will see you at the club on Halloween, right?"

Alex nodded, "Yes, I'll be there. Bye.", she waved bye to her and watched her leave. Angelina was right, she was a cute girl. Alex's mind was cut off by another familiar voice. One she hated, one that priced her ears. Chills went down her spine. "Ah fuck no.", she said. She turned and found another blonde. But this time her hair looked fake, as if that weren't her hair color. Her skin had no pigmentation what so ever. She just looked fake. Her boobs, her face. Everything about her looked fake. Her squeaky voice echoed throughout the store.

"OMG, I want one that makes me look sexy but not whorey.", her friend called her from behind.

"Sabrina. Look at this mask. Its like a mask, but has straws going around it, so its like a drinking mask."

Sabrina? Sabrina. Sabrina! That's the bitch who always calls Donnie. Her Donnie. Alex knew that she still calls. Donnie just doesn't want her to know so that he won't get fired. Alex respected him for that. For everything. Because if she got a hold of this girl again, she would rip her head open and... Sabrina started walking towards Alex. She stood still. "Um, excuse me do you work here?", she asked.

'Do I look like I work here? Slut.' Alex thought. She got an evil Idea. She grinned, "Yes, can I help you."

Sabrina smiled, "Yeah, we want a Sexy police officer in a small please.", she turned to her friends, "That's for me."

Alex smiled, "Ok sexy police officer. In a large. Will that be all?"

Sabrina turned, her face had an ugly snarl on it, "Small. I said small lady."

Alex's smile was easy, "Oh. Are you sure? You look like a large." Sabrina's friends scoffed.

She stepped up her face in Alex's face, "Get my order right. This costume is special. Its for someone special. So if it's fucked up, imma fuck you up."

Alex smiled, "Oh really. I see. I will get to it." She called for Angelina and said, "Get costume number three-twenty-eight for me please.", that number was her costume number. But the girl in front of her was to stupid to figure that out, "Small please.", Angelina nodded, and pointed to the girls. "Costumers.", Alex winked and Angelina got it. Esmeralda was right behind her talking to Grace. She turned back to Sabrina. "Ok so that's all." She nodded, "May I ask who's the po-...I mean lucky fellow."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "You are very nosy. But fine. I haven't told the girls yet so I'll tell you. I have been contacting this boy for a while. We are like really close. He told me he's in love with me and all this stuff. He said that I'm everything his girlfriend isn't. So I told him we should hang out on Halloween. He said he was going with his girlfriend to the club Over Look or some shit like that. So I said I'll meet you there. He said what about his girlfriend. So I said, forget her we are together now."

Alex knew she was lying. "Oh really. Does he have a name?"

"Duh, everyone does. You're lucky you are cute. 'Cause you are stupid.", she told Alex. Her friends laughed. Alex smiled, "Anyways his name is Don. We are totally in love."

Alex grunted, "But if he has a girlfriend, that would be wrong. Right?"

"Not anymore. He told me he's gonna dump he lame ass today. I talked to her one time. I could totally tell that he hates her and loves me more. All she does is yell and nag. She just sounds bitchy." Although she was talking to Alex, she was mostly talking to her friends.

Her phone vibrated. She saw the text from Angelina that said, "Got the costumes, payed up front. Who r the putas?", Alex chuckled. She texted back.

"The bitch that talk to Donnie that one time. Yeah that her and her friends...I need out, come bale me."

"Is that my costume? It's about time." Sabrina said.

Angelina was at Alex's side in no time. She handed her her costume. "Here Alex." She turned to the girls. "Who are these putas?"

Alex laughed, "Sabrina and friends. She's the one that talks to Donnie."

Sabrina eyed her suspiciously, "You know something I don't?"

Alex smiled, "Yes. Don, is my boyfriend. I'm the bitch he hates. Remember me?"

Sabrina laughed, "You. Ha! I bet you don't know a Don. Besides, your cute, but no like me. Hurry up and give me my costume.", she went to grab the costume out of Alex's hand.

Angelina jumped in front of Alex. "Don't touch her. You touch her, you go through. And I'm a hard wall to knock down. Now I give you five seconds to fuck off. Or else.", Angelina threaten.

Sabrina laughed. "Look at you. You're small. I'll take you down.", it was true. Angelina had lack in hight compared to this girl. But she was wearing stilettos.

Angelina waved over for Esmeralda, "Take off the whore shoes and we will see just how tall you really are."

Alex came in front of her, "Listen I can get Donnie on the phone right now. We will settle this right here right now."

"Hey guys, Grace said that the club she could try and hang out with us. Gosh this is gonna be so much fun." Esmeralda said. She saw Alex and Angelina stare down three girls. She knew what was going on. It had happened before. "Who are these putas?"

"Call him. I dare you to. Let's see if he answers. Better yet put him on speaker. I wanna hear his voice.", Sabrina instructed.

Alex dialed Donnie's phone number, "What are the fucking odds I'd meet these bitches here.", Donnie answered, "Hey honey, I have a couple of people who want to talk to you."

"Ahem. Speaker. Do you speak English?"

Alex growled, "Yeah sweetie that's them. Sound familiar? Hold on." She pressed speaker. "Yeah, talk Donnie."

"Um, what am supposed I say?", Donnie's voice was heard. Alex eyed Sabrina, as she went pale.

"D-Donnie.", she choked.

"Um yeah. Who's this?"

"Sabrina. D-don't you recognize me?"

"What?! Sabrina! Um, Alex, honey. Please don't kill her. Yes she has called, but like I said before, I love you.", Donnie sounded frantic.

Alex smiled, "No promises honey. I love you too. Seeya at home ok?", she hung up on Donnie without reply.

Sabrina stood there. Her friend budgeting her say asking what was going on. Stupid bitches. Angelina smiled, "Got your proof now, beat it before I beat you."

Alex stood next to her friend. "I would listen to her. If you hit me, she will get pissed off. And you don't want her pissed off."

"You fucking bitch. You know he loves me. You, you. You're evil.", Sabrina said, "You stay away from him! Ok?! Stay away!"

"I don't need to stay away from something that's mine. Or someone. Come on girls let's go.", Esmeralda had her phone out. She started to video tape. Alex started walking away. Sabrina grabbed her by shoulders.

"Stay away.", she said through gritted teeth.

Alex swiped her hand away, "Leave me alone you crazy bitch.", Alex knew that Donnie was worth the fight.

Sabrina grabbed her hair and threw her on the ground. Angelina stood on top of Alex. "I told you bitch!" She grabbed Sabrina by the hair. Pulling her away from Alex. Angelina repeatedly punched Sabrina in the face. Sabrina grabbed Angelina hair pulling her head back, but she never lost balance, her fist kept making contact with Sabrina face. Alex had enough time to stand up and get ready. People were starting to gather around. Parents grabbed their children. Workers were either ordering to call somebody or the police. Esmeralda kept video taping, although she was worried, this was evidence on how the fight started.

Alex wiped some spit off her mouth. "Angelina. Stop!", she went over to Angelina and grabbed her waist, pulling her backward. "Angelina, that's enough! Let's go!" Angelina never let go of Sabrina's hair. She would kick and throw punches. Not caring who she hit. This really wasn't happening. Angelina finally stopped punching Sabrina. "God, stop! Angel! Stop! Let go!", Alex grabbed Angelina hand pulling it backwards. Angelina's hand was full of hair.

"What the fuck are you gonna brush now! I told you not to fuck with me!", she threw the fist full of hair to the girl. "Stay away from Donnie. Dumb whore!"

Sabrina lay on the ground, clutching her head. "Crazy. Ouch.", one of her friends came to her side. Asking her of she was ok.

Angelina kicked and threw her arms. Alex grabbed her and led her outside. Esmeralda followed close by never turning off the camera. "We got the costumes. Let's go. Donnie's probably waiting at home. Let's go."

Angelina yanked herself from Alex's reach. She led them to a nearby alley, and sat beside some dumpsters. She wiped the blood off her mouth. "Fucking bitch. Let's see if she won't leave Donnie alone now. God is she nuts or what?"

Alex crouched down, "You're bleeding."

"Yeah, she got a good right hook on me.", she spit onto the side walk. "God, I think I bit my tongue. Esmie?"

"I'm here. Got it on video tape to. She threw the first punch.", Esmeralda said.

Two thumps were heard next to the girl. "Alicia. What did you do?", Donnie's voice was heard.

Alex sucked her teeth, "Shit, Donnie nothing happened. Angelina just got into a fight.", she went to him and noticed he was in clothing. "You were fast."

"Angel. Where's Angelina?", Raphael said.

Angelina stood up, "Why are you here Raph?" "He's not the only one. Me and Leo came to.", Mikey said. He jumped behind Esmeralda, "Hi babe.", she kissed his cheek and smiled. "What happened?"

"I need some explaining quickly. Before Master Splinter calls.", Leo said. Angelina looked and saw everyone was in clothing.

"I got into a fight guys. Nothing big.", Angelina told everyone. "Let's just go home."

"Alex! Esmie! Wait!", a young female's voice was heard. Everyone turned, to see it was the young female. "I saw what happened. I'm still in shock." The guys hid their faces. "Um, new friends I have never met. Hi I'm Grace.", she smiled and waved.

"Hi.", Leo said halfheartedly.

Grace looked at him, "Hey.", she turned back to Angelina after the moment of silent. "Ok, all I know is that, you need to get out of here. One of the girls is extremely mad and she's looking for you. It won't be long before she comes out here."

"HEY! I GOT SOME WORDS TO SAY TO THE GIRL THAT BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF MY GIRLFRIEND!" A little voice came from the end of the alley.

Raphael stood in front if Angelina. "Just stay there."

Angelina rolled her eyes, "Want some to bitch!" She yelled.

The petite girl stomped over to Angelina. Leo stood behind the girl getting ready to pull her back. Donnie grabbed Alex by her wrist. Holding her back. Mikey held onto Esmeralda by the waist. "Let's not get in ok." She nodded. Grace stood alone just watching, as the two girls argued back an forth.

Raphael still stood in front of Angelina. "Lady, just leave.", the woman did not listen. "Leave!"

Her hand shot across Raph's face. "Don't you yell at me!"

Angelina immediately grabbed the woman's hair. "Don't you touch him!" Her fist went over Raph and made contact with the woman's head. "No one. Touches. My-" Alex couldn't get free from Donnie's grip.

Leo grabbed the woman, and pulled her back, "Woah. Break it up! Break it- stop! Angelina stop! Raph get Angel.", Raphael nodded and turned around, he wrapped his arms around Angelina. He whispered in her ear. What he said made her let go of the woman. She looked at him, her eyes ablaze.

"You'll what?", she asked. He smiled at her. "You're gross."she laughed and threw her arms around his neck. Her eye grew softer. "I missed my best friend.", she kissed his cheek. "Don't ever piss me off again."

"I won't. Promise." He turned. Leo had calmed the woman down. Reasoning with her seeing if she would corporate.

Alex had tears in her eyes she turned to Donnie, "I could have prevented this fight. But you held on to me. Let go of me. Donatello. Let go.", she forced him to let go of her. She stared at him.

"I was only helping. It happened and its done. You need to calm down.", Donnie said. "Let's go before any cops come." Alex sniffed. She slowly walked towards Donnie. "You are just in shock. This happened so fast, right?" Alex nodded, "So it's ok to be like this.", he picked her up, and carried her. "Guys let's go."

Everyone nodded. Esmeralda turned to Grace. "Real sorry you had to meet my family like this. This is not the first impression you should have gotten."

Grace waved her hands, "Don't worry. By the way, you guys left these in the store. I have to go home. I'm late already.", she gave Esmeralda the bags of costumes. "I'll see you on Halloween. Bye." Esmeralda told her goodbye and went to hug Mikey again.

"I'm sorry you had to see this happen to." He wrapped his armed around her waist.

"As long as you are fine. I'm happy.", he brushed her cheek. She smiled. "You are fine right?", Esmeralda giggled. She planted a passionate kiss on Mikey's wide mouth. His heart fluttered in his chest, as he held her there.

Leo turned and faced everyone, "Let's go now." He crouched down, "Are you going to be ok miss?", he asked the woman. She sat with her head hanging down. Her hair was all in one big knot. She held her face as her nose bled a little.

"I'm fine.", she said.

Leonardo ignored the attitude, "Are you dropping any charges?"

The woman looked up and stared into his molten gold eyes, "Yes. I will." Leo smiled,

"Ok then. We apologize for the inconvenience. And here...", Leonardo took out a small rag and wiped her face. She smiled and took the cloth.

"Thank you.", she said.

"Please, and this may sound a little sullen, but please have a good day." He told her. She nodded. Leo turned to every one, "Shall we be on our way?" He jumped on top of a fire escape, he was soon up on the roof, as well his brothers. Not caring whether if anybody saw, they jumped from roof top to roof top. Alex snuggled into Donnie's chest as he jumped. Angelina and Esmeralda were Raph's and Mikey's backs. They all dropped the girls off at their house each turtle got a kiss form all the girls. They said their goodbyes, and left. All except for Raph.

"I'll stop by tonight. We need to talk.", he cupped her face. "Something really important.", he kissed her nose. Angelina blushed.

"You're weird.", she joked. "And I can't tonight. I have to work late." Damnit. Raph sighed, "Fine. But let me just leave you with this, because I won't see you til' Halloween.", Angelina nodded. Raphael smiled and place a gentle kiss on her soft lips. Angelina was surprised, her eyes wide. Raph pulled back. "See you in a week.", he told her. She smiled a nervous smile and nodded.

"B-bye.", she stuttered.

Raphael chuckled and was soon gone. Esmeralda came behind Angelina, "You two are gonna make cute babies."

Angelina turned, she chuckled, "Yeah. Ok. Come on let's try on the costumes."

Halloween

Alex put on her costume. She put on a touch of make up, then looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Hot." She went to the main room where Angelina sat in her Catwoman costume. Her hair was the normal cascade of curls hung over her shoulders. Her lips were the brightest red and her eyes had grayish eye shadow on them. But as always she looked beautiful. If there was a Catwoman look alike contest she would win.

Esmeralda was dress in her bacon outfit that modified her curves perfectly. Her black hair was held up by a pin. Strands of hair fell from her head. Her dark skin made the dress pop. She looked as beautiful as ever. She wore no make up, as she never did. Her shoes were not fancy, but went along nicely with her costume.

Angelina stood up, the same boot the woman in the picture wore. Her gloves came to her elbows. Although she didn't have a flat belly like Alex, the little stomach she had was barley noticeably. She put her cell in a pouch that that costume's belt had. She sighed, "Guys said they're right outside. You ready?", she asked Alex.

Alex nodded, "Yup. Hey Esmie, are you really singing in that dress, I mean it looks super tight on you. Can you even breathe?"

"If you are trying to tell me that I'm fat, I know. I got my rolls, but if Mikey likes them then I do to.", Esmeralda smiled.

"Did you even sleep with him yet?", Angelina asked.

Esmeralda blushed, "Maybe. What if I did?"

"Damn, already. You two work fast. It took me and Donnie like almost five months to have sex. Are you happy with what you got now?", Alex raised a brow.

Esmeralda chuckled. Her blush deepened, "Yeah. Oh God, yes." Angelina and Alex exchanged looks, "I mean the first time we did it, he finished way to fast. But then again doesn't everyone? But then after a couple times, we were making love. And he's amazing. I finally had and orgasm. Many actually."

Angelina scrunched up her nose, "Ew, gross. Don't tell me that!"

Alex smiled, "I'm happy for you Esmie. You and Mikey. I wish the best for you guys."

"Thanks Alex. I hope everything turns out awesome with him. I feel lovie dovie when he looks at me. I think...I think I'm in love." A knock was heard from behind Esmeralda. "Don't tell him I told you. Or I will wake up in the middle of the night and put two pillows over your heads until you stop kicking.", she threatened.

Angelina looked at Alex, "Jesus."

Esmeralda turned and saw a wide eyed Michelangelo through the window. She smiled and let him in. He entered and blinked, his blue eyes stared into her brown ones. He smiled, "I never thought someone so beautiful, could just keep getting beautiful.", he said. Esmeralda laughed her nervous laugh. He chuckled. "How do I look?", he asked.

Esmeralda giggled, "Like the turtle I know and care for.", he laughed and dipped her. He then placed a loving kiss on his lover and smiled when she sighed. "God you are just irresistible.", she whispered against his lips. He brought her back up, never breaking kiss.

Donnie came right behind him. "My baby brother. Found his other half.", he patted Mikey on the shoulder, "Now where is mine?"

"Over here, sweet heart.", Donnie looked over at Alex. He smiled.

"I love your costume, my beautiful." He took her hand and twirled her around, carefully memorizing her curves. He twirled her close to him, "Makes me want to pick you up, throw on the bed and...", he whispered the rest in her ear. She blushed.

Alex giggled, "You naughty turtle you. If you be good, maybe we'll play trick or treat when we get back."

"You promise?", he growled.

Alex smirked, "Did I really ever break that promise? Ever?", Donnie laughed and kissed her deeply. Raph and Leo entered and found Angelina all alone. She crossed her arms, her hip dropped.

"See what I have to live with." ,she went and gave Raph a kiss on the cheek. "Hey." Then she went to give Leo a kiss. He held up his hand and shook his head. "What do I smell?" Leo whispered in her ear. "Really?", she smiled at Raph. "Yeah, I got you."

Raphael eyed them suspiciously, he grunted, "Umm, shouldn't we be on our way."

Angelina turned, "What's wro- never mind. Let's go." Angelina said as she put on her mask.

They all walked out the door and onto the street. Alex smiled at everyone all in costume. Donnie held her close. Kids ran across streets with their friends, holding out their little brackets shaped as pumpkins or other creatures. "I think this is everyone of my brother's favorite day. The only day we can go out in public and walk around without getting screamed at or getting called a freak." Donatello said. All his brothers nodded. "But now, today is different. Now that I'm with you", he told Alex. She giggled.

"Here we go again.", Angelina said sourly. "Donnie you're spoiling her."

"I like being spoiled.", Alex said flirtatiously. Donnie smirked. "What 'bout you hon?"

"I'm spoiled way to much by you.", Donnie rubbed his nose against hers. Alex giggled.

Angelina crossed her arms, "Bleh."

Leonardo smiled, "Wouldn't you be the same way if you were in their shoes?"

Angelina looked at him, her eyes smiled. Angelina held on to Raph and began laughing uncontrollably. She held her stomach, "Oh God Leo you really need to get to know me better.", she playfully punched his arm. She then blocked her face and hid behind Raphael. "Don't hurt me."

Leo smiled, "What are you talking about?", he raised an eye ridge.

Angelina came from behind Raph, "Well you warriors always have reflexes. Thought you might accidentally drop kick me or something. Guess I was wrong." she grabbed Raphael's arm. "I'm just gonna stay here with Raph. If you have late reflexes."

Leo chuckled, "Angel, I only do it when I am around other people. If I get a bad feeling about someone, and they do something like you did, then I'll drop kick you. But you, I know you. And I like you." Raphael grunted, and slapped his brother's shoulder. "What was that for?"

Raph shrugged, "Reflex." Angelina laughed and held onto his arm.

"So you're really gonna sing at this huh?", Mikey asked Esmeralda, her arm hooked with his.

Esmeralda nodded, "Yup, been doing that for almost a year now. Every time I go on stage I hope a guy comes up to me and say that he works for so and so's record company. And one day I hope to finally be in the entertainment business."

Mikey frowned. If she were to get famous, she would be too busy. Mikey would never see her. And what kind of celebrity would want to date a mutant turtle. Not one he knew. But if she was happy and if that was her dream, he would do anything for her. He'd even leave her, "Cool."

Esmeralda noticed the discomfort in his voice. She turned his head. His big blue eye shined in the light from the street lights. She smiled, "But right now, I just want you." Mikey smiled, "You're the coolest person I know. I really care about you."

Esmeralda chuckled, "Feeling is mutual.", she kissed his nose. "I just hope you like my singing." "Well if you work here, you must be good. I bet I will love it.", he told her. "Don't worry you'll be great."

"Yeah. I'm not nervous, just in front of you, I only want to be my best."

"Calm down girl. You'll always be great to me."

They all walked until they reached the club. No line was in front, but a big dark bouncer was in front. He smiled when he saw Esmeralda, "Esmie!" his voice was really deep. "Yo, Angelina. Long time no see." Esmeralda gave him a hug and a kiss in the cheek. "You singing tonight Es?"

Esmeralda nodded, "Yup, I'm here with my friends. And boyfriend.", she held up Michelangelo's hand which was laced with hers.

The bouncer smiled, "Like his costume. Looks so realistic. You treat this girl right. You don't, I'll find you." He said with a smile.

Mikey waved his hand, "Hey I don't plan on leaving this beauty anytime soon.", he kissed her cheek. "Got a name, bud?"

He waved his hands, "No names. 'Cause then I'll end up liking you, and if do break this girls heart, I rather not kill a friend."

Mikey smiled, "That will never happened. Seeya later pal.", Esmeralda led him inside.

Angelina stepped up, "Rick. Old buddy, old pal.", she gave him a hug. "It's been a while."

Rick smiled, "Hey. Nice costume.", he kissed her cheek. "Now hey, I don't wanna have to kick you out for some stupid fight again. Ya hear?"

Angelina smirked, "I always say this. No promises.", she pulled Alex, "This is my very very very good friend Alex. She came here with her boyfriend to.", Alex smiled.

"Hi, its nice to meet you.", Alex shook his hand. "I'm Alicia. But call me Alex."

Rick smiled, "Well your boyfriend is a lucky fellow.", he looked at the guys, "Which turtle is yours?"

Alex grabbed Donnie, "This guy.", Donnie smiled. "He's mine.", Donnie blushed.

Rick smiled, "Well I hope he treats a pretty little thing like you very nice."

Alex chuckled, "More than you know.", she kissed Donnie's cheek. "Nice getting to know you.", she walked into the club with Donnie.

Angelina grabbed Leo and Raph, "These are my good friends. Leonardo, Raphael. They're ok to.", Leo smiled. Raphael just smirked.

Rick eyed Raph suspiciously, "Oh ok. Same goes to you two.", he smiled at Angelina, "Have a good time in there. Remember, don't cause a fuss."

Angelina smiled, "Bye Rick.", she walked into the club with Leo and Raph at her side.

Raphael pulled her close, but before he could tell her what he wanted to tell her, she held her hand up.

"He's gay.", Raphael shut his mouth. "Shows you never to judge a book by its cover. But he's a real cool guy. Very gentle." she smirked, "Every time I get kicked out of this club, he's the one that always gets me out. He knows how to pick me up."

"Oh. And how is that?"

"You know. He picks me up, and throws me over his back. I act like I don't wanna, and he sets me down. I tell him till next time, then walk home and wait for a lecture from Esmie.", Angelina told him.

"Ok... Hey Angel, about last week, I wan't to say -"

"Raphael, save it. Its clubbing time right now. We'll talk later ok.", Angelina said.

"But this is-"

"I know this is important, but its gonna have to wait. Clubbing time.", Raph nodded. Angelina led him inside. There wasn't a big line outside, but this place was packed. Music was blasting. Girls showing off their bodies with very little anything. People stared at him and Angel as they walked in. A guy patted Raph's shell.

"Nice costume man.", he went to Angelina, "And nice girl. Hey baby you with this guy? Or do you want me?"

Raphael blocked Angelina, "Move it.", he growled. The man held his hands up and ran to his friends. Raphael glared at the man, as he walked. Angelina grabbed his arm.

"You jealous that I get attention?", she batted her eyes, and rested her head on his upper arm.

"Not the attention you deserve."

"Oh really? What do I deserve?", Angelina smirked.

Raph turned, "You need a man is all I can say."

Angelina grabbed his hand, "Come on. Dance with me."

Raph shook his head, "I don't dance."

Angelina frowned, "Too tough huh?", she let go of his hand, "Your brothers are dancing."

"Dancing is not my thing. I don't dance.", he glared at her. "For nobody."

Angelina crossed her arms, "Fine. You're right. I need a real man. And only real men dance.", she turned and skipped away into the crowd.

Raphael grunted. Its not his fault that guy ruined his night. One guy. In a beer costume. The way he eyed Angelina. The way he called her "Baby." Raph wanted to kill him. He wanted to strangle him. Which settled it. He truly loved her. He do anything for her.

He'd even kill for her.

He went to the bar, an ordered a shot. This was going to be a long night...

11:30

Leo sat next to his hot headed brother. "I really don't understand why you won't just come out and tell her."

Raphael, who was still sober, chugged down his beer, "It's not that easy Leo. Telling the girl of you dreams you love her, when you know she deserves way better than you, is like not an easy thing to do."

Leonardo wasn't really used to seeing his brother this way. He chuckled, "Well I can't really tell you anything. I don't know what its like to be in love. And I probably wont ever know."

Raphael motioned for a drink for his big brother. "Waitress...Hey aren't you that girl we saw in the alley."

Grace looked up from wiping the bar. She smiled, "Hello. I'm Grace."

Leo looked at her. "I know. How can I forget?" he held out his hand. She hesitantly took it. Her kissed her knuckles.

Grace blushed, "Well since I barley said a two words to you, I wouldn't blame you if you forgot."

Raphael sipped his beer. "I know I did."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Ignore the hothead. I'm sure you are very busy."

"Well not really actually. The only time someone needs me is when someone...well, needs me. As in sexually.", grace shrugged.

Leo shook his head, "You deserve better."

Grace smiled, "Thank you. You are really kind."

Raphael noticed something in his brother's eyes. He smirked, "Hey, there's Angelina. I'll try again.", he patted Leo on the shell, "Wish me luck.", he went off to Angelina who was just across the bar.

Donnie could not stop staring at Alex. The way she danced. The way she moved her hips against him. And he just stood there like an idiot. He watched her hold onto him, and stare into his eyes as she danced. The way she pushed up against him. God, if someone were to bump into his tail from behind, he would yelp out in pain.

Alex smiled, "Honey you're so stiff."

Donnie grabbed her by the waist, "Tell me about it."

Alex laughed, "Gosh you are just way to into it today."

"Depends on what you mean by that.", he dipped her, "If you are thinking what I'm thinking, I will be later."

Alex chuckled, "I bet you will.", he lifted her back up. She kissed his nose.

"Let me try something for a minute. I'll be right back. Don't move, just keep dancing there.", Donnie left her. Alex was confused. She didn't know where he was going, but he had better hurry up. Alex began to feel the beat move throughout her body again. She started to move her feet. Her hands went above her head, as she swayed her hips to the beat of the music. She felt the man behind her push up against her. She moved forward, he did the same. She turned and saw Mikey.

She smiled, "God you weirdo. I thought you were some pervert."

Mikey smiled, "No, just me."

"Where is your girlfriend? Wait. Stupid question she sang like a minute ago."

Mikey shrugged. "Yeah. But wasn't she a voice she has. I've gotten a lot of girls come up to me, asking for a dance. I can just point up on the stage and say 'That's mine.'"

"Yeah. Aww my little Mikey is all grown up and in love."

He smiled, "Yeah. I guess so.", Esmeralda's voice was heard from the big stage in the front of the whole club.

"Alright guys. I know you're all having fun, but I just got a song request for the couples. So for just this song, why don't we slow things down a bit huh? I know I'm gonna dance with someone.", a man in the audience shouted that it was him. Mikey grunted, "No, no dude. I got my guy waiting for me somewhere in this crowd. And he's not you. Sorry.", Mikey smiled.

"That's my girl.", he told himself.

"So lets play this song. Ladies grab your men, Men grab a desperate lady.", everyone laughed, "Play the track."

Alex turned, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Donnie grabbed her hand, and pulled her by the waist. "Shall we dance?", Alex placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What song did you ask for?", she smirked.

"Something that describes what I feel right now.", he said, before the music started. Trumpets were heard in a old fashion style of music. Donnie began to move his feet along with the music. Alex was walking on air.

"One of my favorite songs.", she smirked, as she danced with him.

"Which is another reason why I picked it.", he smiled. A soft voice came through the speakers.

Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight.

Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?", Alex stared into her beloved's eyes.

Donnie smirked, "Yes. I have I ever told you how beautiful you look ever day."

"Yes.", Donnie twirled her. "I' have always wondered if we are all destine to be with someone.", she told him. He lifted her in the air. She laughed, "And I think, you are who I'm destine to be with."

Donnie smiled and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and lay her head onto his shoulder. She smiled when he began singing the words to the rest of the song.

Lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight.  
Just the way you look tonight.

Alex pulled back when the song ended. As if it were the first time she had heard him say those words, her eyes went wide. She smiled, then kissed him, as if it were the last time she would she kiss him. Donnie's heart skipped a beat. He held her there. Hoping and praying that the moment would never end. And around all those people, he felt that only him and Alex were the only people in that whole club. He looked into her deep brown eyes, "I can't wait to make love to you.", she giggled.

Angelina ordered another shot, "Just keep them coming please.", the bartender nodded. Angelina was trying to get drunk. After all the perverted men she danced with. Waking up and not remembering their faces would be awesome. A man grabbed her hand and kissed it. She shuttered.

"Hey my sweet. Shall we dance?", his hair was combed backwards. Its shined from all the product he used. He was wearing an Dracula costume. His skin was pale and clammy. His lips were a very pale pink.

Angelina yanked her hand away. "No."

"Oh but a pretty thing like you shouldn't be alone here. You should be out there dancing.", he grabbed her waist. "With someone like me." his face was inches away from her face.

She could smell the alcohol on his breath. She gagged. "Ugh, dude back off."

"Come on. Just one dance. Then we'll get to the fun stuff afterwards.", he smiled.

Angelina shoved him away, "I said back. Off!", she shoved him into a whole bunch of people caring drinks, which spilled onto him. The men smiled and joked that he was a big wuss for letting a girl toss him like that.

The man charged for Angelina. Angelina glared at him, "Dude, fuck o-", he interrupted her, his hand striking her across her face. She cried out. A big commotion was heard by Angelina. She didn't see anything. Her head was down on the bar. "Why am I the one who always gets hit?" Once she raised her head, she saw Raph on top of the guy, beating the living daylight out of him. She was stunned, a couple of girls surrounded her asking if she was ok. Leo was on top of Raph. His arm wrapped around his neck, connecting with his other hand. He pulled Raph away.

"Raphael! Let him go!", he glared into his brother amber eyes. "Calm Down." Bouncers grabbed the man and carried him off somewhere. Rick was right beside Raph and Leo.

"Raphael. I'm sorry, but you have to leave.", Rick said softly. His hand went on Raph's shoulder. Raph shrugged it off. He turned, he eyes went to Angelina. They were darker than usual. Angelina felt a sudden fear come through her. This side of Raph was totally different. She had never seen this side of him. He was an animal. His teeth baring, his eyes a dark gold. He sent goose bumps up and down her entire body. He scared her.

He saw this. In her eyes, that she was afraid of him. He knew he had scared her, in that split moment, when their eyes met. That one moment, he scared her away. But he didn't care, he loved her either way. She stared at him. He could feel it, as he walked out of the club. She just stood there, holding her face, in shock. That bastard ruined everything. If he could Raphael, would have killed him in front of all those people. He would have beat him to a bloody pulp. He just wanted her safe and sound. He wanted her in good hands. He didn't want anyone touching her, but him. No one. But him.

Angelina saw nothing. Literally, she was awake but everything went black. She lost track of everything. She stared at the ground, trying to catch up with what just happened. Alex came to her side, "Oh, my poor Angel. You seem to be getting hit in the face a lot lately.", she tried cheering her up. "You'll see Raph later ok. Let me see your face.", she cupped her cheek.

Angelina brushed it away, "I'm fine.", she sat. "I just got hit in the face. By a dude. And he almost died in the hands of Raphael."

Alex sighed. Among the loud music and the crowd yelling, Angelina could hear her loud and clear. "Honey. With or without your permission I'm pressing charges."

"You have my...whatever. I need to go get Raph."

"You need to sit down. He's gone.", Alex's hand moved to Angel's shoulders. She pushed her down, and she sat on a bar stool. "Stay here I'm talking to the security. Right now they are talking to Leo. Ok.", Angel nodded. Alex went to Rick.

Angel felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She turned, "I'm really sorry this happened.", Grace said with a soft smiled, "I'll cover for you."

"Huh?"

"Come on now.", Angelina noticed a small accent in her voice. "Don't you act dumb. Go get him. I'll cover you. Go on now. Before Alex gets back.", Angelina smiled.

"Thanks Grace. I owe you."

"Forget about it. Go, before he's gone.", Grace motioned her head towards the exit. Angelina smiled and ran to the exit. Out side she met the bouncer that took Raph out. She turned to him, her eyes wide.

"Which way did he go?", he pointed down the street. She smiled, "Thanks.", she ran in the direction. He feet were killing her. The boots were very cute, but they weren't comfortable. She had ran two blocks, and there was still no sign of Raph. She ran a far as she could just looking for him. Three blocks. Nothing. She stopped, "Raph! Where ever you are! Come out! We need to talk!" she sat on the side walk. "Please.", she said softly. The light from the street light twitched. Where she sat gave her the heebie geebies. Dark and almost abandoned.

"I scared you.", Raphael's voice came from behind her.

She jumped, "You really need to stop doing that.", she stood up.

"I scared you, didn't I?", he asked.

Angelina sighed, "Yeah Raph. I thought you were gonna kill the guy.", she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well then if I scared you, why are you here?", he turned and began walking.

"You almost killed a guy. For me. And you expect me to be flowers and sunshine with you.", he stopped. "Why would you do that? Why?"

"Save it for later. I am already gonna get a lecture from Leo. I don't need one from you.", he began walking again.

"It wasn't a lecture. It was a question. Answer it.", she demanded.

Raphael turned, "You want to know why I did it? Why I felt like killing the dick for what he did?"

"YES! I just told you I did."

Raphael went up to her. His eyes changing again. Angelina felt a sudden urge to run in fear. He stared into her big brown eyes. "Because Angel! I love you! And any guy who looks at you, who touches you like he did, I want to murder. I don't care who's watching. I would have killed the guy. I don't want anyone touching you, but me. I don't want anyone looking at you but me!", he pointed to himself. "Me! I want you, only for me! Can't you see that."

Angelina's heart raced. She dropped her hands. "I-I don't know-"

"No you don't know. You didn't know. You said you can read minds, but you didn't read mine. Can you read it now? Huh? Read my god damn mind. What do I want?", Raphael glared at her. Angelina was speechless. He was yelling at her. As if she were some piece of meat. She stood there. "Angelina. I want you to tell me. 'Cause at this point, I'll go home, let my punching bag and I have a few rounds, and go to sleep. So hurry up or I'm gone. Tell me. Tell me. Tell-"

Angelina threw her hand around his neck and shut him up, by covering his mouth with hers. Her heart raced when he finally kissed back. She felt his big strong arms wrap around her waist and pulled her closer. Deepening the kiss. She sighed. "I finally shut you up.", she muttered against his wide mouth.

Raphael pulled back. He smiled and rested his forehead on hers. "Yeah. But you also read my mind.", he kissed her again. She pushed him away.

"Raph?", she asked, never making eye contact. "You love me?"

"Was it to soon?"

Angelina chuckled, "No. Well yes, kinda. But I don't care. I was just wondering, why? Why do you love me?", she finally looked at him. His thumb brushed her cheek.

"Because. You're you. You're everything. Beautiful, funny. Everything I ask for in a woman is you. The fact that you can kick ass," they shared a small laugh. " and look good doing it, makes me love you even more."

Angelina blushed. She jumped tightening her arms even more around him. "I love you. Just for being you. The big lovable turtle. And I don't care what people say, I love you. Your smile. Your eyes. Your voice. Your laugh. Your warmth. Your existence. You. I love you.", she kissed him again. Angelina was the happiest she could ever be at that moment.

* * *

**Well i didn't really have time to look over this chapter..Please tell me if there is a mistake...I'll fix it...Thank you to my loyal readers who leave comments in every chapter...You guys make me want to write more...I love you guys...even if I don't know you...I love you from the bottom of my hear all the way to the top...thank you sooo much...Reviews! Please...Thank you...**

**Song is called "The Way You Look Tonight", by Maroon 5 not by Frank Sanatra...**


	18. Our First Time

**Hey guys...Thanks for he reviews! Um, I'm thinking about doing someone chapters about one couple then doing them about another... This chapter I got lazy on so I dont know if it's good or not.**

**WARNING SOME SEXUAL CONTENT**

**I don't own anything but my Ocs**

* * *

Chapter 18

Grace rushed to her house after a day with Esmeralda. She knew she was late. She also knew she would be punished for it. Dodging all the people, who gave her confused looks, she ran to the bad neighbor hood part of New York. She dug into her purse as she ran up to an old looking house. The light blue paint had already started to peal off. The house was broken down, but it was a livable place. She shoved the key into the key hole, unlocking the door. She threw her purse onto the ground and took off her shoes. Foot steps were heard coming from the bedroom. A tall man, with broad shoulders, very muscular man, snarled at her, "You're late.", he growled. His voice a low, intimidating accent.

Grace began to shake with fear, "I'm sorry. I lost track of time. I came as fast as I could."

He stepped up slowly, "Not fast enough." The light finally shined on him. His shirt a tight grey shirt that outlined his muscles. His jeans were worn out. His face showed a scar just above his eye brow. He had a tattoo of purple dragon on his fore arm. He was very handsome, but very daunting.

Grace stepped back, "I'm sorry. Really, I am."

His hand lashed across her face, "Have some backbone for once. Stand up for yourself.", he spat, "Look at you. worthless. I can kick you out of here if I wanted to. Is that what you want?"

Grace shook her head, "No please. I have no where else to go."

"Where's your pay check?", he growled. Grace went into her back pocket. She gave him an envelope. He opened it, "This is less than last time."

"W-well I have to leave early to get here on time. If you want more I'll work over time. B-but I'll have to come home later."

He grunted. "How do I know you're not snitching me out?", his eyes were dark.

"I would never do that. I love you.", she told him.

He smirked, "Yeah, whatever.", he looked back down at the check. "This is still not enough to pay the rent."

"I know. I can work harder if you want me to.", she insisted. He could hear the fear in her voice.

He snarled in disgust, "What, are you scared?", he raised his hand. Grace blocked her face. He chuckled, "You're worthless. Pointless. Stand up for yourself."

"But then you'll hit me.", she said softly.

"At least I know its worth the hit. Don't just sit there and take it."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizin'. Grow a pair. Yell at me. Do something."

"I don't want to be hit though!", she shouted.

He smiled, "That's more like it.", he slapped her again. Grace cried out, "You'll do whatever I say you'll do. Unless you want to live here you listen to me. Got it?"

Grace nodded, "Yes, s-sir?"

"Yes sir, what?"

"Yes sir. Sergio."

* * *

Angelina threw her head back and laughed. "God Raph, you are so stupid."

"What? I'm only askin'", Raph grabbed her waist with one arm, pulling her close to him. "Have you?"

"Yes Raph, I have watched that video. I nearly puked.", she fed him a cookie that she had made. Raphael had come over for a talk. But he had stayed over for about 2 hours. Angelina loved every second of it. "Ok, now me. Do you have...a secret stash in your room?"

"Like what?", Raph asked, genially confused.

"Really Raph? Porn! You're the type of guy that always looks at naked girls whenever he's in the mood.", she nudged him arm.

"Um, no no not at all.", he looked down at the street from the roof top.

"Raph I'm totally cool with it. I mean, its not like I haven't seen that stuff. Some girls are actually really pretty. Sucks that their whores though.", she told him.

Raph rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe some. But I'll stop if you want me to. Now that I have you I don't need them.", he smiled.

Angelina smiled, "Your choice babe.", she ate a cookie. "Your turn."

"Ok. How 'bout a really personal one?", he asked.

"Whatever you want to know."

"Ok. When you were at that show place, um, when you were you know, with men, didn't you ever get a pregnancy scare?"

Angelina blinked. This question brought back bad memories, but it was for Raph. Her smile was easy, "I made the guys use a condom. Plus me, along with all the other girls, are on the pill.", she ate a cookie.

Raph nodded, "Another please.", Angelina chuckled and nodded, Raph continued, "Ever think about getting married or havin' babies?"

"You sound like my mother. No, I didn't really want to get married. And I have this thing with my uterus. My mom told me about it. I got something wrong with it. If I have a baby, there is a possibility I could die, or the baby. There is a slight chance that both of us will live.", explained.

Although he knew it was early in the relationship, Raphael was kind of disappointed. "Oh. Ok, now you.",

"Um, ever thought about having a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, actually. I thought she was going to be...uh, I thought she would be...this one mutant I know."

Angelina blinked, "Well I wasn't expecting that as an answer.", she smirked, "Does this mean I have competition?"

"Not at all. No one compares to you."

"Damn straight. Just wait till we have sex.", she poked him in the chest.

Raph coughed, "Um, yeah about that.", he rubbed his head.

"What we're not going to do it?"

"Uh, yeah. We are. I just, think that, we should. What I'm trying to say is I'm-", Angelina kissed him. When she pulled away, she found a blushing Raph. "I talk to much.", he said with a smile.

Angelina chuckled, "Well now I know how to shut you up.", she kissed him again. "Listen if you're nervous, that's fine. I'm sure that you'll be great. Since, you are a turtle, you have a real big...stuff."

"Damn straight.", Raph puffed out his chest, his voice had a hint of proudness.

Angelina laughed, "You're full of it.", she kissed him again. "But I can't get enough of you.", she said, rather huskily. She kissed him again, tasting the cookie dough from the cookie she had given him. She smiled when she pulled away, "You taste good, babe."

He smirked, "Oh really?", she nodded, "Want another taste?", she blushed and nodded. "Can't let you go hungry then.", she laughed. He kissed her deeply, she felt his tongue beg for entrance. She moaned, as she parted her lips, letting his tongue dance with hers. Their lips moved together. Both their hearts raced. She couldn't believe it. An inexperienced turtle, who never kissed anyone in his life (or so she thought) was kissing her with his lips, tongue, and if possible, his teeth. He was a really good kisser.

She pulled away, licking her lips, "Mmm, yummy. Taste like cookies."

Raph held her close. "God I love you, bab- I er, I mean Ang-", Angelina put her fingers on his lips.

"Babe. I'm your babe now."

He smiled, "I love you Babe.", he kissed her again. Oh, how he truly loved her.

* * *

Alex rested her head on Donnie's shoulder. His breathing was even as he slept beside her. So calm and peaceful. Donatello's mask was off and throw somewhere on the floor, along with Alex's clothing.

Alex had simply come just to hang out with Donnie, watch a little t.v, play some games. (Donnie maybe 23 but he was a little boy at heart. Alex loved that about him.) She only wanted to hang out with him, but something came over Donnie, as soon as Alex walked through that door.

She had come in, fully clothed, Conan at her side. "Honey, I thought maybe we could hang out today. Just you me,", she held Conan's leash, "and my boy. You don't know how hard it was to get him down here.", she said.

Donnie came out of the kitchen, "Alicia, is it me or are you more beautiful than ever."

Alex blinked, "Uh..."

Donnie shook his head, "Um, hon. You should go, I'm not myself today."

Alex narrowed her eyes. She took off work, nearly killed herself getting Conan down here wanting to spend time with Donnie, an now he is telling her to leave. "You want me to leave."

He went up to her, his eyes dark. "No. Stay with me love.", he shook his head, "I mean, yeah just go before-"

"Dude, the hell is wrong with you?"

"Um, I haven't told you that turtles have these..", he slightly shoved her, "Just go honey. It's nothing personal its just-"

Alex was extremely confused, "Donnie, you are acting weird. What's wrong?". she slightly touched his arm. Donnie's head shot up. His eyes were more darker than they ever were, he smirked. Alex back away, "Woah man, you look way to creepy. What's wrong?"

Donnie shook his head again, "Honey, around these time, some turtles experience things they can't control."

"Ok now I totally understand.", Alex said sarcastically.

"It's mating season.", he spat out.

"So it's like being on your period, but for guys and turtles."

"I would have never put it that way, but whatever."

Alex smiled, "Donnie do what comes natural. Take me, whenever you want. ", she touched his arm again. Donnie grinned, it almost scared Alex, she swallowed hard. "Ok?"

"You won't regret your decision.", he picked her up and carried her to him room, shutting the door behind him. Even Conan tilted his head to the side wondering where Alex had gone.

Donnie quickly undressed Alex and stripped himself of his equipment. He tossed her onto the bed and took her into his arms. He made love to her gently, but fully satisfied himself and her. Alex did nothing but take it. She clung to him, nothing but love consumed her. She would love him forever if she could. Donnie soon after fell asleep next to her. Which led her to now.

She rubbed his face, her fingers mesmerizing how soft but scaly it felt. Her hand went to his plastron. Rubbing over the small cracks and scratches on it. Her hand then went to his muscles, his arms made her melt. He was so strong, so lean, he was just perfect. Too perfect, even for her. Way too perfect.

Her mind went to her secret. If she told him how would he react? Would he leave? No, Donnie was not like that. But she put his family in danger. If he left, Alex didn't know how she would live. She couldn't leave him. She'd never leave him. She loved him to much to let him go.

She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as his chest rose and fell softly. She took in his scent. He smelt of something natural. Something fruity. Like fruit salad. He was so sweet smelling. It matched him, sweet. Even after sex. Alex's mother always said that turtles stunk horribly. Donnie was different.

Alex felt Donnie move, she raised her head. Her hand went to his cheek. She smiled when his eyes fluttered open. He looked at her, "I'm sorry. Was I out too long?", he asked with a smiled.

"Only a like, ten minutes.", her hair fell behind her shoulders and fell onto his chest. Since her surgery, her hair grew twice as before. Flawless curls that ran down her back.

Donnie rubbed his face, "Sorry if I was too rough. I couldn't control myself, you were just too beautiful for me to do so.",

Alex rubbed his cheek with her thumb, "You were fine. More than fine."

Donnie stretched his rested muscles. He yawned his words, "I'm sorry I got in the way of your plans."

"Will you please stop apologizing. You're fine, I'm fine.", she looked down, "And naked."

Donnie sat up, "That you are.", his fingers went through her dark brown hair. Un-curling the flawless curls ing her hair. He sighed, "We should eat."

"You hungry?"

"I will be soon.", that look came back into his eyes. "What you in the mood for?"

"Sandwich. I needs me a sandwich.", she told him.

Donnie chuckled, "Ok then." Donnie got up, but not before kissing Alex ever so gently. "I'll make you one. Be right back." Donnie went to the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

Ah, mating season. Usually he would distract himself when it came, with work or building anything that would come to his mind. But now with Alex, she was the only thing on his mind and he just couldn't contain himself. She was just so beautiful, and he was just so... God, he just wanted her.

A thumping sound was heard. "Hmm?" Donnie looked toward the sound. He smiled when he saw the medium size pitbull/mastiff smiling and wagging his tail. He wiggled his body just to show how happy he was. Donnie crouched down, "There's my boy. Come here.", he signaled Conan for him to come to where Donnie crouched. Conan got up and wiggled to where he was. Donnie laughed and patted his bid head. "I'm sorry I took Alicia away so fast. But you understand why right?", Conan opened his mouth and gently closed it on Donnie wrist. Donnie laughed, "Why do you always do that? Crazy pup.", Conan licked his face. "Want a snack?"

* * *

Esmeralda sat next to her lover, she giggled feeling his fingers dig into her sides. SHe laughed, "Mikey, stop it."

Mikey smiled, "I love seeing you laugh."

Esmeralda laughed uncontrollably, she pushed him away. "I know something you like better."

"Oh yeah.", he started again at her ribs. "What is that huh?"

Esmeralda laughed again, "I mean it.", she pushed him away. "I know something you really like.", she then leaned in and brushed a kiss on his cheek. She then moved down to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses behind. Mikey chuckled, his index finger and his thumb lifted her chin. She was flushed.

"You're right. I do like that more.", he smirked. She gave a small laugh.

"I know you well.", she kissed him. "Well would you look at that."

Mikey tilted his head, "What?"

"Look," she motioned her hand showing the apartment. The empty apartment. "We are all alone. There's no on here.", she grinned.

Mikey smirked, "Oh, well I didn't notice that until you pointed it out.", he leaned in closer. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I was thinking we'd have a little...fun.", before Mikey could say anything, Esmeralda kissed him. Mikey was caught off guard, but he soon returned the kiss. He pushed her lightly, laying her on her back. Esmeralda playfully laughed, her hand rubbed lightly from his neck to his shoulders. Mikey loved to just watch her eyes, how they looked at him up and down. How she would smile and laugh when he kissed her neck. How her hands would fly to his head, clutching and holding on, as if for her dear life. Mikey kissed her chin, then went further down. Esmeralda giggled, "Mikey, you mean a lot to me."

He looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah.", she kissed his nose. "Especially when you...you know."

"What? Do...this?", Mikey leaned and licked and nipped at her pulse. Esmeralda jumped.

"Woah, oh yes. Especially that.", she kissed his cheek. She looked up when she heard a click, coming from the kitchen window. "Hey Raph.", Mikey's head shot up.

He smiled, "Hey bro, what's up?"

Raphael raised an eye ridge, "Am I interrupting something?", he went into the fridge, pulling out two cold beers.

Mikey shrugged, "At least you didn't barge in, in about five minutes.", Esmeralda blushed.

"Mikey, shush.", she tapped his chest. "Shush." She looked at Raph, "What's wrong sweetie, you look like you have something on your mind."

Raph shrugged, "I have a favor to ask you two.", her opened one bottle, "And Alex, but who knows where she is."

Esmeralda pushed Michelangelo off of her, "She went to hang out with Donnie. Been a while though. I don't want to think about what they are doing.", she shuttered. "What's the favor?"

Raph sipped the beer, "I have to make it quick, Angel might come down.", he sipped, "You can cook right Es?", she nodded. "Well so does your boyfriend. I was wondering if you guys can cook for me and Angel."

"Well, why exactly?", Mikey asked.

"Um, it's a special occasion.", Raphael hid his blush by taking a gulp of his beer. "Angel and I are gonna-"

"Aw! Raphie boy is growing up.", Michelangelo joked.

Esmeralda stood up. "Raph, what's the plan exactly?"

"Will you do it if I tell you?"

Esmeralda looked back at Mikey, who nodded. She smiled, "Of course."

Raphael nodded and began explaining his idea.

* * *

Couple days later...

Angelina sat across from a nervous Raph. Her hair held up by a pin that Esmeralda let her use. She wore a white dress that came up to her knees in the front, but grew all the way down to her ankles in the back. She had on a touch of make up, that blended in with he light skin. Her high heels were a light sliver. She thought she looked really good.

Raph was the same old Raph. He sat playing with his fingers. Normally he wasn't this nervous for anything. But Angel...she did something to him. She made him lose his focus. She made him show his true colors. She made him so nervous. And the way she looked tonight, made him even more nervous. He knew what would happen later on tonight. She would undress, and he'd slowly slide-

"Let's get something straight babe.", Angelina said, interrupting Raph's thoughts. "I'm not the most beautiful woman in the world. I mean, I'm not perfect. My stomach is not flat. My feet are huge. I snore, I fart, I drool in my sleep. You should see my hair in the morning. I mean, I am way below the line of perfect."

Raphael smiled. He took her hand from across the table. "I don't care. You're everything I want in a woman."

Angelina smiled, "You are absolutely crazy."

"About you.", they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Angelina blushed.

"So where's your brother? I'm hungry."

"Right here my lady.", Mikey said as he came out in a Kiss the Cook, apron. "Your dinner is here.", he dropped of a plate of lasagna on both Raph and Angel's side. "How do I look?"

Angelina giggled, "I think you look cute.", Raphael grumbled. Mikey smiled.

"Thank you.", Mikey gave a small bow, then left the roof.

Angelina began to eat. "Babe, I gotta say I am so surprised that you did all of this for me." Raph had asked her on a date. At first she was confused, but then went along. He told her to look extra special. She put on what she was wearing now, then Michelangelo led her to the roof. Where Raph was standing beside a table, a simple rose was set in the middle. He went up to her, took her hand and led her to the table. Candles were all over the roof top. Very romantic. "This is all amazing."

"Wait till you see what I asked the girls to do for us.", Raphael said, eating his food.

Angelina smiled, "I hope its good."

"Wait and see."

* * *

After eating, Raph stood up, and went to Angelina. He held out his hand, "My beautiful lady. Shall we be on our way?"

Angelina smiled, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"But what about the dishes?"

"Mikey will take care of them.", he forced her to stand up, "Let's go.", he picked her up, bridal style. "You may want to hold on to me."

"Why? Raph what are you-", Raphael jumped off the building and landed on the other one. Angelina grabbed his neck, not letting go of him. "God, you crazy mother fucker!", she yelled as he jumped again. "Let me know when your gonna do it!"

Raphael laughed, "Ok, get ready. We're almost there, don't worry.", she stopped jumping by the eighth building. He set Angelina down, she never let go of him. "Babe, you have to let go of me."

"I don't wanna." she mumbled.

Raphael chuckled, "Fine then. I have to fine the room anyways.", he picked her up and went to the side of the building. He came to a building where he found Alex smiling. "Found it." he opened the window and set Angelina down.

"Welcome you two.", Alex said. Angelina looked up, "Welcome to your stay here at the hotel...I forgot the name."

Angelina looked at Raph, "What the hell is going on?"

Alex smiled at Raph. She winked, "I'll be going now. Good luck to you two.", she turned and left out of the hotel room. Raphael walked to the desk, where a CD player was. He pressed play. Sweet sounding music poured out of the small speakers.

He went back to Angelina, "Shall we get started."

Angelina was still confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Our first time.", he said softly. He kissed her cheek, then slowly kissed his way down to her neck. Angelina smiled, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. Raph kissed her shoulder, slowly bringing the dress strap down off her shoulder. Angelina kissed his neck, her lips feeling his pulse increase with every kiss she gave him.

Ain't this what you came for

Don't you wish you came, oh

Girl what you're playing for

Ah, come on

Come on, let me kiss that

Ooh, I know you miss that

What's wrong, let me fix that

Twist that

Angelina fell onto the bed with Raph, no completely naked. Her shoes still on. Raphael's heart was beating so hard and fast, he almost thought Angel could hear it. Angelina never wanted to stop kissing Raph. He tasted like lasagna. She loved it. She kissed him, her tongue dancing with his. Her hand laced through his. She sat on top of him, just kissing him.

Raph's hand went all over her body. Her skin. It was soft to the touch. As if her were touching silk. She was right, she didn't have a flat stomach. But did he care? No. She could look like a turtle, and he wouldn't care. She would be his and that's all that mattered. She did nothing but kiss him. He did nothing but let her. He loved her. "I love you.", he whispered.

Angelina smiled, her eyes were so beautiful, so brown. Raph took out the pin in her, letting the curls upon curls fall onto him. Her hair smelled so sweet. She chuckled, "I love you."

Baby, tonight's the night I let you know

Baby, tonight's the night we lose control

Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that

Tonight I'll be the best you ever had

I don't wanna brag, but I'll be

The best you ever had

I don't wanna brag, but I'll be

The best you ever had

Raph was inside her. He was inside the woman of his dreams. But none of them moved. The sensation of being a part of her, already made him melt. She just kept kissing him, her tongue kept rubbing against his. She did nothing but kiss him. Both their eyes open, and staring into each other's. Her eyes, like brown pools of chocolate. Dark chocolate. She licked his nose, "You ready to move.", Raph nodded. He then sat up and flip her over, so that he was on top of her. She laughed. "I'm ready.", Raph nodded again. He began to move slowly up and down, groaning to the new sensation that coursed through his body. Angelina's leg came up. Raphael, grabbed her leg holding it place. He kissed her knee.

"So beautiful.", he told her. He watched her facial expressions. "My beautiful."

Baby, tonight's the night I let you know

Baby, tonight's the night we lose control

Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that

Tonight I'll be the best you ever had

I don't wanna brag, but I'll be

The best you ever had

I don't wanna brag, but I'll be

The best you ever had

Angelina lay in Raph's arms, under the covers. They had just finished their love making. Angelina play with Raph's chest, "That was amazing, babe.", she kissed him, "Who says size doesn't matter?"

Raphael chuckled. He brushed his fingers in her hair. Her hair felt like silk, even after all the sweat. "I'm new at this, it was mostly you.", he kissed her.

"No sweetie. Trust me, it was all you. Where'd you learn those moves?"

"I asked Don, for some pointers. Apparently they worked.", he smiled.

"You have no idea.", she scooted closer to him. "You know no one has loved me like that, like the way you did."

"But I still do.", he kissed her deeply. "And I will never stop.", he whispered.

Angelina blushed, "You mean it?"

"Of course.", he kissed her nose. "I love you."

"I love you.", and she truly meant it. She kissed Raph, hoping that, that moment would never last.

And in that moment. That one moment, as the two lovers kissed in a passionately way, it was only them. It was only Raph and Angel. And nobody else. Just them.

* * *

**Om so if the "tonights" are highlighted its my ipad's fault. If they're not...you never saw this message...**

**I thought that Best You've Ever Had by John Legend was apporpriate for this chapter, no? After I watched Think Like A Man I feel in love with the song...and the movie**

**Anybody see the new episode...Leo is totally crushing on Karia...Aww**

**Anyways thanks for reading, if you are...I'm flattered...Don't worry we still have a lot of stuff to happen before the end...Review people...All of them count in my eyes...And please excuse some mis spelled word...Bye**


	19. The Day After

**OMG SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER! Things...happened at school that caused me to go in a..sorta depression state. I was cutting, getting bad grades, my mother took away my ipad and phone. I have to use my grandpa lap top...I am also having some family troubles with people in different countries. Sorry... **

**WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT**

**THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED WHILE WE HAD A LITTLE...DELAY...I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**I own nothing but my oc's...Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 19

Angelina rolled over, her hand swinging hoping to hug her now known lover. Her eyes shot open when she came across an empty space. She sat up, looked down, and pulled the cover over her bare chest. Where was Raph? She uncovered herself, and went to the pile of close thrown on the floor. She picked up her underwear and bra, and put them on. Her hair must be a mess. To hell with that, where was Raphael? She turned when she heard some noise coming from where she thought was the kitchen. After all, she was at a hotel. She quietly went to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw an irritated Raphael, cooking. She leaned against the wall next to her. The kitchen was fabulous. The counter was a light maroon. The stove was black as night. Or Raphael in that sexy Night watcher's outfit. Another separate counter was behind Raph. Same color. The kitchen was really big. Raphael must have burned himself, because he cursed the stove. "Stupid son of a bitch. Fuck you.", he whispered.

Angelina chuckled, "What are you doing?", Raph turned around.

"No, what are you doing up?", he whined.

Angelina blinked, "No one was next to me, so I got up. What are you doing?"

"I'm cooking. Trying to, at least.", he shook his hand, sticking a finger in his mouth. "For you."

Angelina smiled. "That's sweet.", she went up to Raph, turning off the stove. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. Its only fair."

Angelina tilted her head to the side. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Fair?"

"After last night, you deserve a good meal.", he said.

"Aw but honey, I'm not hungry. I don't really eat breakfast.", her fingers tangled with the ribbons on Raphael's mask. "I got get rid of this stomach first."

"I don't care about that. You are always beautiful.", he kissed her nose.

Angelina giggled, "You are a sweetheart. I'll eat, after I get a work out.", she kissed him."Ok?"

"Oh yeah.", he gently lifted her onto the counter kissing her all over. "After all that fun last night, you still smell so good.", he kissed her neck, his tongue rubbing over her pulse.

Angelina shut her eyes. She moaned, "Sex really changed you huh?"

Raphael smiled, "Like you wouldn't believe." Raphael's hands slowly made their way down to her waist, pulling off her delicate panties. He tossed them aside. Raph slipped his hand in between Angel's leg. She let out a gasp, her hands flew to Raphael's head. "Ooh, someone likes that."

Angelina smiled, "Like you wouldn't believe. But Raph as much as I wanna fuck you right now, I have to take a shower...!" She yelled when she felt Raphael dip his finger inside of her. "Jesus Raph. Let me take a shower first!"

"Why bother gettin' clean if you're just gonna get dirty again.", he growled, kissing her neck. He started to pump his finger in and out of the woman he loved. She threw her head back, and cried out Raph's name. Her hands pulled him closer.

"Raph! Just t-take me t-to the shower.", she whispered in his ear."Let's t-take one t-together. Please!", she pleaded.

Raphael smirked, he picked her up, kissing her and carried her to the bathroom. He kicked the door open, holding Angelina as she took of her bra, tossing it to the ground. Raphael entered the shower, turning it on and leaving it to whatever temperature it came out. Angelina gasped at the hot water that hit her immediately. Raphael viciously threw her against the wall. She cried out. She forced his mask off his face, clutching it. Raphael let his member emerge. He slammed into Angelina, which caused her to hit her head against the wall, and cry out. Raphael repeatedly slammed into Angel, a whole new sensation coursed through his body.

Last night he claimed her slowly, making love to her, getting to know her body first. He studied her, the sounds she made, the way she moved, he noted what she liked and what she didn't like. She didn't like it when he touched her breasts. She said it just makes them all saggy, and it wasn't pleasurable. She loved how he would kiss her when he made love to her. She said the feeling that he loved her, made sex even more amazing.

Today, he was rough, he was a full on animal. Now it was a new lesson. The new sounds she made, the new ways she moved against him. Everything was new, and so good! She was so tight, Raph couldn't believe he fit inside of her. Angelina was so loud, she would scream his name, or really...dirty...stuff.

Raphael felt her walls become tighter, she did one last cry, then started to claw at his back. Raphael was not even close to being finish, he was just getting started. His thrusts grew harder and faster. Tiny little sounds came from her mouth as she clung to him. Something else was happening. She yelled out, "Oh...fu-", then said nothing. Raphael felt something shoot out of her. He ignored it and finished what he was doing. Angelina's whole body began to shake as if uncontrollably. He held her close, giving as many thrusts as he could before spilling himself inside Angel. His legs felt like jelly, Angelina dropped down never letting go of him. They both fell to their knees, holding each other. Raphael smiled, his breathing was sharp.

"Jesus Angel, that was...", he tried calming his breath, "...amazing."

"Mmhmm.", she said.

"What's wrong?", Raphael asked. He looked at Angelina, worrying he had gotten a little too rough.

Angelina avoided eye contact, "Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine, way more than fine. I'm great." she managed a weak smile. Raphael cupped her face.

"You don't sound like you are? What's wrong, for real?", he asked.

"Raph, I kinda don't really want to talk about it right now.", she said.

"Angel, what's wrong? Give me a hint.", he said. Angelina sighed, she whispered in his ear what happened. A boyish grin crept onto Raphael's face. "Really, I made you do that?"

"Don't talk about it.", she snapped.

"That's cool! I made a girl...I knew I felt something shoot outta ya. I feel proud of myself.", Raphael said boyishly.

"Raph shut up.", Angelina hugged her knees. "That's never happened before. I mean it's a good sign, meaning you did good. But I feel like a freak because I did that."

Raphael smiled. He took her into his arms, the water beating down on them both. "Aw babe, you're not a freak. Not even close. It's normal for girls to do that. It takes a lot for them to do that. It happens. And if you're worried that it'll freak me out, you are dead wrong. For me to make you do that, it makes me feel so...", he lifted both his hands into the air, "...ALIVE!" Raphael fell back laughing uncontrollably. He then raised his head, "Wash me woman."

Angelina smiled, "Wash yourself.", she laced her fingers through his. Sitting on top of him she asked. "Ready for round three?" She bent over and kissed him.

Raphael chuckled, "More ready than I'll ever be."

Then...Round Three.

* * *

Esmeralda sat next to Alex watching Alex's favorite t.v series. "Wait so witch one's Rick?"

"The guy with the- That one!", Alex pointed at the screen, which showed a, rather dirty, man yelling and crying.

"Why is he screaming?", Esmeralda asked.

"Because, Lori died."

"Who the fuck is Lori?"

"His wife, would you please listen?", Alex's eyes were fixed on the screen. "Oh, I wanna cry."

"Who's the cute Asian guy?"

"That's Glenn. Angel loves him.", Alex smiled.

"I can see why.", the door flung open, Angelina came in wearing the same clothes she wore the night before. He hair was in a messy bun, and the little make up she had on, was gone. "Speak of the devil. Hey girl, where have you been?"

"Having amazing sex.", she said. The two girls laughed. "I took a shower with him, but I still feel dirty. Imma take another. But not now, I'm hungry.", she went to the kitchen, into the fridge and pulled out a sandwich. "Who's sandwich is this?" Esmeralda ran to the kitchen.

"Alex's. So tell me about it how was he. Describe him in three words.", Esmeralda rested her head on her hand, which was set on the counter.

Angelina took a bite of the sandwich. She thought for a second."Three words. Uh...", she began counting off the words as she said them, with her fingers. "Best. Sex. Ever. Hey three words."

Esmeralda chuckled, "Wow."

"Yeah! I mean he was so...and the way he would just kiss me...", Angelina rolled her eyes back. "Thank god those test came back negative."

Alex turned her body on the couch, "What tests?"

"I took some test to see if I caught anything. Since I was whoring around with men who only God knows where they've been, I didn't want to give Raph anything.", she took another bite of the sandwich.

"Aw you love him. Do you miss him?", Alex said calmly.

"No. I know we'll see each other again. Hey where's my boy?"

"Amanda has this new dog. Labrador mix. Beautiful little girl. Conan can't get enough of her, so I gave him to her for a week. I miss him dearly. I hope Conan becomes a daddy though.", Alex explained.

"You bitch.", Angelina growled.

Esmeralda chuckled, "So, how many time did you two...?", she wiggled her eye brows up and down.

Angelina blushed, "About, four. Twice in the shower. Last time he snuck up on me. I feel like he can't get enough. Like when he wants in, he ain't getting out.", she sighed.

Alex laughed, "Donnie is the same thing right now. It's turtle mating something. Meaning their in the mood all the time.", Angelina's phone rang. She scoffed.

"It's Raph.", she took a bite of her sandwich, and answered. "Hey babe, what's-... Now? I was about to take a shower... You pervert... Your name? Raph... What are you doing?", she choked on her sandwich, and spit out the bite. "You're what?... Raph.. Stop... I'm with the girls, I can't do that... I'm eating a sandwich you left me hungry and tired... I will after I take a shower... Then I won't come over... I don't care... Suck it then...", her voice became aggressive. "You're gross... I'm taking a shower, I am not gonna baby you. If we are gonna be in a relationship, I'm gonna be the boss. Got it?... Good. I'm taking a shower, Bye.", she hung up then took another bite of her sandwich. "He still want's more."

"You going over there?" Esmeralda asked.

"Hell yeah. But shower first.", she then ran to the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

"I think that Angelina found her other half. I think we all have.", Esmeralda said., she sighed and skipped back to the sofa. She turned to Alex, "Ever think Leo is gonna find someone?"

Alex shrugged, "Well the guys did, it's possible.", her eyes never left the screen.

"I haven't seen him in along time. I mean every time I go there, he's either gone, or on the phone.", she crossed her arms over her chest. "You think he has someone special he's talking to. Maybe he's seeing someone."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Ok I love the guys, but I highly doubt that Leo is seeing someone."

"But, maybe he is."

"Or maybe it's a friend. Now shush.", she pointed to the screen. "I'm watching."

Esmeralda sighed. For a moment it was quiet, the only sound was the noise of ripping zombie flesh coming from the t.v. Esmeralda coughed, "Do you think we all have a destiny or something?"

Alex turned towards Esmeralda, "I have always asked my mother that. I never got an answer but I think we do. But it's by chance, not by choice. I also think we are all destine to be with someone. Like Donnie and I, you and Michelangelo, Angelina and Raphael. Like soul mates, o-or life mates to say. But sadly I guess we will never get the answer right?"

Esmeralda blinked, "I didn't expect that answer.", she tapped her shoulder, "You may get the answer sooner or later."

"I hope it's sooner.", Alex then turned back to the tv.

* * *

~Lair~

"Love, we're here!", Alex shouted as she entered the lair of the turtles. Donnie soon appeared and gave Alex "that" look. He kissed her check, grabbing her by the waist, and pulling her close to him. Alex tapped his nose with her finger. "Hey you."

Esmeralda saw Mikey sitting on the couch watching TV. She jumped up, landing on his lap. Mikey laughed, "Hey babe."

"Hiya!", she said, as she kissed him.

Angelina went to the kitchen, where she was greeted with a giant rat. She smiled sweetly. "Hi Master Splinter. How's life?"

Splinter smiled his wise smile, "Going by very slowly. How are you?"

"I'm better than I'll ever be.", Angelina hugged him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That is very good. I here you are now with my son. Congratulations. I wish you both the best.", he said.

"Oh thank you. Are you hungry, I can make you-", Splinter interrupted her by shaking his head, and chuckled.

"No, no, child. I am fine. Just tea will do fine for me.", he then walked away. Angelina blinked.

"I've been waiting for you.", Raphael's low voice came from behind. "You took too long."

Angelina rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I took my time.", she turned. "I told you I wasn't gonna baby you."

Raphael growled, "You are so sexy when you're in charge."

"Raph my hair is still wet from the shower I just took. I really don't want it to be all messy and stuff. I'm just now clean. Don't get me dirty." Raphael grabbed her. He pulled her close, kissing her neck and sniffing her fresh scent.

"You smell so good.", he growled in her ear. "I wanna rip those clothes right off you."

Angelina smiled. She gently pushed him away. "Keep it in your shell."

"Easy for you to say, we you're in the mood you don't have to hide a hardon.", he gently bit her ear lobe.

Angelina jumped, "Ouch, man. Was that supposed to turn me on?"

Raphael chuckled, "Did it work?", he kissed her neck.

"Not really. Dude...we're in the kitchen. Stop.", she pushed him away. "Raph...stop." God, he was so strong. The way he held her. The way he kissed her, as if he was truly in love with her. His muscles were so big around her waist. She loved him, his body, his... "Raph, stop. Now.", she pushed him away.

"Why are you teasing me?", Raph crossed his arms across his chest and groused.

"I'm not, I just don't want to do it in a kitchen, when everyone's out in the living room ok." Angelina advised, then walked out of kitchen. Raphael grabbed her wrist.

"Come with me.", he said casually. He led her down to a darken room. Angelina could tell the room was big from the echoing sound her footsteps made aginst the floor.

"Raph, where are we?", she asked, annoyed. A light switched was turned on, the bright light shined on a huge brown and green truck. A small black motorcycle was right next to it. Or it looked small compared to the truck it was small. "Why are we here?"

Raphael tossed her a helmet, "We're going for a ride."

"But it's freezing outside, and the wind will just make it even more cold."

"You're wearing that leather jacket aren't ya? It must be warm. By the way, that jacket fits you perfectly.", he smirked.

Angelina rolled her eyes and put on the helmet. "Jesus Raph.", she threw her leg over the bike, placing high enough to not burn herself from the motor. "Well, you hopping on or what?"

"On you or the bike?", Raph joked with a smile.

"Raph get on the bike.", Raphael shrugged, then hopped on the bike. He put on his helmet, then turned. Angelina held up her hand. "Before you ask, I have rode on a motorcycle. In Nicaragua, I rode with my uncel, little cousin, and my baby cousin."

"All on the same bike?", Angelina nodded. "Damn, your family daring." He started the bike.

"Wait, aren't you gonna put something on, so no one will see you if you hit a red light?", she asked.

"Nah."

"Ooh! Wear that Night watcher costume for me please.", she pleaded.

"What?!"

"Wear the Night watcher costume, and maybe tonight you'll get lucky.", she pleaded. "Please for me."

Raph sighed, "Fine."

* * *

Esmeralda sat next to Michelangelo, snuggled against his arm as he played with his game. His tongue sticking out and one eye squinted, as he tried to swerve his way from an enemy. Esmeralda giggled. He quickly looked at her then back at the screen, "What?"

Ermeeralda kissed his arm, "You are so cute playing with your games."

Mikey yelped when someone shot him and the screen went red. He managed to kill the person, the he paused the game. "You are good luck babe.", he kissed her nose. "Wanna play?"

"No. Cause then you'll cheat."

"It was mario cart. How do you cheat at mario cart?", he chuckled.

"All I know is you won right when I got hit by a red shell. You won by a technicality.", she teased

"You know what I think. I think you're a sore loser.", Mikey taunted.

Esmeralda sat up. "What?!", she yelled.

Mikey faced her, "You heard me. Sore loser."

Esmeralda went red, "You're a sore butthole!", she yelled.

Mikey stood up, "Why am I am sore- You know what, there is no use in talking to you. You're impossible!", he sat back down.

"I'm I'm- You are just...", she crossed her arms. She threw her arms around his neck, roughly pulling him into a deep needy kiss. Michelangelo was confused for a moment, dropping his remote and having his eyes wide open. Esmeralda pulled away, "Your room. Now.", she ordered. Michelangelo simply nodded. Esmeralda grabbed his hand and led him to his room. Mikey didn't know what was happening, but that didn't mean he didn't like it.

* * *

Angelina sat on Raph's bike, waiting for Raph to come otu from...where ever he was. Angelina fussed with her nails, nervously biting and clicking them. She sucked her teeth, "Raph!"

"I'm comin'. I'm comin.", he then came out in the dark Night watcher suit. He threw a dark black duffel bag towards the truck. "You happy?", he asked sarcasticly. He then put on his biker helmet. Angelina smiled, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She walked up to him, sliding off his helmet. She did nothing but stare in to his dark amber pools for eyes. He raised an eye ridge, "Yeah?"

Angelina shrugged, "Just wanted to see your face.", she sighed. "Raph? Would you do anything for me?"

"Um...that sorta depends.", he went to the motorcycle. "What do you mean by anything?"

"Well, say I break up with you. What would you do?"

Raphael stiffend, "I would do anything to get you back with me...Angel."

"Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?", she walked slowly to him. "Would you run, and never look back? Would you cry, if you saw me crying? Would you save my soul, tonight?", her voice began to sound as if she were singing. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Angel?"

She continued to sing her love ballad. "Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?", she ran her finger gently across his lips. "Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this. Now would you die, for the one you loved? Hold me in your arms tonight.", she sang. Raphael closed his eyes, savoring the sweet sound of her voice. "I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away."

"What song is that?", she put a finger on his lips.

"Would you swear, that you'll always be mine? Would you lie? Would you run and hide? Am I in to deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care your here tonight. I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away the pain. You can take my breath away.", she sang beautifuly. "Am I in to deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care your here tonight. I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away. I can be your hero. I can kiss away the pain. And I will stand by you forever! You can take my breath away. You can take my breath away. I can be your hero.", she whispered. She then sat on the motorcycle. "I just felt like singing."

Raph smiled, "You are amazing.", he kissed her. "I like that song. What is it?"

"Hero by Enrique Iglesias. I thought I'd just sing it. I felt like singing.", she patted the seat. "Let's go where ever now." Raphael chuckled and sat in front of Angelina. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, she lay her head on his shoulder. "I love you cutie.", she kissed his cheek.

Raphael chuckled softly. He put on his biker helmet and started the bike "Love ya too, toots.", then they both spend off into the city.

* * *

Esmeralda pushed down on Mikey's chest as she rode him. Mikey smiled at her. She was so beautiful. He black wavy hair. Her moca skin. The way she made love to him. It was all over powering. She threw her hair back and laughed, "You seem so...mmm tense."

Mikey held her hips, "I'm more relax than ever babe."

Mikey hit a spot that he just kept rubbing a spot that made Esmeralda cry out in pleasure. Mikey smirked. He lifted her then slammed her down. "God Mikey!" Better reaction than he'd thought he'd get. He lifted her again, she stopped him. "Mikey, don't I'm gonna-", he slammed her down. Esmeralda fell on to Mikey, yelling out his name. Michelangelo groaned when he felt her walls clamp down on his like a vice. He realsed himself inside of her. She laughed, "Holy cow, you rock at this. This our fourth time, and you made me come on each one."

Mikey patted her head, "I live to please you."

Esmeralda sat up. "Well you've succeeded. Mikey, you're the best guy I've ever dated."

"You're the only girl I've ever dated, but you're still the best." Esmeralda giggled. "Wanna get off now?"

"Nope."

Mikey smirked, "Well then...I guess I'm gonna have to make you."

"When you don't succeed try, try again.", she slipped her fingers under his plastorn pulling him up. She kissed him and muttered against his lips, "And again, and again, and again." Mikey chuckled.

* * *

Alex snuggled against Donnie. "This is nice."

Donnie starred into space, admiring how soft Alex's hair was as he stoked it. "Yeah."

"Hey Hon.", Alex started. "Have you ever watched Hentai?"

Donnie blushed at the question. What was she thinking. "W-what?"

"Do you watch Hentai?", she repeated, sitting up straight.

"What brings this up?"

"On our way here, Angelina was talking about Raph and how he has a 'secret stash.' She says that almost all guys have them. She told me she think that Mikey has one. But you and Leo watch hentai. Or at least you guys look like you do. So do you?", Alex asked again, her expression blank.

Donnie's blushed darken. "I-I've heard of it...I never intended to watch it. I don't know about Leo." He shrugged. "I-I don't really like that st-tuff."

Alex's eye narrowed, "You're lying. You're stuttering."

Donnie closed his eye, cursing. "Alex I-"

"No need to apologize. Your a guy, guys are...courious. It's not like I haven't watched it either."

"You...what?", Donnie scratched his head.

"Well, yes but I look at it as art not Oh look boobies. I mean it's only a cartoon."

"Well I guess. Wait...what?"

"Shut up and kiss me.", Donnie shrugged and put a tentive kiss on her lips. Still confused about the the coversation, but he forgot about it when his lips touched her's. Those soft lips he could never get enough of. "Oh Donnie, I love you."

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always."

* * *

**Yeah...this was just a random chapter nothing really happened...wait til next one...So i am posting a new story soon... check it out... Ok then thanks...Review...love you..Bye**


	20. Caught

**Well, sorry guys...if you even want to still read... I have been in and out of the hospital due to cuts and overdosing...I just couldn't take it anymore and I wanted to kill myself...but Now I see the light...cheezy I know...but still, if you still are reading thank you to my lovely readers and reviewers...you make me want to live and write...Dont worry, your reviews won't make me want to die...if they're bad..**

**Thank you...**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC'S...**

* * *

Chapter 20

Alex snuggled next to her turtle, sighing in a great-full bliss. She smiled as his hands wondered through her hair. "Donnie?" she asked.

He replied with a mumbled "Hmm?"

"Marry me?", Donnie chuckled. "What's so funny?" He shrugged. "Afraid of commitment?", she teased, poking at his arm.

"No, I just simply thought it was a joke. Don't get me wrong, I love you and all but... Marriage?" He shook his head. "I don't think in reality I could get legally married. Although... April and Casey were planning on getting married."

"And when were you planning on telling me, how awesome for them!", Alex smiled brightly. "They are going to be happy together."

"I thought you didn't really like April..."

"I think she's a little to...normal but-"

"Normal? April?" Donnie threw his head back and gave a loud laugh. Alex thought he looked absolutely wonderful when he would let go when he laughed. "No, no honey, April is far away from normal than you think."

Alex shrugged. She liked April, just not as a friend, just as a person. "She's ok."

"Well, she's like my sister. My best friend. Just try to get to know her Alex.", Donnie said. He wouldn't act like Alex not liking April didn't bother him, it did. "You'll like her."

"Donnie it's not like I don't like her at all... I do. I don't see her as a friend of mine that's all. I like her as a person. I can't see her as a friend is all... And I know she is like your sister, I know you love her and she loves you, I know... but in the end, what does liking April have to do with you and I being married." She sat up. "Besides, April may give you some things... but not what I can give you." She laid Donnie back then sat on top of him. She laced her fingers with his, bringing a hand to her mouth and bushing a light kiss over his knuckles.

Donnie smirked. "Oh? And what are those things you can give me...?"

Alex rolled her eyes. She loved it when he played dumb. "You know... I can kiss you... A lot. I can... do stuff...and things... My love.", another light kiss. "I can do kinky stuff..."

"Oh really? You've never done kinky stuff with me." Donnie smiled mischiviously.

"Wow, you're saying these words right now. Yes I have! Remember, last Valentine's Day, our first time. Remember that thing I did for you... Remember how you loved it so much..."

Donnie softly chuckled, "How could I forget? You were wearing that purple and black, super tight... God you were beautiful..." He rubbed her cheek. "Your hair was so perfect. Your make up was so little, but perfect, you were so..." He sighed. "I love you so much." Alex smiled and jumped happily on top of Donnie. "Alex...are you happy with me? Being with me I mean."

"More happy than I have ever been in my life. Why, sweetie?" Her head was slightly to the side.

"Do you really want to be with me for the rest of your life?"

"Yes, why?"

It was a long silence before Donatello said anything. Then his eyes snapped as if he were under a spell and it had broken. "N-nothing... um... I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He lifted her up off of him, then left the room. Alex sat in bed, so confused. Alex thought about what he meant by asking if she were happy with him. Did she freak him out by asking about marriage Maybe she did. Maybe it was a little too early in their relationship to talk about marriage Alex got under the covers, the coolness took over her body. She snuggled into Donnie's pillow smelling the sweet scent.

* * *

Raphael growled playfully as he chased Angelina around his room. She stole his sais, and his mask. Her hair was up in a tight pony-tail, his mask around her neck. She laughed playfully when he would nearly grab her but she managed to monuver herself out of his reach. She waved his sais around, taunting him. "Quit teasing. Gimme my stuff. I need them for tomorrow." He told her.

"Oh yeah, and what's tomorrow?", she asked huskily. She jumped on top of his bed when Raphael nearly caught her.

"Trainin'. Give!" He jumped for her. She ran from the bed to the ground. "Angel... I'm getting ticked off."

"Boo-hoo. I like my men a little mad. How do you use these forks anyways?" She flicked her wrist and the sai went flying past Raphael's head. The sai hit the wall behind him making a loud 'thud' noise. "Oh, that's how..." Raph glared at her with beaming eyes. Angelina shrugged. "Oops?"

"Oops! I'll give ya an oops!" He dashed for her. Angelina's eyes rolled back into her head. She fell to the ground; her body limp. Raphael looked down at her. "Angel!" He knelled by her side, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "Angelina! Babe, wake up!", He put his ear to her heart. A heartbeat. And it was regular. What's wrong with her? "Ah Geez... Oh God! Wake up babe!" He held her close, beginning to rock her back and forth. "Angel, you gotta wake up." He buried his head in her neck.

He felt a soft rubbing sensation on his neck. He looked at Angel again. She was wide awake! "Fooled ya." She said with a wink.

"Don't you dare do that again! Scared the living hell outta me!" He rubbed his neck wiping away the wetness off. "Did you lick my neck!" Angelina kicked her legs playfully. She threw her arms around Raph pulling him in for a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. She licked his nose. "Eeyuck!"

"Don't deny the fact that you love it. You love me licking every part of you huh!" She giggled. "You still mad sweetheart? At little innocent me?"

"My foot you're innocent " He picked her up in the 'bridle position' and tossed her onto the bed. "Where's my other sai?" Angelina pointed at the ground. "Don't play with my shit. You could get hurt, then you'll get mad at me because I let you use it." He tossed the said next to the one that was stuck against the wall. "Now, my mask."

"I think you look better with it off. So sexy.", She giggled uncontrollably when Raph jumped on top of her his hand and knees were keeping his weight off of her. He snatched the mask from her neck. "Pissed of Raph?"

"Yes." He tied the mask around his head. "You pissed me off." He rolled over on his side. Angelina snuggled next to him.

"I love you." She told him. "You the best guy I've ever been with." She kissed his bicep. She meant what she said. She loved Raphael with all her heart. She would do anything for him. Every time he would smile, her chest would tighten and her heart would feel as if it were beating twice as fast. "Hope you know that."

Raphael fixed his mask. "Yeah..whatever."

Angelina smiled. "Aw, Raphie boy still mad?"

Raphael slapped his face. "I'm killin' Michelangelo for telling you that. Don't call me that." he joked. Angelina giggled. "I'm serious. Don't call me that."

"I think it's cute,", She pinched his cheek. "Just like you."

"Stop it. I'm serious about the name.", he told her. He was irritated, but for Angel he'd control his anger... or at least try. She was just playing to much. "What's the matter with you anyway? Why are so full of energy?"

"I'm fine. Why are you so grumpy? You on your period or something?"

"You know what! Maybe I'm just trying to get you to shut up so that I won't snap at you like I'm doing now!" He stood up. "Jesus Angel."

Angelina stood up. She immediately walked out of the room, avoiding a fight. Raphael threw himself on his bed. God Angel was impossible. But that didn't mean he didn't love her. He did so much. He attitude, her mood, they were all so much to handle. Angeline was Angelina and he wouldn't change her for the world.

He saw her cell on the floor. He picked it up. The lights flashed.

2 new text messages.

He began to scroll through them. Who was she talking to? More important, how was she talking to who she was talking to?

He began to read them. Angelina would text,

_Hi Jerry!_

Jerry? Who was Jerry? Why was she talking to him? How was she talking to him? "What the... hell?"

_Hey, girl. How's life? Heard you gotta bf... true?_

"Hell yeah that's true." Raph thought out loud.

_Ya, he's awesome! I love him... why you ask and who told you?_

_Alex came in, told me to stay away form you cuz you had a boyfriend._

"Good, she better."

_Well, Alex just doesn't want anyone broken hearted that's all_

_He treat you good?_

_More than you know..._

_lol_

Raphael thought he felt steam coming out of the top of his head. He was angry that Angel was talking to this 'Jerry'. Before Raph, was there another. He finally remembered, the night Angelina found out he was the Nightwatcher. Before she found out, that guy she was talking to that gave her that kiss...was that him? Raphael kept scrolling down till he saw a text that caught his attention.

_Wanna hang out tonight... just as friends_

_Sure, i'm not busy anytime soon, we'll go see a movie. 7 30, see ya then jer'_

_see ya then_

Raphael felt angry. She still hangs out with him! That can't be true But he had the text message that shows that she still hangs out with him. But why? Wasn't Raphael enough? Wait... she wasn't exactly having sex with him, was she? Raph didn't know but he knew someone was going to lose his teeth.

* * *

Angelina walked down stairs. Raphael was a dick sometimes. She was only playing with him, she liked playing with him. He would always play back by teasing her, tickle her, kiss her then eventually one thing would lead to another... Jesus he was impossible!

Angelina knelled to the ground. "Come here boy." She called for Conan. He greeted her with a light lick of her nose. "Aw, thanks. That's about as much action I'll get all night. Cutie." She rubbed her nose against his. She rubbed his soft black ears, smiling when Conan snorted in return. "Aw little piggy." Angelina turned her head when she noticed that the kitchen light was on. She slowly stood up and walked over to the kitchen, smiling sweetly when she saw Leonardo whispering into the phone. Esmeralda was right, he was talking to some girl.

"Yes... Well, there would be some complications on that you see I... He is?... Where?... Rhode Island? What's he doing there?... What kind job?... Heh? I don't really like what he's doing. Out all night and never comes back to you... I know, you just deserve better... Define love... I see... Well, I never been in love so I wouldn't know... Nope. Had crushes, about two but that never escalated into any relationship..." Angelina slowly crept up behind him. She was so quiet. "Aw, thanks... I know but... Yes I want to see you too but... I do I do... There are some complications involving .. I can't see you. I want to but I can't... Complications... Hard to explain complications... Yes I like you... I'll ask one of the girls... Oh yes they are all here. In their room with their...um... I guess lovers... They're my brothers...ew..."

Angelina giggled softly. "Leo..."

Leonardo turned rapidly. "Uh...hold on one sec..." He covered the phone. "Angel, what do you want on your pizza...?" He smiled nervously.

Angelina shook her finger, "No, no, no. Can't walk away from this fearless. Who's the chick?" Angelina grabbed the phone. Leo's gripped the phone tightly. "Give it!" She pulled it as hard as she could. "Leo!"

He yanked the phone out of her grip. "I have to call you back." He then hung up the phone. "Angelina!" He whispered. "Are you mad!"

Angelina had her hand on her hip. She gave a pout. "Me mad? Who were you talking to?"

Leo shushed her. "Do you realize how late it is?"

"Yes, do you! Obviously not if you're talking to some girl." She leaned against the counter. She calmed her rage. Taking her anger out on Leo... When she was really mad at Raphael.

Leonardo noticed an irritation in Angelina's voice. It wasn't him she was mad at. Leonardo sighed. "What did Raph do?"

Angelina smiled calmly. "Nothing. Nothing at all!" She went to the fridge and pulled out a gallon of milk. "That is the problem. I do everything and he does...nothing. Why do I have milk I don't even like it?" She put the milk back, then slammed the refridgerater door shut. "I don't know what to do anymore. He is so impossible. You must know what's wrong with him. Don't you?"

Leonardo sighed. He gave her a small smile. "You know, I should...but no." Angelina slumped over. Leonardo went up to her giving her a slight pat on her shoulder. Angelina felt tears crowd her eyes. Leo noticed. "Hey. Come on now." He wiped her tears away. "Come here." He gave her a hug that she truly needed. Angelina sniffed.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know why I'm crying." She sobbed, wrapping her arms around him.

"I know why. He is a big box of stress huh?" He joked. "You wanted him, stress comes with it." Angelina chuckled. "Hey got you laughing." He pulled away. "Now, everything will be fine if you just relax."

"I have heard that so many times when I was 15." She wiped her eyes. "So many bad memories. Not even Esmie knows them."

"Is this bringing them back?" Leo asked.

"No, I don't really talk about them. But I guess I should, huh?"

"Yes, but not with me. With Raph. He's the only one that will actually comfort you in ways I can't. Love I guess... I can't love you the way he does."

"True." She smiled. "Now who's the chick? Yeah, you thought I forgot huh? Spill."

Leonardo sighed in defeat. Might as well say it now. "I met her on Halloween. Or I got to know her on Halloween. She was so fascinating so I thought we'd stay in contact. She gave me her number, I gave her Mikey's card. We had a laugh. She's from Georgia. Sometimes her accent escapes and it's so cute... She's so interesting. Her background, her life. She makes me smile."

"Aw, you are so cute when you like someone."

"I don't like her...like that. She has a boyfriend. A terrible boyfriend. He leaves her whenever he feels like it then never comes back to her. I know I would never do that."

"Is she pretty?"

"Oh yes. Inside and out. She has such a big heart. But sadly she gets punished for calling me. She wants me to meet up with her but..." He held out his arms. "I'm a turtle."

"Yes. A turtle in love." She went up to him, pinching his cheeks. "I notice it in your eyes."

Leo blinked, "My...eyes?"

"Same as Raph's. Except his is more golden when he see's me. When you talk about her your eyes turn a different color like gold but not as much as Raph." She gave his cheek a pat. "LEO!"

"No, no. It's not like that. There is no attraction."

"Yet."

"No. You are wrong."

"I am wrong about many things, but love... Some people have that talent. This girl, who ever she is, likes you. Even if she has a boyfriend, and you can not deny that you have feelings for her Leo. Even if you are a turtle, most people see the beauty on the inside," She poked his heart. "Then the outside. Heck, If I weren't with Raph, I'd probably fall for you."

"Really?"

"No. But still, she'd be stupid to not she that you're beautiful both ways." Angelina smiled sweetly at the small blush coming to Leo's face. "Yes, I think you and you're brothers are all very handsome. Raph, it's different. In ways I can't explain. Love I guess."

"Would you leave Raph?"

Angelina closed her eyes. The question made her faced the truth if she truly loved Raphael. "Not unless he gives me a reason. And a simple fight, that's not gonna stop me from getting what I want."

"Him?"

"No. His heart. He has mine, it's only fair if I have his right?" She shrugged. "I guess I already have it, but I know I won't know until I truly...know. You know?"

"Yes. I do."

* * *

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Donnie heard Alex sing. He felt bad that he walked out on her. Just the thought of her, being with him forever... Donatello always prepared himself for Alex leaving him. He was sure that she would leave him. In fact he was positive. But then she told him she loved him, then they made love and something rare happen to Donatello. He was proven wrong.

He closed the door behind him. Alex was startled. She turned and smiled, "Lovely to see you here."

"I would suppose. It's my room." He joked, making her giggle. "I thought you were going to go to sleep."

"I couldn't, so I just desired to look at the dresses I bought."

"Dresses?"

"Well, not really dresses. More like...lingerie." Alex said shyly. She blushed slightly when Donnie smirked. "I really like how tight they are. They make me feel pretty." She hid her embarrassment.

Donnie smiled. He grabbed Alex, dipping her and capturing her in a passionate, deep kiss that she obviously longed for. Donnie broke the kiss to fine Alex with wide eyes. "You are pretty." He told her, brushing hair out of her face. "You are sexy."

Alex blinked. "Thank you?" He kissed her again, even deeper this time.

"Why don't you put one of those things on for me huh? Why don't we have a little...fun tonight." He cupped her cheek.

"Donnie? Wasn't turtle mating season done a while ago? I mean if you're having one of your flashes, that's fine but you just told me a while back that you were done with just picking me up and ripping off my clothes." Donnie held a finger to her lips.

"Just do as I say. I'll be outside waiting." He stood her. "Don't take so long."

Alex waved goodbye as Donnie walked out of the room. What had gotten into him? She shrugged it off as a simple flash. She began to undress. She looked in the small mirror. He breast were large and perfectly place to her toned body. Her hair was shining in the dimmed light. Her thighs were smooth. She was beautiful. Donnie would always tell her, but she would just brush it off. She took on a white tight top, then looked at herself. Her breast were now pushed up to her ears. She tan skin made the white top seem to glow. She the put on white see throw, crotchless, tights. She had no heels for this outfit, but it didn't matter.

Alex twirled her hair with her fingers. The little thick strands of hair stayed in place. All curled perfectly right down past her breast. She gave one last pose in the mirror, then went to the door. She opened it slightly but then stopped when she heard laughing. She carefully listened to Donatello's voice.

"Well, being in love is different with everybody. I didn't even know love could feel this good until Alicia came into my life... Well, Angel can help you with that Leo. Put some clothes on, maybe a hat, the go to her house. Now you're the leader and all but rules are made to be broken at some point. If you like her, you'd do anything for her... Of course!... Yes... Yes... No I would kill for her, I would die for her, she is my life now... Yup."

"You two have a little saying to!" Angelina's voice was heard, almost was as if she were laughing.

"Yes... Forever and Always... I like it because it's true " Donnie said. "But like I said, love is different for other people... I know I don't lie to her... She probably does, but I bet it's only little lies. It's not like she's cheating on me, right?..." Donnie pause for what seemed hours. He then finally sighed, "Yeah...I love her too, but she still needs-"

"Shut up!" Angelina yelled. "She wants you and no one else! Face the goddam truth for once, damn!"

Alex's eyes widen. She figured now was better than ever before. "Donnie! I need help with something!" She soon saw Donnie's silhouette come out of the kitchen. He smirked.

"Excuse me." He then jumped his way to the door. He opened it. "You took long."

Alex smiled, "Donnie, sweetie, may I ask you something?"

Donnie looked at Alex. His eyes were wild and full of lust. He grabbed her waist, pulling her close to him. "Anything." He kiss her chin. "But hurry."

"Donnie, are you happy being with me?" She asked. Donnie looked up at her. He was speechless. "I just want to know if you are happy with me as I am with you. Are you?"

Donnie backed away from her. He knew something like this was going to come up. Was this how she was going to leave him? "Alex, oh Alex." He dropped to his knees, hugging her waist. "Alex, I'm sorry. Whatever I did, please forgive me. Don't leave me."

Alex grabbed his arms. She knelled beside him, cupping his cheeks. She smiled. "Donnie, I'm never leaving you. I just thought that you're little walk out on me after I talked about marriage was you saying you didn't want to actually be with me. I mean if you don't want to anymore, I would be heart broken for a while but maybe after a year or two i would be able to start looking at other guys." Her voice cracked a little. She held her hand to her nose, as she sniffed.

Donnie smiled. "I'm sorry if I made you think I'm not happy being with you. I am." She kissed her nose. "More happy than ever." He kissed her lips lightly. "I'm happy." Another kiss. "I am..." He kissed her again, but this time she pulled him closer, not wanting him to ever break the kiss. When Donnie finally broke the kiss, he said, "In love."

Alex was flushed. "Donnie, after tonight, I want you to make me something. I don't care what it is, just make it for me. Keep you occupied when I'm not around." She told him. "Love me. Donnie. Like I love you."

"I do. And I'll never stop." He took her into his arms, laying her on her back. "Never."

* * *

Angelina stumbled back into Raphael's room. She sighed when she saw Raph playing with his sai, rubbing it against his fingers. She smiled at him. "Just had a interesting conversation with your brother." She walked over to the bed. She sat with her back to Raph. "Asked me a question, thought you'd might like to hear it."

Raphael shrugged. "Whatever."

Angelina scoffed. "Are you still mad at me?"

Raphael shook his head, "Not for the reason you think."

Angelina turned and face Raphael. "Then for what. What the hell did I do?"

Raphael threw his sai at the wall. He got up and went over to Angelina. He was inches away from her face. "Do you really think I'm stupid Angel? Do I look stupid? Did you really think I wouldn't find out sooner or later? How you have a little...boy toy that you hang out with on occasions."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jerry! I read your text messages. And about them, I am talking to Donnie first thing tomorrow."

Angelina stood. "What are you trying to say?"

"You know exactly what I'm trying to say. You think you could just fool around with any guy while you're with me and get away with it."

"Raph, stop." She said calmly. "Don't do this."

"Do what? Yell, fight, throw shit! You shouldn't even be looking at any other men. Let alone talk to them. And saying, 'Hey we should hang out tonight' makes it even worse for me to think you're not cheating on me."

"Raph! This is not about me having sex with other men! This is about seeing a movie with a simple friend. That doesn't mean I have sex with him afterwards. I'm with you, I don't have to look at any other men. Let alone have sex with them. Just because I hang out with them, text them, doesn't mean I fuck them afterwards. It means I have friends. In every relationship I have ever been in I have been accused of cheating, when really I'm be just as faithful." Tears ran down her face now. "Why can't you be different?"

"Give me a reason to be."

Angelina wiped her tears away. "How about, I love you... Raph, I would do anything to prove to you that I am not with anybody." She walked to the other side of the bed looking for her cell. Once she found it, she went to Raph. "I don't need this fucking thing. If this is what it's going to take to prove to you that I love you and I care, here. Take this fucking thing." She grabbed his hand and place the phone in his palm. "Give it to Donnie. Throw it away, I don't give a shit. I don't have to talk to anyone else if it means loosing you."

"Angelina-"

"If I have to quit my job and live here, fine."

Raphael clutched the phone. He shook his head, "No."

Angelina wiped more tears away from her face. "Ok then. I-I'll j-just g-go home." She started for the door. "Raph, you can c-call me when y-you are r-ready t-to talk-k to me." She opened the door. Raphael's hand shut the door.

"You didn't let me finish." He cupped her cheek, his thumb wiping away her tears. "I don't want you giving anything up for me. And this thing, I don't want you to give it to me as proof. I guess the fact that you could have any man drives me crazy." His voice was low, but calming. "Angel, I don't want you to talk to Jerry...but not because I don't trust you...because you could see that I'm a freak and you need someone more."

Angelina had more tears come to her eyes. She felt enraged. Her hand shot across Raphael's face. She then pushed his hand away and cupped his face, pulling him in for a big, deep needing kiss. She kissed him deeper and deeper, she couldn't kiss him deep enough. She slowly began to walk towards the bed, their lips moving in sync, never breaking the kiss. She sat on the bed, Raph still holding onto her. She broke the kiss, "Don't you ever call yourself that. Don't you ever think I would want someone else. Because I will never find someone as good as a kisser as you." She playfully licked his nose.

Raphael rubbed his face. "Well, why'd you slap me?"

"Because...I needed you to see reality. I love you, I want you, I need you. Nothing is going to stop me from being with you. I slapped you because you needed to open your eyes." She put her hand over his. "And you need a good slap, you dick!"

Raphael chuckled, "Yeah. I guess I was a dick huh? That was a nice slap. You got a good hand."

"Yeah, I do." She pulled Raphael closer to her face. "Don't piss me off." She said breathlessly.

Raphael chuckled softly, "I probably will...but not right now."

"I'll slap you then to." She giggled playfully as Raphael laid her on her back.

"What were you and my brother talking about?"

"Well he asked me if I would ever break up with you. I told him not if there is a reason for me to."

"Is that all you talked about with him?"

"N-yes...yes."

Angelina had a smug smile in her eyes. "Angel..." She giggled playfully again.

* * *

**Thanks for being here and reading this...makes me feel good...Please review...ignore misspelled and thanks once again...**


	21. Pay a Little Visit Part I

**Sorry guys! I have been doing a lot of stuff lately. My mother and grandmother have been in a really bad accident a month ago. Lots of bills to pay. Don't worry they made a full recovery! I have had to go back to school at night for a dance show I was preparing for and it was a hit...even though I was in only 2 dances. I have just been really busy is all, I would always think about this story so I knew I would finish it.**

**For those of you who were wondering, I have been taking anti-depressants. Although I feel no change, my family says that I am brighter and less...angry. I am free to speak about it because I realize that other people suffer with the same problems I have. I am not ashamed nor do I think that it was stupid of me to think those thoughts. I do still think them, but the important part is I no longer act on those feelings. Which is good! I am getting therapy and I thank all of you guys for wishing me to get better and for worrying. I am truly blessed to have this life. I know that there will be up's and down's to life, but with the help I have from my friends and therapist (My parents don't really care. Just as long as I don't kill myself I'm 'fine'), I know I will surpass this illness (I wouldn't call it that, but I have no other words to put it.) Thank you guys so much.**

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT...DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T WANT TO THOUGH...I only own my Oc's...Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 21

Raph and Mikey were absolutely miserable!

December had come in with snow, and cold weather. As soon as the two brother's felt it hit, they weren't filled with joy and cheer. They had to say goodbye to their beloveds. Esmeralda and Angelina were off to California. While the guys were stuck in New York.

Michelangelo was probably the saddest. He wouldn't even crack a joke. Now and then he would smile; talk to Alex about her problems at work or how she told Donnie to build her something just to keep him occupied and it's been a month since they...yuck! Mikey mostly talked to Esmeralda; via shell cell. He would tell her he missed her and she would do the same. Then after she'd hang up Mikey would wish that she'd call right back. He never truly noticed it until now, but he loved Esmeralda. Everything about her, he loved. Sure, she had problems. Didn't everybody. Next time she'd call he'd tell her. How hard could it be anyways?

Raphael was equally as bad. Unlike Esmeralda, Angelina never called. Raphael had to call, when ever he did he was greeted with a "Hey babe," or a "I was just about to call you." Raphael wouldn't care if she was lying or telling the truth, he was just happy to hear her voice. But that was never enough! He needed to hold her, to see her smile, see her throw her head back and laugh. He needed her by his side. He would never tell nor show that he was lonely. Not to mention, with Leo back Raphael was building up some real frustration Both mentally and sexually. Oh, but that didn't matter, as long as Angelina was in his arms...

An idea popped into Raph's head. Time to call Angel. He sprung from the sofa and ran straight to his room. He dialed Angelina's number and waited for her to answer. He had given her cell back before she left, but not before consulting with Donatello about changing the cell so only she could talk to people with other shell cells. He told her, she didn't really care. "Hello?"

Raphael's smile faded when the voice that was on the other line...wasn't Angelina. "Hello, Angel?"

"Angel's in the shower. Who is this?"

"Raphael...uh, her boyfriend. Who is this?"

"Ah, Raphael! This is Rosie, her mother. Nice to finally hear your voice. How are you?" Rosie asked. The tone of her voice made her sound young and wise.

Raph smiled, "Rosie...I'm doing ok. Angel is not here so I'm not really...that good."

Rosie chuckled, "Oh, it's nice to see that there is truly man that would care for her as much as you do. You know, she never stops talking about you. She says you're a wonderful man...or turtle."

Oh that's right. Angelina's mother knew about Raphael being a mutant turtle. That day when Angelina kissed Raph for the very first time. Ah, memories. "Well, she's a hell of a woman."

"You got that right. She is something isn't she? I hope to see you in person some time Raphael. You sound very charming."

"Aw, well. I wouldn't say charming. I guess you cou-"

"MOM! What the hell!" Angelina's voice came in. Bringing Raphael's smile back to his face. "Give me the phone!" For the next five minutes Raphael heard Angelina and her mother arguing back and forth. He was confused; he didn't speak nor understood Spanish. "Hello!" Angelina yelled into the phone.

Raphael winced, "Angel?"

"Raph, hey baby. How are you?"

"Better now that you're talking to me. How have you been?"

"God, I can't wait to get away from these people...I guess I say that every year, but I still come back. We've been really busy. I bumped into some of my old friends, And some of my old boyfriends. Boy was that a story. So Awkward."

"You..." Raphael swallowed hard. "Boyfriend..." At that time, he could not have asked for Angelina's return any sooner. "Hey, Angel I have been meaning to ask you something...kind personal."

"Oh? Ok Raph, what's wrong?"

"Well, when you come home, please promise me something."

"What is it?"

"I feel, weird. When you are not here, I can't sleep. I have talked to Donnie. I always worry, about you. There is no reason for me to but, I just do. Then I start thinking about you and what you're up to, and I was never able to sleep. Then I start thinking if I don't get any sleep soon I'll get sick. Then you'll see me sick, and let me tell you something, that ain't pretty. He said I have some psycho...physological insomnia. Or close to it." Raphael explained

"Well, I knew there was a name I just didn't know what it was. I think I have that too. I already told my mom and she is going to talk to my old doctor. My friend gave me these red pills, I take one and it knocks me out. But lately I have been taking two or three just to get eight hours of sleep."

Raphael sighed. Angelina was taking pills. Pills! "Angel I don't like you taking pills. Please don't take anymore. If you can't sleep-"

"I haven't been taking them. I started to act like I needed them. So I told my mom what's up and she took them away. I'm back to not sleeping again but I came up with a solution."

"Me too. I want you to call me when you feel like that. When you can't sleep call me okay?"

"That's what I was going to say. Wow Raph, we are something." She giggled happily. "This is kind exciting. I get to talk to you more often."

"And I get to talk to you. Gee Angel, I really can't wait till you come home."

"I know Raph. I will be there soon. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I want you to promise me that you will never do this to me. If you're going somewhere, I'm going with you. Ok? Promise me." He wasn't asking, nor was he demanding.

"Raph..." Angelina said after a slight pause.

"Yeah?"

"I promise."

* * *

Leonardo stared at himself oddly in the mirror. He was wearing clothes, and he look absolutely weird. He sighed, "Alex, I don't really think this is a good idea. I'm basically risking my family for some girl that I barley know."

"You know enough and so do I. Yes, that's right I know who it is, and I will not tell anyone I promise." She fixed his sweatshirt. "Everything is gonna be fine. Relax. It's not like it's a date or anything like that, right? Besides she's-"

"A girl I barley know, that might not even be worth risking my family for. She's-"

"The girl you are going to see because she wants to see you and deep down, you want to see her too. Leo, stop your worrying. Everything is going to be fine. Nothing to worry about. It's already dark outside anyways." Alex said calmly. She picked up a hat. She handed him a neatly folded paper. "I called her and told her why you couldn't show your face. Her's her address. She lives in an old rickedy house." She handed him the hat and the paper.

"What'd you say?" Leo asked as he placed the hat on his head. The shadows hid every in of his face except for his molten golden eyes. He tucked the piece of paper in his jacket pocket.

"That you have some type of skin thing and you are not so pretty right now. She understood completely. Plus it's dark outside. So she won't see anything."

"Oh man...Alicia! Now she thinks I'm ugly. Now I really can't go." He took off his hat, then began to take of his clothes. Alex gently push his arms down and fixed his sweatshirt. She placed the hat on his head.

"Oh Leo you are just like your brother, gets so nervous for one thing then just bales out. Sweetie, you won't know if this girl is worth anything if you don't actually go and see her in person...again. She is a lovely woman. Very beautiful. And she is so your type."

Leo blushed, though Alex couldn't see. His hat. "No. My type of girl is..." He sighed. "Maybe I should go. But...never mind. Lets go."

Alex smiled. "Hold on." She went to the door and poked her head out of the door. She smiled when she saw that Mikey was the only person how was out there. She crept downstairs. She noticed how Michelangelo looked. Like he was thinking about something. She brushed it off as being a part of Esmeralda's departure. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. She let go of it, letting it fall.

Leo heard the glass and just figured that Alex was trying to stall. He quickly dashed out of his room and headed for the exit. He hid his face and smiled. "Thanks Alex."

Mikey helped Alex pick up the glass pieces from the floor. "What exactly happened?" He asked Alex. She had a paper towel in her hands.

"I was walking with the glass. Then it fell." Alex lied. She placed small glass shards on the paper towel. "Just like that, it just fell."

"You should hold on tighter next time. Maybe it won't do that." He joked. Once every single piece of glass was picked up, he stood. "Where's Leo?"

"He was tired, for some reason. So he's in his room probably sleeping." she said. "I was just in Donnie's room texting Angel when I thought I should have a drink. Then this." She shook her head. "It's a shame. Such a perfect glass too."

"I'll make sure it have a proper burial." Mikey said with an eye ridge raised. "Any word on Esmie?" He asked, hope-full that'd he'd get an answer.

"No, she misses you though. I can feel it in my bones. There is no need to worry, ok?" Alex gave him a comforting pat. She knew Mikey was worried about Esmeralda. he didn't have a reason nor did he need one. Everyone understood. "She'll be back Mike."

"I know. I know. It's just that hearing her...yeah it's great but I have to see her talk. It sounds cheezy I know but I have to see her tell me she misses me. I-I...should shut up." His shoulders slumped as he let out a frustrating sigh.

Alex chuckled. Mikey was a little brother to her. He reminded her of her little brother. He was such a kid at heart. Didn't even know how to explain his feelings for Esmeralda. "Mikey I know how you feel. Maybe not exactly but I know. You love her."

"Yeah. I do. I guess." Then he shrugged. "It's kind of funny. You don't really realize what love is until you actually experience it."

"Wise words my son." Mater Splinter's voice came in from the main room. He entered the kitchen with a warm smile. "The only way to truly understand it, is if you become a part of it."

Mikey smiled, "You sound like you've been in love before Sensei."

"No, but I have seen people in love. Like my Master, You, Raphael and Donatello. I am very proud to say that I have lived long enough to see that there are people out there that will look pass your appearances and love what's on the inside." He smiled at Alex. "I heard the glass breaking and came to see what had happened."

"Just a cup slipped out of my grasp. Did I disturb you in anyway?"

"No, not at all. I was just wondering is all?" He turned to leave, but something stopped him. "Do you know what Donatello has been doing?"

Alex nodded, " I figured that it's been a long time since Donnie stopped working and he hasn't built anything. I told him to make something for me a while ago and it's kept him busy ever since. Why?"

"Well, I feel like I haven't seen him for days. Only in training. I was just wondering is all." He sighed. "Michelangelo, you do realize that Raphael feels the exact same way that you do. He just expresses it differently. If you look in his eyes, you will see that there is a softer side to him that is being shattered by Angelina's departure. I see it in yours also. Esmeralda turly cares for you. She misses you."

"I know Sensei. It's not like I don't think she doesn't, I know she does. But..." He sighed. "I hope she doesn't go next year. I know she wants to see her family but still. I need her here." He pouted. "I feel selfish."

Splinter chuckled lightly. He patted his son's shoulder, "Love can be selfish. But it is also willing to make sacrifices. I am sure she can understand how you feel."

"No offence Sensei but I would feel much better if Esmie would tell me that." Mikey whined.

"Call her. Tell her how you feel. We'll see what happens. If I know Esmeralda, she will agree with you." Alex helped. Sadly it didn't seemed to work. "Or you can wait till she comes in two weeks."

"I did teach you patience." Splinter said.

Mikey began to walk out, "Training can't do anything with what I'm feeling." He went up the stairs and to his room.

Splinter sighed. "Poor boy. I never did teach him how to be patient with women. And he is so vulnerable in such a childish way. But there are parts of him that are so adult like. I have not yet to see them."

Alex smiled, "I have. He will open up. Trust me." Master Splinter sighed, then went to his room to meditate. Alex shook her head in a bit of frustration. Poor Mikey, in a way he was just like Raphael. Closed up and wont share his feelings that much. Alex shrugged. Where's Donnie? She began to walk to his lab. What was he building? She snuck into the lab.

Donnie had those goggles on again. His big brown eyes were even bigger! He fiddled around with a small golden box. It had such intricate detail on it. Alex wondered if Donnie was the one who did such details. He had it opened, playing with a little roll that was such a light peach. Every now and then he would crank a little lever forward and the peach-ish roll would roll and a small sound would come out. "Perfect." Donnie said.

Alex backed up a bit, "Donnie, where are you?" She called. She figured that if it was something that Donnie was so concentrated on, she figured it was to much of a special surprise.

"I'm in here!" She heard him say. "In...the lab."

Alex went inside of the lab. Donatello was standing there as if he weren't doing anything at all. He was smiling, "Hi honey. What are you up to?" Alex asked.

"Nothing just working on a...computer v-virus." He was lying. He always stuttered when he lied. "W-what's wrong?"

"Nothing I wanted to know where my lover was. I'm lonely. Everyone is up in their rooms. I was talking to Mikey then he went to his room. Then I started talking to Master Splinter then he goes to his room. So I went looking for you. Are you going to go to your room?" She said as she slid her arms around his neck. Donnie wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"Only if you'll come with me." Donnie smiled nervously.

Alex tilted he head to the side, "I would go anywhere with you honey." She kissed his chin. "I love you."

"Ok. W-what's wrong?" He stuttered.

"Nothing. Nothing really. I think Mikey is up in his room trying to call Esmeralda to tell her he loves him. Trying...doesn't mean he's doing."

"Aw, my little brother finally growing up huh?"

"That's what I said. He's so adorable." She shrugged. "But he's just like Raphael in so many ways. He doesn't really like to talk about his feelings that much."

"It's not really the first time Mikey has done that. When Leo left I have never seen him so heart broken. He even...never mind." Donnie shook his head. "Look, Alex sweetie, I'm a little busy so..."

Alex blinked, "Busy? With what? Donnie it's been weeks since we had some alone time. What could you possibly be busy with?"

Donnie rubbed his head. A sudden pulsing began to poke at his eye, slowly making it's way to his head. "Alex..."

"Donnie, how long has it been since you and I have made out?" She said with a smirk.

Donnie let out a deep breath. "I...don't know. Every time we do we end up...you know." He shook his head. "Alex...can you just-"

Alex covered his mouth with her finger. "Donnie..." She kissed her finger, nearly touching his lips. She was beginning to regret her ever telling Donatello to make her whatever. She wished he would at least kiss her!

"Alex..." He pushed her back as he romoved her arms from his neck. Alex blinked surprisingly. "I need to get back to my...thing. And you need to get to work ok?"

Alex backed away. "O-ok then. I guess I'll... go then." She began to walk out of the lab. Donnie was resistant. But that wasn't going to stop her at all. A sudden burst of rage jolted through-out her entire body. She clenched her fists, and turned. Donnie was typing on his computer. Alex went and shut his lap top.

"Hey!" He cried.

"Listen you, I am your girlfriend. I have needs. You are my boyfriend. Your job is to find out what those needs are and to fill them. Now, do your goddamn job, and fulfill my goddamn needs!" She yelled. Donnie stood up. He towered over her. Alex felt a little fear mix with her rage, but she stood her ground. "What? You...going to... w-what are you going to do?" She shook.

Donnie smiled, "Nothing." His hand tangled in her hair as he pushed her head forward. He wrapped his arms around her. "Nothing at all."

Alex was confused for a second. "You're hugging me. Why?"

Donnie sighed, "I am glad I actually have a girlfriend to fight with."

Alex blushed. He was so cute. "Aw, you big teddy bear." She hugged him back, burying her face in his chest. "Why is it whenever we fight we always end up in some sort of lovie-dovie situation?"

Donnie shrugged. She was right in a way. Every time they chose to fight, they would always end up kissing, hugging, snuggling or even having sex. And it was always amazing. Alex and Donnie always had that type of relationship. They were always so close to each other. No secrets, nothing to hide, just love to give and receive. "Would you rather us fight like normal people do?"

Alex shook her head. "No. I like our relationship. Just the way it is. No other way. We should fight more often."

Donnie chuckled. He lifted her chin, smiling at the big beautiful eyes his woman had. He kissed her nose softly. "You're adorable."

"I know." She scrunched her nose, shut her eyes, and smiled. "Meh..." She said.

Donnie laughed. "I love you."

"Ok." She said playfully. Donnie leaned in and finally gave her the passionate kiss she desperately need.

* * *

Leonardo jumped from roof top to roof top, just thinking about the beautiful girl he was about to see. She was a wonderful woman. Made Leo both confident and nervous at the same time. He had never felt this way ever for anything. He jumped in front the old house with the address that was written on the paper Alex gave him. He was extremely nervous by this time.

'You can turn around now.' he thought 'Just turn around go home and call her. Tell you you were sick. Involving your skin. Go.'

Leo was just about to knock, his hand was inches away from the door. "N-no." He pulled back and turned. "This will happen another time. Not now. Maybe not ever." The door swung open. Leo turned around and saw...her. He froze.

Although her hair was in a tight pony tail, strands of golden locks fell and outlined her heart shaped face. Her shirt struggled to keep her breasts inside but they outlined all her curves so perfectly. She wore worn-out jeans and plain sneakers. She carried a large black garbage bag. She smiled surprisingly when she saw Leo. "Oh, Leo! You came. I thought you changed your mind." She dropped the garbage bag and went over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's so good to see you again."

Leonardo hesitantly wrapped his arms around her small waist. "H-hey. It's nice to see you again too." A small breeze passed by, sending a sweet smell of perfume into Leo's nose. She smelled wonderful. He almost didn't want to let go of her.

She kissed his cheek. "Oh, I'm sorry for asking you this but...what exactly do you have?"

"Nothing contagious."

She rubbed her lips, "Your skin...it's so soft though. Well, I don't believe one second that you have anything." She then shrugged. "Oh well then. Please come inside, I'm just gonna put this out on the curb." Leo nodded. He walked inside as looked around.

The house was a typical family house. A kitchen on the right that had a window just above the sink. To the left was a cosy living room with a tv right in the middle. In front of the the tv was the couch covered in blankets and pillows. Leonardo brushed it off. In front of Leo was a long hallway with three doors; one on the left, one on the right then one straight forward. The house was old on the outside, but the inside was nice and new.

"I cleaned it up." She said as she came through the door. "Just like my mama taught me." Leo turned. "Well I had the whole day planned. Maybe we would go see a movie then have a little ice cream. Does that sound good?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Before we go. Please, help me with this one thing." She walked down the long hallway, opening the door at the end. She motioned him to follow her. He entered an old storage room filled with old boxes labeled all kinds of things. "I need your help picking up these boxes and set them outside. The back door to the back yard is right there. Never mind some of the labels. Just set them outside. I have a friend who is gonna pick me up tomorrow so we can take them to the dump."

Leo nodded. He began to put boxes right by the door, then he'd take them outside and help her with the rest. He turned, "Why are you doing this anyways?"

"My boyfriend wants the boxes labeled junk out of here. He left me a list of things to keep me busy when he's gone. I have a book full of things to do around this house. He's back in a couple weeks." Leonardo watched her pick up heavy boxes. He looked at her muscles. The way they would contract together when she picked them up, revealing her lean muscles. She was breathtaking. " Uh-oh..." She interrupted his thoughts. "This box is...stuck."

Leonardo went to her. "Need a little help?"

She smiled shyly, shaking her head. "No, I think I-" She tugged and pulled as hard as she could but the box would not move an inch. "It's completely stick. Maybe the other boxes are jamming it." She gave one final tug. Her foot push on her other, causing her to fall backward onto Leo. The box ripped open, the context spilled onto her.

Leo caught her just as they both fell onto the floor. For a second, lumps were formed in their throats. Her crystal blue eyes stared into his golden brown ones. A small color came to her face when she said, "Your...eyes." Her hands reached for his hood. Leo grabbed her hands before she went any further. "I'm sorry. That was very rude of me..." She smiled. "It's just that...your eyes...they are so beautiful..." She got up off of him. "Now what is this..."

Leo sat up. "W-what is it?"

She gasped as she held up a necklace. "This is the necklace my mother gave me before..." She held up a photo of a little girl, and a woman on a hospital bed. "This was the last photo we ever took together." Leo couldn't see her face, but once he heard her sniff it didn't take him long to actually picture what she was doing.

Leonardo touched her shoulder, "Grace?"

She held her hand to her mouth, "These are all the things that reminded me of my dead mother. And they are all in a box that says junk." A small tear fell from her eye. "She died of breast Cancer. My father was never the same." Leonardo placed his hands on her shoulders. "Why would he do such a thing? He knows how much I loved her. Now where do I put them. If I don't get them out...he'll..." She covered her face with her hands and began to sob.

Leonardo felt sorry for her. "Hey..." She gently pushed her toward him. He held her close as she cried softly onto him. "Don't cry." He soothed. Leo then slowly began to rock her back and forth, rubbing her silky head. "Don't cry anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She sniffed. "Whenever I talk about my mom, I always cry. But the fact that he would...do this..." She rubbed her eyes.

"Who exactly is he?"

Grace wiped the rest of her tears. "His name is Sergio. The rest he made me swore I would never tell a soul."

Leonardo thought for a second. Why did Sergio sound so familiar? "Oh well, I think he's not right for you. If he would do such a horrible thing and know that it will make you act this way, he shouldn't be with someone as wonderful as you."

Grace chuckled softly. "Thank you Leo. You are very sweet but...if I don't stay with him, I'll have no place to go. He'll kick me out and I'll be left on the streets. I have tried running away before but he always manages to find me. He has...guys that look for me all over New York and Staten Island. Sometimes, I'm afraid that I'm going no where with my life and he's just going to keep ruining it ever more." She sniffed.

Leonardo stood her up. "Why don't you live with... Esmeralda and Angel. If he ever comes, call me. I'll be there lickedy split. "

"I don't want to intrude on Esmeralda and Angel...Although...they are pretty nice. But, he's so strong Leo." She smiled softly.

"What? Are you saying I'm not strong? I'll have you know that I am a martial artist." Leo bragged. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was actually try to impress her.

Grace smiled and blinked, "Really? How exciting!" She clapped her hands as if excited. She stood up and began to pick up the mementos. Every single one she picked up, she paused and stared at it for a split second. Once evey thing was in the box, she set it aside. "I'll have to figure out a place to put those things. I don't have the heart to throw them away. I never will."

Leo's eye held hers, "Grace...I can take them...to uh, Esmeralda's home I mean. When ever you want see your mother smile, you can come and look. I am positive Esmeralda wouldn't mind. And Angel, well she wouldn't care. Trust me, it'll be fine." Leo insisted.

Grace smiled as her eyes shined brightly. "Oh thank you. Thank you so much Leo." She leaned in and kissed Leo's cheek. Again, she was stunned at how soft his skin was. "I still think that you have nothing to hide from me. Your skin is softer then mine."

Leo blushed deeply. He cleared his throat, "Well, I...er... Shall we uh...leave for the movies?"

Grace set the box down in the near by corner. She dusted off her clothes, fixed her hair, then smiled. "What shall we see huh?"

* * *

**Again, I thank my readers for staying and waiting for my story. I am deciding to make this chapter into a two part one. I have more ideas for this chapter, I just didn't want to put so much words into it. Ignore my grammar mistakes and my misspelled words. Thank you guys AGAIN for helping me and caring. I love you guys, =) so much... Cheezy I know but still...**


	22. Pay a Little Visit Part II

**Well, school is over. Which gives me enough time to work on this story. I have tons of ideas...but they are mostly for Raphael&Angle. Like I said this was the second part of the two part chapter...and thanks for the people who sent me pm's on my health...when this story ends, I promise to all of you guys the recognition you deserve..**

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT...Only my Oc's...Enjoy...**

* * *

Chatper 22

Esmeralda helped her mother with the dishes. Her mother would wash and she would dry. Her mother was the same old funny bright lady. Even though she is sick with an illness not even the doctors know what it is (but the illness shows many signs of diabetus), she acted as if nothing was wrong at all. Esmeralda through her head back and laughed, "Madre, that is not your problem..." She laughed.

"¿Como que, not my problem?" Her mother chuckled. "Última vez que revisé queyesiste mi hija, así que tengo que saber si Miguel Ángel te trata como una princesa"

"Mom, he does. I love him, so much." Esmeralda's eyes were of a small girl. They seemed to sparkle. "He's my everything. I remember, one night, we were all cosy in bed he grabbed my arms and kissed them. Over every scar he kissed them. He told me, 'I wish I could make these all go away with just one kiss.' Oh mom, I love him."

Esmeralda's mother was happy. When Esmeralda was a little girl, she was happy all the time. When she was a teenager, sure there were some troubles, but she was always happy with her friends and family. Now as an adult, a grown woman, Esmeralda was the same happy girl. But when she would talk about Michelangelo, her mother had never seen Esmeralda so happy. "I'm happy for you baby girl..." She yawned.

Esmeralda set down the dish. "Madre, are you tired? It is late isn't it." Esmeralda helped her mother to her bed, she gently laid her down. "Here you go mama." Her mother laid down with a loud grunt.

"Ay, ya estoy vieja." She joked.

"Yes, you're old. But you are this the lady I remember when I was younger." She chuckled. "Mommy when I leave I want you to know that I won't ever stop thinking about you. You are my mother, call me for what ever reason. I still have that old cell phone I never use locked up some place around that apartment."

"Ya ya ya. I'll be fine. You, go finish the kitchen and go to sleep. It's late." She said with a groan.

"Ok. Night mama." Esmeralda gave her mother a light peck on the forehead, then head toward the kitchen.

She jumped, however, when her phone in her pant pocket, began to vibrate. She quickly took out the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey babe...uh...how are you?" Michelangelo's voice came through the other line, making Esmeralda's hear begin to beat twice as fast.

"Honey! Oh, I'm fine. I just help my mother into bed, now I have to clean the kitchen. How are you, sweet heart?" she asked as she began to mop the floor. She held the phone with her ear and shoulder.

"I'm..." there was a long pause before a sigh. "I'm miserable babe. I feel absolutely crappy with you over there. I want you here."

Esmeralda smiled. "I know honey, I miss you too." Esmeralda shifted the phone slightly. "I really want to be with you but, my mother is getting sick and old, my sister's are a little young to actually help her with everything."

"I know. Trust me I know, I feel selfish just speaking to you about this. I normally just keep these feelings to myself...but ever since Leo left...let's just say thank god for Donnie being there."

Esmeralda thought a for a while. "Mikey, what does that mean exactly?"

"It's complicated. But I suppose you get it." Mikey chuckled softly. Esmeralda could have sworn that she could feel Mikey's breath on the back of her neck. "I'm going to tell you something only Donnie knows. When Leo left, it was out of no where, it was like he told us one day and left the next. Last minute. Which was...exactly it. He told us one day and left the other. I felt like a part of me was gone. Leo, he's my big bro, I love him. I thought he was gone forever. Once I finally realized that he was gone...I didn't know how to...deal...so I did what only came to my mind. Which was the wrong idea."

Esmeralda dropped the mop. She was not hearing Michelangelo, her Michelangelo say that he's... "Cut?"

She could feel his warm smile in his voice. "Yeah. There are...about three or four lines on my wrist. But that's not the point. I started to...uh...cry because I knew this was not me. I'm the funny one; the one who makes everyone laughs; the one who is a party animal. I never thought that I'd result to this. I felt absolutely horrible. Well, it uh...took me about two or three days to come out and tell Donnie what I did. I told him because, he's the closest brother I have. Raphael would've just pummeled me and Master Splinter...well he had enough problems."

"I remember the words Donnie told he. He said 'Mikey, I am always here. I know how you feel, but doing this, it's not the right way to cope. I know you didn't want Leo to leave, but you have me. I'm here.' I didn't really ever want to take my life. I don't even know why I did it, but I did. And I am telling you this...because I don't want to hide anything from you. I-I miss you like hell Es. I want us to not have any secrets. Esmie, I'm trying to tell you...I love you. With all my heart. I love you."

A lone tear fell from Esmeralda's eye as her heart fluttered in her chest. "I know." She said, her voice cracking a little. She had never felt so adored, so happy. Mikey was everything she could ask for in a man. He was so caring, so sensitive. Everything about him was her's. From his crystal blue eyes, to the soft gentle heart he had. Esmeralda smiled. "Mike...Mikey I love you too."

"Really?"

"Of course." She sniffed. "I knew I love you the first time we made love. I love you more than I love myself. I can't even put it into words how much I care and cherish for you."

"Aw, shucks. Now you're gonna make me cry." Mikey joked.

"It's ok. I'm crying too. But they're tears of joy." Esmeralda said. "I wish I was there Mikey."

"I know."

"I want to be there right now. I just...I just..." She let out a shaky breath. "I miss you." More tears ran down her cheeks.

Her mother heard her sniffing, she heard the tiny sobs escape from her mouth, and as a worried mother would usually react, she forced herself up then led herself to the kitchen. She found Esmeralda smiling and crying as she leaned against the counter. "Esmeralda, ¿que te pasa?"

Esmeralda wiped her tears from her face, "Mother, get back to bed. we have to get up early tomorrow. Go on."

"Why you crying?"

"Because I'm happy. Mikey said he loves me and you know how emotional I am ok. Now go to bed." Esmeralda chuckled softly. "Mikey says 'Hi mom'." Her mother smiled lightly, then went to bed again. "Oh Mikey, you make me so happy. As if I were in a dream."

"Yeah? I feel the same way too." Mikey sniffed. "Hey Es, I love you."

"I love you too."

Raphael watched the tv, but he did not know what was on. He just sort of stared into space, waiting for Angelina to call. It was already 11 o'clock. With time different, it was probably about 9 over in California. Where was she? Didi she fall asleep? Did she take pills!

Raphael could not see his angel taking pills. Whoever gave her those pills is no friend. She even admitted that she felt addicted. Out of all the things she could do, count sheep, fluff her pillows, do something! Raphael did not care, just as long as she didn't use any sort of pills.

Raphael shifted, she probably forgot again. He would probably have to call. He took out his cell, then dailed her number. The phone began to ring, but after two rings it clicked. Raphael stared at the phone as if it would have changed. He called again. The same response. "What the hell?" he thought out loud. He placed a call again. This time she answered.

"Raph!" Her voice was at a low whisper.

"Angel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, my family is sleeping so I hung up so I could turn the volume down. They are...early sleepers and early risers. I had a horrible childhood." She joked. "Every morning waking up at six o'clock, going to school. I would say that's child abuse."

"Aw, you poor thing." He chuckled. "So, how you been so far?"

Angelina sighed. "I am so fucking pissed at my dad."

"Why?"

"His girlfriend. She fucking hates me and my little sister. I mean I don't really care about me, but my nine year old sister. She doesn't even look at my brother. That stupid blonde bitch is going to feel the bottom of my shoe one day."

"Why are you made at your dad, because of her?"

"Because my dad always takes her side." She yawned. "And worst of all, she treats my sister like crap. My dad lets her treat Jennifer like the way she does. I swear next time she hits here, I'll hit her so many times..."

"Woah there sweetheart, I have told you this before, don't start, let them start." Raphael said calmly. "

"Yeah, I know. But, ugh! That bitch is so going to get it one day." Angelina grunted. She yawned again. "What about you babe? How are you?"

"I've been bored, man. With you guys being gone and all, it's been quiet a lot. Mikey has been a little sour puss, and me...I have been fighting with Leo a lot." Raphael told her. He began to feel light headed. "Everything is pretty normal, except with Mikey."

"You always fight with Leo. Speaking of which, how is the guy?"

"He's out with his little girlfriend. No one is supposed to know, so...Imma shut my trap, before he comes and finds me talking about her. What's her name? Uh...Nancy...? I don't know, but I don't really care." He yawned.

"Dude, don't be so mean. She's a sweet heart. She's beautiful and she gots some boobs man. Remember Halloween? Didn't you see her in that school girl costume. She was fucking hot man. I wouldn't blame Leo for having the hots for her." Angelina humorously. "By the way, her name is Grace. And I'm surprise Leo had the balls to leave."

"Yeah, I remember. Halloween. Best night of my life. And I'm surprised to. I didn't even know he was gone until like...two hours ago."

"Damn that long." Angelina whistled. "I bet Leo is having fun. Real, real fun."

Raphael laughed, "Gross."

Angelina yawned again. "Hey Raph, go to bed sweetie. At least you know I'm here."

"Are you tired?"

"Not really. It's only...almost ten. When I'm over there, I don't go to sleep until like...four in the morning."

"Why?"

"You! Oops..." She paused for a sort period of time. "You don't let me get any sleep. I mean, I love it when we...have fun and all, but I'm just say. I'm used to staying up really late."

Raphael rubbed his bald head. "Heh...sorry. It's just, when ever I actually think 'Holy shit I have a girlfriend' and then I think 'She's fucking sexy ass fuck' I start to lose control. I mean you're mine! And I just go wild thinking about that so I guess, I just want to feel you."

Angelina giggled. "You are such a softie. I love you. And I feel lucky to have you. Really lucky."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Grace laughed, smooshing the ice cream in her face by accident. She began to laugh even more. "Oh, now look at what you did Leo! I have ice cream all over my nose!" She playfully said.

Leonardo laughed. He couldn't help but think that she looked so cute with ice cream all over her nose. He wanted to lick it off. "Well, you made the joke." He tried to shake the thought about her away from his mind. He shouldn't be thinking about her like that. He finished off his ice cream, just staring at her as he ate.

"But you made it ever more funnier." Grace giggled as she wiped her nose. "Tell me about yourself, Leo. About your brothers, your father, your martial arts. Just tell me about your life. Everything in general."

Leonardo wiped his mouth. He cleared his throat. "Well, me and my brothers...we were always been outsiders. In...um...school, everyone would treat us very differently. When we were all kids, my brother Michelangelo, he was the most sensitive, and I guess I was always there for him when ever he was crying, got hurt, or any other thing. I was also there a lot for Donnie. And Raph...well he was and is stubborn. We still have it hard, but it's nothing we can't handle. I have always been the 'leader' in my family. And I wouldn't trade my life, not matter how hard it is."

"As for my martial arts. I have been training, ever since I could pick up a wooden sword." He said, causing Grace to giggle. "My father is the one who taught me. He is my master. I love him and I would protect my family, with the training he teaches me."

"He still teaches you?" Grace asked.

"Yes. I still have a lot to learn. And I am willing to take as much time I as I need."

"Well, your life sounds exciting. As for those kids, I think you are a special person. For whatever reason they treated you different must've been stupid because, I see you as any other human being." Grace comforted.

Leo chuckled softly. "Why, thank you. You make me feel special. Now, tell me about yourself. How was your life. And if you want...you may skip the part about your mother."

"Oh no, it's fine. I only cry when I think that she was suffering." She took a deep breath, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was a happy child. Hardly ever cried, always smiling and giggling. I was taught a woman's job was to cook and clean the house, while the man was to work. I was so close to my mother. I loved her. She was just...what you picture when you think of a mother. I was her twin. My father was a typical man, but he was a gentleman."

"When my mother pass, something changed in my father. He was no longer my pa. He was, a stranger. He would spend all his work money on beer and liquor. He started to abuse me. Hitting me when he was frustrated, mad, or any type of emotion really. I would have to hide when he came home. At the age of thirteen, I ran away from home and went to live with my grandmother. Our family was very rich. She had enough money to take care of me until she passed. I graduated from High School, and my father told me I would be a spoiled brat and spend all the money my mother and grandmother gave me in their will. I still have the money, but I never really found a reason to spend it."

"Where were you born?"

"It was in Georgia. Sweet sweet Georgia." Grace smiled. "My mama always told me, if I were ever lost, in this big world, I could always return to her arms." She licked her ice cream. "But, I really have no where to turn to." She turned to Leo. "You are a good friend Leo. Probably the best I've had in years."

Leonardo smiled. "You are a good friend to Grace."

Grace giggled. "Also, thank you for walking me home. It's a little scary, walking alone in the dark."

"No problem. I would always be happy to help a fellow friend. Remember anytime you need help, I'm always here." Leo assured.

Grace smiled, "You're sweet. Tonight was probably the most fun I had in years. I hope there will be a second date." she giggled.

Leo chuckled, hiding his blush perfectly. "I am positive there will be." The walked in silence until they came to the old house she lived in. Grace turned and thank Leo once again. "It's really no biggie. I am always happy to help you."

Grace blushed. "Let's do this again." She leaned in, placing her lips gently against his cheek. Leo didn't know what to do but, turn his head and lightly kiss her lips. Once he realized what he did he back away, leaving Grace with wide eye open.

"I...I...Grace...I'm sorry..." Leo blushed madly.

Grace's shocked expression, soon turned into a smile. "It's all right Leo." She cupped his cheek with her hand. "Although, I really wish I could see your blushing face right now." She giggled. "Goodnight." She said before she turned and went into her home.

"Goodnight..." Leo said. He turned and began to head home. He couldn't help but jump into the sky and feel like he was flying. He yelled into the night, feeling more alive then he ever did. He swore to himself that it was the greatest night he ever had.

* * *

**Now...isn't that sweet... Please ignore my grammar mistakes and misspelled words...Please Review and again...**

**Thanks...**


	23. Nightmares

**Thank you if you're still reading...In this chapter you'll probably be like "wtf am I reading." But whatever. I have summer school, some how. All of i sudden I was accepted and I didn't even Sign up. But again, at least it's raising my credits.**

**Sexual Content- Just WARNING!**

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT...just my Ocs...Enjoy..**

* * *

Chapter 23

Hun clapped his hands as he smiled happily. "The plan is finished. With every step they will take, we will be one step ahead." He laughed. "These girls, and the turtles will be gone. But the only thing...when will they be forever out of my life."

Dragon Face stepped up, "Boss, I have been following the girls like you told me to and I got some new pictures of one of the turtles going off with a girl that looks like Sergio's women." He walked up to Hun and handed him the pictures. "It was very hard to actually see or even find out if it was one of those freaks or not, but when he never showed his face I figured it was one of them. What we don't know is that, which one."

Hun smiled, "So...it looks like one of the freaks is in it with that little girl of Sergio's huh? And here I thought she was a saint. Well then she must know about the turtles." He studied the picture. "I will give these to him when the plan starts."

"Understood."

"Good. Now, as for Alicia...she need to go out, last. I am sure that she has grown attached to these freaks. She has always been like that. So, I want to make her suffer, like she made me."

A lump formed in Dragon Face's when he said, "Yes sir."

"Leave me now, so that I may continue to work on this plan. And thank you...for this valuable information."  
Dragon Face stomped out of the office, furious. He had been waiting for this plan to hurry up and go along. Every time he would ask Hun when the plan would go along, he would say "You can't rush perfection." Dragon Face would be fuming every time.

He was so ready to kill Hun.

A month later...

~Lair~

He heard her screaming. Her piercing scream rang in his ears. He ran and ran and ran looking for his Angel. Raphael couldn't run any faster. Until he came to a small room. He saw her, he saw Angelina reach out to him, begging him to come save her. A shadow man was holding her back from him, while he smiled.

His smile was evil. His eyes were black. His hands were around Angelina's arms as tears streamed down her face. The man had a voice that sent chills up Raphael's spine. "How does it feel? To be helpless. To see the one you love will cry and beg while you just watch."

Raphael felt something hold him back. His arms suddenly were slammed against his back. His sais were dropped to the ground beside him. He yelled and screamed and kick and did everything in his power to break free from the vice like grip.

Angelina's fear was emitted through her horrible screams. The tears that streamed down her face were forever imprinted in Raphael's mind. Raphael felt hopeless. He felt useless.

His eyes shot open, frantically looking around his dark room.

Another nightmare...

His arms patted around his bed until he hit his target. Angelina was fast asleep. Raphael sighed wiping the sweat from his brow. The spot around him was wet. 'Poor Angel' he thought, 'I can't just let her sleep in my sweat. Gross.' He stood up carefully, then went to her side of the bed. He then picked her up. She moaned pushing against him. "Raphael, we already had sex."

Raphael grabbed her legs and her back, carrying her carefully. "No, you idiot. I'm doing this for you." He joked. He kissed her forehead softly. He noticed that she was naked, her now slimmer body was just glowing against his dark green skin. Every inch of her was brand new to Raphael. It was so hard for Raphael not to keep his hands off her when she got back from California. She was more tan, more slim, and somehow...more flexible.

Raphael held her just admiring her beauty. Her eyes fluttered open, "Raph..." she moaned. "You woke me up from a lovely dream." She stretched her arms out. Then she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. "Raph! Put me down, you green bastard! This is not a fun wake up call!"

Raphael chuckled. "I...I had a nightmare...the bed is full of sweat..."

"You did?" She asked. Raphael set her legs down, nodding slowly. "And I slept in your sweat?" He nodded. "Ew..." She smiled, jumping and wrapping her legs around Raphael's waist. "My poor baby. Having nightmares."

Raphael held her securely. "I'm sorry I woke you up babe, I just felt bad about leaving you in my...stuff..." He sat on her side of the bed, avoiding the sweat spot. He scooted her forward. "I was going to out down and let you sleep on the couch, then come back and change the sheets, but...uh you're naked.

Angelina rested her head on his shoulder. "It's ok." She yawned. "What was your nightmare about?"

"Um...nothing important. I don't remember." He lied, thinking that telling him about his bream would probably freak  
Angelina out. He patted her head. "What were you dreaming about?"

Angelina sighed. "I dreamed about when I came home. How awesome you were in bed." She yawned again. "What time is it?"

"Some time in the morning."

"No shit." She laughed. Her eyes began to become heavy again. "I think I'm gonna sleep like this tonight ok."

"No, then you'll have a neck ache in the morning."

"Then you'll massage me right." She kissed his neck. "Don't worry Raph, I'll be fine." Raphael held her close, his dream kept replaying over and over in his head. His arms tighten around her. It felt so real, it almost felt like a vision, not a nightmare. Angelina noticed, "Raph, what's the matter?"

Raphael shook his head, trying to hide his fear of losing her. "Nothing babe. Just...go to sleep." Once she was asleep and her breathing soon matched his heartbeat, he kissed her head. "You are the only person in this world that I love more than anyone else...and I am never letting anyone take you from me. I love you...my angel."

Esmeralda cuddled Michelangelo as his breathing slowly calmed. "It's ok baby. It was just a dream. There is no need to panic." She soothed as she rubbed Mikey's head. "Was it bad? I'm here. I will protect you from everything and anything. I'm here."

Esmeralda was jolted awake when Mikey let out a whale. She had to slap him awake. Something she never thought about doing to her wonderful lover. When Mikey's eyes snapped, his arms immediately wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Esmeralda has been in this position ever since.

Mikey held her close. "Jesus Christ, it was so real. Some guy, some dark guy had you. He was touching you. He was taking you away from me. I was so...I would have killed him Esmie. I would have killed him. But I couldn't move. I was stuck, something was holding me back. Something had me, and you were screaming. And there was nothing I could do."

Esmeralda shushed him. "It was just a dream. Don't worry sweetie. Everything is just fine."

Mikey shook his head. "It was so real. Every little detail was so real."

"Sweetie, dreams can be like that. I have had many, ok." She tried to help. "Just go back to sleep." Mikey looked up at her. "Holy crap I wish I had your eyes." She kissed his forehead. "Now just sleep sweetie."

Mikey playfully kissed her nose. "I love you."

Esmeralda smiled. "I love you too sweetie. Now go to sleep."

"I'm so glad your home."

"I'm glad I'm home to." Esmeralda scooted closer. "Now go to sleep."

Mikey chuckled, "Now, how do you expect me to sleep with such a beautiful woman right in front of me." Mikey's smirk sent shivers all over Esmeralda's spine. "Sorry for waking you beautiful."

"It's fine honey. Anything for you." Esmeralda kissed his chest. "People have nightmares. It's completely normal. It's like taking care of a giant baby."

"Hey, I'm no baby. I'm a big boy."

Esmeralda snorted, "That you are baby. That you are..." She snuggled into Mikey's chest. She sighed. "Go to sleep baby."

"Yes ma'am." He kissed her forehead, pushing the thoughts of his nightmare aside. Hiding his fear behind a smile. Hoping that the fears will all go away. He hoped that it was just a nightmare and nothing more. "Esmie...? I hoped everything you said was right. I hope nothing happens to you. If anything did, I wouldn't forgive myself."

Esmeralda shivered against him. "Nothing will ever happen. And if something did, well then you have to go on. Meaning, it wasn't your fault, I'll be fine. I'll always be with you, I'll never blame you for anything. Nothing is ever your fault, sweetheart. I just want you to do two things."

"And those are?"

"I want you to never blame yourself for anything, if anything happens to me. And I want you to always be the fun, happy, loving turtle that I love oh so much." She giggled.

"Well that can be arranged, my sweet." Mikey kissed her forehead. "But, again I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm a woman aren't I?"

Mikey chuckled. "That you are."

Later that day...

~Angelina's work~

Angelina smiled. "Raph calm down. I'm fine... Yes, I'll call you if I need anything... Well, I'm on a break... No, sweetie... You're being paranoid... Shut up and listen to me for a second. I want you to go in your bedroom, get comfortable, and go to sleep. You were so tired this morning when I woke up, you need to get some sleep... Well, if I go over there and you're not sleeping, I'm the last thing you'll ever see..." Angelina blushed. "Aw, look at me I'm blushing... Okay, go to sleep... Bye" Angelina hung up before Raphael could say anything else. She let out a frustrated sigh. Poor Raphael, not getting enough sleep because of those dreams. To frightened to go back to sleep and see them again. Although, he would never admit it.

"Boyfriend troubles?" Jerry asked as he came into the room.

Angelina sat on a nearby chair. "Kinda, he just loves me a lot. He's a little paranoid something will happen to me if he's not with me."

Jerry chuckled, "Well, I truly don't blame him. I mean any man would try to steal you away from him."

"Woah there Jer, it almost sounds like you're trying to steal me away from Raph. I don't think he'll like that." Angelina warned with a smile.

"Well, would you hate me if I said I was." He asked, grabbing some juice from the small fridge.

Angelina tensed, "Don't tell me you love me now. I don't want things to be awkward tomorrow when I come to work." She laughed nervously.

Jerry poured himself some juice, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He smiled "Juice?"

Angelina nodded. "Jerry, you do know a lot about me. But not enough to love me."

Jerry poured another glass of juice for Angelina. His smile never faded, "I doubt this Raph, knows more than I do. All I'm saying is, if he's so worried that someone'll will come through that door and sweep you off your feet, why doesn't he ever come. I have never seen him come to your work bringing you lunch, or even taking you out to lunch." He handed her the glass.

Angelina sipped it. "It's complicated Jerry."

"Well, I absolutely don't care how complicated it is. If it were for you, I would be come here just to see you even if it were snowing."

Angelina smiled, "Jerry, as much I'm flatter, and I am I just-"

"I think Raph is not go enough for you. I feel he doesn't have as much as I do." He took another sip. "Personally, I think he stole you away from me. I was dating you way before he was."

Angelina smiled, "In a way that is true. But Raphael, he's...different. He's unique. I know I will never find anyone as good as him. I love him so much. He's just...different."

Jerry nodded, "Okay. You say that now, just wait a while. You'll see that there are even better men than him." Jerry stepped closer.

"Jerry, everyone has their opinions." Angelina stepped back.

"Angel...you look so beautiful."

Angelina nodded, "I know."

"You smell wonderful."

"Um-" he put a finger over her lips as he got closer and closer.

"Shush...just, let it happen."

Angelina's heart began to beat fast, causing her vision to blur. "Jerry...this can't happen."

"I think it can." He was now inches away from her face. "And it will..."

Angelina was starting to panic. Her breath was caught in her throat. "Jerry...no..."

"Angel..."

His eyes slowly began to close, his lips began to come closer and closer. Angelina didn't want this. Every fiber in her body wanted to run, but she was frozen in time. Just then her phone began to buzz. Jerry backed away quickly. Angelina dashed for her phone on the counter. "Hello?" Her breathing slowly became normal. "Esmie?... What!... Yes, I can hear him... Oh god, but we were just talking like five minutes ago... Okay... Okay, I'll be right there." She hung up. She grabbed her coat and ran out the room. "Boss, I need to leave. It's an emergency. But I'll come back as soon as I can."

Angelina's boss nodded. "Yeah sure. It's a slow day anyways. Take your time." And with that Angelina was out the door. Leaving Jerry, caught in the moment.

~Lair~

Donatello tried everything he could to wake up his screaming brother. His cries sent shivers down his spine. Nothing would stop Raphael from kicking and screaming. Not even master Splinter could wake him.

He was sitting on the couch, just watching tv when he heard Raphael's angry blood curdling screams. He got up and saw Michelangelo, Esmeralda, and Leonardo all run to Raphael's room. Donnie quickly did the same. When he got to the room he saw Michelangelo trying to calm his brother down. When that failed, Leonardo began to shake his brother. He was rewarded with a punch to the gut.

Donnie went to him, he didn't want to pour water on him, afraid that he might accidentally drown him. Raphael would calm down, then begin again. Donnie was clueless and absolutely frighten.

Master Splinter came in, heading straight for Raphael. He cradled his son's cheek and said. "Raphael...hear me...you must wake up my son. You must." For a second, Raphael calmed. Then after about half a minute later, he began to scream again. Master Splinter had never seen his son behave so viciously. He had never heard him scream so angrily. It brought fear into the old rat's heart.

Michelangelo was almost at tears. He did not know what to do. He was lost. His brother was screaming and he did not know what to do. Frustrated and scared, he stomped out of the room, holding Esmeralda close. "It's the nightmare. It's the nightmare. I know it is."

Esmeralda shook her head. "No..." She buried her head in Mikey's chest. "No..."

Leonardo stood at his brother's side. Kneeling beside Raphael's bed. His eyes were filled with worry and sorrow. His heart was breaking. What was happening. This had to stop. "Where is Angelina? She needs to be here now, or so help me god I will wake him up myself."

"How, Leo?" Donatello argued. "You tried to already and you got hit. What if Angelina comes and the same happens to her?"

"When Raphael hears her voice," Splinter said. "He will stop this."

"Where's Alex?" Esmeralda said, coming back into the room.

"She went to work. I didn't want to call her." Donnie said.

Mikey ran into the room, "Angel's here."

Angelina was soon inside Raphael's room. She saw her beloved kicking and screaming. Tears stung her eyes. She ran to him, "Oh...god...Raph..." She kissed his cheek. "Donnie why won't he wake up? Why does he keep screaming like this? What's wrong!"

Donnie shook his head. "It looks like he is having a really bad nightmare. Maybe chronic, maybe he has parasomnia. He can't wake up, and we can't wake him up. There is no other way but to let him do it on his own. But after he wakes up, I'm going to monitor his sleeping."

Tear after tear fell from Angelina's eyes. She cupped his cheek. "Baby, remember when I came home from California and you said you'll be with me forever. Not asking for more not asking for less. And I called you crazy." She wiped her tears away. "I just felt embarrassed to say that'd...I would love to be with you my whole life. I would love for you to be my husband. Because I couldn't love you more than I do now." She let her tears just stream down.

Raphael slowly began to quiet down. He stopped thrashing, he stopped screaming. He just stopped.

Master Splinter rested a hand on Angelina's shoulder. "He hears you my child. He hears you." Angelina kissed his hand.

"Thank you,...dad..." She said. Master Splinter smiled in response. Angelina face her lover, she then got up and gave Raphael a slow and passionate kiss. She whispered quietly, "I love you." A small tear hit Raphael's cheek.

"Um, Angel...did Raphael ever mention a nightmare." Angelina nodded. "I think he's having the same thing I'm having. My nightmare had Esmie in it. It felt like I was going to lose her. Maybe he is having the same one I am." Angelina nodded. "You should have to let him know your alright."

Angelina stared at Raphael. She grabbed his hand. "Honey, I know what you are going through is scary, but I'm fine. I'm here. You just need to open your eyes to see me. I'm safe...but I can't be fully safe without you awake. You have to wake up. You have to look around. Not only are you scaring you're family, but you're scaring me. Now, wake up so I won't be scared, and I will be safe. Wake up sweetie. Wake up." Angelina softly said.

Raphael's eyes began to flutter. But they never opened. "There you go my son. Hear the love of your life, hear her pain."

"Raph, I know that that thought that I will leave you for someone else is still in the back of your mind. I know that if I ask for you to get rid of that thought you'll say it's gone but it wouldn't be. What I want you to do, is wake up, look at me and just love me."

Raphael began to shake his head back and forth. Angelina's heart began to break thinking that he was going to start screaming again. More tears stung her eyes. Raphael squeezed her hand, causing her to smile. His eyes shot open. He looked at her. "Oh god. Angel."

Angelina wrapped her arms around him immediately. She finally cried the tears of joy she wanted to. "Raph!" Raphael held her close.

"God, Angel this was a horrible nightmare. Its getting worse. This time the thing was..."

"Raph, we'll talk about it later. Just...hold me." Angelina felt her heart began to fly. She wanted him so much. She needed him so much. She loved him so much that she would never let him go. The two lovers didn't even noticed everyone getting up and leaving them alone. Angelina sobbed into the crook of Raphael's neck. "I love you."

Raphael smiled. "I know. I love you too."

Angelina made her way up to mouth, leaving a trail of kisses behind. She finally kissed his mouth. She kissed him deeply. "You scared the crap outta me." She muttered. "Don't ever do that." She kissed him again. "That's for being with me." She kiss him again. "That's for being yourself." She kissed him again. "That's because I love the way you taste." She then slapped his arm. "And that's for scaring me."

"Why is it that I always end up scaring you?"

"You just seem to have that kind of effect on me." She smiled. "But it's not the only effect." Angelina kissed his jaw. "God, I nearly pissed myself when I heard you screaming bloody murder."

"I was screaming?"

Angelina nodded. "You know, I knew you loved me a lot, but I never knew you would kill or do anything that involves dying for me. Although you have said it before, I never believed it."

Raphael smiled and nodded. "Yeah babe. Of course I would."

Angelina's beautiful smiled became a blank expression. "Raph...you know I love you right?"

Raphael rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah babe."

"Ok then..." She smiled again, wrapping her arms around his neck again. "Just reminding you again."

Few hours later...

"Honey, I'm home!" Alex greeted as she came through the door. "And I got pizza!"

Michelangelo was soo at her side. "Gimme gimme gimme!" He opened the box. "No way. You got Hawaiian. That's my favorite."

"It's not mine...and it's all yours." She walked down the stairs. "Let me guess, Donnie's in the lab?" Her eyebrow perked up. Mikey nodded. "Oh god. Maldita sea. Voy a poner mi pie hasta su culo si el no termina en cualquier cosa..." She sighed, covering her head with her hand. "Okay, calm down. It's your fault anyways."

Mikey grabbed a piece of pizza and began to eat. "S'ok sis. He'll be done soon."

Alex grabbed her hair, and put it up in the a tight ponytail. "I hope so. Where's Leo? Wait let me guess-"

"He's with Sensei. They're talking about me and Raphael."

"Why? What did you two do?"

"Well, me and Raph had a real bad nightmare. Raph, who is in his room with Angelina right now, had a horrible and I mean horrible nightmare. He was screaming, punching and kicking, and Angelina got him out of it."

Alex stopped. "Wait, why the fuck didn't anyone call me?"

"Donnie didn't want to bother you. You were at work and all so..."

"Right. I am going to go say hi to Donnie and then leave. Conan is starving at home and I don't want animal control called."

"I think you're a great mommy."

"Yeah, you just want more pizza." She plagued.

"You're right. But I still think you're a good mommy. Let me take care of Conan. I think I can take care of him for a day." Mikey suggested.

"Fine then you're on. You'll have him tomorrow. Walk him, feed him, bathe him because he hasn't had a bath in a while. I'll give you the special shampoo I use tomorrow, because he gets a little dandruff. Be sure you wash him right or else he will get really bad dandruff. After the bath, brush his fur right or he will just shed fur like no dog has before. Don't eat in front of him unless you have a mop to wash up the drool. I'll get you his dog treats, his dog bowls, and his dog bed. Oh, and I'll give you his toys or else he'll just chew up whatever he wants." She informed as she walked towards Donnie's lab.

"Wow, that dog needs that much pampering?"

"Not so easy is it." She blew him a kiss before dipping into the lab. She shut the door behind her. "Hello there my wonderful boyfriend. How are you today?"

Donatello spun around on his chair and smiled. "Well, I'm better now that you are here."

Alex pouted as she walk towards him swaying her hips in a hypnotizing way. She then smiled when she saw Donnie's eyes begin to change. "I heard you had kind of a bad day huh?"

"Yeah, I have been doing some research on Raphael's and Mikey's reoccurring nightmares and...I..." He shut his eyes. "You smell absolutely wonderful."

She then sat on his lap. "Hmm...Mikey told me about the nightmares. And how Raphael had an episode today. And that you didn't want to call me."

Donnie shrugged. "I felt like there was truly no need to call. I knew you would have just come over when you finished work. You've been off of work for so long I figured, 'I don't plan on getting my fired today.'"

Alex kissed his cheek. "How sweet of you. Minimum wage, is something I can live without if I have you." She playfully rubbed her nose against his. "So, how about you come over to my place and we have a little fun. And when I say little I mean, all night long."

Donnie kissed her nose, "As much as I want to. And believe me I want to. i have to keep an eye on Raphael and Mike all night tonight. Sorry sweetie, but I can't risk another one of those episodes and my brothers end up hurting themselves. If you want you can stay tonight, maybe we can have a quickly." he suggested.

"I can't I have Conan to take care of. i should have never told you to build something. I'm so stupid." she whined. Donnie chuckled. "You better be building me something so amazing. Something that will make me do things to you that I thought wasn't possible. You better be making something worth the all this time. B-because you know what mister, I am so sexually frustrated and down to doing this myself. Being my own boyfriend. Mmhm, how does that sound? You feel good about yourself."

"No, but that sounds completely sexy. And I think that I am as frustrated as you are my sweet but, I promise this gift, I only hope that it will surprise you. It involves that necklace I gave you Christmas day about a year ago?"

"Oh yes! It was beautiful. I keep it in a safe place and I look at it when I need you or I'm in a bad mood or whenever I need to." She kissed him. "I always forgot to thank you for it."

"Don't worry. You've thanked me many many times in different ways." Donnie smirked.

"I remember waking up in your arms, feeling safe and happy. You cooked me breakfast. And I went in the bathroom to change and saw it. Donnie! I loved it and I still love it. It must have cost you a fortune." She said.

"Oh honey, don't worry about the money. I got it for you. I got it so that I can see you smile. I love your smile. I love you." Donnie hugged her waist. He kissed her stomach. "You are my princess."

Alex smiled down at her beloved. "Aw, how sweet. So Angelina is with Raph, huh?" Alex asked. "Well it doesn't take a lot to know what they are doing?"

Donnie shrugged. "They've been in there for...about six hours. So I already knew not to go in, or to enter at my own risk. I chose the smart way."

"Good choice." Alex looked at the small time on Donnie's laptop. Almost 8. "Kay sweetie, as much as I don't want to, I have to go take care of my baby. But I'll be back tomorrow dropping him off tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

"Mikey thinks Conan doesn't need pampering. So I'm proving him wrong." Alex smiled and stood from Donnie's lap. She gave Donnie a quick hug then turned. "Goodbye sweetheart." Her wrist was grabbed and she spun on her heel. She was caught off guard when Donnie dipped her and kissed her passionately. Her eyes slowly shut. She began to chuckle a little when Donnie gently pushed on her ribs. She broke free from the kiss, just to throw her head back and laugh. "Donnie...s-stop..." She began to screwworm like a fish out of water. "Stop!..." she stomped on his toe. Donnie dropped Alex to the floor as he bent of and rubbed his throbbing toe.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"You know I hate being...fondled that way." Alex got up from the floor dusting her pants off. "You deserved it." She started for the door."

"Oh no you don't!" Donnie quickly wrapped his arm around her waist. He turned her. She playfully punched his arm. "You really going to leave me all hot and bothered?"

Alex giggled. "You started it. Now let me go, my boy is starving." She attempted to break free from Donnie but was to strong. And with just one arm! "Donnie! Let me go!"

Donnie lowered his head, whispering into her ear. "Come on sweetie. Just a quickie. In the bathroom." Alex's head shot towards him. "I figured you were right. And trust me, I miss you. All of you." He playfully kissed her neck, lightly nipping at her pulse.

Alex jumped a little, but then she closed her eyes and moaned. "How long do we have?"

"Enough to start and and enough to finish." Donnie muttered against her neck. His hot breath sent chills down Alexs back. " Come on. Lets do it."

Alex chuckled, "I love it when you're like this." She turned. "Does this door have a lock?"

Donnie nodded. "Yes, why?"

Alex's smile spelled 'sneaky'. "Honey, why bother going all the way to the bathroom and waist time. When we can just have some fun here." Alex pushed him until he hit the medical table behind him. Her hands found his and laced her fingers through his. She bit her lip. "Remember, just a quickie. So make it quick." Donnie picked her up, then set her down on the table. He then walked to the door and locked.

"Finally. You have no idea how much I need this." Donnie went to her. He (and the help of Alex), quickly took off her pants and underwear tossing it to the ground. Donnie shut his eyes as the scent of Alex's arousal flew through his nostrils, igniting something primal in him.

Alex was longing for his touch. She was caught off guard when Donatello plunged into her. Alex's hands flew up and wrapped around Donnie's neck. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he thrusted hard and fast. Her legs flew up and wrapped around his waist. Her toes curling. She stifled her cry of pleasure with her hand, covering her mouth and arching her back.

Donnie smiled at Alex and how a wave of euphoric pleasure engulfed her. He did not know how much longer her could take. It had been so long...to long. He almost forgot how tight Alex was. But, like always, he wanted to satisfy her first. He leaned in, gently biting Alex's exposed skin. His breaths were coming in quick as he slammed into Alex, hard and fast.

Alex let out a soundless cry. She clenched her fist, "D-Don..." Donnie then angled her hips, just the right way. Alex threw her head back, "Donnie...! God, yes...!" she cried out as her body shuddered hard with the strength of her orgasm.

Donnie grunted and bit down even harder as he came with Alex. His legs felt like jelly. He leaned forward, his elbows supporting most of his weight. "Was that quick enough?" He asked, pulling away from Alex's neck.

Alex swallowed to stray herself from the cottoneny feeling she had in her mouth. She smiled, "I say it was too fast, but it got the job done. I got just what I wanted. Thanks baby." She panted.

"Think that can hold you up just a little longer?" Donnie asked, pulling away from Alex and letting her drop. He legs gave out though, but Donnie was there to lift her. "Woah, there hon. You ok?"

Alex grabbed onto him, fearing that if she let go she would fall. Her legs shook, "God, Donnie...you...are am-amazing." She threw her arms around his neck. "Baby, you rocked my world. And my vagina."

Donnie chuckled, "Oh I did huh?" He kissed her forehead. "Put your pants back on. And...sorry about your neck."

Alex rubbed her neck. "Yeah, I was wondering why you were biting me. But, it's ok. It just adds to the feeling." She grabbed her pants lazily putting them on. She left her underwear out and just decided to take a shower when she got home. She picked up her underwear. "Souvenir?"

Donnie chuckled, "Why thank you." Donnie took the pink laced panties. "How sweet of you." He tried his best to hide his blush and apparently it work.

"Aw you're no fun anymore." Alex said she fumbled with the pants. "You used to be so nervous. You used to blush and I just gave you my panties and you say...thank you? I thought you were real cute."

Donnie frowned. "So I'm not cute now because I'm not as nervous now, then I was at the beginning of our relationship."

Alex's head shot toward him. He was stunned at the look on her face for a second. "Donatello, I think you are the most sexiest man alive. I have lost no interest in you, I have only gain. And everyday I gain more and more to the point where I am about to burst. So please, do not dare say that I think you are less cute. When really I think you going from the 'cute' stage to the 'fucking sexy' stage."

Donnie smiled. He was truly speechless. "I was kidding."

Alex nodded, "Yeah, well I wasn't." She finally let go of Donnie's arm. "Thanks again. It will last me a couple days before I want more." She gave her lover a hug. "I love you."

Donnie hugged her and chuckled. "I love you too."

"Not as much as I love you." Donatello lifted her chin. He rubbed her lips with his thumb. She giggled. "What?"

"Nothing." He kissed her softly. "Bye sweetie."

Alex's eyes grew wide. "Oh my God. You are blushing!" Alex began to jump. "You are blushing!"

Donnie's blush grew deeper. "Well how can I not when your freaking underwear which by the way is really sexy."

Alex grabbed his arms. "I know, that's why I gave them to you." She laughed happily. "I have my nervous little boy back."

"I never really left." Donnie chuckled.

"Hey if you can, come over to my place. I might need a little help taking a shower and all." She winked playfully.

"I hope I can. But it's doubtful."

Alex shrugged. "It's fine if you can't. I'll text you when I'm ready." She kissed his cheek. "Bye sweetie."

Donnie watched her as she left. "I love my life." He said to himself.

Angelina smiled. Her hand laced with Raphael's and their legs tangled with each other. They had been taking for hours, but it felt like minutes. She was fully clothed, there was no sex, no making out, just talking. "So, Raph...what's your darkest secret?"

Raphael perked up a eye ridge. He was quiet for a moment and then he let out a breath. "Uh...since you are my girlfriend, and I trust ya... My darkest secret is that...when I was about fifteen or somewhere around there I found that writing poetry helped my anger a lot."

Angelina threw her head back and laughed. She gave his hand a light squeeze. "I'm serious! I used to write poems and stuff like that."

Angelina wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh God, Raphael. You are the most softest person ever." Once she calm herself she said. "So show me something right now. Like make up something right now."

Raphael chuckled softly. "Ok...hold on a sec." He stared at her for a second. He let go of her hand and cupped her cheek. She smiled. "You are my poison. You are my cure." Angelina blushed. Soon after she let out a laugh. "What you don't like it?"

"I do...b-but..." She laughed again. She wiped her tears away. "As cheezy as that was, I thought it was beautiful. And I can't see you doing poems. That's why I'm laughing."

Raphael smirked. "Mmm...Ok now tell me your darkest secret. That no one know but me."

Angelina's smile left her face. "Ok...Esmeralda knows it. My family knows it, but I don't tell my boyfriends and when ever I do they freak out and leave me..." Raphael frowned. "When I was in High School, I was checked in multiple times, into the mental hospital."

"What? Why?"

"I was a danger to others and myself." She rolled her eyes. "I had suicidal thoughts. I wanted to end it all. The real reason I wanted to end my life was because my parents split."

Raphael shook his head. "But you had no control over that. You said it yourself, they had 'differences'."

"Yeah and I was it." She sighed. "When I was a Sophomore, my dad...abused me."

Raphael gritted his teeth. "Like, hit...or..." Angelina nodded slowly. Raphael was in shock. How could a father do that to their child? How could someone do that to Angel?

"My mom divorced him and my life was a living hell. She got me into a self defense program, but that didn't stop my thoughts. So one day, I was at school and this girl, out of no where comes up to me and starts calling me all these names. She said I was a shit talker, a whore, a stupid bitch. It was just non stop with the names. The office, later on that day, called me in and asked for some type of paper work. They saw how upset I was and asked what's wrong and I told them everything. My mother got pissed, and beat the shit out of me."

"Couple days past where I had to where long sleeve shirts and pants on a hot day just so I save my mother's ass. I was hiding the belt marks. I told Esmeralda, and you know how she is. She began to be all sympathetic. This boy then started a rumor of me that I sucked his dick. Of course, no one came up to me to ask if it was true. I confronted the boy and he told me that I should shut my whore mouth and suck his dick again,in front of everyone." Angelina grunted. "I couldn't take any of it anymore of it so I cut myself." She should Raphael three scars on both her wrists. "I didn't need stitches but, the bled."

"I told the teacher and I got sent to the mental hospital. And that was the last time. I went there about four times. But those reasons I got sent were different." She rolled her eyes again. "One day, we had this suicide thing at my school. These people got up on stage to tell their story. Some did. I got up and told my story and I heard everyone laugh when I stood. But I kept on walking toward the stage. They gave me the mic and I said, 'They say don't judge a book by it's cover. But no one really follows it. So...' I told them how I suffer from depression and how I felt alone when I really wasn't. I pointed out my friends, I said they were always by my side. Then I said 'I want people to know that I am not that bad of a person. But I am not really good. I am willing to answer questions, to be your friend and I am hoping that you and me and whoever has depression, will get to see the rest of their life'."

"Wow. Then what?"

"Everyone left me alone. I got more friends and lost enemies. Every time I told my boyfriends how I felt, they figured that I had to much bagage and the left." She shrugged. "But what can you really do?"

Raphael shook his head. "If I ever meet your dad, Imma shove my fist so far his-"

"Woah there sweetheart. You won't meet my dad. He learned his lesson. His life sucks, besides having a girlfriend that is a freaking stupid whore. Oh! And by the way, I fought her and kicked her ass."

Raph sighed. "Angel, my brain is overloading right now. Don't get me wrong, your stories are...something else but, right now I am thinking about the surgery your dad is going to get after I kick his ass."

Angelina wrapped her arm around Raphael's neck. "You make my heart beat twice as fast." She muttered into the pillow. Raphael turned and kissed her head. "And I'm probably fired from my work. But I don't care."

Raphael slapped his face, "Sorry...again."

Angelina smiled, "I said I don't care." She blew her hair out of her face and puckered her lips. "You are the best guy in this world."

Raphael snorted and kissed her lips. "I love you too." He sat up. "Let's go down stairs. They probably think we're having sex up here.

Angelina chuckled. "Why prove them wrong?"

Raphael smirked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, believe it or not we have been in this room by ourselves, for a long time without having sex." Angeline sat behind Raphael, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Well, we were telling stories."

Angelina chuckled, "Enough with the stories." She tossed her hair to the side, draping it over her shoulder as she kissed Raphael's she. "As much as I like it fast and hard. I want you to make love to me Raph."

Raphael looked at her. "Make love?"

Angelina nodded. "Or maybe later." She stood up and headed for the door. Raphael slammed it shut with his hand. Angelina turned quickly. "Changed your mind?"

Raphael smiled, "Why make love?"

Angelina shrugged. "I want us to take the time to prove to each other that we love one another. Not fast, but slow. Not hard, but softly taking our time to prove we love each other. I don't know, I was just wondering."

Raphael smirked, "I love ya and I know you love me. I mean, what's not there to love."

Angelina shook her hand. "Maybe your ego." She opened the door. "Once Donnie is over monitoring your sleep, we'll try ok? Come on." Raphael groaned. "Yes, I know boring but you have to do it." She walked with him down to the main room.

"Well look who's out from their cave." Mikey said with a smirk. "Looks like you two had a long time to get reunited." He took a bite out of the pizza in his hand.

"Shut it Mike." Raph warned.

"Where's Don?" Angelina asked.

"He's in his lab. Alex was here, she just left though." Mikey smiled. "And she brought pizza."

"Yes, I see that. Where's Leo? I need to talk to him."

Just then Leonardo and Master Splinter both came out from their little 'meeting'. Both looked sad. Leonardo sighed when he saw Angelina. "Angel, may we speak with you? In private?" Angelina let go of Raph's hand and went with Leo and Splinter. "We don't want to startle Raph."

"What's wrong?"

"The nightmares Raphael and Michelangelo have been having, I'm afraid are not nightmares." Master Splinter informed .

Angelina laughed nervously. "Well, Splinter if they're not nightmares what are they?"

Master Splinter led her to the dojo, his hand on her shoulder. "I'm afraid they are visions. Terrible visions."

Angelina shook her head. "I-I don't understand."

Leonardo sighed, "A vision is a concept or though formed by the imagination. It usually is seen within a dream, trance or in this case nightmare."

"So...this vision. It's not going to stop tormenting the guys? Is there any way it will stop?"

"I have had many. Some stop, other keep going. Most of them are warnings." Splinter explained.

"Will they stop?"

Leo sighed, "Angel, if they are either visions or fears manifesting into visions. Almost feeling real and life-like. So, what we said, since Raphael has already felt or experienced almost in real life, his is probably over. But Mikey...we are not so sure."

"So for Raph, it's over. But Mikey is still going to have these...visions?"

"I'm afraid so. Until he is positive that Esmeralda will always be with him. He needs to know that she will always be safe with him."

"So basically, we are already married with the guys."

Splinter cocked his head to the side. "Yes and no. One, you are in a long term relationship. Two, you can leave my son anytime. But I highly doubt that will happen."

"Now, since Raphael had that scene, and you told him everything you told him, if he hasn't gotten it through his thick head that you will never leave or be pulled away for any situation what so ever, I'm afraid nothing will get through him. But I'm sure he has got it through his head and all those fears of you leaving is out the door with him. But Mikey, for some reason he has a little doubt." Leo explained.

"What are you guys going to do?"

"There is nothing we can do but wait for the same reaction. Esmeralda may be frighten, but I'm glad to say that besides waiting for Michelangelo, everything will be alright." Splinter comforted.

Angelina nodded. "Well, that's good so there is no reason for Donnie to watch them while they sleep right?"

"We won't tonight, unless Michelangelo freaks out like Raph did."

"Well, that's good news for Donnie right?"

"For now..."

~Girl's Place~

Alex smiled, "My poor boy was hungry, huh?" She petted his ear as Conan eat his dog food. "Sorry I came late. I was stuck...well let's just say I was having a little fun. But guess what...you're staying with uncle Mikey tomorrow!" Conan raised his head from the food blow and barked, his tail waving side to side rapidly and his ears up. "Yeah, I knew you would be happy about it. Let me start packing your things because we're going in the morning."

Alex went to the corner, grabbing Conan's dog bed and set it aside. A pile of toys were hid under the bed. "Conan, you need to stop hiding your toys.I always find them silly." She tossed the toys aside as well. She went to the kitchen and pulled out the special shampoo she used on Conan. She went to the bed and threw the shampoo on it. "Mikey is going to try to give you a shower baby. I hope you have fun."

She went to her bed and sighed. "Conan, we have to wake up very early tomorrow. Mikey seems very happy to take care of you." She laid back, taking her phone out and reading the one text message she had. 'It's a mirical! I'll be there in no time =)'. From Donnie.

She jumped slightly. "Oh yay!" She tossed the phone on the pillow. "Conan, I never had sex in front of you and that's why I am going to do it in the bathroom." She stood up and walked to the tv. "I'm going to turn up the volume."

She went to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She took off her shirt and stopped when she saw the scar on her upper arm. She sighed at it. A day never passed when she never looks at the simple scar and think about the consiquences of telling the truth behind it.

The guilt of that lie eating inside was enough to kill her. To eat her alive. But she wouldn't go down without a fight. Donnie made her feel strong, but this scar could also push him away. But all she could do was wait. Or maybe, she shouldn't even open her mouth.

She shook her head from those thoughts and continued to undress. Once she was completely naked, she wrapped a towel around her slim body and went to start the water. Holding out her hand to test the coolness of the water, she shivered as some cool drops hit her chest. Little goosebumps formed all over her body. She reached her pony tail and let her hair fall.

Alex then dropped the towel. She entered the shower, letting the cool drops cover her entire body. Rinsing and feeling refreshed as could be. Her head turned immediately to the door, when she heard Conan whining. A slight fear coursed through her body, just thinking that it was someone else.

But, she smiled when a small knock was heard on he bathroom door. "Come in sweetie." A blur of green and purple came into the room.

Donnie slowly took off his mask. Alex watched through the see through curtain and the small droplets of water. Donnie soon opened the curtain, his soft eyes looking at the naked beauty in front of him. "Hello my beautiful." He said softly, coming into the shower. He hugged Alex from behind. Alex laid her hand on his arm. "You know your dog nearly attacked me."

Alex softly laughed, just soaking in the sound of his calm deep voice. "He loves you just as much as I do."

Donnie kissed her head, smiling calmly. "Bet you he doesn't love you as much as I do."

Alex grabbed the soap, making sure she bent at the waist and her bottom rubbed against Donnie's bottom carapace. She smiled when he held her hips in place. Alex began to wash herself. Donnie's large powerful hands still keeping her hips in place. Alex rubbed her body with the soap, causing suds to wash off on Donnie.

His hand began to reach for Alex's most sensitive region. She jumped a bit when his finger began to rub her sensitive nub. Alex smiled as she moved her hips in a rhythmic fashion, matching the pace of Donnie's finger. Her arm came up and around his neck, holding it in place. She gasped when he quickened the pace, smiling down at her moaning. "Someone's having fun huh?"

Alex breathlessly chuckled, "You are such a tease...!" She groaned when Donnie dipped his finger inside her. Alex's hips jerked upwards. She smiled. "Donnie..."

"Yes?" he asked calmly, speeding up his rhythmic pattern. "What is it you wanted to say sweetie?"

Alex moaned, "Stop teasing me Donnie..."

Donnie smiled. "Well if you insist." He quickly turned her, making her back hit against the wall. She gasped when the coldness of the wall mixed with the water hit her bare back. Donnie quickly captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss. Alex clung to him, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Donatello let his hands roam free around Alex's hips, stomach, breasts, neck. They roamed everywhere. Alex's body begged for more. Her tongue begged for entrance, so he welcomed it.

Alex's arms tighten around his neck, deepening the kiss. Alex was in heaven. She felt safe, happy, at peace. In bliss...

Something in her heart knew that she would have to work hard now. Because she had a feeling, the water bill was going to be through the roof.

* * *

**So, Angelina's story is not my story. Mine is way different. My parents are happily married, my father is not a pervert (Although I did catch him watching porn a couple times), I haven't been to the mental hospital four times. it's just different ok.**

**So does the nightmares mean, something is gonna happen? Or are they just simple nightmares? Keep reading, and maybe I'll be able to work on chapter 24 even quicker. Sorry for the delays...Thanks for reading...now review ok? Thanks, love you bye**


End file.
